Ordinary Days
by cyancosmic
Summary: Tak ada yang istimewa dari hari-hari seorang Inaho Kaizuka. Ia hanya seorang siswa tingkat dua yang menjabat sebagai seorang wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya dan bukan seorang siswa petarung yang menggunakan Kataphrakts sebagai penentu masa depan Bumi. Selama ini hal itulah yang terus ia yakini, hingga ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Slaine Troyard.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari FF ini :D  
_

* * *

Jerit alarm di pagi hari menjadi pembuka dalam rutinitas hariannya. Menggerakkan tangan untuk menepuk alarm, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh dan duduk di tempat tidur. Sembari mengumpulkan roh-roh yang tertinggal di atas bantal, pemuda bermanik merah itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan mulai tersadar.

 _'_ _Hari ini juga seperti biasa,'_ pikirnya sambil menatap bantal tempat kepalanya berbaring sebelumnya.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata selama beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Sembari menguap sedikit, pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar dan membukanya untuk menampilkan ruangan yang masih gelap gulita. Masih terkantuk-kantuk ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sembari membawa handuk juga pakaian. Tangannya menggapai pegangan pintu, memutarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan merapikan diri di dalam.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sosok pemuda beriris semerah delima dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang dibelah pinggir balas memandanginya di cermin. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dipadu dengan vest sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memasangkan dasi berwarna merah di leher. Begitu dirasanya penampilannya sudah rapi, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan turun ke dapur.

Ruangan masih gelap ketika ia turun ke dapur, belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun menekan salah satu saklar di dinding untuk menerangi ruangan. Gorden disingkap dan jendela dibuka untuk mengganti sirkulasi udara, sementara apron dikenakan sembari berjalan ke arah kulkas.

Tanpa perlu rapot-repot menganalisis, tangannya sudah meraih tempat penyimpanan terlur, mengambil beberapa butir yang selalu bersiaga di tempatnya. Ia juga merogoh beberapa sayur-sayuran yang juga sudah pasti tersimpan di laci paling bawah kulkas. Dikeluarkannya semua dan diletakkannya di attas meja sebelum ia mulai menyiapkan penggorengan, minyak, dan mulai mengolah.

Waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit. Hari ini pun ia berhasil menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan plus mencuci peralatannya hingga pukul enam lewat seperempat. Melihat di atas meja sudah tersedia dua piring tamagoyaki, dua mangkuk sup miso dan dua mangkuk nasi putih dengan salad, ia pun mengangguk puas dan melepaskan apronnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, kini saatnya membangunkan satu-satunya wanita dewasa yang masih tertidur walau matahari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur.

Diketuknya kamar itu sembari berkata, "Yuki- _nee_ , sarapan sudah siap. Ayo bangun!"

Hening sejenak dan pemuda itu menunggu. Pertanyaannya dijawab oleh hembusan angin musim semi yang masuk dari dapur. Ia pun mencobanya sekali lagi dan mengulangi perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya, namun pintu di hadapannya tetap bergeming. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu pun menghela napas, sepertinya hari ini pun ia akan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar satu atau dua kali ketuk untuk membangunkan kakaknya. Untunglah kali ini pada percobaan kelima, ia mendengar bunyi berdebum pelan yang diikuti suara langkah diseret dan pintu yang mengayun terbuka.

"Nao- _kun_ ~, ngantuk!"

Pemuda itu mengabaikan gerutuan yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia membangunkan kakaknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pemuda bermuka datar menjawab dengan nada monoton, "Aku tahu, Yuki- _nee_! Tapi kau harus cepat sarapan kalau mau tepat waktu menghadiri rapat guru pukul tujuh."

Masih sedikit tidak terima, gadis yang lebih tua itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan keluar melewati ambang pintu dengan langkah gontai. Diikutinya langkah adiknya sebelum ia mengulurkan kedua tangan dan memeluk pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. "Nao- _kun_ saja yang menggantikanku."

"Kau mengigau, Yuki- _nee_!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil melepaskan pelukan sang kakak dengan bonus nada perintah monoton andalannya. "Cepatlah berganti baju dan mandi, kalau kau tidak mau terlambat!"

Sedikit bersungut-sungut, Yuki akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang Adik. Masih sembari menguap, gadis berusia awal dua puluhan itu berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi. Mengambil handuk dan baju, gadis itu pun menutup pintu dengan diawasi oleh adiknya. Begitu sang adik sudah mendengar bunyi siraman air di kamar mandi, barulah iris merahnya beralih dari pintu kamar mandi.

Melanjutkan rutinitasnya, pemuda yang lebih muda enam tahun itu pun beranjak menuju ke meja makan. Menarik kursi, ia mengambil tempat di hadapan sarapan yang sudah dibuat dan mulai menyantapnya. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang hingga tanpa terasa pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan menampilkan sang kakak yang masih dalam balutan piyama.

"Aku makan!"

"Aku selesai!" Pemuda itu berkata sembari bangkit berdiri dan membawa nampan juga piringnya yang sudah kosong. Ia meletakkannya di bak cuci lalu menyabuni dan mencucinya terlebih dulu sementara kakaknya mulai menyantap sarapan. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan piring dengan hati-hati dan beranjak ke sofa untuk mengambil blazer dan tas sekolah yang ia letakkan di sana.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Yuki- _nee_!" Ia berkata sambil mengenakan blazer dan mengepit tas nya.

"Lho? Nao- _kun_ tidak mau menungguku?" Kakaknya berkata dengan bingung. "Berangkat bersamaku saja. Aku bawa mobil lho!"

Sang adik hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak, nanti telat."

"Eh, aku tidak selalu telat kok," balas sang Kakak membela diri. "Kemampuan mengemudiku di atas rata-rata. Kalau mau aku bisa jadi pembalap tercepat di Shinawara"

"Jangan mengebut, Yuki- _nee_!" Sang Adik memperingatkan sementara ia sudah mengenakan sepatu dan menurunkan pegangan pintu. "Aku berangkat! Jangan lupa kunci pintunya!"

Dan sang Kakak pun hanya dapat menjawab, "Hai, hai, Nao- _kun_!"

Puas mendengar jawaban kakaknya, ia pun melewati ambang pintu dan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia menutup pintu dan mulai melangkah menuju lift dan turun hingga ke _lobby_. Tangannya mencari-cari _earphone_ dari saku tasnya dan mulai memasangkan di telinga sementara ia berjalan melewati para penghuni apartemen yang lain. Musik disetel sementara ia berjalan keluar menuju ke stasiun.

Baru saja tiba di stasiun dan menempelkan kartu di gerbang, salah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sepertinya menepuk punggungnya dengan keras. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat temannya memamerkan sederetan gigi dengan ekspresi tak menyesal. Melihatnya, sukses membuatnya kehilangan minat untuk menyapa dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan teman satu sekolahnya.

"H-hei, kok acuh begitu?" Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu berkata sambil mengikuti temannya yang sudah lebih dulu menunggu kereta. "Oi, Inaho!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dan manik merah yang minim ekspresi itu tidak menggubris perkataan temannya. Ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya berhenti di peron tempat menunggu kereta. Gadgetnya dikeluarkan dan ia ikut menunggu kereta bersama orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu sementara temannya menghampiri.

Tepat saat temannya tiba di sampingnya, kereta yang ia tunggu pun datang. Di sebelahnya, sang sahabat masih terus berceloteh sementara mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kereta. Berhubung kursi sudah penuh, mereka berdua pun mengambil tempat di dekat pintu dan bersandar pada tiang yang terhubung dengan bangku penumpang. Sembari berdiri, Inaho menggerakkan tangan di atas ponsel pintarnya dan menulusuri berita pagi ini.

Kasus politik, kasus pembunuhan, kebakaran hutan, penangkapan pengedar obat-obatan terlarang atau gosip artis menghiasi layar ponselnya pagi itu. Kebanyakan berita negatif lebih dulu menjadi _headline news_ dibandingkan berita yang positif seperti perkembangan teknologi anti kanker terbaru di negerinya, ataupun berita travel mancanegara. Sementara sejumlah berita tersebut menghiasi halaman lokal, di halaman internasional Inaho masih menemukan segelintir peperangan. Isu-isu internasional yang membahayakan perdamaian dunia itu seolah kalah menarik dibanding isu-isu politik yang memenuhi negeri.

Satu tepukan pelan di pundak membuatnya berhenti membaca berita di ponsel dan menoleh. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan iris merah delima dan rambut hitam pekat mengangkat satu tangan untuk menyapanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengarnya sehingga Inaho terpaksa menurunkan _earphone_ yang tengah ia kenakan.

" _Ohayou_ , Inaho!"

Inaho mengangkat alisnya sedikit sebelum berkata, " _Ohayou_ , Inko!"

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu masih mempertahankan seringai lebar di wajah ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan nada riang yang biasa ia pun berkata, "Wajahmu tetap datar seperti biasa. Ayolah, hari ini kita akan naik ke kelas dua! Seharusnya kau menunjukkan sedikit antusiasme! Mau kubagi sedikit?"

"Halah," pemuda yang bersamanya sebelumnya ikut menyahut, "tidak perlu, nanti Inaho malah ikutan bodoh sepertimu. Lagipula, dia justru sedang berharap untuk tidak sekelas lagi denganmu dan suaramu yang berisik, Inko!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara?" Si gadis membantah dengan keras kepala. "Si peringkat bontot tahun lalu beraninya mengatai seseorang yang nilainya di atas rata-rata sebagai penular kebodohan. Seharusnya Inaho malah lebih risih sekelas denganmu, selama ini kau lah biang ribut di kelas. Namamu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kepribadianmu, Calm!"

"Hei, kita tidak membahas kepribadian di sini," balas Calm yang nadanya selalu berubah sengit saat beradu debat dengan Inko. "Lagipula biarpun peringkatku bontot, nilaiku masih cukup untuk naik kelas."

Diapit dua sahabat tukang ribut membuat seluruh perhatian penumpang kereta tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan sikap ketiganya membuat gadis lain yang merupakan teman baik Inko datang menghampiri. Ia memperingatkan mereka untuk memelankan suara sejenak sebelum ikut bergabung. Gadis dengan kuncir dua di kiri dan kanan itu berdiri di samping Inko sambil sesekali berkomentar terhadap perdebatan sahabatnya dengan Calm.

Di tengah-tengah mereka, Inaho mendengarkan sepintas lalu sementara jemarinya setia menelusuri ponsel. Ketiga temannya tengah serius membahas siswa atau siswi di sekolah mereka, pemusik yang tengah naik daun atau guru yang akan mengajar kelas mereka. Ia sendiri tak berminat bergabung dengan ketiganya dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan. Paling tidak hingga salah satu dari mereka akhirnya kembali ke topik seputar murid-murid di sekolah.

"Oh ya," gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan dikuncir dua itu tiba-tiba berkata, "kemaren Mizusaki sensei bilang akan ada murid pindahan di angkatan kita lho!"

Kedua teman Inaho membuka mata dengan tertarik mendengar berita tersebut sementara Inaho hanya mendengarkan. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan antusias bertanya, "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Disambut dengan pertanyaan yang susul menyusul dari yang satunya, "Apa dia cantik? Atau tampan? Pindahan dari sekolah mana, Nina?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum meminta maaf sambil bergumam 'Aku tidak tahu sedetail itu'. Sikapnya membuat kedua temannya mendesah penuh kekecewaan sementara ia kembali menggumamkan permintaan maaf sembari cengengesan. Berhubung topik tersebut tidak bisa dibicarakan lebih lanjut, ketiganya pun memilih untuk mencari topik obrolan lain dan kembali larut di dalamnya.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Inaho yang justru mulai merenungkan perkataan mereka. Murid pindahan di angkatan mereka di awal tahun ajaran baru bukanlah berita yang umum. Sangat jarang ada murid di tingkat dua yang pindah ke sekolah lain setelah satu tahun menjalani orientasi di sekolah baru. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan si murid pindah dan ia hanya berharap bahwa dugaannya salah. Semoga saja murid baru yang datang ke sekolahnya adalah murid baik-baik dan bukan murid bermasalah seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Atau sebaiknya murid yang bermasalah saja sekalian supaya ia bisa keluar dari hari-hari biasa yang membosankan ini?

.

.

.

 **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1. Transfer Student**

"… terima kasih dan mari bersama-sama menciptakan kenangan indah yang takkan terlupakan selama tiga tahun kalian bersekolah di Shinawara High."

Sepenggal kalimat pada pidato sang ketua OSIS di Shinawara High itu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan sambutan antusias dari para murid kelas satu yang baru masuk. Gadis berambut kuning keemasan pun membungkukkan badan sejenak sebelum turun dari podium. Langkahnya yang anggun dan berwibawa masih mengundang pasangan mata untuk terus mengikutinya sekalipun ia sudah berdiri di samping para anggota OSIS yang berdiri di samping para guru.

"Pidato yang bagus, Hime- _sama_ ," ujar salah satu staff OSIS yang berambut panjang kecokelatan dan tidak terlalu tinggi itu sembari bertepuk tangan penuh semangat. Ia langsung berjalan mengikuti sang ketua OSIS dan sekali lagi berkata, "Benar-benar sangat memukau."

"Aku setuju, Edderrituo" ujar pemuda lain yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS, "Pidato Asseylum- _san_ benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Kalian ini bisa saja," balas sang ketua OSIS dengan senyum malu-malu di pipinya pada dua orang yang sudah seperti sahabat lamanya itu. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan kedua staffnya, wakilnya sendiri malah menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tertarik dengan ponsel pintar di genggamannya. Sikap yang membuat Asseylum mendekat pada pemuda berwajah datar itu dan berkata, "Inaho- _san_? Kau mendengarkan pidatoku?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Kedua manik merahnya tertuju pada Asseylum sebelum ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku dengar."

"Oh," ujar Asseylum sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Inaho mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Bagus."

"Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu mengangguk, sebelum menambahkan sesuatu dalam kalimat, "Seperti biasanya."

Tak menyadari maksud ucapan si pemuda berwajah datar, Asseylum menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada pemuda itu. Hanya pemuda itu tidak menanggapi senyumannya berhubung kedua matanya kembali menempel erat pada ponsel di tangan. Reaksinya membuat Asseylum menghampirinya dan kembali berkata, "Apakah ada yang menarik di ponselmu?"

"Hm," jawab Inaho sembari menggeser layarnya, "begitulah."

"Ada kasus apa saja?" Asseylum kembali bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Politik, ekonomi, pembunuhan, seperti biasanya saja," jawab Inaho ala kadarnya sementara pandangannya masih tertuju ke ponsel. "Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Asseylum tertawa mendengar jawaban pemuda berekspresi datar di hadapannya. Ia pun kembali menanggapi, "Terkadang aku hampir tak punya waktu untuk mengecek berita, aku iri padamu yang masih sempat mengecek berita terkini sekalipun kau juga anggota OSIS, Inaho- _san_."

"Biasa saja," jawab Inaho tak acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Asseylum mendekat padanya dan kembali mengajak pemuda yang tengah serius dengan ponselnya itu bicara, "bagaimana menurutmu anak kelas satu yang baru masuk itu? Apakah ada yang menarik minatmu?"

Alis pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya terangkat sedikit sebelum sepatah kata kembali meluncur dari bibirnya, "Tidak."

"Memang kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Sudah," jawab Inaho cepat sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar daftar murid baru yang masuk beserta foto mereka. "Wajah mereka pun sudah kuingat, tapi tidak ada profil yang harus kuwaspadai dari mereka."

"Diwaspadai?" Edderrituo mengulang perkataan sang wakil OSIS. "Kaizuka- _san_ , kau memperlakukan para murid ajaran baru itu seperti musuh saja."

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya dibanding ikut serta dalam perdebatan tidak ada artinya dengan Edderrituo. Asseylum yang menyadari nada bicara Edderrituo akhirnya ikut menengahi dan menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Untunglah akhirnya Edderrituo mendengarkan Asseylum dan tak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana profil mereka, Inaho- _san_? Apakah di antara mereka ada murid berprestasi yang menarik perhatian?" Asseylum kembali bertanya pada wakilnya yang bermuka datar.

"Ada segelintir yang berprestasi baik akademis maupun non-akademis," jawab Inaho dengan suara yang tetap tenang. "Setidaknya tahun ini kita masih dapat mempertahankan prestasi Shinawara High."

Sekali ini Asseylum mengangguk setuju, "Aku senang mendengarnya dan kalau boleh, laporkan padaku siapa saja murid yang berprestasi ini agar kita bisa membantu mengarahkannya."

Staff yang lain mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, berbeda dengan Inaho yang tidak terlalu antusias. Ia justru lebih bersemangat ketika upacara ajaran baru dibubarkan sehingga ia bisa kembali ke kelas. Sebelum ada satu pun anggota OSIS yang beranjak, ia sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang diperlukan, aku undur diri dulu. Permisi."

Sang ketua OSIS mengangguk mengiyakan sementara kedua bawahannya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Di belakangnya, Inaho masih bisa mendengar suara Edderrituo yang berkata, "Aku heran kenapa orang seperti itu memilih bergabung dengan OSIS?"

"Tapi ia cukup cekatan dan punya pertimbangan yang matang," ucap bendahara mereka yang memegangi daftar siswa dari Inaho. "Ia bisa menganalisis sejauh itu padahal hanya tertera nama dan tanggal lahir mereka."

"Kau berlebihan memujinya, Klancain," kata Asseylum sambil tersenyum, "yang lain pun bisa melakukannya, bukan hanya Inaho- _san_ seorang."

Sang bendahara OSIS tertawa mendengar perkataan ketuanya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang telah menjauh dari kerumunan OSIS dan kembali berkata, "Walaupun aku sendiri heran, kenapa orang seperti dia memilih untuk ikut dalam kegiatan OSIS yang kebanyakan merupakan kegiatan sosial."

"Ah, dia bilang karena kakaknya menyarankannya untuk ikut OSIS bila ia hendak mengubah hari-harinya yang membosankan," jawab Asseylum sambil tersenyum.

"Dan apakah hari-harinya jadi tidak membosankan lagi sejak ikut OSIS?"

Asseylum mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kalau itu harus bertanya pada orangnya langsung kurasa."

Ketiga pasang mata memandangi punggungnya sementara Inaho berjalan menuju ke pintu di seberang aula. Walaupun sedikit bising ia masih bisa mendengar perkataan ketiganya yang mempertanyakan eksistensinya di OSIS. Mempertanyakan bagaimana orang seperti dirinya dapat bergabung dengan keanggotaan OSIS.

Harus ia akui bahwa menjadi anggota OSIS cukup menyita waktunya dan membuatnya sibuk sepanjang hari. Sayangnya dugaannya meleset saat mengira bahwa OSIS merupakan wadah spesial yang akan membuat minatnya pada sekolah ini bertambah. Kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut hanya membuatnya sibuk semata tanpa membuatnya tertarik untuk terlibat lebih dalam dengan aktivitasnya.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tak lagi mendengarkan ucapan mereka. _Earphone_ dipasang di telinga dan Inaho pun berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke kelas. Diabaikannya beberapa pasang mata yang mengenalinya sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS sementara musik di ponsel dikeraskan volumenya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal gosip yang belakangan banyak menerpanya sejak bergabung dengan OSIS.

Walaupun banyak gosip yang mengatakan bahwa ia manusia bermuka datar, banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa ia jenius dan layak mendapatkan posisi di OSIS. Hanya saja, ia tetap tidak merasa ada yang spesial dari hari-harinya. Ia tetap hanya seorang murid dan seorang adik dan kehidupan sekolahnya tetap monoton seperti rutinitas hariannya.

Bangun pagi, memasak, membangunkan Yuki-nee, berangkat ke sekolah, mengobrol dengan teman, pulang, memasak lagi, mengerjakan tugas atau menunggu Yuki-nee pulang sama sekali tidak memompa semangatnya. Hari-harinya terasa begitu damai, begitu sama, begitu biasa hingga terasa membosankan. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang besar, juga tidak ada kesedihan yang fatal. Semuanya begitu datar dan biasa saja baginya.

Ia bertanya-tanya, akankah hidupnya berbeda bila ia menjalani hari di tengah peperangan dan negara yang sedang konflik? Hidup berteman dengan senjata pembunuh, menjalani pelatihan bersama alat-alat tersebut, menyusun strategi untuk melumpuhkan lawan, mungkin akan lebih menarik dibanding hidupnya yang sekarang. Setidaknya hidupnya terasa lebih bergairah dan tidak membosankan seperti rutinitas hariannya.

Aneh dan tidak jelas memang. Tapi sekali saja, Inaho pernah berharap agar keluar dari situasi yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka memasak, tidak suka mengerjakan tugas atau mendengarkan ocehan konyol teman-temannya. Ia menyukai semua itu, hanya ia merasa bosan dan… hampa.

Semakin dipikirkan, ia pun semakin tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Digelengkannya kepalanya dan ia menggeser pintu kelasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menempati tempat duduk di paling ujung di dekat jendela. Kursi ditarik dan ia pun menempati bangku itu dengan pandangan tertuju ke jendela.

"Inaho!"

Teman yang menyapanya di stasiun langsung menghampirinya. Senyum lebar muncul di wajah ketika Inaho menoleh padanya dan pemuda itu berkata, "Kita sekelas lagi lho! Kau senang 'kan, Inaho?"

Ekspresi datar di wajah Inaho sepertinya tak cukup untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Temannya langsung mengambil kursi milik entah siapa yang ada di hadapannya dan mendudukinya tanpa permisi. Bahkan tanpa menunggu Inaho bereaksi, pemuda berisik itu pun berkata, "Kau tahu siapa lagi yang sekelas dengan kita? Ayolah kau pasti penasaran!"

Inaho tidak tertarik, baginya mereka semua sama saja. Ia mengeluarkan buku dari dalam laci dan mulai membukanya. Setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari celotehan pemuda berisik itu.

"Marylcian dan Mazurek juga sekelas dengan kita. Kau tahu mereka 'kan?" Temannya berkata dengan antusias, tak peduli reaksi datar dari orang di hadapannya. "Mereka itu mengambil pekerjaan juga sebagai model. Makanya gadis-gadis di kelas kita jadi berisik sekali karena sekelas dengan mereka. Tahun lalu hanya Inko yang berisik, tapi sekarang satu kelas sangat berisik."

Memang perkataan temannya soal itu ada benarnya. Tahun lalu, ia, Calm dan Inko merupakan teman sekelas. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka cukup dekat terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan. Walaupun ia seringkali mengabaikan mereka, kedua orang itu tak pernah jera bersahabat dengannya. Mereka berdua seolah-olah mengabaikan batas yang dibuat olehnya dan terus merecokinya hingga ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran keduanya.

Pada dasarnya, Inaho bukan orang yang suka keributan dan mendengar bahwa ia harus berteman dengan pekikan gadis-gadis selama satu tahun membuatnya berpikir ulang soal membeli _headset_ keluaran terbaru merk Boshu*(1). Mungkin ia harus memprioritaskan _headset_ dibanding membeli laptop mutakhir yang sudah ia incar selama setahun belakangan ini.

"Oh ya, dan satu lagi," ujar sahabatnya dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajah, "murid baru itu akan masuk kelas kita lho!"

Ah ya, dan si murid baru ini juga.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi aku berharap dia perempuan cantik," ujar sahabatnya sambil melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat. "Kalau sampai dia laki-laki juga, apalagi kalau ia tampan, maka lebih baik aku lahir kembali saja menjadi plankton."

Untuk pertama kalinya Inaho pun berkomentar, "Aku setuju, sebaiknya kau menjadi plankton saja."

Perkataannya membuat kepala Calm yang biasa bermonolog sendirian pun terangkat. Dibandingkan marah karena mendengar sindiran sahabatnya, pemuda satu itu malah berkata, "Tumben kau menyahut! Biasanya kau diam saja dan tak mau mendengarkan."

Inaho hanya mengangkat alis sekali lagi sementara Calm menginterogasinya soal sikapnya. Ia praktis mengabaikan semua pertanyaan. Matanya menyusuri isi buku tahun ajaran barunya dan sibuk membolak-balik halaman hingga pintu ruangan kembali digeser. Begitu mendengar bunyi hak sepatu menubruk lantai, ia pun segera menutup bukunya tanpa repot-repot mengangkat kepala.

"Sit down, class!" Suara itu berkata disertai dengan bunyi buku yang dihantamkan ke atas meja di depan. Suaranya tegas dan ia kembali berkata, "Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, kelas akan segera dimulai!"

Mendengar suaranya, Calm pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk di hadapan Inaho dan menuju ke bangkunya sendiri. Begitu Calm menghilang, barulah Inaho mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap ke depan dan menatap dua orang yang sudah berdiri di depan dan menunggu hingga keributan reda.

Yang satunya, sepertinya ia tidak perlu menelaah lebih lanjut. Rambut pendek, rok span sebatas lutut berwarna biru dengan kemeja putih dan sepatu berhak membuat identitas wanita itu tak sulit dikenali. Mizusaki- _sensei_ sudah pernah mengajarnya di tahun ajaran sebelumnya dan tahun ini wanita itu menyertai mereka naik ke kelas dua.

Sementara di sebelah wanita itu, seseorang berdiri sembari memegangi sebelah tali tas ransel yang ia kenakan. Seragamnya berbeda dengan seragam yang dikenakan Inaho dan ia juga mengenakan _vest_ hitam untuk menutupi kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru cemerlang mengelilingi ruangan dan membalas tatapan yang tertuju padanya satu persatu. Ia terus berkeliling hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

Saat itu, suara-suara bising di kelasnya langsung tidak terdengar. Kedua maniknya yang semerah delima melebar ketika melihat manik biru yang tertuju padanya. Bahkan sekelebat bayangan muncul saat pandangan mereka bertatapan, dan membuatnya menyentuh kepalanya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap si murid pindahan lagi, tapi pandangannya sudah sibuk menjelajah ke tempat lain.

'Apa itu tadi?' batinnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba muncul pion catur di ingatannya? Ia juga melihat tangannya bergerak menjalankan bidak catur sementara di hadapannya tangan yang putih mulus bergerak membalas. Padahal ia nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh permainan itu, apalagi memainkannya bersama seseorang.

"Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Misuzaki- _sensei_ begitu keadaan kelas sudah lebih tenang.

Si murid pindahan pun kembali mengangguk dan ia mengedarkan pandangan tanpa ragu disertai senyum manis di wajah. Pemuda berambut perak platina itu kembali berkata, "Salam kenal, namaku Slaine Troyard."

Rambut perak platina juga mata birunya membuat para murid perempuan berteriak histeris. Bahkan Mizusaki- _sensei_ sampai harus menggebrak meja untuk menenangkan mereka. Salah satu murid perempuan bahkan tak segan untuk bertanya, "Troyard- _kun_ , bukan orang Jepang, ya? Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Ah, ibuku orang Jepang," jawabnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang sangat lancar, "aku pindahan dari Inggris."

Sekali lagi para murid perempuan pun mulai berteriak riuh yang membuat Mizusaki-sensei kembali menggebrak meja untuk kesekian kalinya. Begitu kelas sudah cukup tenang, wali kelas mereka akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, Slaine! Perkenalannya cukup. Kau boleh duduk di depan Kaizuka."

"Kaizuka?"

Mizusaki _-sensei_ kembali berkata, "Silakan angkat tanganmu, Kaizuka!"

Inaho mengangkat tangan sesuai permintaan Mizusaki- _sensei_. Sekali lagi pandangan mereka bertemu dan sekelebat bayangan yang mengganggu Inaho pun kembali muncul. Tangannya gemetar sementara benaknya dihantui berbagai gambar layaknya slideshow yang diputar cepat.

 _"_ _Maaf, kami tidak berhasil mencegahnya," ujar seseorang di kepalanya. "Maafkan kami, Letnan Kaizuka."_

 _"_ _Dia mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri dengan silet, seharusnya kami mengawasinya," suara yang lain berkata. "Kami benar-benar sangat menyesal."_

 _Ia tidak menjawab apa pun. Matanya hanya menatap selimut berbercak darah dan mencengkeramnya erat. Selimut itu didekatkan ke dadanya sementara ia menatap kosong pada cekungan yang sebelumnya dihuni sesosok manusia berkulit putih pucat. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh permukaan keras beton yang ditempati penghuninya sebelum seseorang berkata,_

"Inaho! Hei Inaho!"

Inaho mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar suara Calm. Ia pun menoleh ke arah teman dekatnya itu dan mengernyitkan dahi. Temannya malah membuat isyarat yang tidak ia pahami. Ia pun menoleh kembali ke depan dan menemukan si murid baru sudah duduk di hadapannya. Helaian rambut perak platinanya berkibar saat tertiup angin dan membuat Inaho kembali terpana melihatnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya pun sepertinya menyadari perhatian intens yang ditujukan Inaho padanya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Inaho dan mempertemukan kembali iris sebiru langit miliknya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya dan pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata, "Salam kenal, Kaizuka-san!"

Alisnya mengernyit dan ia merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh di dadanya saat mendengar suara itu. Reaksinya membuat si murid baru menggerakkan kepala dengan bingung dan kembali memanggil namanya sekali lagi. Melihat itu ia pun mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya dan menerima uluran tangan si murid baru.

Sekali ini kehangatan yang tak biasa mengalir dari kedua jemari yang saling bertemu. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada pemuda dengan helaian rambut platina di hadapannya, terlebih ketika pemuda itu memberinya seulas senyum manis di wajah.

"Kaizuka-san?"

Inaho cepat-cepat menarik tangannya ketika mendengar pemuda itu memanggil namanya lagi. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf singkat sebelum si pemuda berambut perak platina kembali menghadap ke depan. Barulah saat itu ia kembali mengarahkan manik merahnya dan menatap punggung orang di depannya.

Yang tadi itu apa? Mimpikah? Halusinasikah? Orang-orang yang ia dengar memanggilnya Letnan Kaizuka, tapi ia tidak yakin pernah bergabung dengan militer. Ia juga sangat yakin tidak ada leluhurnya yang pernah bergabung menjadi anggota militer, mereka semua benar-benar orang sipil sejak dilahirkan. Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba melihat hal seperti itu saat manik sebiru langit beradu pandang dengan manik merahnya? Siapa sebenarnya si murid baru ini? Kenapa ia membuatnya melihat hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?

Entahlah. Inaho bingung. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi ada yang aneh setiap kali ia menatap manik sebiru lautan atau ketika pandangan itu tidak tertuju padanya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang membuatnya seperti ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kaizuka Inaho merasa bahwa kehidupan sekolahnya tidak membosankan.

 ** _(t.b.c)_**

* * *

 ** _Footnote:_**

 _1) Boshu = plesetan dari Bose (tidak berniat berpromosi, hanya kebetulan itu yang saya pake di kantor :P )_

 ** _A.N:_**

 _Holla All! Saya kembali ke fandom ini lagi setelah hampir satu tahun ditinggalkan karena sibuk bertualang. Dan akhirnya di sinilah saia, merayakan ff kecil-kecilan buat menyambut ultah Slaine XD, happy belated birthday Slaine!_

 _Aniway, ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba nulis di mana salah satu pairnya nggak saya ubah gendernya. Sedikit deg-degan karena takut malah jadi friend zone T_T_

 _But aniway, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please share some of your thoughts dan mari kita fangirlingan bareng :P_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan_


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari masih menyembunyikan diri di balik awan ketika ia tiba di ruang kelasnya. Semilir angin musim semi berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, membawa udara dingin yang menerpa wajah. Untuk sesaat, Inaho bergidik saat angin mengenai wajahnya. Kantuknya belum lenyap dan udara sedingin ini pun tak cukup untuk menarik seluruh kesadarannya. Ia masih berusaha menepuk wajah dan menguap ketika melihat sosok berambut perak platina yang sudah berada di tempatnya dengan kepala menempel rata pada meja.

Kedua kelopak matanya langsung terangkat ketika melihat sosok itu. Secara otomatis, kakinya langsung mendekat pada bangku yang ada di belakang sosok itu. Perlahan ia berjalan, berusaha tidak membuat suara yang akan membangunkan si pemuda berambut perak platina yang masih terlelap. Namun begitu ia berhasil tiba di bangkunya, sosok yang ia amati sudah mengangkat kepala dan mengangkat separuh kelopak matanya.

Masih sedikit mengantuk, sosok itu menguap terlebih dulu sebelum menyapanya dengan, " _Ohayou_ , Kaizuka- _san_."

Manik merahnya menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menatap pemuda beriris sebiru langit yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan membalas sapaannya, " _Ohayou_."

Seulas senyum terbit di antara bibir si rambut perak platina dan sebuah dialog lanjutan pun ikut menyertai. Kepadanya pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Pagi sekali, apa kau selalu datang jam segini setiap harinya?"

"Tidak, aku ada rapat," jawabnya singkat dan memasukkan tasnya ke dalam laci di bawah meja. "Kau sendiri?"

Alis terangkat dan lawan bicaranya kembali berkata, "Ah, aku salah jadwal kereta. Kupikir akan terlambat, ternyata malah kepagian."

Inaho hanya bergumam O pelan sementara lawan bicaranya tertawa getir mendengar tanggapannya. Namun sebelum ia mencari bahan yang lain, si murid pindahan sudah melanjutkan percakapan mereka dengan berkata, "Rapat? Kau ikut klub?"

"Begitulah," jawab Inaho sambil memutar manik merahnya. OSIS pun bisa disebut klub 'kan? Untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, Inaho merasa lebih nyaman untuk menyebutnya sebagai sebuah klub dibanding membanggakan diri bahwa ia merupakan salah seorang anggota OSIS. "Kau berniat ikut klub, Troyard?"

Troyard- memanggilnya seperti itu terasa aneh di lidahnya. Namun lawan bicaranya sepertinya tidak keberatan dan ia berkata, "Panggil saja aku Slaine. Bagiku lebih nyaman seperti itu."

"Baiklah," jawab Inaho cepat sementara ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Kehangatan yang tidak ia mengerti mulai menyusup di hatinya, membuatnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang. "Kau tidak berniat ikut klub ekstrakulikuler, Slaine?"

Slaine. Panggilan itu tak juga terasa pas, tapi tidak seaneh saat ia mengucapkan Troyard. Untuk sementara ini ia akan menggunakan panggilan itu hingga ia menemukan nama yang tepat untuk memanggilnya.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu berbakat dalam bidang olahraga," kata pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Untuk kesenian pun aku sama sekali tidak punya bakat. Lagipula rumahku cukup jauh."

Inaho sempat terdiam sejenak, namun ia berkata, "Di mana rumahmu?"

" _Hm?_ " Pemuda yang ditanyainya mengerjapkan mata sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Cukup jauh dari sekolah."

Dahi berkerut dan Inaho menatap lawan bicaranya yang enggan menyebutkan lebih spesifik alamat rumahnya. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, keheningan akhirnya melanda, menyisakan tanda tanya besar untuk Inaho. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, ia menutup mata dan memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menggeser pintu. Sesaat sebelum ia melewati ambang pintu, pemuda beriris merah delima itu menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Dengan jendela sebagai sandaran, pemuda berambut perak platina itu masih tetap diam di bangkunya dengan wajah yang terkantuk-kantuk. Sesekali pemuda itu akan menguap sebelum meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja. Pemandangan yang seharusnya biasa untuk seseorang yang datang terlalu pagi di jam sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa lagi-lagi sebuah visi yang aneh muncul di kepalanya.

 _"_ _Bangun, Slaine!" Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri berkata pada orang di hadapannya yang tengah menempelkan mukanya rata dengan meja. "Sekarang giliranmu!"_

 _Awalnya tidak ada suara dari yang bersangkutan. Pemuda yang mengenakan baju berwarna biru kusam, dengan latar belakang berupa jeruji dan panel besi menghiasi pandangan matanya. Di antara mereka, papan catur beserta bidaknya sudah menunggu untuk dimainkan. Hanya saja si pemuda berambut perak tak juga mengangkat kepala. Pemuda itu tetap bergeming sekalipun Inaho sudah memanggil namanya berulang kali._

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak mau menjalankan bidakmu, maka aku yang akan menggerakkan bagianmu." Ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata. "Kau tidak peduli kalau Raja Putih kukalahkan kali ini, bukan?"_

 _Dengan kepala tetap menempel rata pada meja, pemuda di hadapannya akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya. Suara yang serak seolah sudah lama tidak menenggak air, dan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Padanya suara itu berkata, "Menang atau kalah pun tak ada artinya. Lakukan sesukamu!"_

 _Tangannya terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Pion hitam yang sebelumnya ia pegang pun dikembalikan ke atas papan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara pandangan matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat ia hanya diam dan mengamati, hingga tangannya terulur dan menyentuh rambut perak platina yang ada di depan matanya._

 _Kepala pemuda itu pun terangkat dan kedua iris sebiru langit menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Bukan ekspresi yang ia suka, namun ia tetap menyambutnya dengan ekspresi datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Pada pemuda itu ia pun berkata, "Apakah tawaranku tidak lagi menarik bagimu?"_

 _Manik biru berputar sementara pemuda itu menarik dirinya dari jangkauan tangan Inaho. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan tawaranmu sebagai tahanan rumah."_

 _Bahu diangkat dan Inaho kembali berkata, "Setidaknya lebih baik dibanding di tempat ini. Dibanding tidur di atas beton yang dingin, lebih baik tidur di atas ranjang yang empuk dan hangat."_

 _"_ _Orenji," kata pemuda berambut perak itu sementara satu tangannya mengangkat pion catur warna putih dan memindahkannya, "sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik."_

 _"_ _Di sini juga mereka hanya menyediakan sup hambar dan nasi dingin," lanjut Inaho, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka. "Taruhan, mereka pasti tak pernah menyajikan daging atau minimal tamagoyaki untukmu."_

 _Menghela napas, pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan kalian. Aku ini bangsa Vers."_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau juga berasal dari Theran?" Inaho berkata sementara pion hitamnya balas bergerak begitu melihat pion putih sudah digerakkan oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak pernah menjadi bangsa itu, kau seharusnya tahu."_

 _Tangan yang sebelumnya hendak menggerakkan pion putih kembali terangkat. Setelah ia meletakkan pion putihnya di sembarang tempat, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan permainan. Ia bergerak menuju cekungan yang terbuat dari plat beton, tempatnya berbaring selama ini dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Sebelum Inaho sempat berkata apa pun, pemuda itu lebih dulu berkata, "Pergilah, Orenji! Aku lelah."_

 _Inaho masih memandangi papan catur dengan pion yang baru bergerak tiga kali itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh kurus yang dibalut kain kasar berwarna biru. Melihatnya berada di cekungan dengan selimut tipis dan tulang menonjol membuatnya mencengkeram seragam yang dikenakannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat sekalipun ia tak dapat menunjukkannya._

 _"_ _Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Letnan Kaizuka," suara itu berkata lagi, sarat akan sinisme. "Tapi tak ada gunanya menemani orang yang sudah mati, sekalipun itu karena kau terikat janji padanya."_

 _Cengkeraman tangan Inaho pada seragamnya semakin erat. Ia ingin berkata, 'Bukan itu, ini sama sekali bukan tentang janji itu.' Tapi ia tahu, pemuda di hadapannya takkan mendengarkan._

 _"_ _Orang itu sendiri sudah membuangku," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada sedih yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. "Hidupku sudah tak ada artinya lagi untuknya."_

 _"_ _Sl…"_

 _"_ _Pergilah!" Suara itu berkata dengan nada tegas. "Sebelum aku mengamuk dan menyusahkanmu."_

 _Awalnya Inaho masih ingin membantah, tapi sekali ini ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik mendekat pada jeruji besi yang berseberangan dengan cekungan beton tempat pemuda berambut perak itu istirahat. Manik merahnya masih tertuju pada sosok itu untuk sesaat. Ia masih mengamati sosoknya yang begitu kurus dengan rambut perak yang kini tak terawat, sebelum seorang penjaga memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Sampai besok," ucapnya setiap kali ia akan meninggalkan ruangan, "Slaine."_

 _Dan sebagai jawaban, keheninganlah yang membalasnya. Seperti biasa._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

.

.

 **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2. After school club**

"Baiklah, itu saja poin-poin yang ingin kusampaikan dalam rapat kali ini," ucap gadis yang duduk di posisi paling ujung dan berada di tengah-tengah meja. Rambut kuning keemasannya diikat ke belakang pagi ini dan senyum manisnya tanpa absen selalu menyertai ketika ia bicara. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Sebagian anggota rapat masih menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk saat menjawab pertanyaan sang ketua OSIS. Ia sendiri pun tidak berharap banyak dari mereka yang masih mengantuk, sehingga ia mengalihkan perhatian ke samping kiri dan kanannya. Di mana anggota yang paling dekat dengannya menyimak dan membuat laporan dengan teliti.

"Bagaimana, Edderrituo, Klaincain?" Ia bertanya pada keduanya, "Apakah ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Keduanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis, sehingga gadis itu pun membalas senyumannya. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping kanan dan menemukan sang wakil ketua dengan kedua iris merah yang tertuju padanya. Pada pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu, sang Ketua OSIS pun berkata, "Ada pertanyaan, Inaho- _san_?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dengan iris semerah delima itu mengerjapkan mata sejenak. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada. Aku paham yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelumnya."

Masih sambil tersenyum gadis itu berkata, "Kau tidak mau bilang rencanaku ini terlalu muluk dan naif seperti biasa? Apa tidak masalah kalau aku ingin memfokuskan diri pada klub-klub ekstrakulikuler tahun ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho singkat sambil membereskan kertas yang berserakan di hadapannya. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku juga ingin mensosialisasikan peraturan sekolah lebih sering pada para murid tahun ajaran baru," ucap sang Ketua OSIS. "Kau juga tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab pemuda satu itu sembari memundurkan kursi yang ditempatinya dan beranjak bangkit. Kertas yang telah dirapikan digenggamnya di satu tangan sementara ia beranjak memutari meja. Beberapa anggota OSIS yang lain mengikuti contohnya dan mulai keluar dari ruang rapat. Inaho pun baru saja tiba di depan pintu ketika mendengar sang Ketua OSIS kembali memanggil namanya.

Ketika perhatian Inaho sudah tertuju padanya Asseylum pun kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, murid pindahan dari luar itu masuk ke kelasmu ya, Inaho _-san_?"

"Oh," jawabnya sedikit acuh. "Iya, begitulah."

"Di kelasku, para murid perempuan langsung heboh dan mengatakan ada siswa tampan pindahan dari Inggris yang masuk sekolah kita," ujar Asseylum sembari menatap si wakil ketua. "Sepertinya ia sangat menarik perhatian, ya?"

Inaho memutar matanya sejenak. Ia tidak menyangkal soal itu. Penampilan murid pindahan yang baru pindah itu memang layak menjadi bahan perbincangan para siswi di sekolahnya, Manik sebiru lautan, rambut perak platina yang menawan, belum lagi wajahnya yang tampan. Tak heran para siswi membicarakannya terus sejak kemarin.

Namun sepertinya yang ingin dibicarakan Asseylum sedikit berbeda dengan yang ia bayangkan. Padanya gadis itu berkata, "Aku mengerti bahwa ia bisa populer karena fisiknya, tapi ada desas-desus lain yang juga menyertai."

"Desas-desus lain?"

Sekali lagi gadis berambut kuning itu menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Ada murid-murid yang mengatakan bahwa mereka langsung sakit kepala saat melihat si murid pindahan. Mereka bilang ada gambaran entah apa yang muncul saat mereka melihatnya."

Dahi Inaho berkerut dan tubuhnya kembali berbalik ke arah Asseylum saat mendengar berita itu. Ekspresinya yang biasanya datar tidak jadi disembunyikan dan ia justru mengulangi yang diucapkan gadis itu dengan ketertarikan yang tak biasa.

"Gambaran… seperti apa?"

"Entahlah," ucap Asseylum sambil mengangkat bahu, "salah satu siswa mengatakan bahwa ia pernah melihat si murid baru yang dimaksud dalam situasi yang berbeda. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka mengatakan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa yang… mengatakan itu?"

Sang Ketua OSIS merasakan perbedaan nada suara lawan bicaranya. Ia pun menoleh kepada pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang tengah menatapnya dan kembali berkata, "Kenapa, Inaho _-san_? Tidak biasanya melihat kau tertarik dengan si murid baru."

Inaho menghentikan pertanyaan yang akan ia utarakan. Ia sadar, sikapnya yang tidak biasa hanya akan membuat sang Ketua OSIS merasakan kejanggalan dan justru berbalik menginterograsinya. Ia pun mengatupkan mulut dan memasang ekspresi datar andalannya seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tahu," ucap Inaho sembari menarik dirinya sedikit dan segera berbalik menuju ke pintu keluar. "Kupikir aku harus menyiapkan rencana pencegahan bila murid pindahan ini memang memberikan masalah bagi beberapa murid."

Asseylum kembali mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Sepertinya tidak sampai seperti itu, tapi memang ada baiknya kau memasang mata padanya. Asal-usulnya sedikit menggangguku."

"Asal-usulnya?" Edderrituo yang selama ini mendengarkan akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Apa yang Anda maksud dengan asal-usulnya, Hime- _sama_?"

"Dia pindahan dari Cambridge, Inggris," ucap Asseylum sambil memainkan salah satu balpoin yang ada di atas meja. "Menurutmu, apa gerangan yang membuatnya pindah dari sekolah sebagus itu dan pindah ke Jepang?"

"Mungkin salah satu keluarganya orang Jepang?" Edderrituo kembali menimpali. "Mungkin ia terpaksa pindah karena kondisi keluarga."

Asseylum tampak berpikir dan berkata, "Mungkin juga."

"Kenapa memangnya Hime- _sama_?" Edderrituo menggerakkan kepala sementara kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Notulen yang tengah ia kerjakan pun terabaikan sementara ia menatap sang Ketua OSIS. "Apakah menurut Hime- _sama_ ada alasan lain?"

Gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu tersenyum dan menggerakkan satu tangannya. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di atas kepala sekretarisnya dan bergumam, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Edderrituo. Lanjutkan saja notulenmu."

Tak mau mendebat lebih lanjut, Edderrituo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan notulennya yang belum selesai. Sementara itu Asseylum menoleh pada Inaho dan kembali berkata, "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memintamu mengawasinya, Inaho- _san_?"

Inaho memicingkan mata sebelum berkata, "Tidak."

"Terima kasih," jawab gadis itu sementara pemuda berambut cokelat gelap tidak lagi banyak bicara. Ia melewati ambang pintu dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan para anggota OSIS. Setelah ia keluar, barulah ketiga orang yang tertinggal di ruangan kembali bicara.

"Lucu sekali," ucap Klancain setelah wakil mereka keluar dari ruangan, "tidak biasanya kau menggambarkan dirimu sendiri sebagai salah seorang siswa."

Sang ketua OSIS menoleh pada bendaharanya dan ia pun kembali menyunggingkan senyuman yang misterius. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya. Hanya saat melihat foto murid baru itu untuk sekejap aku merasa…"

"Pernah mengenalnya?" Klancain menebak.

"Apa kau juga merasa seperti itu?"

Klancain hanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Begitulah."

Asseylum mengangguk. "Apa kau juga mendapat gambaran-gambaran aneh saat melihat fotonya?"

"Gambaran aneh?" Klancain mengulang ucapan sang Ketua OSIS. "Gambaran aneh seperti apa?"

"Seperti," ucap Asseylum sambil termenung sejenak, "langit dan liontin."

Klancain menatapnya dan ia tersenyum, "Sepertinya, apa yang dilihat masing-masing orang berbeda, ya?"

* * *

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju ke kelasnya setelah mendengar perkataan sang Ketua OSIS. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menyingkir memberi jalan, terlebih setelah melihat ekspresi datarnya. Walaupun tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, mereka memilih untuk tidak menghalanginya dan membiarkannya lewat kecuali satu orang.

"Hei, Inaho!" Temannya merangkul bahunya, tidak sadar dengan fakta bahwa temannya sedang terburu-buru. "Aku baru saja melihatmu dari ruang OSIS. Tumben sekali kalian rapat pagi-pagi!"

"Oh," jawab Inaho asal, tidak tertarik memberikan jawaban lebih. Ia menurunkan tangan temannya dari bahu dan berkata, "Aku sedang terburu-buru, Calm."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" Pemuda yang merangkulnya balas bertanya. "Toilet?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho sembari melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, meninggalkan Calm. "Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," balas Calm sembari melangkah di dekat Inaho, "aku hanya berjalan kembali ke kelas."

Kali ini Inaho tidak berkomentar. Ia tidak lupa bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Walaupun begitu, ia memacu langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat meninggalkan Calm. Sikapnya yang begitu terburu-buru akhirnya menarik perhatian pemuda yang kini berusaha menyamakan langkah.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" Calm kembali bertanya dengan bingung. "Memangnya ada apa di kelas? Pelajaran 'kan baru mulai lima belas menit lagi."

Inaho tidak ingin menjawab sebetulnya, tapi pemuda yang mengaku sahabatnya terus mengulang pertanyaan dengan berisik. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka mulut dan memberi jawaban secukupnya. "Aku meninggalkan sesuatu di mejaku."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tinggalkan?"

"Sesuatu yang penting yang tidak boleh dilihat orang lain," jawab Inaho tanpa berpikir. Ia berdoa semoga alasan tersebut dapat diterima oleh sahabatnya yang cerewet dan sangat ingin tahu. "Bahaya kalau ada orang yang melihatnya ada di atas mejaku."

Berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia inginkan, reaksi sahabatnya justru membuatnya menyesal telah mengucapkannya. Pemuda yang mengaku sahabatnya itu malah semakin penasaran dengan benda yang katanya ia tinggalkan di atas meja. Bahkan ia terus-terusan menanyakan soal benda itu dan membuat Inaho jengah. Ingin rasanya ia menabrakkan kepala temannya ke salah satu pilar di sekolah.

"Ah, aku mengerti kenapa kau khawatir," ucap Calm tiba-tiba setelah sejumlah pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan memaksa. "Kau pasti cemas karena di depanmu duduk murid baru yang merupakan idola para siswi."

Inaho memutar matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ekspresinya saat menatap si murid baru segamblang itu hingga Calm sekalipun menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya? Calm yang biasanya tidak peka itu?

"Kau pasti khawatir ia menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangmu pada para siswi sehingga mereka tidak lagi melirikmu," ucap Calm yang sekali lagi meletakkan tangan di atas bahu Inaho. Pemuda berambut kecokelatan yang seringkali tidak peka itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berkata, "Tapi kurasa, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak memusingkan soal itu. Mendapat perhatian para siswi adalah hal terakhir yang mendapat tempat dalam pikirannya. Namun ia tetap tertarik dengan alasan Calm, sehingga ia berkata, "Kenapa memangnya?"

" _Oh_ , karena si murid pindahan itu tidak ada di tempatnya," jawab Calm dengan santai. "Saat aku datang, ia didekati oleh kakak kelas dan diminta keluar. Bahkan ia meninggalkan percakapannya dengan para siswi dan langsung mengikutinya."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa ia pasti belum kembali," ujar Calm sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tadi saat aku berjalan di koridor, aku melihatnya berjalan ke taman belakang mengikuti kakak kelas itu."

Langkah kaki Inaho langsung terhenti. Ia menatap Calm dan berkata, "Dia berada di… taman belakang?"

Calm menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, taman belakang tempat di dekat selasar yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung ekstrakulikuler, yang ada pohon Persimmon di dekatnya itu. Aku melihat mereka berjalan ke balik gedung saat menghampirimu tadi."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Inaho langsung berbalik. Ia meninggalkan Calm yang keheranan dan hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Diabaikannya beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya penuh keingintahuan, sementara ia menambah kecepatan. Ia melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus saat turun dan segera berlari menyusuri selasar.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu ia tiba di selasar yang menghubungkan gedung ekstrakulikuler dengan gedung sekolah. Ia mengambil napas, sementara pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. Kedua iris merahnya berhasil menemukan pohon Persimmon yang dimaksud Calm, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari di mana pun.

Aneh. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli pada seorang murid pindahan yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Hanya karena pemuda itu menimbulkan gambaran-gambaran aneh pada benaknya bukan berarti ia harus khawatir seperti ini ketika orang itu dipanggil kakak kelas. Orang itu bukan temannya, bukan pacarnya, juga bukan keluarganya. Ia hanya orang asing yang baru sekali ini ditemuinya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa membiarkannya?

Sebelum Inaho berhasil mendapatkan jawaban, bunyi gebrakan yang tidak biasa membuatnya berhenti berpikir. Ia pun menggerakkan kepala dan mendekat pada sumber. Berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Inaho berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke balik gedung ekstrakulikuler yang tersembunyi dari pandangan. Di sanalah ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya bersama dengan sang kakak kelas yang tadi dibicarakan.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kakak kelasnya merupakan laki-laki yang tidak begitu tinggi. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dipotong rata di bagian poni, membentuk gaya rambut yang sedikit ketinggalan zaman menurut Inaho. Biarpun begitu, sang kakak kelas memiliki nada bicara yang congkak dan memberikan kesan mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. "Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalku, tapi jelas-jelas aku pernah melihatmu dan wajahmu yang menyebalkan."

" _Senpai_ ," ujar suara yang Inaho kenali, mendengarnya seolah membangkitkan kenangan yang aneh dalam dirinya, "kau pasti salah orang. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu."

"Omong kosong!" Kakak kelasnya membalas ucapannya dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tahu kau bohong dan diam-diam kau menertawaiku. Aku melihatmu menodongkan senjata padaku dan menembakku dengan kedua tanganmu yang gemetar. Aku melihatmu."

Dahi Inaho berkerut. Pandangannya tertuju pada kakak kelas yang tengah menyudutkan si murid pindahan. Kalau tidak salah, kakak kelasnya yang satu ini bernama Thrillam. Tidak ada prestasi yang menonjol dari pemuda satu itu, walaupun dia pernah menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS tahun lalu. Ia keluar dikarenakan hendak serius belajar berhubung akan menempuh ujian.

Tapi selain itu, kakak kelasnya yang satu ini tidak pernah terlibat dengan kekerasan atau pemerasan semacam ini. Walau tidak menonjol, kakak kelasnya bukan orang yang akan marah dan berteriak pada orang lain. Melihatnya sekarang membuat Inaho sendiri ragu bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah orang yang sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujar si murid pindahan yang juga bersikukuh dengan ucapannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menembakmu sebelumnya? Apa kau sedang bermimpi?"

"Berisik!"Kakak kelasnya balas membentak. "Sejak kemarin gambaran-gambaran itu memenuhi kepalaku, membuatku tidak bisa belajar. Gara-gara gambaran itu…"

Si murid pindahan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dahi pemuda berambut perak itu berkerut sedikit saat mendengar ucapan kakak kelasnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengambil jarak, berusaha menjauhi pemuda yang tengah berbicara sendiri. Ia nyaris berhasil melepaskan diri ketika kakak kelasnya kembali tersadar dan menggerakkan tangan untuk menahannya di antara tembok gedung.

" _Err_ , kupikir ini bukan ide bagus, _senpai_ ," ucap si murid pindahan seraya menunjuk tangan yang berada di kanan kepalanya, menahannya bergerak lebih jauh. "Kalau ada orang yang melihat, mereka bisa salah paham dan…"

"Berisik!"Kakak kelasnya berkata dan sekali ini sebuah benda dikeluarkan dari dalam saku seragam. Ia menunjukkan benda itu di hadapan si murid baru dan berkata, "Kalau kau banyak bicara aku akan menusukmu. Aku bisa membunuhmu."

Melihat Thrillam memegang _cutter_ dengan mata pisau yang masih cukup panjang membuat kedua mata Inaho membelalak lebar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menolong si murid pindahan. Baru saja ia berlari dan mengulurkan tangan, tubuh kakak kelasnya tahu-tahu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan dalam sekejap sang kakak kelas sudah berada di tanah.

Thrillam sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi dan sekali lagi ia mengangkat satu-satunya senjata di tangannya. Namun saat itu, pemuda berambut perak yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sudah menendang _cutter_ yang ia pegang dan menginjak tangannya.

Jeritan keras sang Kakak kelas bergaung di antara dua buah gedung yang saling berhadapan. Menyusul setelahnya decakan kesal dari sang adik kelas yang seharusnya terintimidasi. Dengan sepatu menempel rata pada telapak tangan Thrillam, si murid pindahan pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengannya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mengenalmu," ujar si murid pindahan dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia gunakan. "Kenapa orang-orang sepertimu selalu keras kepala dan sok akrab denganku?"

"A-a-a…"

Si murid pindahan mendengus ketika mendengar suara rintihan keluar dari mulut kakak kelasnya. Untuk mengakhirinya, ia pun mengepalkan tangan dan meninju sang kakak kelas tepat di wajah. Setelah itu sang Kakak Kelas pun langsung tumbang dan kehilangan kesadaran. Baru saja pemuda itu hendak bernapas lega, kehadiran orang lain membuatnya menoleh. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyadari kehadiran Inaho yang sedari tadi menyaksikan seluruh tindakannya.

Manik biru lautan yang memandangnya teduh sebelumnya kini menyisakan pandangan dingin dan kejam. Ekspresi ramah dan lembut menghilang dari wajah si murid pindahan, menyisakan kewaspadaan dan kesan permusuhan. Bahkan ekspresi itu tak juga lenyap sekalipun Inaho tahu bahwa pemuda itu mengenalnya.

"Kaizuka-san," ujar si murid pindahan dengan kedua manik biru lautan yang tak pernah lepas darinya, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

Inaho menelan ludah. Ia menatap Thrillam yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada si murid pindahan. Ia pun berkata, "Thrillam- _senpai_ memang keterlaluan, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Slaine."

Manik biru itu memicing. Ekspresinya membuat gambaran baru muncul di benak Inaho. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak platina yang sama, mengenakan seragam biru dengan kerah tinggi berwarna merah memegang senjata berlaras pendek. Senjata itu ditembakkan dan menembus kepalanya. Hanya saja saat ia menggerakkan kepala, gambaran itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan pemuda berambut perak platina berkemeja putih dengan vest hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Pemuda itu balas berkata dengan nada dingin yang amat berbeda dengan percakapan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau saudaranya orang ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho sembari berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap Slaine tidak akan menyadari perubahan pada raut wajahnya. "Tapi aku seorang anggota OSIS dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang yang mengabaikan peraturan sekolah sepertimu dan Thrillam- _senpai_."

Alis si pemuda berambut perak platina mengernyit sedikit mendengar perkataannya. Manik birunya memicing dan ia pun berkata, "Orang sepertimu anggota OSIS?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Mungkin kau belum tahu soal peraturan sekolah, tapi di sekolah ini peraturan sangat tegas. Setiap murid dilarang untuk berkelahi dengan murid lainnya."

"Dan kalau sudah terjadi?"

"Kau bisa di _skors_ , atau paling parah dikeluarkan," ucap Inaho sambil menatap Thrillam dengan menyipitkan mata. "Berhubung kau yang diserang di sini, aku bisa membantu membelamu sehingga kau tidak dikeluarkan. Tapi pihak sekolah tetap akan memberikan sanksi padamu."

Slaine mengangkat satu alisnya dan ia berkata, "Jadi mereka tetap mengenakan sanksi padaku?"

"Kau membanting dan menginjak tangannya juga… meninjunya sampai pingsan?" Inaho berkata sambil menunjuk sang kakak kelas yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Masih untung mereka hanya memberikan sanksi berupa _skorsing_."

Si murid pindahan mengangguk. Pemuda berambut perak platina itu pun mengalihkan pandangan dari si kakak kelas yang pingsan dan bangkit berdiri. Dengan kedua tangan tetap di saku celana, pemuda itu menghampiri Inaho dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Untuk sesaat, senyumnya membuat Inaho tertegun. Ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti saat mereka berbicara di kelas sebelumnya hingga membuat Inaho nyaris luput melihat ancaman di belakangnya. Apabila ia terlambat mengelak, wajahnya dapat dipastikan sudah membiru terkena tinju tangan kosong si murid pindahan.

"Apa yang…"

Belum sempat ia mengajukan pertanyaan, Slaine sudah menghadiahinya tinju dari tangan sebelah kiri. Untung saja Inaho berhasil menahannya dengan kedua tangan. Hanya saja lawannya bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Sebelum Inaho sempat melindungi diri, murid pindahan itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kaki dan menghadiahinya tendangan di perut.

Sejumlah sumpah serapah yang akan membuat Yuki menangis histeris meluncur dari mulut tanpa berhasil dikendalikan. Tendangan pemuda kurus dan tampak lemah itu tidak main-main kuatnya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Thrillam bisa sampai pingsan walau hanya menerima satu tinju tangan kosong Slaine. Pemuda ini memang punya kekuatan yang tak seimbang dengan wajahnya.

Ini tidak bagus. Bagaimana pun caranya, Inaho tidak mau berakhir sebagai sansak tinju Slaine. Ia harus segera mengakhirinya terlebih sebentar lagi bel pelajaran akan segera berbunyi. Ia tidak mau para guru datang dan menemukan mereka di sini. Ia harus memutar otak untuk menghentikan serangan bertubi-tubi Slaine.

"Tunggu!" Inaho berkata dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya diangkat berharap dengan demikian lawan pun akan berhenti menyerang.

Harapannya terkabul dan pemuda itu pun berhenti menyerang. Ekspresi dingin masih menghiasi wajah si murid pindahan dan nada suaranya lebih sinis dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tunggu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyerangku?" Inaho membalas ucapannya. "Aku bahkan tidak menodongmu dengan _cutter_ seperti Thrillam- _senpai_."

Alis si pemuda berambut perak terangkat dan ia berkata, "Memang tidak, tapi kau mengancam akan membuatku di _skors_."

"Aku tidak bilang-," ucapannya menggantung di tempat sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan menatap pemuda berambut perak itu sembari mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau melakukan ini karena aku bilang bahwa kau akan di _skors_ bila berkelahi?"

"Kau juga bilang perkelahian dapat menyebabkan murid dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ucap Slaine dengan tangan terkepal. "Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, tapi aku hanya memperingatkanmu," Inaho berkata dengan nada heran. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah menyerang orang yang memperingatkanmu baik-baik."

Mendengar itu si pemuda berambut perak platina menurunkan tangannya sejenak dan berkata, "Oh, aku memang mengerti bahwa kau hanya memperingatkan."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik bila kau lupa apa yang kau peringatkan sebelumnya?" Slaine berkata sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan yang selalu ia berikan pada setiap orang di kelas. Bedanya, senyum itu diiringi dengan niat membunuh yang terpancar kuat dari bahasa tubuhnya. "Kalau kau lupa, kau tidak akan bisa memperingatkan dan kalau kau tidak memperingatkan, tidak akan ada orang lain yang tahu, bukan begitu?"

"Maksudmu," ucap Inaho sambil menatap Thrillam yang tergeletak tak berdaya, "kau ingin membuatku pingsan, seperti Thrillam- _senpai_?"

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata Slaine sembari mengambil satu langkah mendekat, "kalau kau tidak mengelak, ini akan cepat dan tidak menyakitkan."

Kedua manik merah delima Inaho menatap si murid pindahan dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Pemuda di hadapannya serius ingin meninjunya agar ia dapat melupakan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Memang seberapa kuat tinjunya hingga pemuda ini yakin sanggup membuat seseorang melupakan kejadian semacam ini?

Tidak. Bukan itu. Inaho harus memutar otaknya. Ia mungkin bisa saja menangkis beberapa serangan Slaine, tapi untuk menjatuhkannya Inaho tak yakin ia dapat melakukannya. Ia harus mencari cara agar Slaine berhenti menyerangnya tanpa menggunakan kekerasan. Ia harus dapat membujuk pemuda itu.

Tapi apa gerangan yang dapat membujuk pemuda itu agar berhenti menyerangnya? Tadi ia tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata _skors_ dan dikeluarkan yang membuat Slaine langsung agresif. Berarti bila ia punya solusi lain selain dua hal itu, mungkin Slaine akan mendengarkannya.

"Memangnya kau yakin tinjumu akan membuatku lupa?" Inaho berkata sambil memicingkan mata. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata tinjumu tidak berdampak apa-apa padaku?"

"Entahlah," jawab Slaine sambil mengangkat bahu, "Selama ini orang yang kupukul selalu melupakan semua yang kulakukan pada mereka. Hal ini juga pasti berlaku bagimu."

"Aku ini punya ingatan fotografis," ujar Inaho sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Tinjumu tidak bisa mengenaiku dan tidak mungkin membuatku lupa."

Sekali ini pemuda berambut perak itu berhenti mendekat. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata Inaho. Walaupun ia tidak percaya soal ingatan fotografis itu, Slaine tahu bahwa tinjunya tidak bisa mengenai Inaho semudah ia mengenai Thrillam. Ia sudah mencobanya beberapa kali dan pemuda itu selalu luput. Hal ini membuatnya tak yakin bahwa tinjunya bisa seefektif saat ia menggunakannya pada orang lain.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sarankan?" Slaine akhirnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara tubuhnya kembali rileks. "Aku jelas menolak di _skors_ atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang baru kudatangi beberapa hari."

"Aku mengerti, kau juga masih murid baru dan ini masa-masa di mana kau seharusnya beradaptasi dengan sekolah," balas Inaho cepat sambil menganggukkan kepala. " _Skors_ atau dikeluarkan sebelum kau beradaptasi jelas salah."

"Benar," Slaine berkata sambil menunjuknya. "Kau bisa mengerti rupanya. Jadi kau akan melupakan dan menerima tinjuku?"

"Aku akan melupakan, tapi aku mau menerima tinjumu dengan cara yang berbeda," ucap Inaho sambil menatap si murid baru. "Bagaimana?"

"Cara-," kata Slaine sambil menatapnya dengan waspada. Ia jelas-jelas curiga dengan kata 'berbeda' yang diucapkan oleh anggota OSIS di hadapannya. "-seperti apa?"

Sekali ini Inaho mendekat padanya dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang sulit sekali disadari orang awam. Satu tangannya diletakkan di bahu Slaine dan ia berkata, "Aku ingin kau menjadi komite penegak disiplin bersamaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

 _ **A/N** : _

_Holla All! Cyan di sini! Tiga minggu sudah dari tahun baru dan saya menemukan banyak banget typo dan kata yang nggak enak di chapter satu. Omg, terima kasih buat reader yang sudah sangat bersabar membaca. Next time saya revisi supaya nggak ganggu T^T_

 _Btw, untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: Hello, my partner in crime! *evillaugh, senang sekali mendapat review darimu :D_

 _Btw, iya, ane memang mencoba nggak gender bender nih, sebagai salah satu resolusi tahun baru :P moga2 berhasil (ato malah jadi ke friendship jatohnya T^T) dan setuju banget, pov nya dia memang ngegambarin suasana sehari-harinya yang emang membosankan. Makan, bangun tidur, sekolah, balik, makan, tidur lagi, kayak nggak ada yang spesial. Paling nggak hingga muncul Dek Slaine :P (padahal lebih tua dari Bang Naho)_

 _Iyah Fujocchi, ini berseries :D tapi semoga saja nggak kepanjangan, soalnya ane berniat untuk bikin mini series supaya nggak banyak utang :P_

 _ **hachimanBoyss**_ _: waow! Kau pun muncul di sini Hachi-san XD senang sekali melihatmu muncul di setiap karya ane :D #bighugforHachisan_

 _Ehe, semoga sukses study buat tuc nya :D dan heeh, saya nggak buat gender bend dulu karena lagi mau coba pake gender asli mereka. Saya pengen tau gimana feelnya kalo saya pake gender asli mereka dengan cerita yang nggak AU. Tapi ini agak semi AU sih jadinya :P_

 _Dan iyaak, ada sesuatu antara Bang Naho dan Mba? Slaine :D ada spark-spark chemistry gtu di antara mereka, yang saya doakan berkembang ke arah yang saya inginkan T^T (I'll try, I'll keep trying to be on track)_

 _ **Yuyu arxinn**_ _: Holla Yuu-chan XD salam kenal, selamat menikmati chemistry-chemitry di antara dua insan penggoda iman manusia ini :P dan soal reinkarnasinya, saya keep dulu pertanyaan kamu ya :P tapi biar nggak penasaran banget saya coba jawab sedikit._

 _Sebenernya ini bukan reinkarnasi karena menurut saya sendiri filmnya AZ uda termasuk futuristic, jadi kalau reinkarnasi, sudah pasti setting ceritanya bakalan jadi lebih futuristic dari zaman sekarang (ano, saya sendiri kebelibet sama bahasa saia sendiri). Makanya saya nggak ambil ide reinkarnasi, walaupun kalau mau dibilang, ya mirip juga, cuman cari excuse supaya settingnya nggak ke arah futuristic :P_

 _Also for all of you, thank you for reading this fic, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please share some of your thoughts dan mari kita fangirlingan bareng :P_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Aku ingin kau menjadi komite penegak disiplin bersamaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Bagaikan pita kaset rusak kata-kata itu kerap kali terngiang-ngiang di memorinya. Baik sebelum makan, sesudah makan dan mencuci piring pun ia masih saja mengingat kata-kata itu. Bahkan ketika ia berendam dalam bak mandi atau ketika meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal pun ia masih belum dapat melupakannya. Ia terus saja mengingatnya walaupun matahari sudah muncul dari peraduannya.

Berulang kali ia merutuki dirinya karena mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa berpikir dulu. Kalau saja ia berpikir lebih dulu mungkin ia takkan mengusulkan rencana yang tidak dipertanggungjawabkan semacam itu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia malah mengajak si murid baru bergabung dalam komite yang bahkan belum diajukan proposalnya pada Ketua Osis.

Memang sih namanya sudah ada dan terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi pada dasarnya 'Komite Penegak Disiplin'itu sama sekali tidak ada di sekolah ini. Ia baru mengucapkannya begitu saja seolah-olah klub semacam itu memang sudah terbentuk.

Ia tidak terlalu khawatir bila murid baru itu bertanya pada siswa lain yang juga tidak tahu menahu. Ia bisa saja mengarang alasan dengan mengatakan bahwa komite semacam itu adalah klub rahasia yang bergerak langsung di bawah Osis. Masalahnya, ia harus segera mengesahkannya pada Asseylum sebelum sang Ketua Osis mendengarnya dari orang lain. Repot urusannya kalau Asseylum tahu bahwa ia membentuk sebuah komite tanpa meminta persetujuannya dulu.

Tapi sebentar, ia melupakan satu hal yang penting.

 _"Sit down, class_! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!"

Suara Mizusaki-sensei yang menggelegar menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia pun mengerjapkan mata dan bersiap mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Tangannya meraih laci mejanya, mengambil beberapa buah buku dan bersiap membukanya. Hanya saja tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika ia menatap ke bangku di depannya yang masih kosong.

Alis Inaho terangkat sedikit melihat kekosongan di depannya. Ia pun menggerakkan kepala teringat percakapannya dengan si penghuni sehari sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah kemarin orang itu bilang bahwa ia terlalu cepat datang. Apakah kali ini orang itu sedang bereksperimen dan menaiki kereta yang jadwalnya sedikit lebih lambat?

"Troyard, Slaine?" Mizusaki-sensei kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Keheningan mengisi ruang kelasnya selama beberapa saat sebelum suara bolpoin Mizusaki-sensei memecahnya. Wanita itu pun kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Oh, iya, dia tidak masuk. Baiklah selanjutnya!"

Kepala Inaho bergerak ke arah Mizusaki-sensei mendengarnya. Tidak masuk? Baru dua hari orang itu masuk sekolah dan sudah tidak masuk? Memang apa yang terjadi padanya? Sakit? Entah mengapa Inaho tidak yakin.

Tangannya meraba perutnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana pukulan orang itu masuk ke perutnya diiringi dengan rasa sakit yang nyaris tidak berperikemanusiaan. Inaho tidak lemah, tapi kekuatan Slaine memang berada di level yang berbeda dengan berandalan di sekolahnya. Kalau memang kemarin ia sedang sakit, maka Inaho tidak mau berurusan dengannya saat pemuda itu berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

Tapi apa benar pemuda itu sakit? Wajahnya pucat, tapi itu mungkin karena kulitnya yang putih. Tangannya pun kurus dan kelihatan ringkih, tapi dibalik sosok itu, ada pemuda brutal yang kekuatannya tidak main-main. Kalau Inaho belum melihat sosok aslinya, ia mungkin percaya dan menyetujui pendapat siswi-siswi di kelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa Slaine seperti seorang pangeran yang sakit-sakitan. Sayang ia sudah melihat sosok aslinya dan ia sangat tidak yakin soal itu. Daripada pangeran sakit-sakitan, pemuda itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai titisan neraka.

"Sensei," ucap salah seorang siswi saat Mizusaki-sensei selesai mengabsen, "Slaine kenapa tidak masuk?"

Mizusaki-sensei mengangkat alisnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkata, "Ia sedang sakit. Tadi Ayahnya yang menelepon."

Dari tempat duduknya, Inaho bisa melihat bahwa para siswi menggumamkan persetujuan satu sama lain. Ia tidak heran bila besok gelar 'Pangeran sakit-sakitan' sudah menyebar ke setiap sudut sekolah. Bahkan ia tidak terkejut bila salah seorang siswi mengangkat tangan dan berkata, "Apakah kami boleh tahu alamat Slaine-kun? Kami ingin mengantar catatan untuknya."

Mizusaki-sensei terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi satu persatu tatapan siswi di sekolahnya sebelum menutup buku absennya. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan kelas sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan Inaho. Begitu melihatnya, wanita itu menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah meminta Kaizuka-kun untuk mengantarkan catatan pada Troyard-kun."

Inaho mengerjapkan mata dan memberikan Senseinya pandangan menusuk.

"Kaizuka-kun, tolong ke ruanganku sepulang sekolah," ucap Mizusaki-sensei dengan santai seolah tak menyadari tatapan membunuh para siswi yang ditujukan pada Inaho. "Akan kuberikan alamat Troyard-kun khusus untukmu."

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

 _ **Ordinary Days** by cyancosmic_

 _ **Aldnoah Zero** by Gen Urobochi_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Classmate visitation**

Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa ia akan masuk ke ruang guru. Berdiri di hadapan sebuah meja penuh kertas ujian dan seperangkat komputer yang menampilkan soal ujian yang akan datang, Inaho memandang dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Ia berdiri sembari memanggul tasnya di punggung dan menunggu wanita yang tengah mengetik itu berbalik menghadapinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kaizuka-kun, aku sedang menyelesaikan soal yang satu ini," ujar Mizusaki-sensei dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada layar komputer. "Kalau perhatianku teralih, inspirasiku bisa langsung lenyap."

Menghela napas, Inaho pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Di seberang meja yang berantakan milik wali kelasnya, terdapat satu meja lain yang juga tak lebih rapi dari yang ada di hadapannya. Di balik kubikalnya, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Alisnya terangkat saat melihatnya dan senyum secerah matahari pun tertuju padanya.

"Nao-kun~!" Wanita dengan meja berantakan di seberang meja wali kelasnya memutari kubikal yang membatasi mejanya dengan meja Mizusaki-sensei dan berlari ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur dan langsung memeluk sang adik. Ia menyentuhkan pipinya dengan pipi sang adik sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Kenapa Nao-kun di sini? Nao-kun mau pulang dengan Kakak?"

"Yuki-nee~", panggil sang adik sembari berusaha menjauhkan sedikit wajah kakaknya. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memelukku di sekolah."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti Nao-kun sedang dalam masa pemberontakan," balas sang Kakak yang tak peduli dengan ucapan adiknya. Ia masih saja mengusap-usap rambut sang adik dan memeluknya erat. "Tunggu Kakak sebentar ya, Nao-kun! Nanti kita pulang sama-sama. Sudah lama kita tidak pulang sama-sama."

"Tidak bisa, Yuki-nee," jawab Inaho yang akhirnya pasrah dengan pelukan maut kakaknya. "Mizusaki-sensei memintaku mengantar catatan untuk Slaine."

"Eh? Apa?" Sang Kakak berkata dengan nada terkejut. "Hei Mizusaki! Kenapa adikku disuruh-suruh?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sang wali kelas pun memutar kursinya dan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada sang kakak. Sambil memicingkan mata, wanita itu berkata, "Kau bisa diam sedikit, tidak? Suara berisikmu mengganggu konsentrasiku, Kaizuka-senior!"

Orang lain pasti akan ciut mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari wali kelasnya. Namun beda halnya dengan Kaizuka Yuki. Wanita satu itu malah berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Ini ruang guru, wajar kalau ada suara berisik. Tapi seperti ucapanku sebelumnya, aku tidak mau kau menyuruh-nyuruh adikku. Memangnya tidak ada murid lain yang bisa melakukannya?"

"Diam kau!" Sang wali kelas berkata dengan sinis sembari memutar kursi dan mengambil kertas yang baru saja keluar dari printer. Diberikannya kertas itu pada Kaizuka junior dan ia berkata, "Ini alamatnya. Segera tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan ganggu konsentrasiku lagi, Kaizuka-kun!"

"Hei! Kau tidak dengar ucapanku?" Sang Kakak melepaskan pelukannya dari Inaho dan mendekat pada kursi yang ditempati wali kelasnya. "Kenapa harus adikku yang kau mintai tolong? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya?"

Mengambil _headphone_ yang tergantung di layar monitor, Mizusaki-sensei pun mengenakannya dan mengeraskan volumenya di hadapan kedua Kaizuka. Melihatnya, Yuki pun mengoceh semakin keras meminta perhatian. Sementara Inaho yang tak mau terlibat pertengkaran kedua wanita itu memilih untuk menjauh dan keluar dari ruang guru. Ia tak mau terseret dalam perdebatan mereka.

Sementara setelah Inaho pergi, Mizusaki-sensei melepaskan _headphone_ dari kepalanya. Tangannya menggerakkan kursor dan memperlihatkan foto diri salah seorang murid di kelasnya. Ditunjuknya wajah itu dan ia berkata, "Aku memintanya mengantar catatan pada anak ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Selama sesaat Yuki berhenti bicara. Matanya menyipit saat menatap murid yang ditunjuk oleh Mizusaki-sensei sementara kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kiri. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya dicondongkan pada Mizusaki-sensei pun mulai tegak dan ia berkata, "Aku… entahlah, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Mizusaki-sensei sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi," Yuki berkata sementara satu tangannya menyentuh dagu, "perasaanku tidak enak. Wajahnya seolah mengingatkanku akan hal yang tak bisa kumaafkan."

Perhatian Mizusaki tertuju pada layar komputernya dan ia mengangkat bahu seraya berkata, "Menurutku juga begitu."

* * *

Setelah menerima alamat dari Mizusaki-sensei, Inaho pun menghela napas. Ia menatap nama jalan yang tertera di tangannya sementara ia melangkah meninggalkan bangunan sekolah. Beruntung hari ini tidak ada rapat osis sehingga ia tidak perlu meminta izin pada Asseylum. Walaupun di satu sisi ia merasa tidak nyaman karena menunda membicarakan soal Komite dadakannya.

Sembari berjalan keluar dari gerbang, Inaho mengetikkan pesan singkat pada gadis itu dan meminta waktunya untuk bicara, semakin cepat semakin baik. Pikirnya, ia bisa membicarakannya besok saat rapat pagi. Semoga saja saat itu Asseylum punya waktu untuk membahas ini dengannya.

Selesai mengetik, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan menuju ke stasiun kereta. Ia membeli tiket lebih dulu sebelum memasuki gerbang dan mengantri di peron tujuan. Alamat yang tertera di kertasnya hanya berjarak dua stasiun dari staisun kereta terdekat. Melihat alamatnya, seharusnya pemuda itu tak perlu repot-repot datang terlalu pagi untuk menyesuaikan dengan jadwal masuk kelas.

Kereta datang tak lama kemudian dan Inaho masuk ke dalam. Mengambil tempat di dekat pintu, Inaho memasangkan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya sembari bersandar pada tiang di samping pintu. Manik merahnya memerhatikan saat kereta melaju sementara ia mendengarkan musik dari ponsel miliknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di stasiun tujuannya. Dalam kurun beberapa menit, ia sudah keluar dari kereta dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan stasiun. Di luar, ia membaca lagi alamat yang tertera di hadapannya dan mulai berjalan. Di peta yang tertulis, seharusnya rumah pemuda itu sudah dekat.

Melewati beberapa belokan, Inaho akhirnya tiba di bangunan apartemen yang dituliskan di dalam alamatnya. Ia membaca baik-baik nama apartemennya sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dari depan, bangunannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen yang ia tempati di Shinawara. Hanya bedanya, apartemen ini tidak begitu tinggi dan hanya terdiri dari lima lantai.

Tidak ada keamanan yang menjaga bangunan dalam apartemen. Hanya ada kamera CCTV yang setiap saat memantau pengunjung yang datang dan pergi, sebuah lift yang tampak usang dan tangga di sebelahnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menggunakan lift ketika melihat sejumlah penghuni yang tengah mengantri dan memilih untuk menggunakan tangga. Toh apartemen yang ia tuju hanya berada di lantai tiga.

Begitu tiba di lantai tiga, Inaho pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengamati papan nomor yang tertera pada unit apartemen yang berada di sampingnya. Di alamat yang ia pegang tertera nomor sebelas, sementara unit yang ada di hadapannya bernomor dua puluh. Ia pun berjalan lebih jauh di koridor hingga menemukan nomor yang sesuai dengan yang tertera kertasnya.

 _'Ini dia,'_ batinnya ketika melihat nomor tersebut. Ia pun menekan bel dan menunggu selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sehingga ia kembali menekan bel. Sekali lagi ia menunggu dan hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Merasa tidak puas, Inaho pun memutuskan untuk menekan bel berulang kali, berharap setidaknya ada jawaban dari penghuni yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Bel ditekan berulang kali namun pintu tetap bergeming. Ia pun menatap alamat di tangannya sebelum kembali menatap pintu apartemen yang masih terkunci. Alamat yang ia tuju tidak salah, tapi tidak ada penghuni di dalamnya. Aneh sekali. Apa mungkin penghuninya sedang tidur?

Baru saja ia hendak membunyikan bel sekali lagi, seseorang keluar dari pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Seorang wanita yang tampaknya sudah berumur menatapnya terlebih dulu sebelum mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ia menatap Inaho sekali lagi dan berkata, " _Ara_ , apa kau teman Slaine-kun?"

Alis Inaho terangkat sedikit dan ia berkata, "Betul, saya temannya. Apakah Slaine-kun ada di dalam?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaannya dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi pagi aku melihatnya pergi. Mungkin ia belum kembali."

' _Belum kembali?_ 'pikir Inaho bingung. Orang sakit mana yang pergi di pagi hari dan belum kembali? Apa orang itu betul-betul sakit?

"Oh, begitu," jawab Inaho sembari mengangguk, tidak mau memancing kecurigaan orang di sekelilingnya. Ia pun membungkukkan badan untuk berterima kasih dan menyelipkan catatannya lebih dulu pada jalusi di pintu apartemen. Baru setelahnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat.

Sembari menuruni tangga apartemen, pikirannya kembali berputar cepat. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, Slaine Troyard mungkin tidak sakit. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit? Mizusaki-sensei tidak mungkin berbohong atau semudah itu dibohongi bukan?

Kalau pemuda itu memang sakit dan sedang pergi ke rumah sakit, maka lain lagi ceritanya. Hanya saja ia yakin pemuda itu tidak pergi ke sana. Kalau memang Slaine Troyard terlihat berbeda pagi itu, tetangganya pasti sudah menyelipkan informasi itu dalam kalimatnya tadi. Tapi si tetangga juga tahu bahwa Slaine tidak pergi ke sekolah pagi itu, kalau tidak, wanita itu pasti sudah menyebutkan untuk menunggu karena seharusnya waktu pulang sekolah mereka sama. Terlebih tetangganya juga tahu bahwa ia teman Slaine, yang mungkin bisa disimpulkan karena melihat seragam sekolahnya.

Itu artinya ada beberapa hal. Si tetangga tahu ke mana Slaine pergi tapi tidak mengatakan padanya. Si tetangga juga tahu bahwa Slaine tidak sakit dan tidak bersekolah sekalipun hari ini bukan hari libur. Kemungkinannya, si tetangga bersekongkol dengan Slaine atau si tetangga diam-diam juga menyelidiki pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya?

Masih sambil berpikir, Inaho tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah membawanya hingga ke lantai dasar. Ia melewati pintu apartemen dan baru saja berjalan di trotoar ketika melihat sebuah mobil berwarna putih parkir di depan pintu apartemen. Awalnya ia tidak memerhatikannya hingga melihat pintu mobil terbuka dan pemuda yang dicarinya turun dari mobil.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Harklight-san!"

Pintu mobil ditutup dan pemuda berambut perak yang keluar dari mobil, berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan. Begitu melihat sosoknya, Inaho langsung berbalik dan mengejarnya. Ia mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke dalam bangunan apartemen dan segera menangkap tangannya sebelum pemuda itu naik melalui tangga.

"Slaine!"

Reaksi yang diterimanya adalah putaran di tangan dan nyaris saja sebuah tinju yang diarahkan pada wajahnya. Untung saja ia menyingkir tepat pada waktunya walaupun pegangannya pada pemuda itu sudah terlepas. Manik merahnya bertemu dengan manik tosca milik pemuda itu yang terperangah saat melihat kehadirannya.

"Kaizuka?" Si pemilik manik tosca berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Walaupun sempat mewaspadai tinju tangan kanan Slaine, Inaho tetap berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu. Begitu jarak mereka sudah mengecil ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak masuk. Aku mengantarkan catatan untukmu."

"Oh," ucap pemuda berwajah manis dengan manik sebiru lautan di hadapannya itu. "Terima kasih kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku untuk wali kelas."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda yang mengenakan _vest_ berwarna _beige_ dan celana panjang putih tulang itu beranjak menaiki tangga meninggalkan Inaho. Pemuda itu sudah berbalik, namun Inaho justru mengikutinya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Ketika langkah kaki si pemuda sudah berada di salah satu anak tangga dan hendak menikung, ia baru menyadari kehadiran orang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ia bertanya sementara tatapan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Inaho.

"Aku sedang mengunjungimu," jawab Inaho tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. "Wali kelas menyuruhku mengantarkan catatan padamu."

Slaine mengangguk, "Kalau begitu mana catatannya?"

"Kutinggal di pintu apartemenmu," balas Inaho cepat.

Sekali lagi si pemuda bermanik tosca mengangguk dan ia berkata, "Kalau begitu urusanmu sudah selesai 'kan? Bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang?"

"Aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku mengantarkan catatan padamu," jawab Inaho yang lagi-lagi dengan begitu cepat. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia tidak mau mengalah dalam perdebatan ini. "Apabila catatan itu sudah berada di tanganmu, aku akan kembali."

Jelas sekali bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak suka mendengar kemungkinan bahwa Inaho akan mengikutinya hingga ke depan pintu apartemen. Namun kali ini ia memilih mengalah dan menunjukkan senyum manis palsunya di hadapan Inaho. Ia pun berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, _terserah_ kau saja, Kaizuka-san! Silakan saja mengikutiku kalau kau _berkenan_!"

Sinisme terdengar begitu jelas dalam setiap nada suara si lawan bicara. Namun Inaho memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai tawaran yang baik. "Permisi kalau begitu!"

Di balik senyum yang dipaksakan, Inaho bisa melihat tangan yang menggenggam pegangan tangga sedikit lebih keras dan urat-urat yang menyembul di balik dahi yang tertutup helaian rambut perak. Hentakan langkah yang diambilnya pun menyuarakan kekesalan pemuda itu. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi pun Inaho sadar, pemuda di hadapannya kesal setengah mati padanya.

Inaho heran. Apakah salah bila ia ingin mengunjungi apartemen milik murid baru ini? Memangnya apa yang disembunyikan di dalam sana sehingga Slaine mengusirnya dari apartemennya? Mayat? Yah, Inaho tidak akan terkejut kalau ia melihat itu di dalam apartemen, apalagi setelah menerima gerakan bela diri darinya.

Mereka tiba di pintu depan tanpa banyak bicara. Berjalan lebih dulu di hadapannya, Slaine Troyard mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan memasukkannya pada lubang di pintu. Ia memutar kunci dua kali dan membuka pintunya lebar, memberikan Inaho sekilas pandangan ke interior di dalamnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam dan mengambil catatan yang tergeletak di depan pintu lebih dulu.

"Ini yang kau maksud?" Pemuda itu bertanya sambil menunjukkan sejumlah kertas di tangannya pada Inaho.

Mengangkat alis, Inaho memandang ke depan. Namun pandangan matanya menyelidik lebih jauh ke dalam apartemen. Di belakang Slaine, Inaho bisa melihat sebuah sofa yang ditempatkan melintang sementara lebih jauh ia bisa melihat balkon. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari interior di dalamnya, apartemen Slaine seperti apartemen kecil pada umumnya.

"Betul," jawab Inaho akhirnya. "Rupanya ini memang apartemenmu."

Slaine menghela napas dan meletakkan catatan tersebut di atas rak sepatu di sampingnya. Pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada Inaho sementara tangannya memegang pegangan pintu dan ia berkata, "Sudah 'kan? Kau bisa pulang."

"Mizusaki-sensei bilang kau sakit," lanjut Inaho sebelum Slaine menggerakkan pintu dan membantingnya . "Tapi kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja."

"Tidak juga," jawab Slaine sembari menggerakkan bahu. "Tadi pagi aku demam cukup tinggi sehingga kuputuskan untuk ke dokter. Sekarang mungkin aku terlihat lebih baik karena baru disuntik."

Inaho jelas-jelas yakin bahwa berkunjung ke dokter sama sekali tidak ada di jadwal pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda yang sakit minimal akan mengenakan mantel atau baju lapis luar saat mengunjungi dokter. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengenakan kemeja di balik _knit_ _vest_ berwarna _beige_ dan _jeans_ putih panjang. Dibanding ke dokter, Inaho akan lebih percaya bila pemuda ini mengatakan bahwa ia pergi ke kafe dan meminum secangkir Expresso di sana.

"Sudah 'kan?" Sekali lagi pemuda itu berkata sambil menggerakkan pintu, "Selamat tinggal, Kaizuka-"

Tangannya menahan pintu tepat sebelum pintu itu ditutup. Gerakan yang tidak disangkanya itu tidak berhasil dilawan oleh Slaine sehingga pintu kembali membanting terbuka. Sembari menatap pemuda berambut pirang di belakangnya, Inaho pun berkata, "Kau tahu, rumahku sedikit jauh dari sini. Apa aku boleh menumpang ke kamar mandi?"

Alasan yang sedikit di luar kewajaran itu membuat Slaine ternganga. Ia jelas-jelas keberatan sehingga berkata, "Hah? Di stasiun juga ada kamar mandi. Kau gunakan saja yang di stasiun."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga!" Inaho berkata dengan nada mendesak. "Atau aku terpaksa mengotori pintu depanmu."

Keraguan terlihat jelas di wajah Slaine. Ia menatap orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu sebelum menyingkir dari depan pintu. Ia memang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, tapi ia yakin pemuda itu akan melakukan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya bila ia terus melarang. Dibanding memberi masalah lebih lanjut, Slaine memilih mengalah dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk.

"Permisi," ucap Inaho sambil melepas sepatu dan masuk mengikuti tuan rumah. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepatu yang ada di depan dalam ukuran yang bervariasi. Di dalam rak sepatu yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat sepasang sepatu hak tinggi merah yang sedikit _out of place_ dan sepatu kerja pria yang kebesaran. Ia mengerutkan alis sebelum memutuskan masuk ke dalam.

"Kamar mandinya di sini," ujar Slaine sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan sebelum ruang keluarga. "Wastafelnya juga di dalam."

Sekali lagi ia menggumamkan permisi sebelum masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menutup pintu dan memerhatikan interior di dalam. Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh interiornya, mulai dari wastafel, _closet_ dan _shower_ mungil di sudut ruangan. Dilihat dari kelengkapan peralatan sanitairnya, sepertinya kamar mandi ini adalah kamar mandi utama di apartemen.

Ia pun mengamati wastafel dan membalik rak di belakang cermin. Di dalamnya ia menemukan beberapa sikat gigi dan sisir. Sekali lagi ia terdiam sebelum menutup kembali rak tersebut. Ia mendekat pada _shower_ dan menemukan sabun juga sampo yang saling berdampingan. Diambilnya salah satu sabun dan dihirupnya wangi mint lembut yang terkadang muncul di tubuh Slaine.

Diletakkannya kembali sabun tersebut dan ia pun menatap _closet_. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya dengan benda itu sehingga ia menekan tombol _flush_ nya dan membiarkan air mengalir. Setelah itu ia kembali ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, tuan rumahnya sudah berdiri di depan dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. Tatapan tajam diberikan padanya sementara ia balas menatap dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa. Ia pun berkata, "Kenapa menatapku?"

Slaine masih memberinya tatapan curiga sebelum pemuda itu menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam ruang keluarga. Sekali lagi pandangan Inaho menyelidiki seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mengamati baik-baik isinya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Slaine yang berjalan ke konter di balik meja bar. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol jus bergambar jeruk dengan cairan jingga di dalamnya. Diletakkannya botol itu di atas meja sementara si tuan rumah membuka kabinet di atas dan mengeluarkan dua buah gelas ke atas meja. Dituangkannya cairan jingga itu ke dalam kedua gelas sementara ia menyerahkan salah satunya pada Inaho. "Silakan! Maaf tidak ada yang lain."

Sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap si tuan rumah, Inaho memutuskan untuk menerima gelas pemberiannya. Diangkatnya gelas tersebut dan menatap ruan rumahnya yang telah lebih dulu menenggak cairan jingga di dalamnya. Baru setelahnya ia meniru sikapnya dan menyesap isi gelasnya.

"Jadi," ucap Slaine sambil menatapnya, "sudah puas berkunjungnya, Kaizuka-san?"

Sembari meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja bar Inaho pun menjawab, "Begitulah."

"Sudah percaya bahwa sebelumnya aku sakit?"

Inaho hanya bergumam, sehingga Slaine mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Dibanding menjawab pertanyaannya, Inaho malah berkata, "Sudah kau pikirkan soal Komite yang sebelumnya kukatakan padamu?"

Manik sebiru lautan mengerjap di hadapannya. Tubuh yang semula dicondongkan ke arahnya kembali ditarik dan sang tuan rumah kembali berkata, "Masih soal itu? Memangnya kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajakku?"

Sembari menatap gelas berisi cairan jingga di depannya, Inaho pun berkata, "Kemampuanmu akan berguna."

Dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah lain Slaine berkata, "Entah ya, saat ini aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengan kegiatan apa pun di luar jam sekolah. Bukankah itu sudah kukatakan padamu?"

Inaho mendongak sedikit, menatap pemuda berambut perak yang tengah membalikkan wajah dan menatap ke samping. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau tidak lupa soal perkelahianmu kemarin 'kan?"

"Ya, ya," jawab Slaine sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Terus saja mengungkitnya."

"Kalau kau tidak bergabung, aku terpaksa mengatakannya pada yang lain," jawab Inaho sembari menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Manik merahnya mengamati dengan seksama, waspada terhadap gerakan sekecil apa pun. "Bahwa kau yang membuat Thrillam-senpai babak belur."

Manik biru dihadapkan padanya dan sebuah senyum yang membuat Inaho terdiam ditujukan padanya. Padanya pemuda itu berkata, "Coba saja katakan, Kaizuka! Paling-paling kau sendiri yang akan dicap sebagai pembohong berhubung orang yang kau maksud sudah melupakan peristiwa tersebut."

Benar. Ia sudah tahu akan kemungkinan yang satu ini. Ia pun sudah menyiapkan jawaban dengan menunjukkan ponselnya dan berkata, "Aku sempat merekamnya di ponsel dan dapat menyebarkannya bila kurasa perlu."

Manik sebiru lautan tertuju padanya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Senyuman lenyap dan kepanikan terlihat jelas di bola mata pemuda itu. Tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram pinggiran meja hingga Inaho bisa melihat uratnya yang menonjol.

"Apa maumu, Kaizuka Inaho?"

Inaho sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu bersikukuh hendak mengajak Slaine bergabung dalam klub yang bahkan belum dibentuk. Ia bahkan harus terlibat perdebatan sengit hanya untuk mengajak pemuda itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya?

"Mengajakmu bergabung," jawab Inaho singkat. "Kau pasti akan sangat berguna."

Berguna? Inaho sendiri bertanya-tanya apa gunanya. Apakah ia sebegitu inginnya jadi sansak tinju seorang Slaine Troyard sampai harus seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kalau aku masih juga menolak?"

Sekelebat ingatan kembali muncul dan Inaho kembali melihat dirinya berada di ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram itu lagi. Di hadapannya, wajah yang sama, rambut perak yang sama dengan baju sederhana berwarna biru kembali mengisi pandangannya. Padanya wajah itu lagi-lagi berkata padanya,' _Aku tidak ingin menjadi tahanan rumahmu. Aku menolak.'_

Sekali lagi ia membujuknya dengan berbagai perdebatan dibalas dengan jawaban yang pada intinya sama. Ia tidak mau. Ia menolak. Ia tidak ingin. Hanya itu yang selalu diterimanya selama ini.

Mungkin inilah jawabannya kenapa ia terus bersikukuh untuk mengajak Slaine bergabung dengannya. Bergabung dalam komite yang baru akan ia bawa proposalnya pada Asseylum besok dan memaksa gadis itu untuk mengesahkannya sebelum makan siang. Asal bersamanya, ia tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi. Walaupun entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia tengah menginjakkan kaki pada sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Tidak masalah, tapi aku akan melaporkan pada Mizusaki-sensei."

"Silakan saja, aku bisa menyebut video-mu sebagai editan, terlebih orang yang terlibat tidak ingat apa pun."

"Bukan soal itu," jawab Inaho sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda berambut perak platina itu tanpa ragu. "Ini soal absenmu, Slaine."

"Absenku?" Slaine mengerutkan dahi dan kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Apa urusannya absenku denganmu?"

Sekali lagi manik merahnya mengamati Slaine sebelum ia berkata, "Kau tidak sakit, Slaine."

Kerutan di dahi Slaine Troyard semakin dalam, sehingga ia berkata, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Orang demam tidak akan minum jus dingin," ucap Inaho sambil menunjuk gelasnya. "Mereka tidak punya selera untuk mengonsumsi apapun yang dingin."

"Oh, aku punya jenis demam yang berbeda" ucap Slaine sambil menggerakkan cairan jingga di tangannya. "Aku lebih suka mengonsumsi minuman dingin saat demam."

"Kau tidak sakit dan kau juga berbohong bahwa kau sakit pada Mizusaki-sensei." Inaho kembali berkata seolah tidak mendengar bantahan Slaine sebelumnya. "Mizusaki-sensei hanya percaya bila ada orang dewasa yang mengabarkan padanya bahwa kau sakit. Tapi di rumahmu tidak ada orang dewasa sama sekali. Hanya kau sendiri yang tinggal di apartemen ini."

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum. "Oh?"

"Sepatu di depan hanya pajangan," ujar Inaho cepat. "Bagian bawahnya masih mulus dan belum terkikis sama sekali."

Manik biru yang menatap Inaho mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum si pemilik menggerakkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Sikat gigi di dalam pun hanya ada satu, dengan sampo dan sabun yang juga hanya ada satu," ucap Inaho cepat. "Kau hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini dan tidak ada orang dewasa yang menemanimu. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa orang dewasa yang menelepon Mizusaki-sensei dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia tetap diam sambil menatap Inaho. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandangan sebelum sang tuan rumah mendengus dan bahunya bergetar. Suara tawa terdengar beberapa saat kemudian diiringi dengan _applause_ dari sang pemilik apartemen.

Menurut Inaho ini tidak lucu. Fakta-fakta yang diungkapkannya justru menakutkan baginya. Seorang pemuda normal yang tinggal sendiri seharusnya tidak perlu menyembunyikan fakta itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ini Slaine Troyard. Apa saja tidak wajar di sekeliling pemuda ini.

"Boleh juga," ujar Slaine sembari tersenyum padanya, "apa semua anak SMA sepertimu, Kaizuka? Kalau iya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati saat menaruh sepatu di depan."

Manik merah Inaho memicing menatapnya dan ia berkata, "Kenapa kau berbohong, Slaine? Untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

Suara tawa Slaine berhenti, senyumnya pun lenyap. Ia menatap Inaho dan kembali berkata, "Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

Inaho tidak ingin menebak-nebak lebih lanjut. Ia bahkan ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini sekarang juga kalau saja rasa penasarannya tidak mengganggunya. Kakinya semata-mata bertahan untuk mendengar jawaban dari pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya. "Aku bertanya padamu."

"Yah," Slaine memalingkan kepala dan menatap ke arah lain, "Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku bosan."

Bosan? Dari sekian banyak alasan, itulah alasan pemuda ini meletakkan sepatu yang membuat orang lain menyangka bahwa ia tidak tinggal sendirian? Satu-satunya alasan masuk akal yang terlintas di benaknya hanya kemungkinan bahwa pemuda ini diikutistalker. Tapi kemungkinan itu diusirnya jauh-jauh mengingat pemuda ini bukan pemuda lemah yang takut pada orang seperti itu.

"Lagipula, seru juga apabila ada orang sepertimu yang bisa menebak sejauh ini," ucap Slaine dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Kau tidak terlalu mengecewakan, Kaizuka Inaho."

"Senang… mendengar pujianmu," ucap Inaho walau ia tidak yakin. Ia merasa tengah menjejakkan kaki dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku tetap tidak berminat untuk mengikuti komite seperti yang kau tawarkan."

Inaho memicingkan mata dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk fokus berhubung pandangannya sedikit mengabur saat ia mengerjap tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan melaporkanmu?" tanya Inaho dengan suara tenang. "Kau ingin mengujiku?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepala sementara tangannya menggerakkan gelas berisi cairan jingga di tangannya. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada Inaho dan berkata, "Bukan, aku tidak berniat mengujimu."

Manik merah Inaho tertuju pada gelas yang ada di tangan Slaine. Ia memandanginya sejenak sebelum menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Begitu melihatnya, sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman muncul di dadanya. Ia pun menelan ludah dan berkata, "Kau tidak minum jusnya."

Alis Slaine terangkat dan ia menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya yang semakin lebar.

"Kau berpura-pura meminumnya di depanku," tuduh Inaho sementara kepalanya mulai terasa sedikit pusing. "Cairannya sama sekali tidak berkurang."

Pemuda di hadapannya kembali mencondongkan tubuh dan berkata, "Betul, tapi sudah terlambat Kaizuka-san."

Inaho ingin membantah namun ia menyerah. Manik merahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengabur dan kelopak matanya pun berangsur-angsur turun. Pada akhirnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas lantai berlapisan kayu di bawahnya.

Begitu melihatnya Slaine tersenyum lebar. Ia membuang cairan jingga di dalam gelasnya ke wastafel dan berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Kaizuka Inaho."

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Ehem, beneran misteri deh :P sebetulnya saya ingin mengakhirinya dengan cepat dan singkat, tapi let's see, semoga saya berhasil membuat misteri singkat. :P_

 _Curcol sedikit, saya sempat bimbang sebenernya antara ff ini dan ff lapak sebelah, mana yang mau saya lanjut duluan, tapi pada akhirnya, ini duluan yang saya pilih entah kenapa XD_

manalagi entah mengapa error terus pas update sampe saya pake aplikasi akhirnya TT

 _Btw untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu** : fufufufu! Ngadepin di depan meja bar aja sulit, apalagi kalau di ka-PIP (disensor Slaine) Fujocchi. Baru ditawarin minum aja uda tumbang Babang Naho._

 _Uhm, iyah, 'orang itu' yang dimaksud bahkan nggak sadar bahwa dia ngebuang, sedih tiap inget filemnya dan berharap ada ending yang lebih baik buat Slaine. DIpenjara terus ngarep dia dapet tahanan rumah kayaknya boleh banget :P_

 _Istilah yang kamu pake kayaknya oke juga, Fujocchi :D, memorial berjalan tepat juga buat doi. Setiap orang yang ngeliat dia seolah keinget sesuatu, tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan nggak punya ingatan apa pun katanya._

 _Dan lol, requestnya ane tampung dulu ya, kita kan maen nebak penjahat. Bisa tutup lapak ane kalo dari sekarang uda ketauan antagonisnya :P_

 _h **achimanBoyss** : holla Hachi-san XD ane sungguh berharap mau masukin fangirl, ukh, tapi sejauh ini yang ane dapet masih friendship semata di antara mereka. Mari doakan agar hubungan mereka berkembang lebih dari sekedar friendship (Tharsis sensor mode on, ammo stand by – uh,oh)_

 _Dan iya, saya juga mencoba ambil ingatan-ingatan mereka. Semoga perasaan Bang Naho lebih kuat dibanding keras kepalanya Dedek Slaine. Kalo Abang uda putus asa, Adek juga nggak bisa apa-apa soalnya Bang TT_

 _And last but not the least, thank you for reading this fic,hope you guys like it and if you mind, please share some of your thoughts dan mari kita fangirlingan bareng :P_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan_


	4. Chapter 4

Suara hiruk pikuk tertangkap oleh telinganya ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kelas. Untuk sesaat, ia terdiam dan mendengarkan suara-suara tersebut. Kepalanya bergerak pada jam digital dengan tali berwarna jingga yang ia kenakan sementara dahinya berkedut pelan. Sepertinya orang-orang di kelasnya datang terlalu pagi hari ini.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Inaho menggeser pintu kelas dan menginjakkan kakinya di dalam. Suara decitan pintu yang ia timbulkan membuat beberapa pasang mata berhenti sejenak dan menoleh padanya. Ketika mereka mengenali siapa yang datang, pasangan-pasangan mata itu langsung beralih darinya dan kembali pada satu obyek yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Katanya kemarin kau sakit, Slaine?" Salah seorang dari siswi bersuara berisik yang tak perlu ia sebutkan namanya kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sakit apa?"

Siswi kedua yang Inaho rasa juga tidak perlu disebutkan namanya ikut berkomentar. "Kau kelihatan pucat sekali hari ini. Apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?"

Suara ketiga ikut menimbrung, "Kalau kau masih sakit, sebaiknya kau beristirahat di Ruang Kesehatan. Kami bisa mengantarmu."

Ocehan-ocehan seperti itu berseliweran di sekitar meja Inaho, membuatnya memberikan tatapan datar andalan terlebih karena bangkunya diduduki salah seorang siswi tanpa minta izin padanya. Sedikit jengkel, ia berniat menaruh tasnya begitu saja dan meninggalkan tempat tepat ketika obyek perhatian para siswi itu bicara. Obyek perhatian yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya dan membuat pagi Inaho terpaksa dihabiskan di luar kelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar si pusat perhatian dengan suara lemah yang terdengar menyayat hati siapa pun yang mendengar. "Jangan khawatir!"

Kalimat yang harusnya bernada menenangkan itu berefek sebaliknya bagi para siswi. Menurut penilaian Inaho, para siswi malah semakin agresif mendengar kalimat itu. Sepertinya hal ini memang sudah diperhitungkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Aduh, kau masih sakit," kata salah seorang siswi yang seenaknya menyimpulkan, "suaramu terdengar lemah sekali."

"Slaine, mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat di Ruang Kesehatan," ujar yang lain dan berinisiatif mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. "Astaga, kau masih demam! Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, kita ke Ruang Kesehatan sekarang juga!"

Mendengar itu, para siswi yang lain pun tak mau ketinggalan. Satu per satu mulai mengajukan diri untuk tugas sepele seperti mengantarkan seseorang ke Ruang Kesehatan padahal biasanya tak ada satu pun siswi yang mau mengajukan diri untuk tugas semacam ini. Ruangan kelas yang biasanya damai pun semakin ribut bahkan mengundang siswa kelas lain untuk mencari tahu. Hanya masalah waktu hingga Ms. Mizusaki datang dengan suara menggelegar dan membubarkan mereka.

Sungguh, Inaho sebetulnya tak peduli dengan para siswi yang membuat paginya yang hening berubah menjadi zona perang. Ia juga tak peduli dengan tatapan ingin tahu siswa dan siswi kelas lain yang bertandang ke kelas mereka. Ia bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing bila pada akhirnya Ms. Mizusaki yang ditakuti setiap siswa datang dengan suara menggelegar dan menyalahkan ketua kelas. Sungguh ia tak mau peduli.

Namun saat ia berpikir demikian, sekelebat ingatan yang mengganggu kembali menghantuinya. Kembali membuatnya menyentuh kepalanya nyeri dan tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan visi menghantam benaknya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia memejamkan mata dan menyaksikan visi yang ditampilkan.

 _"_ _Kau sakit," ujar suaranya sendiri dalam balutan seragam kerjanya yang berwarna biru. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi pemuda berambut perak yang terbaring di atas bongkahan beton tak nyaman yang menjadi tempat tidurnya. "Apa kau sudah minum obatnya?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda yang berbaring menyamping itu mengabaikannya. Hanya suara hembusan napas yang menderu sebagai jawaban untuknya._

 _Menghela napas, manik merahnya berputar mengelilingi ruangan. Pandangannya pun tertuju ke atas meja, tempat mereka bermain catur sehari-harinya dan menemukan beberapa butir pil yang teronggok begitu saja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada meja dan mengambil butiran obat tersebut dengan gelas berisi air._

 _Mengambil tempat di samping pemuda berseragam tahanan itu, Inaho mendengar suaranya sendiri berkata, "Kuharap kau sudah makan sebelum mengonsumsi obat."_

 _Sekali lagi tak terdengar jawaban dari pemuda berambut perak yang berbaring memunggunginya itu. Suara napasnya yang ditangkap oleh telinga Inaho membuatnya kembali mengerutkan dahi. Ia yakin, pemuda berambut perak ini sangat kesakitan sekarang._

 _Sedikit tak sabar, Inaho memegangi gelas dan butiran obat dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh bahu pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan paksaan, pemuda itu membalik tubuh si pemuda dan mendapatkan tatapan jengkel yang selama ini selalu ia terima. Bedanya, tatapan itu kini begitu lemah, dengan suara parau berisi protes terhadap tindakannya._

 _"_ _Apa maumu, Letnan Kaizuka?" Suara itu berkata dengan nada lemah yang tak terbayangkan olehnya, "Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."_

 _"_ _Kau sakit, Bat," jawab suaranya sendiri sementara tangannya mencengkeram bahu keras yang seolah terdiri dari kulit dan tulang semata. "Kau harus minum obat."_

 _"_ _Itu bukan urusanmu!" Suara itu kembali berkata dengan nada sinis. "Pergilah!"_

 _"_ _Semua hal tentangmu adalah tanggung jawabku," ujar Inaho berupaya terdengar setegas mungkin di hadapan tahanannya. "Aku tidak mau ada orang sakit atau meninggal di bawah tanggung jawabku."_

 _"_ _Naif sekali," cemooh lawan bicaranya sembari memperdengarkan suara tawa sinis. "Seingatku, dulu kau tidak senaif ini dan tidak segan mengorbankan yang lain bila tak ada untungnya bagimu."_

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang, sekarang kau tanggung jawab…"_

 _"_ _Tanggung jawab pada siapa, Orange?" Suara itu akhirnya bertanya. "Kau bertanggung jawab pada siapa untuk semua yang terjadi padaku?"_

 _Manik merah bertemu dengan manik sebiru lautan yang memandang sendu. Tatapannya menyiratkan tuduhan padanya yang membuat Inaho ingin memalingkan kepala. Namun ia malah membalas manik sebiru lautan itu dengan kata-kata yang tak terucap._

 _"_ _Orang yang menyerahkanku padamu, kah?" Pemuda di hadapannya kembali berkata lagi dengan suara mencemooh. "Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli apakah aku mati atau hidup. Kau sudah membuang-buang waktumu."_

 _Mungkin. Mungkin ini memang buang-buang membuang waktunya untuk menunggu dan berharap bahwa pemuda di hadapannya akan berbalik dan menoleh padanya. Tapi anehnya ia tak bisa berhenti membuat pemuda itu berpaling padanya._

 _"_ _Terserah apa katamu," jawab Inaho akhirnya, tak mau menambah panjang perdebatan._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, ia memukul perut si tahanan dengan punggung tangannya, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. Saat itulah, Inaho memasukkan butiran obat yang harusnya ditelan oleh Slaine dan membuat pemuda itu terbatuk pelan. "Minum," katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air._

 _Terbatuk, pemuda berambut pirang itu masih memberikan tatapan penuh ancaman pada Inaho. Namun pemuda itu tak punya pilihan dan terpaksa mengambil segelas air yang diberikan padanya. Ditenggaknya isi gelas itu sampai habis sebelum diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya yang keras._

 _"_ _Jangan seperti anak kecil, Slaine," Inaho akhirnya berkata setelah melihat obat dan airnya sudah lenyap dari pandangan. "Kau ini sudah dewasa."_

 _"_ _Kau…"_

 _"_ _Dan perlu kau tahu," ujar Inaho sambil mendekat pada pemuda berseragam tahanan itu, "aku tidak bertanggung jawab pada wanita Vers itu."_

 _Pemuda berambut perak itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Manik birunya memicing dengan kebencian yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Semua milikku adalah tanggung jawabku sendiri," lanjut Inaho sekali lagi._

 _Manik biru Slaine memicing sementara kepalanya bergerak bingung._

 _"_ _Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."_

Visi itu terputus dan mengembalikan Inaho ke realita. Ia mengerjapkan kedua manik merahnya dan menatap sekeliling ruang kelas yang semakin ramai. Para siswi yang sebelumnya hanya mengintip dari pintu kelas kini ikut masuk ke dalam dan berpartisipasi dalam perebutan tugas mengantar sang Pangeran ke Ruang Kesehatan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengambil tindakan.

Sembari menghela napas, Inaho pun mendekat dan memasuki zona pertempuran sengit tersebut. Begitu ia sudah berada dalam lingkup, para siswi pun memasang mata akan kehadirannya dan membuat ruangan hening seketika. Ia berdehem sejenak sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya kau sakit sekali sampai para siswi ingin mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan, eh, Slaine Troyard?"

Manik biru Slaine memicing dan ia menatap Inaho datar. Para siswi yang tidak mengenal wataknya pasti menyangka bahwa ia tengah kebingungan, tapi berbeda dengan Inaho. Saat ini ia yakin bahwa benak pemuda bermanik biru penuh dengan segala jenis rapalan kutukan yang tertuju padanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kaizuka-san"," jawab Slaine berusaha tetap sopan. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Alis Inaho terangkat dan ia pun berkata, "Oh! Kupikir juga begitu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa para siswi berniat mengantarmu padahal kau baik-baik saja. Kemarin saat aku menjengukmu pun, kau –…"

Suara mengaduh terdengar dari mulut pemuda berambut perak itu hingga Inaho terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya. Pemuda yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat perhatian itu langsung memasang ekspresi lemah yang dua kali lipat lebih meyakinkan dibanding sebelumnya dipadu dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang luar biasa. Terlebih saat ia berkata, "A-aku baik-baik saja, Kaizuka-san…"

Inaho menatapnya, tidak terkecoh dengan akting pemuda satu itu. Ekspresi datarnya ditujukan dan ia berkata, "Oh?"

"Tapi, kepalaku sepertinya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan dan seluruh tulangku ngilu," lanjut pemuda satu itu. "T-tapi tentu saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kaizuka-san."

"Oh, Slaine~…" Salah satu siswi yang terpancing bergumam penuh rasa kasihan. "Kau harus ke ruang kesehatan. Kau begitu pucat dan kesakitan begitu."

"Apa yang kau katakan Kaizuka? Kau tidak lihat Slaine kesakitan?"

Inaho bahkan tidak menggubris perkataan para siswi di kelasnya. Tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Bahkan ia berkata, "Kau sakit kepala tapi yang kau pegangi malah perutmu, apa kau yakin kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Perutku juga kram," lanjut pemuda yang ia amati itu. "Aku, mungkin aku harus ke ruang kesehatan."

"Begitu," jawab Inaho dengan nada tak acuhnya. "Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"A-akan kucoba."

"Slaine, jangan!" Salah satu siswi berkata dengan dramatis. "Biar aku yang memapahmu."

"T-terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan," jawab Slaine.

"Betul," Inaho menimpali. "Sebaiknya kau tidak merepotkan yang lain."

"T-tapi mungkin Kaizuka-san bisa membantuku," ujar si pusat perhatian itu dengan tatapan mengiba. "Bagaimana Kaizuka-san?"

Sekali lagi kedua manik merah Inaho menatapnya tajam. Ia mengamati wajah tampan si pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata biru itu. Dilihatnya, seulas senyum sinis dan mencemooh tertera begitu jelas di matanya. Melalui gerakan bibir, pemuda itu melemparkan sejumlah kutukan berikut sumpah serapah yang hanya dapat dibaca oleh Inaho.

"Yah," jawab Inaho sambil menghela napas untuk menyembunyikan senyuman penuh kemenangannya. "Apa boleh buat kalau begitu."

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

.

.

 **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : A school's infirmary**

Sembari menyusuri koridor menuju ke ruang kesehatan, dua orang pemuda berjalan bersisian. Yang seorang, dengan rambut dark brown dan lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter tengah memapah si rambut perak. Mereka berjalan sedikit lambat, berusaha menyesuaikan langkah dengan pemuda yang sedang sakit hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan ruang kesehatan.

Pintu digeser oleh Inaho, menampakkan interior ruang kesehatan yang putih bersih. Lemari obat-obatan dan meja petugas yang menunggu terletak di sampingnya, sementara ranjang dengan tirai berwarna krem yang diterangi sinar mentari pagi berderet di belakangnya. Inaho memasuki ruangan terlebih dulu diikuti dengan si pemilik manik biru yang tengah mencari-cari sosok petugas kesehatan yang seharusnya berjaga di ruangan tersebut.

"Petugasnya belum datang," jawab Inaho tenang sambil menyibakkan selimut pada salah satu ranjang yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan. "Jam segini kakakku biasanya masih di kereta."

Alis terangkat dan si rambut perak pun mendecak kesal. Ia berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?"

Langkah gontai dan wajah menatap lantai yang sebelumnya ditampilkan pemuda itu langsung lenyap. Sebagai gantinya seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan ekspresi jengkel berjalan mendekati Inaho dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di kantung celana. Kakinya terlebih dahulu menendang ranjang yang tengah disibakkan selimutnya oleh Inaho sementara kedua manik birunya menampilkan kesan yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

Bunyi ranjang yang menabrak ranjang lain membuat manik merah Inaho tertuju pada pemuda yang baru saja menendangnya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut perak itu sebelum berkata, "Betul 'kan? Kau memang tidak sakit."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak menutup mulutmu?" Lawan bicaranya kembali membalas dengan nada sinis. "Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan bahwa semua yang terjadi tidak boleh kau sebarkan pada siapapun? Apa mulutmu memang seperti ember bocor, Kaizuka Inaho?"

Menggerakkan kepala Inaho pun berkata, "Memangnya aku menyebarkan pada siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura!" Slaine membalasnya dengan nada gusar. "Kau hampir mengabarkan pada yang lain bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak sakit. Kalau aku tidak menginterupsimu, kau pasti akan mengatakan semuanya pada yang lain."

"Ah," gumam Inaho dengan santai dan meletakkan selimut yang ia pegang pada kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi. "Kau takut aku mengabarkan pada yang lain bahwa kemarin aku diberi obat tidur sementara seseorang merogoh isi dompetku, melihat-lihat ponsel dan membaca semua _chat_ ku?"

"Kenapa malah kau ungkit lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa itu tidak boleh kau ungkapkan…"

"Bukannya kau duluan yang memulainya?" potong Inaho sambil melewati si rambut perak dan beranjak menuju sisi ranjang yang ditendang oleh pemuda itu. Ia menarik salah satu ranjang dan mengembalikan ke posisinya. "Kau sendiri yang tidak mau diungkit tapi kau malah membahasnya duluan."

Pemuda berambut perak yang ada di belakangnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun sekali ini ia menahan diri. Gantinya sebuah decakan meluncur dari bibirnya sementara pemuda itu duduk di atas salah satu ranjang. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada sementara ia berkata, "Dasar sial! Kenapa mereka memintamu yang mengantar catatan kemarin dan bukannya siswi-siswi itu?"

"Untuk keselamatanmu sendiri, bukan?" Inaho membalas sambil membereskan ranjang lain yang membentur tembok dan merapikannya. "Semua rahasia yang kau sembunyikan malah akan lebih mudah diketahui umum bila para siswi itu yang menjengukmu."

Sekali lagi terdengar decakan dari si rambut perak yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya disilangkan dan menopang kepalanya sementara kedua manik birunya menatap langit-langit. Pemuda itu menggerutu lagi sekarang dan membuat Inaho menggelengkan kepala. Sedikit heran karena pemuda itu selalu jengkel padanya padahal ia sudah beberapa kali membantu.

Kemarin juga, padahal maksudnya hanya mengantarkan catatan, tapi ia malah terlibat hal yang tidak menyenangkan dengan pemuda itu. Ia masih ingat ucapannya saat pemuda itu berkata,

 _"_ _Tsk, membuang-buang persediaan obat tidur saja," gumam si rambut perak saat melihat dirinya terbaring tak bergerak di atas lantai yang berlapiskan kayu mahogany. Langkah kakinya bergerak dari balik meja bar menuju ke tempat Inaho. Pemuda itu berjongkok sementara bibirnya kembali berkata, "Tapi sungguh merepotkan sekali kalau semua anak SMA seperti dia."_

 _Pemuda berambut perak itu menghela napas sebelum mengalihkan perhatian. Pandangannya tertuju pada tas punggung yang dibawa Inaho sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Tanpa permisi pemuda itu membuka resleting tas dan mengeluarkan isinya._

 _"_ _Coba kita selidiki siapa sebenarnya Inaho Kaizuka ini," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan gadget beserta buku-buku dari dalam tas Inaho. Ponsel dan tab Inaho terkunci sehingga ia kembali menggerutu. Perhatiannya pun beralih pada dompet Inaho dan mulai mengamati isinya. Ia menarik keluar kartu identitas siswa dari dalam dompet dan berkata, "Oh? Tanggal lahirnya 7 Februari, pasti Aquarius. Pantas saja aku tidak cocok dengannya."_

 _Ia kembali mengamati kartu tersebut sembari bergumam sendiri. Berhubung tidak banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan di sana, Slaine pun meletakkan kartu itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan selain tanggal lahir pemuda itu. Ini membuatnya menghela napas dan mengambil gadget milik pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Mungkin aku bisa mengutak-atiknya," gumam Slaine sembari menekan salah satu tombol untuk membuat ponsel Inaho menyala. Begitu layarnya hidup, ia melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk namun tak dapat membuka isinya. Sedikit jengkel ia pun membawa ponsel itu ke atas meja bar sementara ia mengambil ponselnya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kutanyakan saja pada Harklight-san bagaimana membuka passwordnya."_

 _Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sementara ponsel milik Kaizuka Inaho tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya. Ditunggunya semenit dua menit hingga orang yang dihubunginya mengangkat panggilan. Ketika ia telah mendengar suara orang itu, Inaho pun berkata, "Ah, moshi-moshi, Harklight-san! Maaf mengganggumu, aku ingin minta tolong."_

 _Terdengar gumaman 'tidak apa' singkat dari orang yang diajaknya bicara. Setelah itu Slaine pun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berkata, "Ponsel seseorang yang masuk ke rumahku terkunci, jadi aku sulit mengetahui identitasnya. Kau bisa membantuku lagi?"_

 _Suara jawaban terdengar dan Slaine pun kembali menjawab. Namun kali ini ada pertanyaan yang mengharuskan Slaine berkata, "Ng? Namanya, ya? Namanya Kaizuka Inaho. Tanggal lahirnya 7 Februari."_

 _Orang yang diteleponnya kembali membalas ucapannya sehingga Slaine pun mengangguk. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih singkat pada orang itu sebelum menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu ia pun tersenyum lebar dan menatap Inaho yang masih terbaring di tempatnya. Nada-nadanya terdengar sinis saat ia berkata, "Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa kau sebenarnya Kaizuka Inaho."_

 _Bunyi denting pelan membuat perhatian Slaine teralih kembali pada ponselnya. Maniknya melebar dan ia menatap deretan angka-angka yang diketikkan di atas ponselnya. Ia membacanya dengan suara keras dan berkata, "Ok, ini dia kodenya. Nol-nol-tujuh-dua."_

 _Ponsel bergetar pelan dan layarnya pun terbuka. Slaine bersorak dengan kemenangan kecilnya dan mulai mengutak atik ponsel tersebut. Hal pertama yang diceknya adalah bukti yang dikatakan Inaho sebelumnya, bukti bahwa ia memukuli kakak kelas yang akan digunakan Inaho untuk menuntutnya. Ia pun mencari folder storage dan berusaha menemukan file yang dimaksud. Namun ia tidak mendapatkannya sehingga ia berkata, "Sudah kuduga, orang itu memang berbohong! Foldernya saja kosong melompong begini."_

 _Puas dengan storage yang kosong Slaine pun beralih pada fitur fitur chatting milik pemuda itu. Ia berpendapat dari sana biasanya ia mendapatkan banyak informasi yang mengungkapkan identitas pemuda itu. Ia membuka beberapa fitur chatting di sana dan membaca satu persatu pesan yang masuk._

 _Pesan paling atas dalam fitur chatting Kaizuka Inaho dikirim oleh seseorang yang dilabeli 'Yuki-nee'. Ia membuka pesan tersebut dan mengintip isinya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat daftar hal-hal remeh yang harus dibeli memenuhi isi percakapan._

 _Memutuskan tak ada yang penting, Slaine pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada room chat yang lain. Tapi ia pun harus kecewa karena tak ada yang bisa didapatkannya selain jawaban singkat dan padat khas Inaho Kaizuka. Sekali ini ia menghela napas dan mencari media sosial lain yang lebih dapat memberikannya petunjuk mengenai siapa Inaho Kaizuka sebenarnya._

 _Beberapa fitur media sosial dibuka namun ia tak menemukan apa pun dari pemuda bernama Kaizuka Inaho itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ponsel milik pemuda itu dan beralih pada ponselnya sendiri. Tangannya menelusuri salah satu kontak dan langsung menghubunginya._

 _"_ _Moshi-moshi," ucapnya ketika mendengar panggilannya dijawab. "Harklight-san? Apa kau bisa membantuku menyelidiki orang bernama Kaizuka Inaho?"_

 _Lawan bicaranya menggumamkan pertanyaan sehingga Slaine kembali berkata, "Uh, tidak. Aku tidak menemukan yang aneh dari ponselnya, tapi entah kenapa instingku tidak merasa begitu. Ia bukan orang biasa, tapi apa mungkin ia kaki tangan si Pencuri itu?"_

 _Peneleponnya kembali beradu pendapat mendengar pertanyaannya. Setelah penjelasan dan jawaban yang biasa, Slaine pun menjawab, "Itu benar, tapi orang ini seperti mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, entah kenapa aku selalu jengkel padanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Harklight-san, apa kau -…"_

 _Pembicaraan Slaine terhenti ketika seseorang menyentuh ponsel yang sedang ia tempelkan di telinganya. Bahkan tanpa segan orang itu memutus pembicaraannya dengan orang lain yang diteleponnya dan meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja bar, berdampingan dengan ponsel lain yang diutak-atik Slaine sebelumnya. Dengan meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja, orang itu pun berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti budaya Perancis, tapi apa menyediakan jus jeruk berisi obat tidur itu biasa di sana?"_

 _Perlahan-lahan kepala Slaine bergerak dan menatap pemuda berambut dark brown yang tengah duduk di depannya. Manik sebiru langitnya menunjukkan kewaspadaan dan senyum kecut pun melintasi wajahnya. Pada pemuda itu Slaine berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak tertidur, Kaizuka Inaho?"_

 _Pemuda berambut dark brown yang duduk di depannya memutar-mutar gelas berwarna di hadapannya dan berkata, "Karena aku tidak meminum jusnya?"_

 _"_ _Tapi bukankah… kau menengguknya tadi?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab Inaho santai. "Aku tidak menyesap isinya dan kurasa kau pun tidak meminumnya."_

 _Slaine tidak menjawab. Matanya menyipit dan memandangi pemuda bernama Kaizuka Inaho ini dalam diam. Ia tidak pernah menemui masalah seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya tamu yang masuk ke rumahnya akan tertidur dengan pulas sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan interograsinya tapi bukan seperti ini. Bukan dirinya pihak yang harus diinterograsi._

 _"_ _Makanya aku curiga kau memasukkan sesuatu pada minumanku," ucap Inaho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku tinggal berpura-pura tidur hingga kau menjelaskan apa keinginanmu."_

 _Menelan ludah, Slaine pun berkata, "Apa maumu?"_

 _"_ _Yang kuinginkan?" Inaho berkata sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tadinya tidak ada, tapi setelah diperlakukan sedemikian rupa, kurasa aku menuntut penjelasan."_

 _"_ _Begitu," jawab Slaine dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, siap untuk diayunkan. "Mungkin kau ingin berbicara dengan kedua tanganku?"_

 _Inaho memutar-mutar ponselnya dan berkata, "Aku bisa saja mengatakan ini pada yang lain, lengkap dengan video penyerangan pada Thrillam-senpai. Kurasa tak akan ada yang meragukanku kali ini."_

 _Slaine mendengus mendengarnya. Ia pun berkata, "Video yang kau maksud sama sekali tidak ada. Kau hanya menggertak."_

 _Menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya pada ponsel miliknya, Inaho pun berkata, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu dan menyimpan semua data di dalam ponsel, bukan? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku sudah memindahkan datanya ke komputer dan dapat mengirimkannya pada email Mizusaki-ensei kapan saja aku menginginkannya?"_

 _"_ _Itu…"_

 _"_ _Kau mau mencobanya?" Inaho berkata sementara kedua manik merahnya tertuju pada Slaine. "Atau kau mau menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

 _Ekspresi jengkel terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda berambut perak yang berada di balik meja bar, di hadapan Inaho. Pemuda itu masih bisa membantah sebetulnya, tapi entah kenapa ia menahan lidahnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak percaya padamu."_

 _Inaho mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Terserah padamu."_

 _Manik sebiru lautan itu kembali menatapnya dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda berambut perak yang hendak membiusnya itu memilih untuk bungkam dan hanya mengamatinya. Inaho bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu bimbang, antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tetap bungkam seperti sekarang. Ia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu. Bila ia di posisinya, ia pun takkan menjelaskan semudah itu._

 _Tapi sekali lagi, ia bukan Slaine Troyard. Berbeda dengannya, Slaine mungkin sudah putus asa hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menghela napas dan berkata, "Sepertinya pepatah untuk menjaga musuhmu tetap di dekatmu ada benarnya."_

 _Alis Inaho terangkat sementara pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya kembali menatapnya. Ekspresi jengkel masih belum hilang dari wajahnya ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku tetap memintamu untuk tidak menyebarkannya. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"_ _Bisa kuatur," jawab Inaho cepat, sedikit tidak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. "Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya Slaine?"_

 _Manik biru Slaine menatapnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku orang Perancis, apa kau tidak dengar waktu itu?"_

 _"_ _Hanya itu?"_

 _Menghela napas, Slaine pun berkata, "Tidak. Aku dulunya orang Perancis hingga keadaan memaksaku untuk datang ke Jepang dan mencari sesuatu yang kubutuhkan di sini."_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau cari?" Inaho bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pencuri yang kau sebut tadi?"_

 _Manik biru Slaine berpaling dengan cepat ke arahnya hingga Inaho sekalipun merasa gentar. Kedua tangan Slaine membentuk tinju yang saling menubruk satu sama lain, bahkan dengan geram pemuda berambut perak itu berkata, "Pencuri itu, kalau aku menemukannya aku takkan segan-segan. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran hingga ia lebih memilih mati dibanding mencuri hal yang berharga untukku."_

 _Inaho menelan ludah sembari berkata, "Apa yang… ia curi darimu?"_

 _Kepala Slaine bergerak ke arah lain. Suaranya terlalu kecil hingga Inaho harus mendekatkan telinga padanya. Melihat reaksi Inaho, pemuda berambut perak itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan suara yang lebih keras dan berkata, "Ingatan. Pencuri itu mengambil ingatanku."_

 _Dahi Inaho berkerut dan ia menatap Slaine dengan tidak percaya. "Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya aku salah dengar."_

 _Volume suara kembali ditambah dan si pemuda berambut perak berteriak dengan jengkel, "Ingatan! Le memoire! Kau tidak salah dengar."_

 _"_ _Tidak, tapi maksudku," ucap Inaho sembari berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Ingatan bukan sesuatu yang dapat dicuri, bukan? Aku tidak paham."_

 _Menghela napas pemuda berambut perak itu pun mengangguk, "Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak percaya. Pasti kau juga takkan percaya kalau kukatakan bahwa setiap orang yang kutemui seolah mengenalku, tapi aku tak punya ingatan apa pun soal mereka. Kau pun mungkin ada di ingatanku, tapi karena pencuri itu aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirimu."_

 _"_ _Mereka… mengingatmu?'_

 _Slaine kembali mengangguk. "Mereka selalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi ya, mereka mengingatku. Beberapa seperti kakak kelas kemarin bertindak ekstrem, tapi sisanya baik-baik saja. Hanya semua yang mengingatku sepertinya punya ingatan tidak menyenangkan tentangku."_

 _"_ _Tidak menyenangkan?" ulang Inaho yang sedari tadi membeo ucapan lawan bicaranya._

 _Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengangguk. "Mereka menatapku dengan marah dan sinis. Mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada mereka."_

 _Inaho menelan ludah. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tetap diam sementara Slaine kembali bicara. Tangannya terkepal sementara kepalanya tertunduk._

 _"_ _Aku ingin minta maaf, tapi, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya bila aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku pada mereka?" Slaine kembali bertanya padanya._

 _"_ _Slaine, itu…"_

 _Ucapanya lebih dulu dipotong Slaine yang berkata, "Itu sebabnya kupikir aku harus menemukan si pencuri ingatan itu agar aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."_

 _Untuk beberapa saat Inaho tidak menjawab. Bahkan si pemuda berambut perak sampai memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Kau tidak percaya. Pasti."_

 _Untuk saat ini, Inaho memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Slaine bila ia mengatakan bahwa ingatan itu pun ada di benaknya dan menghantuinya setiap saat. Tapi ia tidak menemukan hal yang membuatnya marah. Justru ia malah merasakan kesedihan yang tidak ia mengerti sebabnya._

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak bercerita." Slaine berkata sembari menggerutu dan mengoceh berbagai hal. Ia bahkan tidak melihat Inaho yang hanya menundukkan kepala sementara tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau pasti menganggapku konyol karena mengejar orang itu hingga ke tempat ini."_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab Inaho tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, tidak juga."_

 _"_ _Hah?"_

 _"_ _Kau… tidak konyol," jawab Inaho akhirnya. "Walaupun… aku tidak percaya." Sementara dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Atau setidaknya begitu.'_

 _Manik biru Slaine bergerak ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sebelum berpindah ke tempat lain. Gerutuan dan ocehannya lenyap sementara jemarinya menggaruk-garuk pipi. Ia pun berkata, "Kau juga… mungkin tidak seburuk yang kusangka."_

 _Inaho menggerakkan kepala. "Jadi, kau bersekolah sementara kau mencari si pencuri?"_

 _Sembari bergumam Slaine berkata, "Pencuri itu mengatakan padaku untuk menemukannya di Shinawara High. Pilihan apa yang kupunya selain bersekolah di sana dan mencarinya?"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah menemukannya?"_

 _Menggeleng, Slaine pun berkata, "Apa menurutmu ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekolah akhir-akhir ini?"_

 _Giliran Inaho yang geleng-geleng kepala. "Menurutmu apabila aku tahu siapa pencurinya, apa aku akan bertanya padamu kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"_

 _Slaine mendecak mendengarnya dan ia kembali berkata, "Aku yang salah karena sudah bertanya padamu."_

 _"_ _Bagus kalau kau sadar," jawab Inaho yang akhirnya menuai ekspresi jengkel dari wajah pemuda berambut perak itu. Namun sebelum tinju tangan kosong Slaine mendarat di wajahnya, ia kembali berkata, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa membantumu menemukannya."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _Mengangkat bahu, Inaho berkata, "Kalau kau bergabung dengan Komite Disiplin denganku, akan kukatakan caranya."_

Belakangan baru ia menyesalinya. Kenapa ia bersikeras mengajak pemuda itu bergabung dalam komite yang belum sempat ia sahkan dengan Asseylum. Bahkan niatnya untuk menyerahkan proposal pada sang Ketua OSIS terpaksa batal karena insiden tak terduga dari para siswi. Semoga saja Slaine lupa dan tidak menanyakannya du…

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tugas Komite Disiplin?"

'Sial' umpat Inaho dalam hatinya. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa pemuda ini takkan mengingat apa yang mereka perbincangkan sebelumnya.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Inaho sembari memutar otaknya mencari jawaban. "Tapi kau bisa mendapatkan akses untuk menyelidiki siapapun yang kau anggap mencurigakan. Bukankah itu menguntungkanmu?"

Slaine menatapnya sebelum senyum sinis dan jahat menghiasi wajahnya dan meruntuhkan gambaran tentang Pangeran Baik Hati yang diidamkan para siswi. Bagi Inaho, pemuda ini lebih mirip Raja Iblis dibandingkan seorang Pangeran berkuda putih. Lihat saja caranya tertawa sembari menghantamkan tinju ke tangannya yang lain. Tidak ada pangeran berkuda putih yang akan melakukan itu.

"Coba kau bilang dari kemarin," kata pemuda itu. "Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu menghindarimu sambil menyusun langkah selanjutnya."

Inaho mengangkat alis, "Ah, jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak masuk kemarin."

Mengerjapkan mata Slaine pun membuka mulut dan berkata dengan gagap. "M-maksudku…"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau takut padaku," jawab Inaho untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya…"

"Aku yang mempermasalah—"

Nada tinggi Slaine langsung terputus ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser. Untuk sesaat ia mematung di tempat sementara Inaho menggerakkan kepala dan menatap ke arah pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan orang yang hendak ditemuinya justru berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat.

"Seylum-san?"

"Inaho-san?" Gadis berambut kuning yang berdiri di depan pintu itu kembali berkata. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku mengantar seseorang," jawab Inaho," kau sendiri?"

"Ah, kepalaku sakit," jawab gadis itu sambil bergerak menuju ranjang terdekat sementara Inaho bergerak menghampirinya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih singkat ketika Inaho memapahnya dan membawanya berjalan pada ranjang terdekat dengan meja petugas kesehatan. "Apa petugas kesehatan belum datang?"

"Ya, Yuki-nee mungkin terlambat," Inaho berkata sementara ia berdiri di samping ranjang. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Obat pereda sakit kepala, mungkin?" Asseylum kembali berkata dan membuat pemuda yang menjadi wakilnya di OSIS melangkah menuju lemari obat. Ia membuka pintu lemari kaca dan mengeluarkan sebutir obat dari deretan obat lain. Diambilnya juga gelas bersih dan diisinya air untuk dibawa ke dekat gadis berambut kuning cemerlang itu. "Oh, terima kasih!"

"Ada lagi?"

Asseylum menggelengkan kepala, "Ini cukup. Terima kasih, Inaho-san."

Inaho mengangguk sedikit sebelum berjalan kembali ke ranjang yang lain. Ia melewati ranjang-ranjang yang kosong hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tempat pemuda yang berpura-pura sakit sebelumnya. Melihat pemuda itu mematung dengan pandangan tertuju pada gadis berambut kuning terang itu, perasaannya menjadi sedikit aneh. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihatnya.

Namun Inaho menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia pun memanggil nama pemuda itu dan membuat perhatian Slaine kembali tertuju padanya.

"A-ah ya?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kutingga—"

Inaho berhenti berkata ketika melihat airmata mengalir di pipi pemuda itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi sementara pemuda di hadapannya pun gelagapan saat melihat tetes air menuruni pipinya. Bahkan pemuda itu berusaha menghapusnya sekalipun tetes-tetes air itu tak bisa berhenti jatuh.

"A-aku tidak keberatan," kata pemuda berambut perak itu, "tapi, aku…"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Inaho menarik tirai yang membatasi ranjang Slaine dengan ranjang yang lain. Ia pun menghampiri tepian ranjang tempat pemuda berambut perak itu duduk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu pemuda berambut perak yang masih berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir. Menatap pemuda itu, ia pun berkata, "Kau pasti demam tinggi."

"H-hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Inaho berkata padanya. "Orang yang demam tinggi biasanya mengeluarkan kelenjar air mata karena tubuhnya terlalu panas. Kelenjar itu berfungsi untuk menurunkan panasnya, makanya airmatamu jadi mengalir."

"B-begitu, ya?" Slaine berkata dengan bingung. "Y-ya, pasti begitu."

"Tidurlah," ujar Inaho sambil menyentuh dahi si pemuda berambut perak, "akan kuambilkan obat."

Slaine tidak menjawab. Sekali ini tidak ada bantahan atau pun protes yang biasanya berujung pada perdebatan panjang. Dengan patuh, pemuda berambut perak itu mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal. Manik birunya bersembunyi di kelopak sementara tetes airmata mengalir jatuh dari pipinya.

Sementara itu Inaho berjalan menuju ke rak obat dan membuka pintunya. Di hadapan kotak-kotak obat yang disusun berderet, ia pun menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

Ada yang salah dengannya. Benar-benar ada yang salah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat airmata itu mengalir? Terlebih ketika melihat bahwa pemuda itu hanya dapat mematung dan memandangi Asseylum. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

 _'_ _Apa ini?'_ batinnya sambil menyandarkan kepala pada salah satu rak. _'Perasaan tidak nyaman apa ini?'_

Ia bingung. Benar-benar sangat bingung. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan mengambil obat seperti perkataannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya tajam dari luar jendela.

Pandangan matanya terus mengikutinya dan sesekali ia bergumam.

"Kaizuka…, ah tidak," ujar orang itu, "Orange."

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

* * *

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Happy birthday, Inaho Kaizuka a.k.a Orenji-iro! Sayang nggak pas waktunya, tapi sekali lagi congratulation! Semoga semakin langgeng dengan your waifu, Slaine. Ya, Slaine? #dikejerTharsis #laripakekecepatancahayaanimesebelah_

 _Dan btw :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: Yes! Akan ane buat Fujocchi nggak bisa tidur karena mikirin babang dan his waifu :P Tapi btw, tenang aja, di sini Slaine bukan cowo panggilan, karena kalau jadi cowo panggilan, Sleipnir bakal lebih dulu babat ane T^T (#saveauthor) tapi, doi juga bukan agen rahasia ato semacemnya kok_

 _Hm, kalo tahanan rumah itu, ane sih kebayangnya jadi waifunya babang Nao, ya? Lumayan banget 'kan, pulang kerja ada yang ucapin 'Okaeri' itu gimanaaa gitu XD_

 _LOL, ane juga seneng mampir di AZ sebenernya. Tapi btw, sepertinya mingdep ane harus lanjutin ff sebelah sebelom ide2nya luntur dari benak ane T^T_

 _ **klystawll**_ _: Hi, Klystawll, salam kenal XD Thank u uda baca ff saia. Tapi btw, mau nanya aja, nama panggilannya apa biar enak ngobrolnya XD (sebelom nanti kita ngobrol panjang :D )_

 _And last but not the least, thank you for reading this fic, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please share some of your thoughts dan mari kita fangirlingan bareng :P_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan_


	5. Chapter 5

Tak pernah dalam benaknya Inaho membayangkan akan melihat senyum secerah itu.

Berdiri tak jauh darinya, sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut perak platina tengah menebarkan senyumnya yang paling cemerlang. Bercerita dengan antusias layaknya seorang karyawati yang mendengar gosip terpanas, Slaine Troyard terus berbicara tanpa menyadari tatapannya. Seluruh indera perasanya mati total saat ia berusaha menyampaikan ceritanya pada seorang gadis yang mendengarkan dengan penuh minat.

"Jadi di negara tempatku tinggal sebelumnya ada tempat bernama-," Inaho tidak mendengarkan dan sibuk mengamati. Pemuda yang sibuk tersenyum, menebar aura kebahagiaan ke mana-mana itu sedikit berbeda dengan pemuda yang ia kenal. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat ekspresi seperti ini di wajah pemuda itu, "—ada dua jenis hantu di sana, yang satu disebut White Lady dan satu lagi disebut Blue Lady(1)."

"White Lady dan Blue Lady?"

Gadis berambut pirang dengan manik hijau zamrud menatap si pemuda dengan berbinar. Senyum manis yang konon telah merebut semua hati para siswa ditunjukkan pada si pendongeng. Sesekali sosok itu akan mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas dan membuat rambut pirangnya yang cantik bergoyang pelan. Berani taruhan, pemuda yang tengah bercerita itu pasti sudah mabuk kepayang terpesona olehnya.

Untuk menolongnya, Inaho sengaja bangkit berdiri. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara yang berkata, "berdasarkan cerita White Lady adalah seorang gadis yang dipenjara dan dibiarkan kelaparan oleh saudara tirinya dan sosoknya –," ketika ia mendekat. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya hingga ia meletakkan salah satu buku di antara mereka dan menutupnya dengan suara sekeras mungkin.

Tindakannya jelas berhasil membuat satu orang menatap penuh kebencian sementara yang satu lagi menatapnya terdisorientasi. Tentunya ia mengabaikan yang satu dan memilih yang lebih ringan untuk dihadapi. Ia pun berbalik pada gadis berambut pirang di sebelah kirinya dan berkata, "Ini proposal yang hendak kuajukkan, kuharap kau punya waktu untuk membacanya, Seylum-san!"

" _O-oh?_ " Asseylum masih menatapnya dengan bingung. "Proposal tentang apa, Inaho-san?"

"Semua detailnya kutuliskan di dalam," jawab Inaho singkat. Ia pun menoleh ke samping kanan pada penampakan pemuda pucat pemarah yang mulai bermanifestasi. "Dan Slaine, sepertinya kau tidak tahu, tapi ada tugas Fisika yang perlu kau kumpulkan sebelum pelajaran Miss Misuzaki."

Tatapan iblis penuh dendam pun lenyap digantikan dengan ekspresi malaikat kebingungan yang tak tahu jalan pulang. Menanganinya, Inaho hanya perlu ekspresi datarnya yang biasa dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan meminjamkan tugasku kali ini. Kebetulan aku mengerjakan dua dan kau bisa menggunakan salah satunya."

"Eh, benarkah?" Senyum secerah mentari kembali muncul. "Tak kusangka kau sebaik ini. Biasanya kau menjengkelkan."

"Terima kasih," jawab Inaho tulus. "Kalau tidak keberatan, aku mau tugasku disalin, bukan dikumpulkan begitu saja. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Eh, disalin?" Slaine berkata dengan nada yang semakin naik. "Mana sempat? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Hanya lima belas menit sebelum Miss Misuzaki masuk kelas, 'kan?"

"Pasti sempat kalau kau segera beranjak dan kembali ke kelas," jawab Inaho sambil berlalu. Ia sudah mendekat pada ambang pintu ketika matanya menyapu ruangan dan memerhatikan saat pemuda berambut perak mengerang penuh penyesalan. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan enggan mengikutinya sehingga ia tak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Senyum tipis penuh kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu," ucap si pemuda berambut perak, "sampai istirahat siang nanti, Asseylum-san!"

"Sampai nanti, Slaine," balas gadis itu dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan, "kutunggu lanjutan ceritamu."

Slaine menjawab dengan anggukan yang lebih bersemangat dibanding burung pelatuk yang tengah menggerogoti batang kayu. Sembari memberikan lambaian tangan, keduanya keluar dari ruang pertemuan OSIS dan berjalan di koridor. Seketika itu juga aura malaikat yang turun dari Firdaus pun lenyap digantikan oleh malaikat terbuang yang sedang jengkel dan membuat siapapun memilih untuk menjauh darinya.

"Sialan kau, Kaizuka!" Slaine berkata dengan menggerakkan tangan meninju bahu Inaho– silahkan bayangkan adegan di mana sebuah buku tebal jatuh menimpa mata kaki – diiringi dengan umpatan lain yang tak layak ditulis. "Apa kau tidak punya waktu lain untuk mengingatkan tugas Miss Mizusaki? Kau tidak lihat bahwa Asseylum benar-benar tertarik tadi? Kalau kau tidak mengganggu—"

"—kalau aku tidak menginterupsimu," potong Inaho cepat, "Miss Mizusaki akan menghukummu dengan dua ember di tangan kiri dan kanan. Berterimakasihlah bahwa aku masih mengingatkanmu!"

Cemberut, pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya berjalan mengikutinya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Gagasan mengenai dirinya berdiri sembari membawa dua buah ember bukan ide bagus. Bukan beratnya yang menjadi masalah, tapi kalau sampai Asseylum melihat—wah, Slaine tidak mau membayangkannya. Slaine tidak mau gadis itu melihat sisi memalukan darinya. Walaupun sedikit enggan, mungkin Slaine terpaksa mengakui bahwa Inaho Kaizuka telah menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Jadi," gumam Slaine sementara mereka berjalan, "kau bagian dari anggota OSIS seperti Asseylum juga, Kaizuka?"

Inaho menoleh padanya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Slaine menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dahi Inaho membuat sedikit kerutan namun dengan cepat ia berbalik. Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka ketika pemuda berambut perak itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya bergabung dengan OSIS? Apakah ada syarat khususnya?"

Manik merah Inaho memberikan tatapan menyelidik. Tidak perlu menganalisis lebih lanjut pun sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Karena itu untuk menyingkat waktu, ia pun langsung berkata, "Kau mau bergabung dengan OSIS?"

"Apa? Aku? Tidak!" Slaine langsung protes dan memberikan penekanan secepat yang pemuda itu bisa. Walaupun begitu nada bicaranya mulai melunak perlahan-lahan dan pemuda berambut perak itu pun berkata, "Tapi… apakah ada syarat tertentu untuk bergabung?"

Sembari mengedikkan bahu Inaho kembali berkata, "Paling hanya memerlukan persetujuan Asseylum saja. Selama Seylum-san setuju, kurasa yang lain tak ada masalah."

"Jadi begitu," gumam Slaine sambil mengangguk. "Apa aku bisa mencobanya, ya?"

Sekali lagi Inaho menoleh. Sosok berandalan dalam pemuda berambut perak itu sepertinya sudah lenyap entah ke mana. Sebagai gantinya, sosok yang tengah terpesona pada seorang gadis lah yang muncul di samping Inaho. Bila biasanya banyak gadis memujanya kali ini pemuda itulah yang memuja seorang gadis. Entah mengapa Inaho sedikit tak nyaman dibuatnya.

Seringkali manik merahnya menyipit ketika mendengar pemuda itu berbicara dengan ketua OSISnya. Nada ceria yang seringkali ia gunakan membuat tenggorokannya menyempit dan sulit bernapas. Bahkan terkadang, muncul dorongan untuk menghantam meja ketika mendengar keduanya tertawa atau bersenda gurau. Inaho jadi tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Emosi baru yang muncul ini begitu asing baginya dan ia tidak sepenuhnya menolak. Walau emosi itu membuat perutnya bergejolak membuat perasaannya naik turun layaknya roller coaster tanpa daya, Inaho tidak membencinya. Hanya sayangnya ia menerjemahkannya dengan cara yang salah.

Setiap kali Slaine bicara dengan Asseylum dan mulai bersenda gurau, ia akan mengganggu mereka seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Membuat keributan agar perhatian Slaine teralih dan menariknya dari gadis itu. Saat itu ia merasa puas, tapi ketika Slaine menghadiahinya makian yang tak ada habisnya senyumnya pun lenyap. Rasanya seolah-olah ia tengah didorong jatuh ke titik terdalam, seperti kali ini.

"Dia…," ucap Inaho sebelum ia memikirkan baik-baik perkataannya, "tidak butuh anggota baru di OSIS."

Slaine menoleh dan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan terlihat di wajah rupawannya. "Begitu, ya?"

"Lagipula," lanjut Inaho sambil menatapnya, "kau mengganggu."

Kepala Slaine berputar ke arahnya, dahi berkerut dan alis menukik. "Hah?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan tahu diri," kata Inaho lebih sinis dibanding yang ia kehendaki, "bukan anggota OSIS tapi kau seenaknya masuk dan menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting pada ketua OSIS. Apa kau pikir kau spesial karena ia mendengarkanmu?"

"Apa kau bi—"

"Asal tahu saja, ia mendengarkan keluhan semua orang, bukan hanya kau seorang," lanjut Inaho. "Ia mendengarkanmu karena kau murid baru dan kau butuh teman. Tapi sejauh ini ocehanmu tidak penting dan malah membuat sakit kepala saja. Pasti Asseylum pun berpikir demikian"

Dahi Slaine berkerut, tangannya terkepal. "Coba bilang sekali lagi!"

"Jadi jangan besar kepala," ucap Inaho sembari berjalan melewati pemuda berambut perak itu. Melihat kepalan itu, Inaho tahu bahwa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri bila masih menyayangi nyawanya. Herannya ia malah bertahan di tempat dan menambahkan, "Kau hanya siswa biasa baginya."

Sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, tinju tangan kiri pemuda berambut perak itu menghantam tembok di sampingnya. Walau tidak sampai berbekas, Inaho dapat melihat cat yang langsung mengelupas ditambah dengan bata yang langsung terlihat saat itu juga. Untuk sesaat Inaho nyaris tak dapat menolak godaan untuk menelan ludah dan bersyukur bukan perut atau wajahnya yang menjadi sasaran tinju.

"Tak usah kau katakan pun, aku sudah tahu."

Kepala Inaho terangkat dan ia menatap pemuda berambut perak yang sudah menarik tangannya dari tembok. Namun pemuda itu telah berjalan mendahuluinya dan meninggalkannya di belakang. Dalam diam Inaho memandangi sosoknya dan serta merta rasa nyeri yang asing menghujamnya.

Perasaan… apa ini?

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

.

.

 **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Audio visual room**

Diabaikan oleh pemuda berambut perak itu bukan hal yang baru baginya. Di dalam gambaran-gambaran yang ia lihat pun pemuda itu mendiamkannya seperti ini— sengaja menulikan telinga saat ia memanggil namanya atau bahkan berpura-pura sibuk mengobrol dengan yang lain. Semua itu perlakuan yang sudah sering diterimanya dari pemuda itu sehingga ia hampir tak merasakan apa pun.

Awalnya, Inaho terkejut, namun setelah jam pelajaran kedua Inaho mulai bisa beradaptasi. Bahkan pada jam pelajaran ketiga, ia mendapati dirinya berbaur dengan Calm dan siswa yang lain dengan begitu natural. Bahkan ia dapat berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang audio visual tempat pelajaran biologi akan berlangsung sementara Slaine tertinggal jauh di belakang dengan para siswi.

Di sampingnya, Calm—yang mengaku sobat sejatinya—merangkulnya di bahu yang berkali-kali membuat Inaho harus menurunkan tangan pemuda itu. "Tumben kau tidak mengurus si murid pindahan," ujar Calm sambil mengedikkan bahu ke belakang punggung Inaho, tempat pemuda berambut perak platina yang mereka bicarakan sedang diseret oleh beberapa siswi dengan manja. "Apa Miss Mizusaki sedang membebas-tugaskanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bebas tugas?" tanya Inaho seraya menurunkan tangan Calm dari bahunya, lagi. "Aku bukan pengasuh orang itu."

Alis Calm terangkat dan ia membuat gesture 'terserah kau saja' yang membuat Inaho menutup mulutnya. Sekali lagi pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut perak yang tengah menghadapi ocehan beberapa siswi. Dengan ibu jarinya ia menunjuk pemuda tu dan berkata, "Kau tahu, belakangan ini aku sering sekali bermimpi aneh tentangnya."

Inaho menoleh, hampir tidak terlihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Orang biasa takkan mengetahui perbedaannya. "Mimpi aneh?"

Calm mengangguk sementara mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong di belakang siswa lain yang telah berjalan di depan. "Aku melihat diriku menonton televisi dan dia ada di sana. Disiarkan di sebuah saluran dan aku memaki."

Walau tidak terlihat, manik merahnya membesar beberapa nanometer. Ia menatap Calm lebih serius dibanding yang biasa ia lakukan seolah-olah sahabatnya itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang hebat. Bahkan ia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau memaki?"

Pemuda berambut cepak di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala. Pandangannya terangkat ke langit-langit dan ia berkata, "Entahlah. Yang kutahu aku sangat marah padanya, entah untuk alasan apa."

Sekali lagi Inaho kembali bungkam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang diungkapkan Calm padanya dan membandingkannya dengan reaksi lain yang pernah berjumpa dengan Slaine. Sepertinya sebagian besar memilih untuk bereaksi seperti Calm. Mungkin gambaran yang diterima orang lain berbeda dengannya. Mungkin mereka tidak melihat Slaine dalam baju kelabu seperti yang ia lihat dan tidak menyaksikannya di cerukan di balik jeruji. Kalau mereka melihatnya bisa jadi pandangan mereka akan berubah sepertinya.

Selama Inaho sibuk dengan pikirannya, kakinya telah membawanya menuju ke ruang audio visual. Ruangan itu dicat hitam dan berundak seperti auditorium. Proyektor tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan sementara di seberang tempat duduk terbentang layar lebar hampir menutupi satu bagian dinding. Inaho mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu—bersebelahan dengan Calm—membuka buku dan menatap ke depan. Tepat saat itu pemuda yang tengah menghindarinya duduk persis di hadapannya sementara para siswi berkerumun di depan dan di samping kirinya.

Inaho mengabaikannya tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Calm dan para siswa lain yang mengerang jengkel, Inaho memilih untuk mengeluarkan gadget dan mengenakan earphone untuk mengusir suara ribut para siswi. Baru saja ia berniat memilih lagu, seorang pria berkacamata masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pria itu berambut ikal berantakan sementara jas lab lusuh tersampir di badannya. Kacamatanya tergantung di hidung sementara ia menuruni tangga menuju ke meja yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia menatap kelasnya dan mengabsen mereka terlebih dulu sebelum mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi kelas. Senyum mengembang di wajah dan ia pun berkata, "Kuharap kalian tidak masalah dengan sedikit perubahan suasana pada pelajaran biologi?"

Serempak para murid berkata 'Tidak' dan berseru dengan antusias. Ruangan pun menjadi ramai, dipenuhi berbagai teriakan para murid, sementara sang guru hanya tersenyum simpul menenangkan muridnya yang sibuk mengajukan saran soal film yang ingin mereka saksikan di ruang audio visual. Setelah keributan mereda, pria berkacamata itu berdehem pelan sebelum memulai ucapannya.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari sistem respirasi manusia," ucap pria itu sambil melangkah ke tengah ruangan mendapati laptop yang terhubung ke proyektor, "kita akan menyaksikan bagaimana udara diproses dan apa saja yang berperan dalam proses tersebut. Di akhir pertemuan aku akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok dan menulis laporan untuk minggu depan. Kalian paham?"

Antusiasme para murid menguap seiring dengan keterangan yang dibawakan. Mungkin awalnya mereka mengira akan menonton film yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan melihat proses udara masuk ke tubuh. Keributan yang sebelumnya pun berganti menjadi keluh kesah para murid dan baru mulai mereda saat proyektor menyala dan memantulkan bayangan pada layar.

Namun baru beberapa saat film diputar, sang guru biologi itu mengangkat alis. Di layar tertulis dalam huruf besar keterangan yang berbeda dengan apa yang hendak ia bawakan. Ia pun segera menghentikan film yang berlangsung dan mengeluarkannya dari mesin.

" _Ops_ , salah USB" gumamnya saat melihat judul pada layar. Ia pun mengangkat kepala dan menatap salah seorang murid yang duduk di dekat pintu sambil berkata, "Ah, Slaine Troyard, bukan? Bisa bantu aku mengambilkan USB lain yang ada di mejaku?"

Alis terangkat, pemuda berambut perak yang duduk di depan Inaho mengerjapkan mata. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum berkata, "Saya, _sensei_?"

"Iya," jawab sang guru biologi, tak terlalu memerhatikan. "Kau bisa mengambilnya di ruang guru. Di meja paling ujung, kau bisa melihat USB dengan gantungan robot berwarna jingga."

"Tapi—""

Sebelum Slaine menyanggah, salah seorang siswi di sampingnya mengangkat tangan dan berkata, "Yagarai-sensei, apakah aku boleh ikut? Slaine-kun sepertinya tidak tahu di mana ruang guru."

Bagaikan efek pusaran air, ucapannya menuai reaksi dari siswi lain di sekitar pemuda berambut perak itu. Lebih dari selusin siswi mengangkat tangan menawarkan bantuan hingga ruangan mendadak ramai. Masing-masing mempromosikan diri seolah lebih baik dari yang lain, padahal mereka hanya mengerjakan tugas sepele. Melihat ini, sang guru biologi pun geleng-geleng kepala.

Sebelum terjadi kericuhan, Yagarai Souma akhirnya mengangkat tangan untuk meminta para murid berhenti bicara. Ia menatap siswa baru yang fenomenal itu sebelum beralih ke tempat duduk yang berada di undakan paling belakang. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat siswa itu dan ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, mungkin Kaizuka junior dapat membantu menunjukkan jalan untukmu, Troyard. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kalau bisa melompat, sepertinya manik biru Slaine sudah akan meloncat keluar untuk menyatakan keberatannya terang-terangan. Sayangnya sebelum ia protes, pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berkata,"USB berbandul robot jingga?"

"Ya, benar," kata Yagarai sambil menatap pemuda bermanik merah yang tengah berjalan ke pintu keluar, "tolong tunjukkan jalannya pada Troyard, Kaizuka junior!"

Mengangguk pelan, Inaho membuka pintu dan berjalan ke luar ruang audio visual. Di belakangnya, Slaine—sedikit enggan—mengikuti dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan apalagi setelah perdebatan terakhir mereka.

Inaho yang melihat dari pantulan kaca jendela di koridor pun menghela napas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Pengendalian dirinya bisa dibilang lebih baik dari segelintir orang, tapi kali ini ia malah membiarkan rasa frustasi mengambil alih dirinya. Setelah semua perdebatan itu usai, baru ia sadari bahwa tindakannya memang sangat kekanakan.

"Kau tahu," ucap Inaho akhirnya, "seingatku Asseylum pernah bilang bahwa ia membutuhkan orang untuk mengatur dokumen."

Ucapannya berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Di sampingnya, pemuda berambut perak itu mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Kurasa kau juga cukup untuk tugas itu, Kaizuka."

"Mungkin," komentar Inaho tiba-tiba, "dibanding membentuk klub baru, akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan akses pada daftar seluruh murid di sekolah ini bila bergabung dengan OSIS. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Manik biru Slaine melebar di sampingnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat ia berkata, "Memang klub disiplin terdengar agak ketinggalan zaman."

"Dan sepertinya aku pun takkan sempat mengurus klub bila harus menangani urusan OSIS," lanjut Inaho sambil menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Slaine?"

Sambil menggerakkan manik merahnya ke atas, Slaine pun berkata, "Kupikir—yah—mungkin idemu tidak buruk."

Inaho mengangguk, "Memang tidak."

"Tapi jangan salah sangka," Slaine menatapnya dengan tegas, "aku bergabung dengan OSIS bukan karena Asseylum—belum tentu juga aku diterima, ngomong-ngomong—melainkan karena aku ingin mencari si pencuri."

Sekali lagi Inaho menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawaban Slaine. Baru saja ia berniat menanggapi ketika papan nama ruang guru terpampang jelas di depan mata. Ia pun menghentikan ucapannya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Diketuknya pintu ruangan terlebih dulu sebelum Inaho menggesernya terbuka. Ditengoknya seisi ruangan di dalam sementara ia melangkah masuk pelan-pelan di antara kubikal kerja dan berkas-berkas yang berceceran.

"Pasti mereka sedang mengajar," gumam Slaine yang mengikuti di belakang. Manik birunya menjelajah seisi ruangan sebelum seringai iblis muncul di bibirnya, "Ini kesempatan bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita mencuri soal ujian mereka?"

Inaho meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan komentar lebih lanjut. Sikapnya membuat Slaine segera mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Pemuda itu menatap setiap rak buku dengan penuh minat sementara Inaho berjalan hingga mencapai kubikal terujung yang berada dekat jendela milik Yagarai Soma.

"Mejanya berantakan sekali," keluh Slaine saat melihat berbagai kertas ditumpuk di atas meja guru biologi mereka hingga memenuhi menutupi seluruh permukaan. "Bagaimana mencari USB di antara tumpukan kertas ini?"

Untungnya mereka tidak perlu repot mengaduk-aduk meja karena USB yang dimaksud masih menancap di CPU. Berhubung komputer masih menyala, Inaho pun menggerakkan kursor dan meng _eject_ USB tersebut sebelum mencabut dan mengantunginya. Di sampingnya, Slaine memerhatikan tindakannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Maniknya tertuju pada rak video yang berada di belakang meja Yagarai Soma. Dengan dahi berkerut, pemuda berambut perak itu berkata, "Kukira tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menggunakan video?"

"Tidak juga, dari yang kudengar dulu mereka menggunakan banyak sekali video untuk merekam momen penting." Mengikuti arah pandang Slaine, Inaho menoleh pada tumpukan rak di dekat meja gurunya, "Walaupun sekarang sudah tidak digunakan lagi."

"Begitu," gumam Slaine sambil mengerutkan dahi, tampak sedang berpikir serius. "Kira-kira di bagaimana mereka merekam momen-momen penting sekarang?"

Kepala Inaho bergerak ke samping. Sekali lagi, tak sulit baginya untuk menebak ke mana pembicaraan ini menuju. "Kalau yang kau inginkan adalah data para murid yang lulus atau masuk, semuanya disimpan di komputer Tata Usaha yang bahkan sulit diakses oleh para Guru."

"Bahkan para guru pun sulit mengaksesnya?"

"Sulit," ucap Inaho sambil mengaktifkan fungsi 'lock' pada komputer Yagarai Soma. "Mereka akan diminta password terlebih dulu dan cara untuk mendapatkan passwordnya adalah dengan menelepon bagian Tata Usaha karena password mereka berganti setiap hari. Lebih parahnya, permintaan password tidak dapat diwakilkan dan setiap orang hanya dapat menggunakan satu password."

"Rumit sekali," celetuk Slaine sambil mengikuti Inaho keluar dari ruang guru.

"Memang rumit," jawab Inaho seraya menutup pintu di belakang dan berjalan di koridor. "Data di sekolah ini dilindungi dengan amat ketat untuk mencegah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab memanfaatkannya."

"Hei!" Slaine protes mendengar nada bicaranya. "Aku bukan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab."

"Tentu saja _bukan_ ," jawab Inaho. "Aku tidak membicarakanmu di sini."

Slaine mengangguk puas. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan melintasi koridor kembali ke ruang audio visual. Keheningan yang melanda sedikit membuat Slaine tidak nyaman sehingga ia pun berkata, "Kau tahu, kupikir berbicara denganmu jauh lebih baik dibanding mendengar celotehan para siswi."

Alis Inaho terangkat. "Kukira kau menikmati kepopuleranmu di antara mereka."

Bahu pemuda itu diangkat sedikit, "Aku tidak menikmatinya."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu," jawab Inaho seraya berlalu meninggalkan Slaine.

"Oh, ayolah!" Slaine menyusulnya sementara ia merangkul bahu Inaho. Sekali ini, pemuda bermanik merah itu tidak merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menurunkan tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi enam sentimeter darinya itu. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku menderita dan kesepian karena tidak seorang pun memahamiku?"

"Yeah," jawab Inaho datar. "Paham."

Ia tahu sikapnya justru membuat Slaine jengkel dan memaki-maki. Namun Inaho tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Untung saja tak ada yang melihatnya. Bahkan saking senangnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah kembali ke ruang audio visual.

"Ah, Kaizuka dan Troyard," ucap Yagarai ketika pintu terbuka dan keduanya memasuki ruangan. "USBnya ketemu?"

Inaho berjalan menuruni undakan dengan Slaine di belakangnya. Dikeluarkannya USB yang ia masukkan ke kantung sebelumnya dan berkata, "Apakah benda ini yang dimaksud?"

"Benar!" Guru biologinya menjawab dengan seulas senyum di wajah. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima USB yang diberikan Inaho dan melepaskan USB yang sebelumnya menancap pada laptop. Ia menunggu hingga laptopnya mendeteksi keberadaan perangkat USBnya dan mencari file yang dimaksud. "Nah! Ini di—"

Ucapannya langsung terpotong ketika laptop tiba-tiba padam menyisakan layar biru di hadapan mereka. Sang guru biologi menatap layar selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba berkata, "Apa-apaan—"

Murid-murid di kelasnya bersorak ribut begitu melihat bahwa laptop yang seharusnya memutar film tiba-tiba mati. Keriuhan pun tak pelak dihindari, mereka saling berbicara satu dengan yang lain sementara sang guru biologi berkutat dengan laptop. Beberapa kali pria itu berkata pada murid-muridnya untuk tetap tenang, namun ucapannya diabaikan begitu saja.

Sedikit merasa iba, Inaho yang lumayan berpengalaman dengan laptop, komputer dan mesin akhirnya mendekati gurunya. Ia meminta izin untuk melihat laptop tersebut yang dengan senang hati dipersilakan sang guru. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun mendekat dan menyentuh benda tersebut.

Sebagai permulaan, Inaho menekan tombol _on_ dan _off_ , namun laptop tetap tak menyala. Setelah berulang kali mencoba, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan laptop dan melihat mesin di baliknya. Dilihatnya kabel masih tersambung sehingga kemungkinan habis baterai dicoret jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Mungkin laptop ini memang korslet.

Saat ia hendak membalikkan kembali posisi laptopnya, tiba-tiba saja kabelnya terlepas. Refleks, ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik kabel dan mencolokannya kembali. Tepat saat itu, guru biologinya berkata,

" _Ah_! Hati-hati dengan ujungnya Kaizuka junior, kabelnya itu sedikit aus karena digigit ti—"

Inaho tidak pernah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan gurunya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya terasa nyeri, seperti diterkam dan detik berikutnya ia tak lagi merasakan tangannya. Hal terakhir yang ia tahu adalah pandangannya menggelap dan ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

Kejadian itu berlangsung amat singkat. Ketika ia mengerjapkan mata, kegelapan telah menghilang dan ia kembali duduk tegak. Namun ia mengernyitkan alis, karena tidak mengenali pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Ruangan audio visual yang dicat dengan dinding berwarna gelap tahu-tahu berubah menjadi ruangan berwarna putih cemerlang dengan bunyi mesin berkumandang di dekatnya. Manik merahnya langsung menyapu sekeliling dengan cepat, berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, apa lampu di ruang audio visual memang selalu seterang ini sebelumnya? Apa ia salah mengira warna cat di ruang audio visual? Lalu bunyi apa ini? Bukankah laptopnya mati dan tidak dapat menampilkan apa pun? Kenapa ia mendengar bunyi static yang terus berdengung seperti—

Ia memutar pandangan dan menyadari keberadaan sebuah ranjang. Ia pun mendekat untuk melihat isinya. Perlahan ia bergerak hingga tangannya mencapai ranjang dan melongok.

Tungkai-tungkainya terasa lemas dan ia harus mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang. Jemarinya bergetar dan maniknya melebar. Ia menggelengkan kepala, enggan mengakui apa yang dilihatnya.

Ada seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker yang terhubung dengan mesin di samping kanan, sementara matanya terpejam. Rambut perak platinanya lebih panjang dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian biru kelabu yang familiar dan terlihat dari balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sementara kedua tangannya terikat oleh berbagai selang yang diisi cairan bening.

"S-laine?" Ia hampir tak dapat menemukan suaranya. Emosi menguasainya lebih daripada rasionalitas yang selama ini selalu dikedepankannya. "Slaine?"

Tangannya berusaha menggerakkan tubuh tak bergerak di hadapannya. Namun pemuda yang namanya ia sebutkan tak kunjung membuka mata. Ia terbujur kaku, seperti tak bernyawa, bila tak ada mesin yang terus berbunyi menunjukkan detak jantungnya.

Inaho mencoba mundur selangkah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ruang audio visual yang gelap dan Yagarai-sensei di sampingnya. Ia masih ingat bahwa ia tengah berusaha memperbaiki laptop yang rusak, sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi gelap. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa pun yang berujung pada ruangan berwarna putih bersih dengan Slaine yang berkutat dengan seluruh mesin di tubuhnya.

Tidak. Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Jangan-jangan ini visualisasi? Jangan-jangan ia tengah mendapat gambaran lagi? Baju biru itu… Slaine tidak pernah mengenakannya selama ini. Hanya Slaine dalam visualisasinya yang selalu mengenakan baju itu. Kalau begitu ini pasti—

"Kita kedatangan tamu, rupanya."

Sebuah suara membuat Inaho berhenti berpikir. Kepalanya berputar ke belakang dan melihat sosok lain yang berada satu ruangan tanpa disadarinya. Sosok itu mengenakan seragam militer berwarna biru dengan sarung tangan dan sebuah penutup mata di bagian kirinya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap sementara manik merah di bagian kanan membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikit pun. Sama seperti caranya melihat ke cermin setiap pagi dan menemukan wajah yang itu-itu saja. Hanya bedanya sosok di dalam cermin tidak berbicara padanya, sementara sosok ini—

"Selamat datang," kata suara itu dengan suara monoton yang serupa dengan suaranya, "Inaho Kaizuka."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Sedikit footnote :_

 _White Lady and Blue Lady : sosok yang sering disebut dalam penampakan di Berry Pomeroy Castle, Inggris. Blue Lady disebutkan sebagai sosok yang akan memancing orang yang lewat untuk masuk dan membawa mereka ke kematian, sementara White Lady disebutkan sebagai wanita yang dipenjara oleh saudara tirinya hingga meninggal._

 _Sumber : **/wiki/Berry_Pomeroy_Castle**_

 _Holla All! Cyan kembali! Berhubung habis baca Lockwood &Co., mendadak jadi pengen ngelanjutin yang ini, ada yang demen juga novel itu? :D _

_Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD:**_ _hayoo gelindingan lagi Fujocchi XD babang Inaho kalo uda punya sesuatu itu pasti dijaga bae2 deh, makanya kalo dedek Slaine mau jadi waifu nya abang—(nggak dilanjut berhubung author juga ikut ditendang)_

 _Btw, ane juga demen banget flashbacknya Letnan Kaizuka kita ama Slaine, Fujocchi. Walaupun ane ambil settingnya after episode 25 dan jatohnya jadi semi AU. Lol. Agak rese banget emang si dedek yang susah notis ini. Kesetiaannya sama si Putri itu nggak perlu diraguin lagi, makanya kalau Bang Inaho uda dapetin janji setianya Dedek Slaine, nanti—(oke stop, ane nggak mau ditendang sampe nggelinding T_T)_

 _Otaknya Inaho… kalo uda punya otak kayak gitu, ane rasa nggak perlu susah2 sekolah kayaknya :P tapi gapapalah, toh jadi ketemu ama Slaine ya Bang? XD_

 _ **Illicia Etherwise**_ _: Hola Illicia, silken ya XD iyaaa, Inaho nya nggak bisa ngadepin gorilla ngamuk berwujud uke cakep :D dan alesan buat Slaine badass itu karena… selama ini dia kayaknya tertindas, jadinya pengen liat kalo sekali2 dia menindas?_

 _ **hachimanBoyss**_ _: Holla Hachi-san XD sebenernya nggak serumit itu dan jawabannya lebih sederhana dibanding dugaan :P biar nggak bingung, ane kasih clue sedikit bahwa yang hilang ingatan di sini cuman Slaine, mungkin di chapter depan bakal ketebak sedikit cluenya, tapi hebat banget kalo kamu bisa nebak clue yang aku sisipin di chapter ini XD_

 _Adu, friendzone, ya, coba kita bilangin Dedek Slaine supaya jangan lama2 ngefriendzone-in anak orang. Kasian kan si Abang uda nungguin pengen lovey dovey XD_

 _ **klystawll**_ _: Hola Krystal XD iya, saya berusaha konstan melanjutkan yang di sini dan di sana? Dan ehem, soal pencurinya, mungkin hampir ketebak lho ;D_

 _Ane masih berusaha buat bikin Slaine banyak nge blush, tapi—hufff, ternyata bikin shoai lebih susah dibanding yang normal T_T_

 _ **Yana378**_ _: Uwoww! Happy b'lated bday to Yana's Papa kalo gtu. Maaf baru sempet ucapin karena baru lanjut lagi setelah sekian lama T_T_

 _ **Yuyu arxlnn**_ _: holaa Yuyu-chan :D sebenernya dibanding perhatian, Bang Inaho itu punya agendanya tersendiri. Motif terselubungnya banyak banget, dan hatinya lebih kelam dibanding di permukaan (Artificial Eye abang muter, siap nembak target)_

 _Dan Slaine, seperti biasa, dia cuman peduli sama dunianya sendiri dan nggak pedulian sama yang lain. Makanya abang nggak di notis-notis dari dulu. Slaine sibuk ngejer si putri, Inaho sibuk ngejer Slaine, dan terus aja maen kejer2an sampe kerang ajaib keluar dari laut dan mulai jalan kaki :D_

 _ **Kuze**_ _: LOL, seratus persen saia setuju ama Mommy Kuze XD Slaine yang bisa bikin Inaho panas dingin takut itu emang sesuatu. Sekali-kali bikin si Abang nggak bisa pasang muka datar pake tinju ala gorilla ngamuk. Ane setuju banget, dan buat Ane juga dosa banget karena doi uda nembak sky carrier nya Slaine. Padahal harusnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, eh malah pupus harapan ane T_T (curcol)_

 _Dan aniway, nggak log in pake pen name pun tak apa kok XD (mengerti karena kadang ane ripiu males log in dan akhirnya terpaksa pake mode guest :P)_

 _ **Zzichvers** : Zzich XD holaaa, kita ketemu di fandom sebelah, dan ane seneng banget baca fic mu :D_

 _Hm, soal ingatan Slaine yang hilang itu, sebenernya- (author diem, merasakan kehadiran Sleipnir atau Tharsis di belakang, percakapan terputus-)_

 _And last but not the least, thank you for reading this fic, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please share some of your thoughts dan mari kita fangirlingan bareng :P_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan_


	6. Chapter 6

Mata merahnya merupakan hal yang paling menarik perhatian Inaho pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Dibanding seragam militer berwarna biru bertaburkan lencana, tubuh tegap, sepatu mengkilat atau pun sarung tangan putih bersih yang dikenakan, Inaho lebih tertarik pada manik merah pemuda itu. Layaknya batu Rubi yang memesona dan seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang melihat ke dalamnya, itulah kesan yang Inaho dapat saat memandangnya. Walaupun sayangnya manik indah itu hanya ada satu sementara yang lainnya dihalangi penutup mata sepekat gelapnya malam.

"Duduklah!" Pemuda dalam balutan seragam militer itu kembali berkata padanya. Berjalan mendekat, ia menghampiri kursi lain yang tak jauh dari tempat Inaho berada dan menariknya. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan _datang_."

Alis Inaho otomatis berkedut sedikit. Ia tidak paham. Ia memang berada satu ruangan dengan pemuda itu, tapi definisi datang sepertinya tidak tepat untuknya. Sikap pemuda itu janggal, walaupun ia menyelubunginya di balik sikap normal. Bahkan sembari mengambil kursi untuk duduk Inaho terus memandanginya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kau pasti terkena serangan listrik yang cukup untuk membuat otakmu terguncang," ucap pemuda bermata satu itu sambil mengangkat cangkir yang ia bawa ke bibir. Dengan gerakan singkat, pemuda itu mengecap isi cangkirnya sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada Inaho.

"Serangan listrik?" tanya Inaho, bingung.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Diletakkannya cangkir ke atas meja sementara manik merahnya mengawasi Inaho. "Dalam beberapa kasus, itulah cara tercepat untuk _membawamu_ ke tempat ini."

Lagi, kerutan di dahi Inaho semakin dalam. Apa yang dimaksud dengan membawanya ke tempat _ini_? Memangnya _ini_ di mana?

Kepala pemuda berseragam biru khas militer itu terangkat. Sekali lagi, manik merahnya terus menatap Inaho dengan ekspresi datar yang tak terbaca. Inaho yang seringkali melakukan hal serupa akhirnya menyadari bahwa ditatap seperti itu tidak baik bagi kewarasan seseorang. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu dalam topeng tanpa ekspresi yang dikenakannya.

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak sedikit, "Kukira kau bukan datang dengan sengaja, kalau begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan," Inaho berkata ragu-ragu, "sengaja? Memangnya ini di mana?"

"Itu—"

Perkataan pemuda itu terputus. Di balik pintu yang membatasi kamar tidur pasien dengan ruangan di depan terdengar suara yang berkata, "Letnan Kaizuka? Apakah Anda datang bersama seseorang?"

Inaho mengerutkan dahi. _Letnan Kaizuka?_ pikirnya.

Satu tangan pemuda itu dihadapkan pada Inaho. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menatap sebelum si pemuda menggerakan sedikit kepalanya ke samping. Dengan suara yang lebih keras pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak, Calm. Hanya ada _aku_ dan si pasien."

"Memang," gumam suara di depan. "Panggil aku bila kau sudah selesai dengan tawanan itu."

Pemuda berseragam militer yang hanya memiliki satu mata itu tidak menjawab. Satu tangannya tetap terangkat hingga terdengar suara langkah yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh. Baru setelah itu tangannya diturunkan dan kepala pemuda itu kembali bergerak. Rambut cokelat gelap yang sebelumnya disisir ke atas berjatuhan di sekitar dahi saat ia melakukannya.

"Letnan Kaizuka?" Inaho bertanya.

Alis terangkat dan pemuda itu kembali menatapnya. "Ya?"

"Kau –," kata-kata Inaho terputus, tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa, " —memiliki nama keluarga yang sama denganku."

Kepalanya pemuda itu bergerak sedikit sementara manik merahnya tertuju pada Inaho.

"Apa kau –," Inaho kembali memicingkan mata, "leluhurku?"

Satu alis terangkat, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Inaho itu memberikan ekspresi bosan terbaiknya dan berkata, "Itukah kesimpulan terbaikmu? Menurutmu aku adalah orang di masa lalu?"

Mengangguk, Inaho kembali menatap kembarannya dengan mengerutkan dahi. Di dalam beberapa fiksi yang pernah dibacanya, ada orang yang seringkali dihantui gambaran dari kehidupan lampau. Dugaan Inaho, hal ini juga yang terjadi padanya. Hanya saja, pemuda di hadapannya terlalu modern untuk ukuran manusia yang tinggal di masa lalu. Caranya berpakaian, gaya rambut juga semua peralatan di tempat ini tidak cocok dengan peradaban yang ada sebelum ia dilahirkan.

"Kau tidak mendengar yang kukatakan sebelumnya," ujar pemuda itu sembari menundukkan kepala. "Kubilang bahwa hanya ada _aku_ di sini dan pasien."

"Ya, tapi itu—," Inaho tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya sekali lagi. Lebih detail lagi.

Ia akui, melihat pemuda itu sama halnya seperti bercermin. Baik penampilan, wajah, maupun gaya rambut semuanya lagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa cara mereka berbicara atau pun berjalan juga sama persis. Meskipun begitu, Inaho yakin sang Letnan lebih banyak menelan pahitnya kehidupan dibanding dirinya. Wajah mereka serupa, tapi sang Letnan memiliki garis-garis tegas di ekspresi belianya, terlebih saat Inaho melayangkan pandang pada penutup mata di sisi kiri. Tempat di mana seharusnya manik merah yang sama bersarang.

Tapi perbedaan itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Semua tidak penting ketika Inaho menyadari apa yang hendak dikatakan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kau…," ucapnya ragu-ragu, "adalah aku?"

Seulas garis tipis samar yang nyaris luput diamati muncul di wajah sang Letnan. Orang awam mungkin tak sadar, tapi Inaho mengerti. Inaho mengerti dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa orang itu puas akan jawabannya. Sekalipun jawaban itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk ia terima.

"Bagaimana—" Kata-kata Inaho terputus. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa ia berhadapan dengan dirinya yang seorang lagi? Ini—mustahil kan?

"Kau mungkin pernah membaca salah satu penelitian ilmuwan bernama Shahar Arzy yang dipublikasikan di Jenewa, Swiss(1)."Sekali lagi pemuda itu meraih cangkir dan mendekatkannya ke dada, "Pada percobaan yang mereka lakukan, dengan memberikan stimulasi elektromagnetik pada otak pasien, pasien akan merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya."

Inaho memicingkan mata. "Maksudmu… kau ada di sini karena aku terkena sengatan elektromagnetik? Makanya aku dapat merasakan… kehadiranmu?"

Cangkir diletakkan dan sang Letnan bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ia tempati. Berjalan memutari meja bundar yang terbuat dari marmer, pemuda itu mendekat pada Inaho.

Gerakannya diikuti oleh Inaho. Bangkit berdiri dari kursi, ia mengambil jarak yang cukup antara sang Letnan dengan dirinya. Kedua manik merahnya menatap dengan awas pada _dirinya_ yang lain. Dirinya yang sering ia lihat dalam gambaran yang ia terima.

"Kau salah, Inaho," ujar sang Letnan, "aku tidak pergi ke tempatmu."

"Apa?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak berpindah tempat. Kau lah yang datang ke tempatku."

 _Jadi itu maksudnya datang?_ batin Inaho. Pantas dirinya menggunakan kata itu saat ia muncul. Kini ia mengerti duduk perkaranya.

"Dan itu berarti kesempatan bagiku."

Sebelum Inaho menyadari maksud perkataannya, dirinya yang lain mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangannya. Ketika ia melakukannya, Inaho merasakan sengatan yang membuatnya ingin menarik kembali tangannya. Hanya saja dirinya yang lain menahannya hingga membuat Inaho mengernyit.

"Kuharap kau mengerti," ujar sang Letnan yang membuat Inaho menelan ludah. Ia tahu ekspresi itu. "Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan _nya_."

Itu bukan ekspresi saat ia meminta sesuatu. Inaho tahu. Ekspresi itu seringkali ia gunakan ketika ia merasa bahwa tindakannya benar dan orang lain diharapkan tidak mencampuri urusannya. Sang Letnan menggunakan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku!"

Manik merah melebar, Inaho memiringkan kepala. Dalam sekejap mata, sang Letnan telah lenyap, bagaikan ditelan asap. Di ruangan itu ia hanya ditemani dengan pasien yang berada di atas ranjang. Pasien yang wujudnya sama seperti Slaine.

Tangannya terangkat dan memegangi dahinya. Ia memikirkan perkataan terakhir sang Letnan sebelum ia menghilang. Semuanya terdengar begitu janggal. Inaho tak dapat menemukan kontinuitas dalam ucapannya hingga membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

Menghela napas, Inaho menoleh pada mesin yang terus berbunyi dan sosok yang telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Alis berkerut dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Ke mana gerangan Inaho sang Letnan?

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Canteen**

Slaine sungguh bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa ada seseorang yang tumbang karena memegang ujung kabel laptop yang sudah aus. Ia pernah membaca di berita bahwa ada orang yang meninggal karena tersengat listrik, tapi ia mengira itu mustahil. Menurutnya arus listrik laptop cenderung rendah dan tidak berpotensi membahayakan nyawa. Sekarang dengan berbesar hati, ia terpaksa menarik teorinya.

"Ia baik-baik saja," Yuki _-sensei_ berkata setelah melihat Slaine dan Yagarai _-sensei_ bahu membahu membawa pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke ruang kesehatan. "Sedikit menyengat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan di jaringan kulitnya. Mungkin ia hanya terkejut karena menerima arus listrik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Yagarai _-sensei_ yang mengawasi di sampingnya. "Aku terkejut sekali begitu melihat kedua mata Kaizuka junior berubah menjadi putih dan ia tidak berkata-kata lagi. Seharusnya aku mengingatkannya lebih awal soal kabel itu…"

"Kau memang sangat ceroboh," gerutu Yuki _-sensei_. Nadanya benar-benar terdengar jengkel. "Kau yang seharusnya tersengat listrik bukan adikku yang malang. Oh, Nao _-kun_!"

Di sampingnya Yagarai _-sensei_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengangkat kepala. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan si pemuda bermanik biru yang tengah mengamati mereka. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Ah, Troyard! Terima kasih sudah membantuku membawa Kaizuka junior ke ruang kesehatan!"

"O-oh, ya, sama-sama Sensei," jawab Slaine sambil tersenyum dengan satu tangannya disembunyikan di belakang kepala. "Kupikir Sensei akan kerepotan bila membawa Kaizuka-san sendirian."

Yagarai _-sensei_ tertawa kaku sembari mengucapakan terima kasih lirih. "Aku seharusnya meminta kepala sekolah memperbaikinya," keluh sang guru. "Terkadang hal-hal kecil seperti ini luput dari pengamatan padahal efeknya cukup berbahaya bila terus dibiarkan. Beruntung sekali ini Kaizuka junior hanya pingsan. Kalau terjadi hal buruk lainnya—"

Lirikan maut Kaizuka Yuki membuat sang guru biologi bungkam seribu bahasa. Sang kakak jelas tidak senang mendengar bahwa kecelakaan kecil yang menimpa adiknya dibilang sebagai keberuntungan. Kalau bisa ia tidak ingin adiknya mendapatkan kecelakaan barang secuil pun.

Namun kejengkelan Kaizuka Yuki berakhir ketika melihat gerakan kecil dari pasien yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Sedikit kedutan di kelopak maa, gerakan tidak nyaman yang membuat bahu bergerak atau kepala berubah posisi membuat percakapan terhenti. Ketiga pasang mata tertuju pada si pasien dan berharap agar kelopak matanya segera terbuka.

Benar saja, tak sampai semenit kemudian sepasang manik merah yang tengah ditunggu perlahan mulai muncul. Kelopaknya terangkat enggan sembari menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Kepala bergerak sedikit menatap tiga pasang mata yang tengah tertuju padanya. Ia mengenali mereka semua sebelum berhenti di satu titik.

"Nao _-kun_!" Yuki menghampiri ujung ranjang, menggantikan posisi Yagarai _-sensei_ yang kini beringsut ke belakang. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada wajah sang adik dan berkata, "Bagaimana perasaannmu? Apa kau merasa baikan? Ada yang sakit? Kau terluka?"

"Yuki _-nee_ …," panggil suara itu, lebih lemah dibanding yang seharusnya.

"Ya, ya," jawab Yuki sementara satu tangan membingkai wajah sang adik. "Kau baik-baik saja Nao _-kun_? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Pemuda bermanik merah yang tengah terbaring itu menggeleng sedikit. Kepalanya sekali lagi bergerak dan terarah pada sosok yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Seperti gurunya, sosok itu pun mundur untuk memberi privasi pada kedua bersaudara. Namun sikapnya disalah artikan oleh pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu dan membuatnya mengangkat seluruh kelopak matanya. Tangan terulur berusaha menggapai sosok itu.

Yuki mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat tangan adiknya terangkat. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dari wajah sang adik dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ada apa, Nao _-kun_? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"S…"

"Hm?" Yuki bergumam, tidak paham. "Es? Untuk apa?"

"S… laine…"

Berdiri di sisi kiri tempat tidur, Slaine Troyard maju mendekat. Ia menatap teman sekelas yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari itu dan berkata, "Kau butuh sesuatu, Kaizuka?"

Tangan tetap terulur sehingga Slaine memandangnya bingung. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak memegang satu pun benda yang membuat Kaizuka Inaho harus mengulurkan tangan padanya. Lagipula, mereka juga tidak sedekat itu hingga dapat menitipkan sesuatu pada yang lain.

"Sepertinya ia memintamu mendekat," ucap Yagarai _-sensei_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikan keduanya. "Mendekatlah Slaine! Mungkin Kaizuka junior punya hal yang ingin disampaikan padamu."

Diawasi dua pasang mata di sisi kanan, Slaine beringsut maju pada ujung ranjang. Ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya pada pemuda yang baru saja terbangun itu dengan telinga lebih dulu. Dicobanya menangkap suara yang keluar namun yang ia dapatkan berbeda dari bayangannya.

Ia mengira akan mendengarkan semacam umpatan atau nada perintah dari bibir Kaizuka Inaho. Tapi jelas bukan kedua tangan yang dilingkarkan erat di lehernya. Sekali lagi, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini bentuk balas dendam Kaizuka Inaho terhadap semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan pada pemuda itu? Tapi ini tidak terasa menyakitkan, malah lebih cenderung… hangat?

"K-Kaizuka?"

"Bat…," gumam pemuda itu. "Slaine…"

"N-N-Nao _-kun_ ," sang Kakak berkata setelah beberapa detik menyaksikan kejadian janggal di depan mata. Ia berusaha mendekat karena melihat si pemuda berambut pirang tampak tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. "M-Mungkin sebaiknya kau lepaskan Slaine _-kun_."

Slaine memberikan satu senyuman kaku pada sang kakak. Satu tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang memeluknya, tapi astaga, kenapa tenaga pemuda ini kuat sekali? Padahal setahunya pemuda itu tidak sekuat dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Apakah sengatan listrik bisa membuat kekuatan seseorang bertambah?

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap pemuda itu dengan suara yang nyaris berupa bisikan. Slaine hampir-hampir tak dapat mendengarnya karena nada suaranya seperti orang tercekik. "Sangat… ingin bertemu denganmu."

Manik biru lautan Slaine berotasi cepat. Ingin bertemu, katanya? Setahu Slaine, mereka bahkan baru beradu debat di koridor setengah jam yang lalu. Apa setengah jam itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat seseorang begitu ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Mungkin ada sedikit kelainan pada otaknya," ucap Yagarai _-sensei_ yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dari pinggir. Ia menatap sang Kakak, sang Adik, juga murid pindahan yang kebingungan sekaligus sebelum mendekat dan membantu memisahkan mereka. Berkatnya, Slaine dapat menarik diri dan menatap Inaho dalam jarak yang cukup. Cukup untuk membuatnya selamat tanpa harus terperangkap dalam pelukan mautnya. "Dia sepertinya salah mengenalimu sebagai orang lain, Troyard."

"M-m-mungkin begitu," jawab Slaine gelagapan walaupun ia sendiri agak ragu. Barusan Kaizuka Inaho memanggil namanya, bukan orang lain. Apakah ada Slaine lain yang Kaizuka Inaho kenal dan mirip dengannya?

"Kaizuka senior," panggil Yagarai _-sensei_ pada sang Kakak yang masih mematung, "sebaiknya kau lakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada adikmu. Pastikan saja bahwa otaknya baik-baik saja dan tidak terkena dampak arus listrik. Terkadang percikan arus listrik yang mengenai otak dapat menimbulkan halusinasi."

Masih sedikit ragu-ragu, Yuki pun berkata, "B-benar juga. Mungkin saja otak Nao _-kun_ terkena percikan listrik."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa dia butuh istirahat," ujar Yagarai _-sensei_ sambil mengitari ranjang Kaizuka Inaho dan menepuk bahu si rambut pirang. "Sementara Troyard dan aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Kaizuka Inaho tidak mengangguk. Ia hanya menyaksikan keduanya hampir tanpa berkedip. Untuk sesaat, Slaine yakin bahwa ia melihat sedikit decakan tidak suka dari bibir pemuda itu. Namun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menganggap bahwa dirinya tengah berhalusinasi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Slaine berkata dengan membungkukkan tubuh sedikit. "Permisi Kaizuka _-sensei_! Sampai jumpa, Kaizuka!"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari keduanya Slaine langsung berbalik menyusul Yagarai _-sensei_ yang telah menghilang lebih dulu. Sembari berjalan, ia merasakan tatapan tajam tertuju pada punggung yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menengok ke belakang. Namun lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Karenanya ia tidak lagi menoleh dan langsung melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan.

Sementara itu ketika keduanya telah beranjak keluar dari ruangan, Kaizuka Yuki perlahan mendekati ujung ranjang. Diberikannya senyum lembut pada adiknya dan ia berkata, "Nah, Nao _-kun_ , sebaiknya Nao _-kun_ istirahat, ya? Nanti aku akan minta izin untuk pulang cepat dan mengantar Nao _-kun_. Bagaimana?"

Di luar dugaan, adik laki-lakinya malah menggelengkan kepala. Sikap yang membuat Yuki kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Nao _-kun_?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuki _-nee_ ," ujar pemuda itu sembari memegangi selimutnya. "Aku juga tidak butuh istirahat."

"Tidak butuh bagaimana?" Yuki berkata sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau jelas-jelas seperti orang linglung yang butuh istirahat."

Adik laki-lakinya tak lagi bicara. Ia tetap diam di ranjang sambil memegangi selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya. Ditatapnya selimut dan kedua tangannya sebelum ia menyentuhkan satu tangan ke mata kirinya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat yang membuat Yuki sekalipun mengerutkan dahi, ingin tahu.

"Nao _-kun_?"

Kedua manik merah itu terbuka. Si adik laki-laki menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Yuki tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia menatap adiknya sekali lagi sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya sementara satu tangan menepuk bahu si adik.

"Istirahatlah, Nao _-kun_!" Kakaknya berkata. "Nao _-kun_ membutuhkannya."

* * *

Belakangan Slaine baru menyadari bahwa waktu istirahat di Shinawara High jauh lebih lamban dibandingkan sekolahnya dulu. Ia sudah lapar dan mengantuk, terlebih tidak ada orang di bangku belakang yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Berkali-kali ia menguap sepanjang jam pelajaran keempat dan kelima. Kedua matanya menatap papan tulis dengan rasa bosan yang tidak dapat ia lukiskan. Akibatnya ia pun menatap rumusan trigonometri di papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong sementara Cruhteo _-sensei_ tengah menjelaskan.

Ekspresi bosannya yang begitu jelas langsung disadari oleh sang guru Matematika. Begitu melihat Slaine menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, sang guru pun mendekat pada pemuda berambut perak platina itu. Sepatu pantofel miliknya bergema ke seluruh ruangan dan ia berkata, "Sepertinya kau teramat mengantuk, Troyard _-kun_! Apa pelajaranku sebegitu membosankan bagimu?"

Manik biru lautan Slaine langsung terbuka. Sedikit gelagapan ia berkata, "Tidak. Tidak membosankan sama sekali, _Sensei_. Sungguh!"

"Benarkah?" Cruhteo _-sensei_ berkata dengan nada tertarik yang sinis. "Aku cukup khawatir bila pelajaranku akan membosankan bagi sebagian murid, karena kau tahu 'kan, Matematika cukup rumit dan terkadang menjemukan."

"A-aku tidak merasa begitu," jawab Slaine, sedikit gugup. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia bersalah karena telah meremehkan pelajaran matematika di kelasnya atau karena terpergok tengah terkantuk-kantuk oleh sang guru. "Bagiku Matematika sangat menarik dan – mengesankan. Ya, amat mengesankan."

Cruhteo _-sensei_ mengangguk-angguk mendengar deskripsi Slaine. Ia tersenyum puas dan kembali berkata, " _Well_ , Troyard _-kun_ , senang mendengar kau sangat tertarik dan terkesan pada Matematika. Kuharap murid-murid lain juga akan mengikuti contohmu. Mungkin kau bersedia menunjukkannya pada murid-murid yang lain untuk menunjukkan ketertarikanmu pada Matematika?"

"H-hah?"

"Di depan ada sepuluh soal," ucap Cruhteo sambil menunjuk papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan sang guru, "kau bebas menjawab lima di antara sepuluh soal itu. Silakan!"

" _A-ano_ , Sensei," jawab Slaine ragu-ragu, "b-bolehkah saya mengerjakannya dulu di buku? Saya tidak yakin dapat berkonsentrasi di depan."

"Oh, jangan," balas Cruhteo sambil menggelengkan kepala, "langsung saja kerjakan di depan. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu dan menyembunyikan ketertarikanmu yang besar pada Matematika di hadapan teman-teman sekelasmu."

"A-aku…"

"Atau sebenarnya kau tidak tertarik pada Matematika dan justru sangat mengantuk walaupun kau tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kuajarkan?"

Sungguh Slaine sangat tergoda untuk berkata 'Ya' sebagai jawaban. Sayangnya ia tahu dengan baik bahwa guru yang satu ini gemar memberikan segudang tugas sebagai oleh-oleh bagi muridnya. Dibandingkan itu, Slaine lebih memilih bungkam dan maju ke papan tulis. Diambilnya spidol yang diletakkan di dekat papan tulis sementara ia membaca soal yang tertera.

Satu persatu dibacanya soal-soal yang ada di papan tulis dan Slaine pun mengerutkan dahi. Oke. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah lulus tingkat pertama sekolah tinggi di Inggris dan pindah baru-baru ini. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tidak berdaya di hadapan soal Matematika. Untuk sesaat Slaine belajar menerima takdir dan memasrahkan diri.

Di saat ia tengah berdoa memohon ilham pada Yang Maha Kuasa, pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba digeser hingga terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik sebelum Slaine mengerjapkan mata. Untuk sesaat, ia sempat berpikir bahwa manik merah itu menyorotkan sinar lembut yang hampir tidak pernah ia temukan pada diri orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Slaine…"

"Kai…zuka?" Slaine berkata dengan canggung, tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Nada suara pemuda itu terlalu… ramah, untuknya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat? Ini baru jam pelajaran ke lima, bukan?"

Menggelengkan kepala pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu masuk dan mendekati Slaine. Manik merahnya menyapu seisi ruang kelas sebelum tertuju pada guru Matematika yang tengah berdiri di belakang si pemuda berambut perak platina. Maniknya menyipit beberapa millimeter saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, menaruh waspada pada sang guru matematika.

"Kudengar kau terkena serangan listrik, Kaizuka junior," Cruhteo _-sensei_ berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat di ruang kesehatan?"

Slaine menatap pemuda yang baru datang itu dan mengangguk memberikan persetujuan. "Benar. Seharusnya kau istirahat saja. Kenapa kau bersikeras mengikuti pelajaran, Kaizuka? Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Aku tidak ingin memapahmu seperti sebelumnya."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil memberikan Slaine satu tepukan di kepala. Satu gerakan yang membuat Slaine mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebelum Slaine dapat bicara, sang guru matematika menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, duduklah di tempatmu, Kaizuka! Dan jangan ganggu Troyard _-kun_! Ia sedang sibuk mendemonstrasikan ketertarikannya pada Matematika."

Alis si pemuda bermanik merah berkerut. Di sampingnya, Slaine menghela napas penuh enggan dan hendak berbalik menghadap soal-soal tidak berperikemanusiaan di hadapannya. Melihatnya, pemuda itu pun kembali menatap sang guru. Bukannya duduk seperti yang diminta, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Apakah Cruhteo _-sensei_ keberatan bila aku yang menggantikannya mengerjakan semua soal-soal itu?"

Cruhteo menatap murid yang digosipkan sebagai murid paling jenius se Shinawara High itu. Alisnya terangkat dan ia mendengus. Meskipun pemuda ini jenius, ia ragu pemuda ini sanggup menjawab soal ujian masuk universitas ternama. Mungkin ini saatnya mematahkan hidung bocah sombong satu ini.

"Silakan saja, Kaizuka!" Cruhteo menjawab. "Aku senang memberi kesempatan pada murid-murid berprestasi sepertimu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Inaho cepat. " _Sudah lama_ aku tidak mengerjakan soal-soal seperti ini."

Cruhteo tidak mendengar gumaman pemuda itu, berbeda dengan Slaine yang jelas-jelas berada di sampingnya. Sekali lagi dahinya berkerut sementara ia menatap pemuda bermanik merah yang mengambil alih spidol di tangannya. Ada apa dengan pemuda satu ini? Apa arus listrik membuat definisi waktu di otaknya berubah? Bukankah mereka baru saja mengerjakan soal Trigonometri sehari yang lalu?

Untuk beberapa saat, Inaho Kaizuka mematung di depan kelas. Sesekali manik merahnya melintas bolak balik, menatap kesepuluh soal di papan tulis. Di sampingnya, Slaine bergantian memandangi papan tulis dan Kaizuka Inaho. Dalam hati ia mulai ragu, jangan-jangan Kaizuka Inaho pun tak dapat mengerjakan soal-soal yang tidak berperikemanusiaan ini?

Saat ia berpikir demikian, pemuda bermanik merah itu maju selangkah dan mulai menggoreskan spidol pada papan putih di kelas. Tak ada formula atau apa pun, pemuda itu praktis hanya menuliskan jawabannya satu persatu. Mulai dari soal teratas hingga soal terakhir. Semuanya terisi hingga pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap gurunya yang kini memegangi kacamata melihat jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Menarik sekali," ujar pemuda itu sambil meletakkan spidol di tempatnya. Ia menatap Slaine sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak mau duduk?"

"A-eh-hah?"

Pandangan Inaho Kaizuka beredar ke seluruh sudut ruangan hingga menemukan dua kursi kosong di paling ujung. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun berjalan ke sana sementara Slaine mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia sempat berhenti di hadapan kursi Slaine, namun pemuda itu menggeleng dan melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga ke kursi paling belakang.

Tak jauh darinya, Slaine mengikuti sikapnya dan menarik bangku. Ia mengerjapkan mata melihat Cruhteo _-sensei_ yang tengah memandangi papan tulis dan buku soal di tangannya bergantian. Sesekali sang guru akan mengangkat kacamatanya dan menyentuh dagu. Kerutan di dahinya begitu dalam sementara ia memeriksa jawaban di papan tulis.

"Oi, Kaizuka," ujar Slaine sembari memundurkan tubuhnya ke bangku di belakang begitu melihat bahwa guru matematikanya pun harus mengandalkan buku panduan untuk mengecek jawaban, "kau pernah mengintip isi kunci jawabannya, ya?"

Di bangku belakang, pemuda berambut cokelat itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Manik merahnya menatap sosok itu dengan kerinduan yang tak terucapkan. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu bungkam hingga Slaine menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu hingga membuat alisnya terangkat.

"Kaizuka?"

Alis kembali turun dengan normal dan pemuda bermanik merah itu berkata, "Tidak. Aku semata-mata hanya menjawabnya."

Kerutan di dahi, Slaine tidak percaya. "Pembohong! Kau pasti diam-diam mencuri jawaban seperti yang kusarankan sebelumnya. Dasar licik kau, Inaho Kaizuka!"

"Aku tidak licik, Slaine."

"Ya, ya," jawab Slaine tidak percaya. "Tapi kau tahu, kalau kau punya kunci jawaban seperti itu seharusnya kau membaginya denganku. Pasti akan sangat berguna."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada kunci jawaban Slaine," jawab Inaho sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada sosok di depannya. "Kau _selalu_ tidak percaya padaku."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi dan ia menatap pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat ia hanya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. "Selalu?"

Pemuda itu hanya memberikan ekspresi datar terbaiknya pada Slaine. Membuat Slaine terpana sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Menggelengkan kepala, Slaine memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan arti ucapan pemuda itu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kaizuka Inaho baru saja terkena arus listrik dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk membuat sikap seseorang menjadi sulit dimengerti.

Berbekal keyakinan itu, Slaine pun memajukan kursinya kembali ke depan dan menatap sang guru yang masih berkutat dengan jawaban yang diberikan Inaho. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada seseorang yang menatapnya lekat. Kedua manik merahnya membingkai sosok di hadapannya seluruhnya. Memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda berambut perak itu menyeringai melihat sang guru Matematika yang tak berdaya di hadapan soal yang diberikannya sendiri.

Tangan pemuda itu terulur, ingin menyentuh. Namun ketika kepala pemuda itu bergerak ke samping, Inaho pun menarik tangannya. Terkepal begitu erat sementara ia menunduk.

* * *

"Kau lihat tadi?" Slaine berkata dengan antusias saat mereka berjalan di koridor yang terhubung dengan kantin. "Cruhteo-sensei sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata karena kau menjawab semuanya dengan benar. Oh! Itu pasti mengesalkan untuknya."

Berjalan di sampingnya, Inaho berkata, "Itu pantas untuknya."

"Nah, aku setuju," jawab Slaine sambil tertawa puas. Ia berjalan mundur dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan ia menatap Inaho, "Tapi lain kali, kau harus membagi kunci jawabannya denganku. Tidak adil bila hanya kau sendiri yang punya kunci jawabannya."

"Aku tidak punya kunci jawaban, Slaine," jawab Inaho. Manik merahnya senantiasa mengabadikan sosok berambut perak platina yang berjalan mundur bermandikan cahaya matahari. Seketika itu juga kata-kata yang sudah ia susun sebelumnya lenyap tak bersisa. Meninggalkannya sendirian hingga pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya bingung.

"Oi, Kaizuka?" Slaine memanggilnya sambil menggerakkan satu tangan di hadapan pemuda itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengerjapkan mata, pemuda bermanik merah itu menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya."

"Kau kebanyakan diam," ucap Slaine sementara mereka kembali berjalan. Ia melangkah mundur sementara beberapa siswa melewati dan menatapnya diam-diam. Sikap yang cukup untuk membuat lawan bicaranya menatap penuh ancaman pada siswa atau siswi lain. "Padahal biasanya kau akan menyambar ucapanku seperti perangkap tikus."

"Perangkap tikus?"

Slaine tidak menjawab. Pemuda satu itu hanya tertawa sambil berlarian kecil di depan Inaho. Inaho pun tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Sekali lagi ia membuat garis tipis samar di wajahnya sembari berjalan mengikuti Slaine.

"Inaho-san?"

Kedamaian yang sebelumnya ia rasakan langsung rusak begitu mendengar suara itu. Perlahan-lahan, Inaho mulai menggerakkan kepala menatap ke belakang. Garis tipis samar yang ia buat di bibirnya lenyap digantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa ia gunakan.

Di belakangnya, gadis berambut pirang itu memberikan senyum menawan yang telah menaklukkan hati para siswa di Shinawara High. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat perlahan layaknya seorang ratu dan berkata padanya, "Mau ke kantin? Aku juga mau ke sana."

"Seylum-san!"

Suara Slaine tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Kejengkelannya meningkat dibanding biasa, terlebih saat pemuda berambut perak itu menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cerah ceria. Tersenyum lebih riang dibandingkan ketika bersamanya.

"Kau makan di kantin juga? Kebetulan sekali!" Slaine berkata dengan antusias.

"Pelayan di rumahku mengambil libur," jawab Asseylum sambil tertawa dan berjalan di samping Slaine. "Aku jarang makan di kantin. Apa kau pernah makan di kantin, Slaine?"

"Belakangan ini," jawab Slaine sambil tersenyum. "Makanan apa yang kau sukai, Seylum-san? Di kantin ada onigiri isi daging yang enak. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

"Oh, kau suka onigiri?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi hanya itu makanan yang bisa kumakan," jawab Slaine sambil tertawa. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia tengah bersama seseorang yang bukan Asseylum. "Bagaimana denganmu, Seylum-san?"

Asseylum tertawa. "Apa mereka menjual salad?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Slaine sembari menggerakkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah melihat salad di menu."

Kepala gadis itu bergerak sedikit dan ia menghela napas, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan di kantin, Slaine."

Dalam sekejap aura kebahagiaan yang muncul di sekeliling pemuda berambut perak itu lenyap. Kekecewaannya begitu jelas terlihat, serta merta pemuda itu berkata, "Kau ingin makan buah-buahan? Bagaimana dengan jus? Mereka menyajikan jus setahuku."

"Benarkah?"

Sebelum Slaine menjawab, seseorang menghentikan percakapan mereka. Berada di tengah-tengah untuk memisahkan keduanya Inaho berkata, "Tidak ada. Jus juga tidak ada di kantin."

Terkejut, masing-masing memberikan respon yang berbeda.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan juga tidak apa, Seylum-san," jawab Inaho datar. "Tapi aku dan Slaine butuh makanan apalagi kami masih harus menghadapi pelajaran Kimia dengan Magbaredge _-sensei._ Tidak bisa apabila sekadar makan buah-buahan."

Asseylum menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. Namun sebelum gadis itu dapat mengajukan pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Inaho sudah lebih dulu beranjak. Membuat Asseylum menggerakkan kepala saking herannya.

"Permisi kalau begitu," ujar Inaho sambil menarik tangan Slaine. "Seylum-san."

Di sebelahnya, Slaine yang tak tahu apa-apa ditarik begitu saja, atau lebih tepatnya, diseret. Mereka berjalan lebih cepat dibanding biasanya sementara Slaine berteriak di belakang. Salah satu teriakannya berbunyi,

"Oi, Kaizuka Inaho, kau mau ke mana?" jerit Slaine untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kantin di arah sana bukan ke situ."

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **Footnote:**_

 _Diambil dari web enigmablogger, tentang fenomena doppelganger, eksperimen Shahar Arzy_

 _ **A.N:**_

 _Hollaaaa All! Cyan di sini! Nggak sabar menantikan hari kejepit besok :D, apa ane harus mengucapkan selamat Harpitnas?_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Yuyu arxlnn**_ _: Hola Yuu-chan XD ihiy, ane harap pertanyaanmu soal dunia Inaho dkk terjawab ya :D dan soal Slaine yang koma, heeh, itu Slaine, kamu betul. Tuh 'kan? Misterinya nggak susah susah amat kok? #ndasmu? #authorditimpuk_

 _Uhuk, ane mohon doanya aja untuk kelanjutan ff ini XD walaupun ane setuju, memang nggak banyak ff di fandom A/Z terutama yang pairnya Inasure #kodekeras #kodekerasbuatparaauthor_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: iyah 'kan? Gregetan? Macem lagi liat padang bunga, tiba-tiba ada tawon (lagi, perumpamaan absurd author) belom lagi orang yang diharapkan bisa mengatasinya malah bengong_

 _Hm, soal Naruto ketemu Hokage keempat, ane kurang tau, tapi mungkin beda, ehe. Karena Hokage keempat bukan Naruto 'kan? Kalo di sini Inaho ketemu dirinya sendiri :D_

 _Soal si pencuri, tee-hee, mari kita nantikan chapter chapter selanjutnya XD_

 _And last but not the least, thank you for reading this fic, hope you guys like it and if you mind, please share some of your thoughts dan mari kita fangirlingan bareng :P_

 _With love,_

 _Cyan_


	7. Chapter 7

Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan biasanya menjadi solusi terbaik yang dimiliki Slaine, setidaknya hingga hari ini. Selama ini ia meyakini tidak ada seorang pun yang sanggup mengikuti kecepatannya saat mengayunkan tangan, tapi kenyataannya ia salah. Buktinya, satu dari tujuh milyar penduduk bumi mampu menangkap tangannya dan membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Lepaskan!" desis Slaine saat melihat tangannya terperangkap di antara telapak tangan orang itu.

"Kau selalu menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kekerasan," keluh pemuda bermanik rubi yang menangkap tangannya. "Kau tahu 'kan, tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan tinju tangan kosongmu."

 _Tidak lagi,_ aku Slaine dalam hati. Setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu Kaizuka Inaho, tinjunya adalah solusi terbaik yang dapat ia upayakan. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan solusi lain bila berhadapan dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Padahal beberapa hari lalu, ia yakin bahwa tinjunya cukup efektif untuk pemuda ini. Entah bagaimana semuanya berubah dalam sekejap.

"Herannya kau selalu menggunakan kekerasaan saat berhadapan denganku,"kata pemuda itu sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Slaine. "Padahal aku bukan ancaman bagimu."

Ia enggan mengakui, tapi memang seperti itulah Kaizuka Inaho bagi Slaine. Malah Slaine semakin waspada sejak pemuda itu tersengat arus listrik. Kaizuka yang pemaksa memang menyebalkan, tapi Kaizuka yang mampu menandinginya soal kekerasan jauh lebih menakutkan untuknya. Bagaimana lagi ia harus mempertahankan diri bila tinjunya ternyata tak cukup ampuh untuk pemuda itu?

"Setidaknya lepaskan tanganku, Kaizuka!" Slaine berkata akhirnya. "Cengkeraman tanganmu menyakitkan."

Walau hanya sedikit, Slaine bisa melihat kedutan di kelopak mata pemuda itu. Setelahnya pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya diiringi dengan gumaman kata 'Maaf' yang membuat Slaine menyipitkan mata. Sembari memegangi pergelangan tangannya, Slaine pun berkata, "Ada apa denganmu? Sudah kubilang kantin bukan ke arah sana, tapi kau terus saja berjalan. Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku?"

"Oh,"gumam pemuda itu, "Ya."

Kepala Slaine bergerak sedikit. Jawaban pemuda itu tidak seperti Inaho yang biasanya. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengamati wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tangannya digerakkan di depan pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu dengan cepat, tanpa ragu. "Jadi, kita ke kantin?"

Slaine tidak yakin pemuda itu menjawab jujur, namun bukan haknya untuk mempermasalahkan. Ia pun mengangkat alis dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ya, tapi kita harus cepat. Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis karena seseorang membuang-buang waktu dengan menyeretku ke arah berlawanan."

Pemuda di belakangnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa sehingga Slaine memutar tubuhnya, memastikan pemuda itu mengikutinya. Ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu masih bertahan di tempat, dahinya kembali berkerut. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum tahu bahwa Slaine Troyard sangat menyeramkan bila lapar.

"Oi, Kaizuka?" Slaine kembali bertanya pada Inaho. Baginya, Inaho Kaizuka yang lamban benar-benar menjengkelkan. Namun ia harus memakluminya berhubung pemuda itu baru saja tersengat arus listrik. Ia khawatir otak pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya berfungsi. "Apa sebaiknya kita ke klinik?"

Herannya bukannya menjawab, Kaizuka Inaho malah menatapnya. Nyaris tak kentara, namun pemuda itu mengupayakan sedikit garis lengkung di bibir. Melihat raut wajah khawatir Slaine, Inaho pun berkata, "Apa aku membuatmu khawatir, Slaine?"

"Hah? Ya, tentu saja! Kaizuka Yuki-san bisa membunuhku kalau tahu-tahu kau pingsan di dekatku," Slaine menjawab sambil mengamati wajah pemuda itu. "Aku tidak mau mencari masalah yang membuatku terpaksa dikeluarkan berhubung aku masih punya urusan di sekolah ini."

Garis lengkung menghilang, ekspresi datar kembali ke wajah Inaho. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Slaine dan berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ayo cepat!" Inaho berkata tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Kau bilang kita harus cepat."

"Ya, aku—"

Inaho tidak menunggu Slaine menyelesaikan ucapan. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah hingga membuat Slaine harus menyusulnya di belakang. Tangannya mengepal erat sementara manik merahnya terpejam untuk sesaat.

Di belakangnya, Slaine menatap dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Ia ingin mengingatkan tapi ia sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana pun Kaizuka Inaho adalah orang yang lebih dulu bersekolah di tempat ini dibanding dirinya, mungkin sekali ini pemuda itu tengah menunjukkan jalan pintas menuju ke kantin karena Slaine yakin arahnya yang biasa bukan ke sana. Tapi kalau tidak begitu…

Slaine menggelengkan kepala. Perutnya memang lapar dan membutuhkan asupan gizi segera. Tapi tingkah Kaizuka Inaho saat ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Slaine berencana menjadikannya bahan olok-olok di kemudian hari. Barangkali, ia bahkan bisa menjadikannya sebagai bahan ancaman? Siapa ta—

Pikirannya terputus seketika. Apa itu tadi? Ia merasa melihat sekelebat bayangan saat memandangi punggung Kaizuka Inaho. Seolah-olah ia tengah berada di sebuah koridor sementara seorang pemuda berambut dark brown berjalan di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin memanggil pemuda itu, namun niatnya diurungkan. Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir dan lidahnya pun kelu.

Begitu merasakan ketiadaan langkah kaki di belakang, Inaho pun kembali menoleh. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis saat melihat Slaine masih mematung di tempat. Sedikit kerutan timbul di dahi.

Manik biru Slaine mengerjap-ngerjap. Manik merah Inaho menyadarkannya kembali pada realita. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan meyakini bahwa ia pasti salah lihat tadi.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Inaho menyambutnya saat ia sudah berada di samping pemuda itu. Sebagai jawaban, ia menggeleng gugup sementara satu tangannya mencengkeram kerah bajunya erat. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Untuk alasan tertentu, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan gambaran yang diterimanya.

"Slaine?"

"Tidak," jawab Slaine berusaha menguasai dirinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Manik merah Inaho menyipit, merasa curiga. Namun ia tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia segera berbalik sementara Slaine tetap bungkam.

Slaine menganggap, ia hanya sekadar salah lihat. Tapi tidak hal nya bagi Inaho. Manik merah yang mengamati Slaine dari pantulan kaca jendela koridor tidak mengimplikasikan hal yang sama dengan Slaine. Manik merah itu memandang dengan penuh kecurigaan. Sementara si pemilik mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat.

Dan seperti biasa, saat ia gelisah pemuda itu akan menunjukkan kebiasaan aslinya. Satu tangan terangkat menutup mata kiri dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berharap apa yang terjadi tidak seperti dugaannya.

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

. **Ordinary** **Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah** **Zero** by **Gen** **Urobochi**

 ** _Enjoy_**!

 **Chapter 7 : School duty**

Satu hari hampir berlalu dengan keanehan-keanehan pada diri Kaizuka Inaho. Apabila dihitung, Slaine tidak tahu berapa kali ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat tingkah tak biasa dari Inaho Kaizuka. Terkadang pemuda itu sejenius Einstein, tapi ada kalanya ia lebih buta arah dari salah satu karakter di anime sebelah. Slaine tidak tahu lagi kata apa yang tepat untuk mengggambarkan pemuda bermanik merah itu.

Ia tengah mengeluarkan ponsel yang dibawanya di tas untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat baterainya sudah hampir habis. Seharusnya ia mengisi dayanya sebelum pulang tadi.

"Troyard," panggil teman sekelasnya yang selalu berada di dekat Kaizuka Inaho. Pemuda berambut cepak yang tidak begitu menonjol itu mendekatinya yang tengah memegangi ponsel sembari membawa sebuah buku. Ia meletakkan buku tersebut di hadapan Slaine dan berkata, "Mulai hari ini kau akan dilibatkan dalam piket kelas."

Slaine mengulangi ucapannya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Piket?"

"Ya, kau akan ikut membersihkan kelas dan mengisi agenda," jawab Calm. Pandangan pemuda itu pun terarah pada bangku belakang Slaine, tempat Inaho tengah duduk sambil mengamati keduanya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, Miss Mizusaki memasangkanmu dengan Inaho."

"Ap –" Slaine menutup mulutnya sendiri sebelum ia meluapkan sejumlah protes pada Calm. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa ia selalu dipasangkan dengan Kaizuka Inaho? Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang dapat dipasangkan dengannya? Kenapa mulai dari bangku, kerja kelompok dan bahkan piket pun ia sekelompok dengan Kaizuka Inaho?

"Oke?" tanya Calm tak peduli apa pun jawaban Slaine. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"T-tunggu sebentar, Calm!" Slaine bangkit berdiri, berusaha mencegah Calm yang hampir berlalu. Ia menunjuk Inaho dan berkata, "Orang ini—maksudku, Kaizuka Inaho – dia sepertinya sedang tidak sehat. Mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikannya?"

Calm memutar bola mata. Pandangannya terarah pada Slaine, sebelum beralih pada Inaho. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat pemuda itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak dapat melihat perbedaannya. Baginya, Inaho saat ini sama saja dengan Inaho yang biasa. Apa benar pemuda itu sedang tidak sehat?

"Aku mau saja membantu," jawab Calm seraya kembali mendekat. Ia menghampiri Inaho dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ada apa, Kawan? Kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Calm," balas Inaho dengan datar seperti biasa. "Kau pulang saja. Aku dan Slaine akan mengerjakannya."

"Hei!"

"Senang mendengarnya," ucap Calm sambil tertawa. Ia menepuk punggung Inaho sekali dan beranjak mengambil tas. Ia sempat berbalik dan melambai pada keduanya sebelum keluar kelas, meninggalkan Slaine yang memandangi buku dan ruangan kelasnya.

"Great!" gerutu Slaine sembari melemparkan buku yang dipegangnya. "Apa mereka pikir membersihkan kelas dapat dilakukan dua orang saja? Lagipula kenapa mereka tidak menyewa tenaga pembersih saja dan malah membebankan tugas semacam itu pada murid? Benar-benar penghematan yang keterlaluan!"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Pemuda satu itu meninggalkan bangku dan mulai menyingsingkan lengan baju. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mulai menggeser meja dan merapatkannya hingga ke pojok ruangan. Ia sudah mengangkut beberapa buah ketika pandangannya tertuju pada Slaine yang hanya mematung memandanginya.

"Kau tidak mau membantu?"

Walaupun masih menggerutu, Slaine terpaksa bangkit berdiri. Sembari mengomel, pemuda itu mengeluarkan charger dan memasangkannya pada salah satu stop kontak terdekat yang dapat ia temukan. Baru setelahnya ia mengikuti contoh yang diberikan Inaho. Sembari menyingsingkan lengan sweater, pemuda berambut perak platina itu berjalan ke salah satu meja terdekat dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Tentunya tenaga tidak pernah menjadi masalah untuknya. Pemuda yang tampak lemah itu dapat dengan leluasa mengangkat dua tumpuk meja hingga ke sudut ruangan tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

"Kupikir kau ingin dibantu mengangkat meja," komentar Inaho ketika mereka berpapasan saat mengangkut meja.

"Hah," cibir Slaine, "kau pikir siapa aku? Tuan Putri?"

Inaho hendak mengiyakan namun saat ini ia tidak mau berdebat. Pemuda itu beranjak mengambil meja lain yang belum ditumpuk di sudut ruangan. Mereka bekerja dengan cekatan hingga seluruh meja selesai diangkut sebelum beralih ke tugas selanjutnya. Slaine menghapus papan tulis sementara Inaho mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan lantai.

Pemuda berambut perak itu terus saja menghapus papan tulis tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda yang satunya tengah meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya begitu asyik menghapus semua tulisan di papan tulis dan baru berhenti saat bertemu dengan sin, cos dan tan. Ia memandangi tulisan itu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Oi, Kaizuka, kau yakin kau tidak punya kunci jawaban untuk soal Matematika ini?"

Selama beberapa saat, keheninganlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Slaine. Setelah beberapa saat pula, pemuda berambut perak itu baru menyadari ketiadaan rekan piketnya. Perlahan, Slaine pun berbalik dan menatap ruang kosong di belakangnya.

"Kaizuka?"

Gema suaranya memantul pelan di dinding ruangan. Untuk sesaat, Slaine mengernyitkan dahi dan melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Ia tidak melihat pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan tadi. Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu sudah pulang?

Dengan cepat manik birunya menoleh pada salah satu meja di sudut di mana tas berwarna hitam masih tergantung di sana. Ia menghela napas lega. Itu berarti pemiliknya masih ada di suatu tempat di sekolah.

Tak mau memusingkannya, Slaine pun kembali berbalik dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tangannya kembali berayun menghapus tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis. Untuk menemani, ia bahkan mulai menyenandungkan beberapa lagu. Walaupun menyebalkan, ia berharap Kaizuka Inaho segera kembali ke kelas.

Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar pintu digeser. Di ambang pintu, Kaizuka Inaho muncul sambil membawa ember dan tongkat pel. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan pemuda bermanik merah itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kukira kau sudah mulai menyapu ruangan," ucap Inaho sambil meletakkan ember. "Apa menghapus papan tulis membutuhkan waktu selama itu?"

Di hadapannya, Slaine terdiam selama beberapa saat. Manik birunya menatap Inaho, namun tak ada suara meluncur dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu terus menatapnya hingga Inaho mengernyitkan dahi. Kali ini ia mendekati Slaine dan mengayunkan tangan di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Slaine?"

Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata pemuda di hadapan Inaho bergetar dan manik birunya mulai terfokus pada Inaho. Bibir pemuda itu mulai bergerak, tapi sekali lagi Inaho tidak mendengar satu patah kata pun darinya. Pikir Inaho, sebaiknya ia membuat janji dengan dokter THT nanti. Siapa tahu pendengarannya yang bermasalah.

"Aneh…," gumam Slaine dengan suara pelan. "Aneh … sekali."

Inaho mengerutkan dahi. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bukan? Caramu menghapus papan tulis benar-benar sangat lamban."

Slaine yang biasa akan menyambar ucapan Inaho dengan gerutuan. Tapi kali ini ia hanya menatap Inaho tanpa berkata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada pemuda itu.

Ia yakin kelas mereka tidak pernah mengadakan pesta kostum dan semacamnya. Kalaupun pernah, ia yang baru seminggu menempati sekolah di Jepang belum pernah berkesempatan untuk mengikuti atau menyaksikannya. Tapi anehnya ia mendapatkan gambaran Inaho dalam balutan seragam biru dengan penutup mata di sebelah kiri. Di belakang pemuda itu, ia melihat batang-batang besi berbaris rapi sementara Kaizuka Inaho mendekat padanya.

Pemuda yang mendekatinya bersarung tangan putih dan ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Slaine. Manik biru Slaine mengawasinya sementara tangan itu perlahan mendekat. Untuk sesaat ia merasa terancam dan insting pertamanya adalah melarikan diri.

Karena itu tanpa sadar ia menepis tangan itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ia tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan hingga realita kembali menamparnya dan gambaran Inaho dalam balutan baju militer menghilang. Kali ini Inaho berseragam sekolah lah yang ia lihat.

"Slaine!"

Mulut Slaine terkunci rapat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Ia menatap Kaizuka Inaho di hadapannya. Tangan yang sebelumnya ia tepis berada tak jauh darinya. Namun ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Sebaiknya aku segera membuang sampah."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Slaine pun berbalik dan mengambil tempat sampah yang di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa pun lagi dan meninggalkan Inaho yang masih mematung di tempat. Satu tangannya memegangi tangan yang ditepis oleh Slaine.

Denyut di tangannya terasa menyakitkan, namun rasa sakit yang berbeda juga ia rasakan di dadanya. Begitu nyerinya hingga ia harus memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir. Ia pun mencoba menelan ludah walaupun tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Rasa sakit itu masih tetap ada. Berkeliaran di dada dan menggerogoti tenggorokannya hingga tak mampu bicara.

"Harus berapa kali…" ujar pemuda itu sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi. "Berapa kali kau menolakku baru kau puas, Slaine?"

Langkah kaki Slaine membuatnya tiba di tempat pembuangan sampah lebih cepat dibanding yang ia inginkan. Walaupun begitu, ini lebih baik untuknya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Kaizuka Inaho setelah kejadian tadi.

Ini semua salah gambaran yang ia terima. Gambaran itu membuatnya memvisualisasikan Kaizuka Inaho dalam wujud yang berbeda. Inaho dalam baju seragam dan ekspresi datar tidak membuatnya paranoid. Lain halnya dengan Inaho yang berseragam militer dan mengenakan penutup mata untuk menutupi sisi kirinya. Inaho yang seperti itu membuatnya sulit bernapas dan merasa tercekik.

Menggelengkan kepala, Slaine mengingatkan diri untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Ia pasti salah lihat sehingga ia ketakutan. Ya, pasti begitu.

Sekali lagi Slaine menggosok-gosok matanya dengan penuh semangat sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada tempat sampah yang dipegangnya. Baru saja ia hendak membuka tutup tungku, suara langkah kaki seseorang menghentikannya. Alih-alih melanjutkan pekerjaan, pemuda itu malah membungkuk dan bersembunyi di antara semak-semak.

"Aku tidak yakin, Mizusaki," ujar suara yang tak jauh darinya diikuti dengan sosok wanita yang mengenakan jaket putih bersih khas seragam dokter jaga di sekolah. "Nao-kun jadi aneh setelah ia terkena sengatan listrik."

Mengikutinya, wanita lain berambut hitam pun menyahut, "Apa maksudmu dengan aneh, Kaizuka senior?"

Slaine dapat mendengar suara gumaman dan sang Dokter UKS berkata, "Aku…-- entahlah, bagaimana mengatakannya, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Nao-kun dalam balutan seragam lain. Seragam itu berwarna hijau mirip pakaian selam dan ia mengenakan earphone di salah satu telinganya."

Lawan bicaranya terdengar tidak begitu tertarik, namun Kaizuka senior tidak mengindahkannya. Ia kembali berkata, "Ia seperti mengendarai benda mirip robot dan menggumamkan perintah. Padahal Nao-kun yang kukenal tidak seperti itu."

"Kau bermimpi barangkali?"

Kaizuka Yuki menggelengkan kepala sembari berkata, "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau memang itu mimpi, pastilah itu mimpi yang sangat buruk."

Terdengar gumaman tidak yakin dari lawan bicaranya. "Kedengarannya tidak seperti sesuatu yang menakutkan, menurutku."

"Ya," jawab Yuki, "kalau mata kiri Inaho tidak berdarah, aku pun tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk."

"Mata kirinya?"

Sang kakak mengangguk mantap. "Ya, mata kirinya. Entah mengapa."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Miss Mizusaki baru berbicara beberapa detik kemudian. Namun apa yang ia ucapkan tidak membuat Yuki merasa lebih baik.

"Kata aneh mungkin tidak tepat," ucap Mizusaki, "tapi kuakui, aku pun melihat hal yang tidak wajar pada mata kiri Kaizuka junior. Saat di kelas, berulang kali aku melihatnya menutupi sebelah matanya dengan tangan. Kau tahu sebelah mana yang ia tutupi."

Yuki tidak menjawab, begitu juga dengan pendengar setia yang terus menguping pembicaraan keduanya. Bila kedua wanita itu tidak bercerita, Slaine pun tidak akan menyadari kejanggalan pada diri pemuda itu. Memang benar, beberapa kali ia memergoki pemuda itu menutupi sebelah matanya. Hanya, ia tidak akan mengkategorikan fenomena tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang janggal bila tidak mendengar cerita kedua wanita itu sebelumnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Mizusaki kembali berkata. "Apa jangan-jangan aku mulai tertular kebodohanmu?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Masalahnya, visualisasi ini tidak hanya terjadi pada satu orang saja," ujar Mizusaki lagi. "Hal yang sama pun terjadi saat aku menatap Troyard. Kau pun bilang bahwa kau melihat gambaran yang aneh saat melihatnya."

"Ah yah, yang satu itu—"

Perkataan Kaizuka Yuki terputus sebelum Slaine dapat mendengar lebih lanjut. Seseorang memanggil kedua wanita itu sehingga mereka berhenti bicara. Sepertinya rapat guru atau entah apa akan segera dimulai sehingga keduanya terpaksa menghentikan cerita mereka. Bahkan mereka berdua tergesa-gesa pergi dan meninggalkan Slaine seorang diri. Ketika kedua wanita itu sudah tak terlihat sosoknya, barulah Slaine keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Beberapa orang memang pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka seringkali melihat gambaran tertentu saat bertatapan dengannya. Bahkan ia juga menggunakan kekerasan pada sebagian orang yang ngotot. Hanya, baru kali ini ia mendengar ada orang lain bernasib serupa dengannya. Bahkan, ini juga pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan visualisasi.

Tapi kalau perkataan kedua wanita dewasa itu benar, berarti hanya dirinya dan Kaizuka Inaho saja yang membuat orang lain mendapatkan visualisasi tertentu. Kalau memang demikian, apa yang membuat mereka berdua berbeda? Atau apa yang menjadi kesamaannya dengan Inaho hingga orang lain dapat melihat visualisasi?

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha memikirkan detail apa yang terlewat dari ingatannya. Ia pun tersentak ketika teringat ucapan sang Dokter. Kalau tidak salah Kaizuka Yuki mengatakan setelah pemuda itu tersengat arus listriklah baru gambaran itu muncul.

Kalau benar begitu, apakah artinya setiap orang yang terkena sengatan listrik akan membuat orang lain mendapat visualisasi tentang dirinya? Apakah itu berarti sebelumnya ia terkena sengatan listrik? Tapi ia tidak ingat bahwa sebelumnya ia terkena—

Ah, ya. Ingatannya dicuri seseorang. Jangan-jangan orang itu menyetrumnya dengan listrik lalu membuatnya hilang ingatan? Kalau begitu, apa tujuan orang yang mencuri ingatannya itu menyetrumnya dengan arus listrik?

Menghela napas, Slaine pun menggelengkan kepala. Ia malah semakin bingung dengan teori yang ia buat. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan titik terang, tetap saja tidak ada pemecahan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Ternyata memang tidak semudah itu.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Slaine pun memutuskan untuk membuang sampah secepatnya. Sebaiknya ia segera kembali, apalagi ia meninggalkan pemuda itu seenaknya. Ia tidak mau membuat pemuda itu berkomentar yang tidak perlu karena kejadian tadi.

Sembari berjalan ke kelas, Slaine berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk bersikap biasa dan tidak bertingkah yang tidak wajar. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Ini semua tidak nyata. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Kaizuka Inaho nanti. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut saat ia menepis tangannya, pastilah sikapnya betul-betul kurang ajar untuk seorang murid baru.

Sayangnya, langkah kaki membawa Slaine lebih cepat dari dugaan. Ia lebih dulu tiba di depan kelas sebelum pikirannya tertata dengan baik. Ia pun tidak punya pilihan selain menghela napas dan menggeser pintu. Manik birunya tertuju pada lantai dan meletakkan tempat sampah di samping sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia tidak mendengar ada suara, namun ia yakin Kaizuka Inaho ada di dalam kelas. Perlahan-lahan, Slaine mengangkat kepala dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Manik birunya mencari-cari pemuda itu dan sedikit terkejut saat ia menemukannya.

"Kaizuka!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, pemuda berambut dark brown itu terbaring dengan posisi menubruk lantai. Ini kesekian kalinya pula Slaine berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi panik. Ia baru saja hendak mendekat ketika menyadari genangan air yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu. Dahinya mengernyit melihat genangan tersebut terlebih ketika saat menyadari ada sebuah kabel charger yang tidak tersambung ke ponsel tercelup ke dalam genangan dengan posisi masih terhubung dengan stop kontak. Ponselnya sendiri terpisah dan berada beberapa sentimeter di atas genangan air yang sama.

"Astaga," gumamnya seraya mendekat pada stop kontak, berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak genangan air. Dengan satu tangan, ia menarik kepala kabel dan mencabutnya dari stop kontak. "Mati aku! Kaizuka Yuki pasti akan membunuhku sekarang!"

Dengan hati-hati Slaine memindahkan kabel charger itu ke salah satu meja. Sementara itu ia menghampiri Kaizuka Inaho yang terjatuh di atas genangan air. Ia mengambil tongkat sapu dan menggunakannya untuk menyentuh tubuh pemuda yang terbaring. Awalnya hanya sentuhan pelan, namun begitu menyadari tidak ada dampaknya bagi dirinya, ia pun menyentuhkan permukaannya sedikit lebih keras.

"Oi, Kaizuka! Kau dengar aku?"

Awalnya tidak ada jawaban sehingga Slaine menggerakkan gagang sapu dengan lebih keras. "Kaizuka! Oi! Sadarlah! Kaizuka!"

Berkat sentuhan gagang sapu dan seruan panik Slaine, tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut dark brown pun bereaksi. Kelopak matanya bergetar singkat sebelum perlahan-lahan terangkat. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Ng…"

"Kaizuka?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap si pemuda berambut perak. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan yang tidak dipahami Slaine.

"Oi, Kaizuka?" Slaine berkata sambil mendekat, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kaizuka Inaho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terus menatap Slaine sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Slaine…?"

"Ya?" Slaine menjawab, sedikit lega. Setidaknya otak pemuda ini baik-baik saja. "Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inaho sambil menyipitkan manik merahnya. "Bukankah…kau sedang dirawat tadi?"

Kerutan dahi Slaine semakin dalam sementara ia menanggapi dengan bingung. Mengigau apalagi pemuda ini?

"Bukankah… kau seharusnya terbaring di ranjang?"

Slaine terdiam. Ia menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk keselamatan nyawanya. Sementara otaknya berputar mencari alasan.

Sebaiknya ia punya alasan bagus untuk menjelaskan kondisi Kaizuka Inaho pada Kaizuka Yuki.

.

.

.

(t.bc)

.

.

.

 _ **A/N** :_ _Holla All! Apa kabar? Cyan di sini XD_ _Sebelumnya, harus saya akui, saya kelamaan istirahatnya. So far, selama hampir beberapa bulan ini, saya kena wb yang biasanya emang dialami penulis, ditambah sedikit down karena real life jadinya double-double. Akibatnya, menulis yang biasanya hobi jadi menakutkan buat ane dan butuh waktu untuk ngatasinnya. Berkali-kali saya coba tulis draft dan berkali-kali pula saya rasa nggak pas dan nggak selesai. Pada akhirnya, saya coba tulis apa pun yang saya mau, terus coba sampe satu chapter._ _So, saya minta maaf apabila di penulisan ini ada sedikit yang membuat kalian nggak berkenan. No excuses memang, saya hanya bisa bilang saya akan berusaha lebih baik ke depannya._ _Thank you sekali lagi buat para reader, terutama untuk :_

 _@ **Fujoshi-desu** : hola my partner in crime. I'm back! Tau-tau dp nya uda ganti dan obvious banget. LOL. Very proud of you._

 _Ano, ane juga greget dong pas Inaho Letnan ama Inaho student ketemu. Tapi btw, konsep ini agak sedikit beda dari konsep yang kamu bilang. Kuncinya ada di setruman listrik sama visualisasi yang diterima orang-orang di sekitar mereka XD_

 _Dan itu Bang Inaho Letnan emang possessive, sayangnya our little Slaine mengartikannya lain. Belom lagi, little Slaine malah kayaknya takut ama si Abang. TT_

 _@ **Guest (Kuze-kah?)** : LOL, iya, kalau masih kurang jelas, nanti ane coba buat lebih detail lagi, memang konsep dopplegangernya agak ngebingungin karena mencoba gabungin dua konsep yang beda. Kalau dijelasin dengan bahasa simple, teori itu bilang doppleganger itu terjadi karena otak nerima arus listrik sehingga seolah-olah merasakan keberadaan orang lain. Kurang lebih berdasarkan teori itu cerita ini berangkat. Tapi jangan dicoba di rumah ya, teori ini masih belom bisa dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya :D_

 _Dan btw, dedek Slaine emang perkasa. Biarpun buat Bang Letnan Our Little Slaine lebih kayak Tuan Putri. Tapi sepertinya, buat Bang Letnan, nanganin tinju Slaine cilik bukan masalah besar :P_

 _@ **Amaredaz** : Sippp, Amerecchi XD salam kenal juga_

 _@ **Yuyu** **arxlnn** : Holla Yuu-chan, iya seperti yang kamu bilang, si Abang uda kangen berat. Aku ngerti kalo kamu bingung, tapi sabar sedikit ya. Aku nggak berniat bikin story ini terlalu panjang, jadi supposedly dalam beberapa chapter uda mulai keliatan maksudnya Bang Letnan._

 _And last but not the least, thank you also for reader yang uda favorite dan review sebelumnya XD because in my darkest time, your review make me want to try writing._

 _If you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ditinggal seorang diri ditemani sosok yang serupa dengan Slaine, membuat Inaho kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana bila pasien di ranjang terbangun? Atau bagaimana bila rekan sang Letnan datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangan? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu?_

 _Kakinya melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip dari jendela di pintu. Begitu melihat bahwa di depan sana berjaga beberapa pasukan bersenjata, ia pun mundur selangkah. Menelan ludah, ia kembali menempati kursi di samping ranjang. Satu tangan menyentuh dahi, berusaha memikirkan cara melarikan diri._

 _Menembus penjagaan di depan sepertinya mustahil mengingat banyaknya penjaga yang bertugas. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan konsekuensi berakhir di penjara atau sebagai bantal peluru, keduanya bukan ide bagus. Sementara lewat jendela kamar, ia tidak yakin bisa memanfaatkannya berhubung jendelanya begitu kecil dan diberi teralis. Masuk saja sulit apalagi melarikan diri._

 _Ketika ia sibuk memikirkan peluang, sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang membuat gerakan kecil. Jemarinya yang bergerak pelan diikuti dengan denyut yang dikumandangkan oleh mesin. Bunyi yang cukup mengundang perhatian itu memaksa Inaho mengangkat kepala dan memusatkan seluruh atensi pada sosok di atas ranjang. Dahinya berkerut sementara kedua mata mengawasi._

 _Sayangnya gerakan perlahan itu berhenti secepat kedatangannya. Seketika itu juga grafik di mesin kembali stabil dan sang pasien pun kembali ke kondisi semula. Tidak ada lagi gerakan yang membuat bahu Inaho kembali merosot. Ia menarik napas lega. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan bila sosok itu membuka matanya._

 _Walaupun begitu Inaho tak lagi fokus untuk melarikan diri. Rasa penasarannya justru meningkat sehingga ia mendekati sosok yang serupa dengan Slaine itu. Dihampirinya tepian ranjang tempat si pasien berbaring dan diamatinya pemuda itu._

 _Rambut perak yang sama, kulit putih layaknya porcelain dan bentuk wajah yang sempurna benar-benar serupa dengan Slaine yang ia kenal. Bila murid pindahan itu ada di sampingnya sekarang, ia yakin pemuda itu akan menjerit heboh begitu melihat kemiripannya dengan si pasien. Paling bedanya, si pasien terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding Slaine, sama seperti saat dirinya melihat sang Letnan._

 _Menyadari kemiripan keduanya, ia yakin ini bukan kebetulan semata. Sosok yang menyerupai dirinya dan Slaine ada di dunia ini. Besar kemungkinan teman-temannya yang lain pun memiliki kembaran sepertinya. Ia ingin sekali membuktikan teorinya, hanya ia tak yakin dirinya punya akses tak terbatas untuk berkeliling._

 _Tepat saat ia mencoba menerka berbagai kemungkinan, pintu terbuka dari luar dan menampakkan sosok yang ia kenal dengan baik. Rambut cepak yang berantakannya kali ini tertata rapi di balik topi militer yang ia kenakan. Seragam yang ia kenakan hampir mirip dengan seragam yang dikenakan sang Letnan dan terlihat sangat pas dengan sosoknya yang sekarang. Bedanya, Calm Craftman selalu punya cara untuk tampil berantakan walaupun ia diberi kostum paling necis sekalipun._

 _Alis Calm yang berkerut lebih dulu menyapanya sehingga ia menirukan tindakan pemuda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Calm berkacak pinggang dan ekspresi tidak senang menghiasi wajahnya. Pada Inaho, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak biasanya kau lupa diri. Apa kau tahu jam kunjunganmu sudah berakhir, Inaho?"_

 _Inaho mengerjapkan mata. Apakah Calm sedang berbicara padanya?_

 _"Oi," ujar Calm sambil melangkah masuk. Sepatu botnya berderap memasuki ruangan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Inaho. Sembari menjentikkan jari, Calm kembali berkata, "Oi! Kau dengar aku? Oi! Inaho?"_

 _Sekali lagi Inaho mengerjap-ngerjap. Tidak salah lagi, Calm memang berbicara padanya. Memang, ia sendiri Inaho. Tapi apakah Calm tidak menyadari betapa berbeda dirinya dengan sang Letnan yang Calm kenal? Ia hanya remaja berusia lima belas tahun dan bukan pemuda berhiaskan tutup mata juga berbalutkan seragam militer._

 _"Kau…," Inaho mengucap lambat, "bicara padaku?"_

 _Mundur sedikit, Calm berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk ranjang pasien. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang bicara dengan si pasien?"_

 _"Selain si pasien maksudku," jawab Inaho. Sedikit terkejut karena cara bicara Calm di sini dengan Calm yang ia kenal tidak jauh berbeda. Berada di institusi militer, tidak membuat gaya bicaranya lebih bermartabat dibanding saat mereka di sekolah._

 _"Kau bercanda, ya?" Calm berkata sambil menyipitkan sebelah mata. "Jangan-jangan kebanyakan mengemudikan Kataphrakts membuatmu sinting dan tak bisa membedakan manusia dengan hantu?"_

 _"Aku tidak bicara soal aktivitas paranormal di sini, yang kubicarakan itu –"_

 _Ucapannya terpotong saat Calm mengangguk tak peduli dan berkata, "Aku mengerti, Letnan. Aku mengerti. Tapi kuharap kau mau memaklumi karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu di sini. Kau sudah membuangnya dengan bersantai di sini selama dua jam."_

 _Lagi dahi Inaho berkerut mendengar kata dua jam yang diungkapkan Calm. Ia belum selesai dengan masalah yang satu, kini ia sudah mendapatkan masalah baru. Setahunya, ia baru menghabiskan setengah jam di tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa jam berlalu begitu cepat sementara ia tak melakukan apa pun selain kebingungan sendiri?_

 _"Ayo cepat," ujar Calm sambil berbalik, tak peduli apakah Inaho mengikuti atau tidak. "Para atasan menugaskanku untuk menjemputmu. Mereka mengharapkan kehadiranmu pada meeting kali ini. Sepertinya kita harus memberi pelajaran kembali pada para Orbital Knights sialan itu."_

 _"Meeting?" Inaho mengulang ucapannya. "Orbital Knights?"_

 _Langkah kaki Calm berhenti dan pemuda itu kembali berbalik. Satu tangannya meninju bahu Inaho pelan dan berkata, "Kau senang bercanda ya, kawan? Tidak baik berpura-pura amnesia di saat seperti ini. Lencana yang kau kenakan akan menangis mendengarnya."_

 _Lencana apa? Batin Inaho sambil mengikuti arah pandang Calm. Manik merahnya sedikit membelalak saat melihat bahwa dirinya mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan sang Letnan. Ia pun menatap tangannya dan terkejut ketika melihat sarung tangan putih membungkus tangannya. Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal._

 _Baru saja ia berpikir demikian, penglihatan di manik kirinya mengabur dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja Calm mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sementara ia menutup satu matanya dengan tangan kiri. Entah mengapa mata kirinya terasa sangat sakit bila dipakai untuk melihat._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" Calm bertanya sambil memapahnya. "Kupikir kau sudah mencabut mata kirimu, ternyata kau tetap memasangnya di balik penutup mata."_

 _Inaho tak dapat menjawab. Ia menyerah di bawah tuntunan Calm. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mata kirinya dan tidak ada satu pun ucapan Calm yang terdengar masuk akal. Belum lagi ia menyadari, tinggi Calm dan tingginya memang tidak jauh berbeda, tapi itu saat ia masih menjadi seorang remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Jelas tidak mungkin tinggi keduanya masih tetap setara saat Calm yang sudah dewasa datang dan memapahnya, kecuali…_

 _"Ah, itu dia penutup matanya," ujar Calm sambil melepaskan Inaho sejenak dan berjalan mengambil secarik kain yang tertinggal di atas meja. Begitu ia berhasil mendapatkannya, ia segera kembali pada Inaho dan mengikatkan kain hitam itu menutupi mata kirinya. "Jangan dilepaskan lagi, ya! Kau dalam masalah besar kalau sampai Yuki-neechan tahu soal mata palsumu."_

 _Inaho masih bingung. Ia masih sanggup mempertahankan kesadaran walaupun sekujur tubuhnya menolak mengikuti perintahnya. Bersama Calm, mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar dan melalui koridor tempat Inaho melihat berbagai penjaga berseragam lengkap sebelumnya. Para penjaga itu memberi hormat ketika mereka keluar dan baru menurunkan tangan ketika ia telah berlalu. Sikap mereka membuatnya menyimpulkan satu hal dan dibenarkan oleh perkataan Calm._

 _"Ayo, Letnan Kaizuka!" Calm berkata sambil memapahnya. "Magbaredge-san sudah menunggumu."_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Homework!**

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa adikku terkena serangan listrik sampai dua kali dalam sehari?" Sang dokter sekolah yang notabene kakak perempuan dari korban yang dimaksud berkata sambil menatap dua orang murid di sekitar ranjang. "Apa kalian pikir adikku ini semacam belut listrik yang tahan terhadap serangan listrik? Bagaimana kalau otaknya bermasalah saat ia bangun nanti? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?"

Di salah satu sisi ranjang, satu-satunya korban sekaligus pelaku atau entah apa sebutannya tertunduk diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang Kakak. Pikirnya, apapun yang ia katakan takkan membuat amarah si Kakak mereda. Ia hanya dapat berdoa agar sang pasien segera sadar untuk mengakhiri tatapan tajam yang terus menerus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Slaine-kun bukan?" panggil sang Kakak membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain mengangkat kepala. "Apa yang Nao-kun ku lakukan kali ini hingga terkena sengatan listrik?"

" _Err.._ -"

"Sepertinya ini karena kabel _charger_ ," potong teman sekelas mereka dengan niat menyelamatkan Slaine dari tatapan tajam Yuki. Sayangnya, ucapannya malah membuat kepala Slaine makin dekat ke lantai. "Seseorang mencabut ponsel dan membiarkan _charger_ nya tetap menempel ke stop kontak. Sayangnya Inaho tidak sadar akan hal itu sehingga—"

Kali ini giliran Yuki memotong perkataan Calm. Seluruh perkataannya penuh dengan penekanan saat ia berkata, " . . ?"

"Y-Yuki-san…"

"Bawa kemari!" Yuki berkata dengan menyingsingkan lengan jubah dokternya. "Akan kusetrum orang itu dengan kabel laptopku. Bawa orang itu ke sini!"

Slaine ingin sekali mengambil langkah seribu saat mendengar ucapan Kaizuka Yuki. Kalau saja Calm tidak menemaninya, Slaine pasti sudah menjauh dari ruang kesehatan. Walaupun secara teknis semua ini kecelakaan, ia punya firasat bahwa Kaizuka Yuki seratus persen akan menyalahkannya. Dan biasanya itulah yang selalu terjadi.

Tepat saat itu, pemuda yang dikhawatirkan Kaizuka Yuki pun mulai menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Mendengar erangan pelan pemuda itu, ia beserta dua orang yang lain langsung menoleh, memastikan keadaan. Ia menunggu hingga manik merah itu menunjukkan diri sebelum menghela napas lega karenanya. Syukurlah, setidaknya Kaizuka Inaho sudah terbangun.

"Di mana ini?"

"Nao-kun?" Yuki mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi adiknya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Menggerakkan kepala ke arah sang Kakak, pemuda yang terbaring itu berkata, "Yuki-nee? Ini di...?"

"Ruang kesehatan," jawab Calm yang berada tak jauh dari sang Kakak. "Kau baik-baik saja, Inaho? Kau terkena sengatan listrik lagi, sepertinya?"

Inaho memicingkan mata saat melihat Calm. Ia menatap pemuda itu lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Kedua manik merahnya bertemu dengan manik biru dari pengunjung yang tersisa. Pada pengunjung itu ia berkata, "Kalau kau di sana, berarti aku sudah kembali."

Dahi Slaine berkerut otomatis mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Pertanyaannya diabaikan begitu saja dan Inaho pun berpaling pada sang Kakak. Pada wanita yang lebih tua itu, ia berkata, "Yuki-nee, apa aku sudah boleh pulang? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita memang akan pulang sebentar lagi," Yuki membalasnya. Sang Kakak mendekat dan mengusapkan tangan pada wajah sang Adik. "Hari ini ikut denganku saja, toh rapatku juga sudah selesai."

Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan memang dan biasanya sang Adik pasti mengiyakan tanpa banyak bertanya. Namun begitu melihat sang Adik menggeleng pelan, Yuki pun tak bisa berhenti mengerutkan dahi. Arus listrik benar-benar mengubah adiknya menjadi pribadi yang asing.

"Tidak," ujar sang adik sambil menyentuh pelan tangannya, "aku akan pulang bersama Slaine."

Kepala Yuki bergerak cepat pada pemuda berambut perak yang berada di sisi ranjang yang lain. Ia mendaratkan tatapan heran bercampur keingintahuan yang sedikit berlebihan dan membuat kewaspadaan Slaine padanya meningkat sampai lima kali lipat biasa. Akibatnya, pemuda itu beringsut sedikit dengan kedua tangan ditempatkan di depan wajah untuk melindungi diri.

"Slaine?" Yuki berkata dengan bingung, "Kenapa pulang dengan Slaine? Memangnya rumahnya dekat denganmu?"

"T-Tidak," Slaine berkata cepat. "Kami berlawanan arah. Sungguh! Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau pulang denganku. Kau boleh membawanya, Kaizuka-san!"

Sebelum Yuki sempat menjawab, pemuda yang masih terbaring sakit itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau lupa, ada tugas kelompok Sejarah Jepang."

Ketiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan bingung, sebelum salah seorang di antaranya mendengus. Tawa lebarnya menyusul dan pemuda itu harus menahan gelak sembari berkata, "Kau benar, Inaho. Ada tugas Sejarah yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

Slaine mengabaikan ucapan Calm. Pandangan bingung diarahkan pada Inaho dan ia berkata, "Kau masih ingat tugas Sejarah di saat seperti ini?"

"Bukankah besok wajib dikumpulkan?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Jangan bilang kau berencana melupakan tugasmu dan membiarkanku bekerja sendiri?" Inaho kembali berkata. "Kau tahu 'kan bahwa kerja kelompok berarti bukan hanya satu orang saja yang bekerja?"

"Apa?" Slaine berkata dengan nada tinggi. Begitu mudahnya pemuda ini menyulut emosinya. "Hei! Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkan orang yang terkena arus listrik dua kali mengerjakan tugasku. Aku bahkan ragu bahwa kau dapat mengerjakannya."

"Kita lihat saja!" Inaho berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. "Pada akhirnya aku pasti akan bekerja sendiri."

"Percaya diri sekali," sindir si pemuda berambut perak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mungkin pintar di Matematika, Biologi, Fisika maupun Kimia, tapi aku yakin kau tidak familiar dengan pelajaran yang satu ini. Buktinya, tadi kau sendiri tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Marito-sensei soal Shogun pertama pada zaman Kamakura."

"Omong kosong apa itu? Tentu saja aku tahu." Inaho berkata defensif, walaupun nada bicaranya tetap datar. "Siapa yang tidak tahu Minamoto no Yoritomo?"

"Eh?"

Sebelum Slaine melanjutkan ucapan, Calm lebih dulu berteriak. Berpegangan pada ujung ranjang tempat Inaho berbaring, pemuda satu itu berkata, "Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sejak kapan kau senang memainkan permainan seperti ini, Inaho?"

 _"Hah?"_

"Sesaat kau mendadak ahli di Matematika, dan mendadak kau menjadi super bodoh dalam pelajaran Sejarah," lanjut Calm dengan ekspresi prihatin di wajahnya. "Itu menakutkan tahu!"

Alis Inaho berkedut sedikit. Ia ingin menyanggah ucapan Calm, namun sesuatu menahan lidahnya. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan Calm berceloteh sendiri sementara tangannya mengepal. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa aksinya diperhatikan oleh Slaine. Dan sama seperti Inaho, Slaine pun tidak mengatakan apa pun dan lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Baiklah," Yuki berkata sambil menghela napas. "Kalau kau ada PR, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakannya di rumah supaya aku bisa menjemputmu?"

"Tapi Yuki-nee—"

"Ya," ucap Yuki dengan memberikan ekspresi tak mau dibantahnya pada Inaho, "atau tidak sama sekali, Nao-kun."

* * *

"Kau benar-benar yakin, kau tidak dalam kondisi _trance_ atau apa?"

Inaho mengangkat kepala sejenak. Kedua tangan yang tengah mengetik di atas keyboard pun berhenti sejenak dan ia berkata, "Ya?"

"Sejak kita datang, kau terus mengetik laporan," ujar Slaine yang memilih duduk di atas karpet. Salah satu tangannya meraih cookies yang disediakan Yuki untuk menemani mereka mengerjakan tugas. "Kau itu kerasukan Minamoto no Yoritomo atau bagaimana?"

"Ini," ucap Inaho sambil berbalik dari meja belajar dan menghadapi rekan kerja kelompoknya, "karena kau bilang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Makanya aku _terpaksa_ mengerjakan bagianmu."

"Tidak terlihat seperti kau dipaksa melakukannya," jawab Slaine yang telah meraih _cookies_ untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tahu, kita hanya diminta menulis laporan sebanyak dua lembar halaman berhubung hanya kau dan aku yang tak tahu tentangnya. Tapi kau sudah menulis lebih dari dua lembar."

"Dua lembar bolak balik pun tak cukup untuk menuliskan betapa hebatnya Minamoto no Yorito—"

"Sebelumnya kau sendiri yang bilang 'kenapa aku harus mengenal orang di masa lalu yang tak ada hubungannya denganku?' pada Marito sensei," potong Slaine. Ia pun menambahkan, "Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kau kerasukan."

"Tidak mungkin aku bilang begitu."

"Calm dan Marito-sensei pun mengatakan hal yang sama," jawab Slaine tenang. "Dan itu membuatku menyimpulkan sesuatu."

Tanpa sadar Inaho menelan ludah,"Menyimpulkan…apa?"

Slaine menatapnya sekilas sebelum berbalik menghadap kertas kosong miliknya yang belum tersentuh. Satu tangannya diletakkan di dagu dan ia berkata, "Tidak. Aku pasti sudah gila kalau sampai berpikir begitu."

Ucapan Slaine membuat Inaho memutar kursi dan menatap pemuda yang duduk bersila di atas karpet itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga Slaine sendiri memutar kepala membalas pandangannya. Inaho pun tak punya pilihan lain sehingga ia berkata, "Kau mengira bahwa aku ini orang lain."

"Hah?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Kedua manik merahnya menatap lurus pada Slaine. Ketika melihat manik biru yang kebingungan itu, ia pun teringat percakapannya dengan sang Letnan sebelumnya. Tepat sebelum mereka bertukar tempat.

 _"Sepertinya kau kerepotan."_

 _Suara itu membuat Inaho tertegun. Ia mengangkat kepala dari wastafel dan menggerakkannya ke samping. Ia tak menyadari ada orang lain yang ikut masuk ke toilet sebelum dirinya. Setahunya toilet di depan dijaga oleh para petugas bersenjata lengkap. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dapat masuk ke toilet selama ada penjaga –_

 _"Ah!" Inaho berkata begitu melihat pemuda berambut dark brown yang sama dengan manik merah yang juga serupa dengannya. "Kau!"_

 _"Aku!" Sosok itu berkata sembari mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Wajah kanak-kanak yang ia kenakan saat ia datang mulai menghilang, begitu juga seragam SMP Shingawara yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya pun semakin tinggi sementara Inaho merasa menciut di balik seragam sang Letnan – ralat, ia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Inaho?"_

 _Aneh rasanya mendengar itu dari wajah yang sama dengannya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya pelan dan berkata, "Buruk?"_

 _"Seberapa buruk?" Sang Letnan berkata. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"_

 _Inaho mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mereka bilang ada perang dan mereka memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Hanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."_

 _Keluhannya hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari pemuda yang lebih dewasa darinya. Sang Letnan pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Itu perkara mudah untukku. Daripada itu, apa kau tahu seseorang bernama Minamoto no Yoritomo?"_

 _Kepala Inaho bergerak pelan mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Ia orang hebat yang mendirikan Shogun dan menjadi Shogun perta—"_

 _"Intinya kau tahu," potong sang Letnan sebelum Inaho menyelesaikan ucapan. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kita bertukar untuk sementara selama kau mengerjakan tugas tentangnya."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Inaho berkata lagi. "Bertukar?"_

 _Sang Letnan tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan mendekat dengan tangan terulur. Melihatnya, Inaho pun mundur satu langkah, waspada terhadap gerakan. Ketika tangan sang Letnan terulur, ia pun menepisnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Membuat sang Letnan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, bingung._

 _"Kau tidak ingin kembali?"_

 _Inaho menatap sang Letnan. Ia memicingkan matanya sejenak dan berkata, "Bila aku berjabatan denganmu, aku akan kembali ke tempat semula?"_

 _"Begitulah."_

 _"Tapi, kau akan mengambil kembali tempatku?"_

 _Sang Letnan tidak repot-repot menyangkal. "Betul."_

 _Inaho memicingkan mata dan menatap sang Letnan. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti."_

 _Kepala sang Letnan bergerak miring. "Hm?"_

 _"Di sini kau punya kekuasaan," ucap Inaho sambil menunjuk seragam militer bertabur lencana milik sang Letnan. "Di usia semuda itu, kau sudah mendapatkan kedudukan tinggi dan punya hak untuk menentukan perang atau tidak. Aku tak akan heran kalau kau punya rumah, mobil, dengan harta kekayaan yang tak sedikit. Dengan segala yang kau miliki, aneh bila kau justru ingin bertukar tempat denganku."_

 _Sang Letnan tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Tangannya yang terulur pun diturunkan sementara ia berkata, "Kau pikir begitu?"_

 _Inaho memicingkan mata._

 _"Nee, Inaho," ucap sang Letnan sambil menatapnya, "apa itu berarti kau lebih ingin tinggal di sini, dibandingkan di tempatmu?"_

 _"I-itu…"_

 _"Kalau kau menginginkannya aku bisa saja memberikannya," ucap sang Letnan, "aku memiliki hampir semua yang diinginkan kebanyakan orang. Di posisiku sekarang, aku bebas berbuat apa saja. Tentu saja selama aku berkontribusi dalam perang, apa pun yang kuinginkan dapat dengan mudah kudapatkan."_

 _Inaho menatap sang Letnan sekali lagi._

 _"Tapi kau tidak menginginkannya."_

 _Sang Letnan mengangkat kepala dan ia menunjukkan segaris senyum tipis. "Kau terlalu mirip denganku. Kurasa tidak sulit bagimu untuk menebak kenapa aku lebih menginginkan tempatmu dibandingkan tempat ini."_

 _Tidak. Tidak juga. Inaho tidak tahu apa yang diperjuangkan sang Letnan di tempatnya. Ia tidak punya dugaan mengapa sang Letnan lebih memilih untuk berada di tempatnya dibandingkan tempat ini. Walaupun ia yakin, tempat ini tidaklah buruk bagi sang Letnan._

 _"Apa yang… membuatmu lebih memilih di tempatku?" Inaho berkata sambil menatapnya. "Di tempatku tidak ada perang. Hari-harinya terlalu damai, teman sekolah yang berisik, pelajaran yang membosankan, guru-guru yang terlalu idealis, kakak yang overprotektif, juga…"_

 _Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Bila mengecualikan hari-hari yang damai dan pelajaran yang membosankan, segalanya hampir sama saja di sini maupun di tempatnya. Orang-orangnya sama semua kecuali satu orang. Jangan-jangan…_

 _"Di sini…," ucap sang Letnan, "tidak ada murid pindahan yang merepotkan."_

 _"Itu…"_

 _Tangan sang Letnan terangkat di hadapan Inaho. Orang biasa mungkin takkan melihat perbedaannya, tapi lain halnya dengan Inaho. Ini dirinya sendiri. Ia mengerti dirinya melebihi siapapun. Orang lain mungkin takkan sadar, tapi ia tahu bahwa sang Letnan begitu sedih dan kesepian. Begitu kesepian hingga ingin bertukar tempat dengannya._

 _"Sebegitu… berharganya kah orang itu?" Inaho bertanya dan seketika itu juga ia tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Ia sudah melihat beberapa gambaran tentang si murid pindahan saat bersama sang Letnan. Itulah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia cari._

 _"Kurasa aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya," ucap pemuda itu sambil menangkap tangan Inaho dan menggenggamnya erat. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat Inaho tak dapat menghindar dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya bersinar. Ditatapnya tangan yang sebelumnya bersentuhan dengan sang Letnan. Manik merahnya membelalak lebar begitu melihat tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya perlahan memudar._

 _"Kita berdua terlalu identik."_

"Kaizuka! Oi! Bumi pada Kaizuka? Kaizuka?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Inaho dan ia menatap pemuda berambut perak yang menjentikkan jemari di hadapannya. Manik birunya membuat Inaho tersentak hingga mundur sedikit dari kursi yang ia tempat. Ia tak sanggup kalau harus dihadapkan dengan wajah seputih porcelain dan manik sebiru lautan itu.

"Sepertinya kau memang sakit," ucap pemuda itu sembari mundur, "sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Tugasku juga tak banyak kemajuan kalau dikerjakan berdua orang sakit."

"Hei!"

"Sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat, otakmu mungkin belum sepenuhnya pulih," lanjut Slaine sambil mendorong pemuda itu. "Lagipula tugas sejarah bagianmu sudah selesai kau kerjakan."

Inaho ingin menjawab, tapi tangan yang berada di atas kepalanya mengingatkan akan sesuatu. Ia pernah menyentuh tangan yang sama, tapi rasanya tidak sehangat itu malah cenderung dingin. Padahal mereka berdua orang yang sama, hanya saja…

Kepala Inaho terangkat dan ia menatap Slaine. Digenggamnya erat tangan pemuda di hadapannya sementara manik merahnya melebar. Sepertinya ia mulai paham akan satu hal.

Ia mengerti kenapa sang Letnan ingin berada di tempatnya. Ia mengerti kenapa orang yang memiliki segalanya memilih berada di dunia yang membosankan, tempatnya berada. Ia mengerti kenapa orang itu lebih memilih menjalankan hari-hari biasa dibanding hari-hari yang selalu dilaluinya. Kini akhirnya ia sadar.

"O-oi! Kaizuka! Oi!"

Tangan sehangat ini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia sang Letnan. Di sana, hanya ada tangan sedingin es dengan denyut monoton yang akan menanggapi ucapan sang Letnan. Dengan selang di seluruh tubuh, tak heran sang Letnan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di sini. Tak heran sorot matanya seperti itu.

"Slaine…"

"Hah?"

"Tetaplah sehat, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak," ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, "aku akan sangat kesepian."

Manik biru membelalak horor. Keinginan untuk mengambil langkah seribu meningkat pesat. Ia yakin setruman listrik sangat berbahaya. Buktinya, salah satu rekan kerja kelompoknya menjadi gila karena terkena setruman listrik dua kali.

"Tak ada," kata pemuda itu lagi yang membuat Slaine tidak segan untuk mengambil tas dan segala macamnya, membuka pintu dan langsung melesat, "yang ingin itu terjadi 'kan... eh? Slaine?"

Inaho tak lagi melihat pemuda berambut perak itu di kamarnya. Ia pun beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mengikut Slaine. Sebelum ia keluar, ia mengambil buku sejarah dengan nama Slaine di atas mejanya

Sembari membawa buku, ia pun keluar dari ambang pintu. Dilihatnya pemuda yang baru saja mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama tengah terburu-buru mengikat tali sepatu di teras. Saking terburu-burunya pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa mengikat dengan benar. Mudah sekali bagi Inaho untuk menyusulnya.

"Kau meninggalkan buku sejarahmu," ucap Inaho santai sambil menghantam buku itu pelan ke kepala Slaine. "Kau tahu, tidak baik menambahkan berat nol koma tiga puluh dua kilogram pada tas teman sekelompokmu. Terlebih temanmu baru saja tersengat arus listrik."

Sembari mengambil buku dengan sekali sabet, Slaine pun berkata dengan sinis, "Bukan urusanmu, Kaizuka!"

Menghela napas, Inaho pun berkata, "Kau sudah mau pulang? Kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu sama sekali."

Masih berusaha mengikat tali sepatu, pemuda berambut perak itu berkata, "Kalau-kalau kau lupa, kita hidup di zaman di mana Goo**e menyediakan semua informasi yang kita butuhkan."

"Memang," jawab Inaho sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin mengingatkan, Marito-sensei bilang apabila kau menjiplak, hukumanmu akan ditambah dua kali lipat."

"Terkutuklah dia!"

"Aku bisa membantumu," lanjut Inaho dengan tangan tetap di kantung celananya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Slaine berkata dengan ketus. "Kau simpan saja tawaran itu untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan."

"Tak ada yang lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan kau," jawab Inaho tenang. "Memangnya ada siswa lain yang dihukum selain kau dan aku?"

Sedikit berat hati Slaine terpaksa mengakui bahwa Inaho benar. Memang, hanya dirinya dan Inaho yang tidak tahu siapa itu Minamoto no Yoritomo. Ia tidak tahu itu wajar karena ia bukan orang Jepang dan tidak mempelajari sejarah Jepang semasa hidupnya, tapi lain halnya dengan Inaho. Inaho harusnya mengenal sekali semua tokoh sejarah Jepang. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak tahu kecuali…

"Kau sengaja, ya?" Slaine bangkit berdiri dan menoleh padanya. "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu sehingga kau mendapatkan tugas yang sama denganku? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Tidak a—"

"Jangan bohong!" Slaine memotong ucapannya. "Jelas-jelas kau tahu, tapi kau berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu," jawab Inaho apa adanya. Sang Letnan memang tak tahu menahu soal Minamoto no Yoritomo. Mereka hidup pada dimensi yang berbeda. "Saat itu aku terkena sengatan listrik dan aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Omong kosong!" Slaine membantahnya dengan suara keras. Di belakang Inaho, kakaknya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam pun sampai berhenti dan mendengarkan. "Tidak ada orang yang terkena arus listrik dan amnesia sepertimu. Kau terlalu mencurigakan."

Mencurigakan? Dia yang dicurigai?

"Dan terkadang… kau juga menakutkan."

Inaho menyipitkan mata. Menakutkan? Dari sekian banyak orang di sekolah dialah yang ditakuti Slaine? Tidakkah itu terbalik? Inaho yang harusnya takut pada seseorang yang dapat membuat orang amnesia hanya dengan berbekal tinju tangan kosongnya, bukan?

"Kurasa…," Slaine berkata tanpa menatapnya, "sebaiknya kita tidak berteman dulu untuk sementara waktu."

.

.

.

 _ **(t.b.c)**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Holla All! Apa kabar? Menyadari bahwa semakin lama semakin lama saya update. Ternyata saya uda nggak serajin dulu. Ukh! Aniway, thanks for your review, favorite and for :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: another 2 months kayaknya before lanjutin ini :P apa kabar Fujocchi? Aniway, Dedek Slaine kayaknya emang ngaco kalo sampe ngira dia bisa nandingin Inaho, dan a-apa itu? Saya nggak tau apa-apa soal jiwa Count Slaine? B-bener nggak tahu. (kabur pake kecepatann cahaya ala anime sebelah)_

 _Bang Letnan uda balik, buat Bang Letnan mendingan ngadepin perang dibanding disuru bikin PEER sejarah. Dan aniway, tadi sempet nuker versinya dikit, hihi, tapi Calm jadi favorit ane by the way pas di dunia perang :D orang-orang easy going itu orang2 paling charming memang_

 _Btw, berhubung Dedek Slaine kayaknya baru kenal Inaho kurang dari seminggu, ampir nggak mungkin dia bisa bedain Inaho. Dia cuman andelin insting semata, dan ehem, instingnya lumayan tajem. Dia bisa bedain Abang Letnan dan katanya Abang Letnan nakutin. Tapi bilangnya ama orangnya dong, Dek! Jangan ama Inaho Student. Kasian kan kokoro Inaho student :P_

 _Oh, soal Slaine yang beda di mata abang Letnan, ihiy, kasih tau nggak ya? Atau uda punya dugaan sendiri? :P dan kalau empat jiwa ketemu di satu tempat… let's see ya. It's a nice idea, tapi kalo saat ini ane belom kepikiran bagaimana, gimana, dan occasionnya apa, LOL_

 _ **Ryuuhi Akira**_ _: wah salam kenal Ryuuhi-chan XD dan ehe, makasihhhhh, mereka emang manis banget, dan btw ini kayaknya mesti saya turunin ratingnya jadi Friendship. Si dedek beneran ngira hubungan mereka cuman temen T_T , Bunuh aja Abang, Dek!_

 _Soal nasib mereka, haha, gimana ya? :D mari kita doain yang terbaik buat yang student, maupun yang ngadepin perang :P_

 _ **Antiass**_ _: halo Anti-chan (ini bener manggilnya ini?) salam kenal XD senang banget uda nyempetin baca. Makasih untuk reviewnya, mari kita doakan supaya berlanjut sampe tamat_

 _ **Vilan616**_ _: holla Vilan-chan, soal kapan lanjut sepertinya hanya Tuhan dan niat saya yang tahu :P real life bener-bener hampir nyiksa sih belakangan ini, sabtu minggu saya pun malesnya naujubillah._

 _Tapi kenapa Inaho doang yang kena… ehe, Inaho nggak sendirian kok sebenernya :P masih ada satu orang yang juga kena tapi diem-diem aja, :P_

 _Also for all of passive or active reader thank you as always, i_ _f you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	9. Chapter 9

Beberapa menit setelah menjauh dari rumah Inaho Kaizuka, barulah Slaine Troyard merutuki perbuatannya. Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya? Ia baru saja menolak bantuan sebuah ensiklopedi berjalan tentang Minamoto no Yoritomo bahkan berdalih bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri dengan bantuan internet. Padahal di apartemen, internet saja masih dalam perbaikan.

Ia menghela napas sementara kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah. Terpikir olehnya untuk mencari _pocket wifi_ di _konbini_ yang baru saja ia lewati, sehingga ia memundurkan langkah sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu, Slaine pun masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri kasir untuk bertanya.

Sayangnya sebelum ia mengucapkan sesuatu, ponselnya pun berdering meminta perhatian. Dering yang dipasangnya cukup memekakkan telinga dan untuk menghindari tatapan tajam beberapa pengunjung lain, Slaine terpaksa memrioritaskan ponselnya. Ia melirik nama penelepon yang menghubunginya sebelum menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Harklight-san!"

Terdengar helaan napas di ujung telepon dan lawan bicaranya berkata, "Hei, Slaine! Aku ada di depan apartemenmu, apa kau bisa turun sekarang?"

"Eh? Di depan?" Slaine menjepit ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinga sementara ia mengangkat tangan kiri dan melirik jam tangannya. "Astaga! Benar juga! Kemarin kau bilang mau mendiskusikan soal itu."

Gumaman pelan memenuhi telinga Slaine dilanjutkan dengan ucapan, "Apa kau sedang di luar?"

" _Err_..," Slaine sedikit ragu, "yah, aku masih di jalan. Apa kau masih bisa menunggu? Mungkin dalam tiga puluh menit aku sampai."

"Bagaimana kalau kujemput dan kita berhenti di tempat lain sekalian mencari makan malam?" Lawan bicaranya mengusulkan. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah temanku," jawab Slaine sambil berjalan ke luar _konbini_. Sembari menutup sebelah telinganya, ia berkata, "aku tidak tahu nama daerahnya, jadi nanti akan kukirimkan lokasiku, Harklight-san."

"Ok, kutunggu!" jawab lawan bicaranya yang dipanggil Harklight-san. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!"

Slaine mengangguk dan mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Setelah itu, jemarinya dengan cepat mencari fitur media sosial dan mengirimkan lokasinya pada si penelepon. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga Harklight membalas pesannya dan tersenyum puas begitu melihat bahwa orang itu akan segera menjemputnya. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu naik kereta malam-malam.

Sembari menunggu, Slaine bersandar pada kaca di depan _konbini_. Satu tangannya masuk ke kantung celana sementara pikirannya kembali berkelana jauh. Hari ini benar-benar aneh sekali.

 _Semuanya gara-gara arus listrik_ , pikir Slaine, _dan semuanya berhubungan dengan Kaizuka Inaho._

Dipikir-pikir, ia dan Inaho baru berkenalan kurang dari seminggu. Tapi entah bagaimana mereka dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain dengan tingkat kecocokan yang di luar dugaan. Terkadang Slaine pikir Inaho tidak peduli pada orang lain, tapi ketika mereka mengobrol, kesan itu menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, Slaine justru makin paham bahwa Inaho itu tidak mau kalah, keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri. Tapi karena itu berbicara dengan Inaho menjadi sangat menarik.

Hanya saja sebelum Slaine merasakan 'kemenangan', lawannya tahu-tahu berubah. Memang mereka masih berdebat setiap kali berbicara, tapi Slaine sendiri bingung menjelaskan di mana perbedaannya. Yang Slaine tahu, Inaho yang sekarang membuatnya merasa terancam. Apalagi sejak ia mendapat visualisasi tentang pemuda itu dalam balutan seragam militer dengan penutup mata di sebelah kiri.

Ini benar-benar membuat Slaine jengkel. Padahal ia bukan pengecut tapi gara-gara pemuda itu memberikan visualisasi aneh-aneh, Slaine terpaksa melarikan diri. Melihat Inaho dalam balutan seragam militer membuatnya sesak. Seolah-olah, ia khawatir bahwa pemuda itu akan merebut semua kebebasan dan haknya.

Kepala Slaine bergerak ke kiri kanan dengan cepat. Berulang kali ia mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tidak terlalu mengikuti perasaannya terlebih visualisasi yang ia terima tidak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya. Tapi semuanya sulit ia lakukan, terlebih ketika semua sarafnya bekerja sama untuk menjadikannya seperti seorang pecundang yang lari ketakutan.

Ia masih terus larut dalam lamunannya ketika suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya. Manik biru lautnya mengerjap pelan sebelum menemukan sebuah mobil SUV mini tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat nomor mobilnya, Slaine pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekat.

Dibukanya pintu mobil di samping pengemudi sementara ia masuk ke dalam. Tasnya sendiri diletakkan di dekat kaki sementara ia memasang sabuk pengaman. Baru setelahnya ia menoleh ke pengemudi yang duduk di sampingnya dan berkata, "Kita mau ke mana, Harklight-san?"

Pengemudi yang diajaknya bicara hanya bergumam singkat. Ia pun menjawab, "Sepertinya ada kafe yang cukup bagus di dekat apartemenmu. Sebaiknya kita bicara sekalian makan di sana saja."

"Ide bagus," jawab Slaine cepat. "Menunggu membuatku lebih lapar dibanding biasanya."

Di sampingnya, Harklight tertawa kecil dan berkata,"Kau tidak membeli onigiri dulu di _konbini_ tadi?"

Slaine menggeleng,"Aku ketinggalan dompet."

Alis Harklight terangkat naik,"Tertinggal? Di mana?"

Bahu Slaine terangkat sedikit dan ia berkata, "Aku ingat pagi ini aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tapi entah di mana aku meninggalkannya."

"Mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat," jawab Harklight. "Mungkin di rumah temanmu?"

Slaine terdiam sejenak sebelum memutar kepalanya. "Di... rumah teman?"

Manik raven Harklight memicing sedikit mendengar penekanan pada ucapan Slaine. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut perak itu dan menyadari bahwa penumpangnya tak lagi memerhatikan. Untuk mendapatkan kembali atensinya, Harklight menyadarkannya dengan berkata, "Ada apa?"

"A-ah, tidak," jawab Slaine. "Aku tidak yakin aku meninggalkannya di sana. Aku tidak mengeluarkan dompet di sana sewaktu... Astaga!"

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku terburu-buru pergi dan beres-beres, mungkin saja memang ada di tempatnya," ujar Slaine panik.

"Mau mengambilnya dulu?"

Pertanyaannya malah membuat Slaine langsung terdiam. Ia menatap Harklight seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum menutup mulutnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan ia berkata, "Tidak, tidak usah."

Satu kerutan muncul di dahi Harklight dan ia berkata, "Lho? Kenapa tidak mau diambil?"

Slaine menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia menimbang sejenak apakah sebaiknya ia bercerita atau tidak, sebelum memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Menghela napas ia pun berkata, "Itu, aku meninggalkannya di rumah Kaizuka Inaho."

Harklight nyaris menginjak rem mendadak mendengar nama itu disebut. Ia menoleh cepat dengan kekhawatiran di wajah, hanya sayangnya si pembicara tidak menyadarinya. "Kau apa...?"

"Ya," jawab Slaine cepat, "orang yang kuminta untuk kau selidiki beberapa hari lalu. Orang itu teman yang kumaksud."

Memang betul, Harklight masih ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Slaine memang memintanya untuk menyelidiki Kaizuka Inaho. Ia pun datang untuk membicarakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih akrab dibanding dugaannya.

"Kukira...," ucap Harklight yang mencoba untuk mengendalikan suaranya, " kau menjaga jarak dengannya?"

"Ah, ya," jawab Slaine, " kau memang mengatakan untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekolah baru. Tapi entah mengapa semua guru di sana memasangkanku dengannya. Aku pun berkunjung ke rumahnya karena ada tugas sejarah yang tak bisa ditinggal."

"Oh," jawab Harklight sembari menggenggam pegangan setirnya erat, "begitu?"

Pemuda yang biasanya mengandalkan insting itu sama sekali tidak menyadari nada getir yang terdengar di sampingnya. Ia tetap menganggukkan kepala, tak merasa terganggu dan lanjut bercerita.

"Tapi Harklight-san, sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi," ucap Slaine sambil menyentuhkan tangan ke kepala. Ia menoleh pada Harklight dan bertanya," Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang dalam kostum yang tak pernah ia kenakan? Lalu entah mengapa kau merasa itu realita dan tahu-tahu kau tidak bisa bergerak dan sesak napas?"

Manik raven Harklight berputar perlahan. "Apa... kau bilang?"

"Sesak napas?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," jawab Harklight cepat. "Siapa yang kau lihat dalam kostum yang tak pernah ia kenakan dan kau pikir itu realita?"

Slaine tidak menjawab namun Harklight sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia menggenggam erat setirnya sementara alisnya menukik tajam. Awalnya mereka berencana untuk mampir di kafe dekat apartemen Slaine, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengubah rencananya. Ia harus membicarakan ini lebih cepat dibanding dugaannya.

"Slaine," ucap Harklight sambil memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Begitu ia mendapatkan atensi pemuda itu, ia pun berkata, "Soal Kaizuka Inaho, sepertinya kita harus bicara."

"Heh?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengannya lagi." Harklight berkata dengan tegas. "Dia berbahaya."

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Rooftop**

"Calm, boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?"

Pemuda berambut cepak, berpenampilan sederhana kalau tidak mau dibilang acak-acakan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap si pemilik suara sembari sekali lagi menunjuk dirinya. "Kau memanggilku, Troyard?"

Senyum masih tersungging mantap di wajah pemuda berambut perak walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit jengkel dengan kebodohan _temancoretbudakcoretkenalan_ nya itu. Ia masih berusaha membuka percakapan dengan berkata, "Memangnya ada orang lain lagi yang dipanggil Calm di sini?"

Calm memutar bola matanya. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik Inaho yang masih duduk dengan tenang di bangku belakang. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa si murid pindahan ini tidak bertanya pada Inaho saja daripada dirinya? Padahal biasanya pemuda itu juga hampir tidak pernah menggubris ucapannya dan frekuensi percakapan yang mereka lakukan hanya dihitung jari. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba orang semacam itu ingin meminjam catatan? Miliknya pula!

"Kau yakin kau tidak salah orang, Troyard?" Calm bertanya sekali lagi. "Kau ingin meminjam catatanku? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau meminjam catatan pada Inaho saja? Tulisannya jelas lebih rapi dan dia pasti akan dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu."

Sebelum Slaine bisa menjawab, siswi-siswi yang selalu mengerumuninya langsung berinisiatif menawarkan catatan yang membuat suasana kelas bagaikan ajang kontes kecantikan. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, aura permusuhan telah ditebarkan dan masing-masing berkompetisi untuk dapat berbicara dengan sang pujaan hati.

Secepat mungkin Slaine berkata, "A-aku hanya bercanda, Kawan! Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ke Kantin? Aku juga mau makan siang di sana."

Sekali lagi Calm mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Pujaan hati para gadis di kelasnya malah berbicara padanya? Mengajaknya ke kantin pula? Apa tidak salah? Bahkan Calm yang biasanya tidak peka pun sampai merinding begitu mendengar pemuda itu mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku?" Calm bertanya dengan defensif. "Oi, Kaizuka Inaho! Ada apa dengan _partner_ mu? Kenapa dia bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Dia bukan _partner_ ku, Calm!"

"Tapi Miss Mizusaki sudah memasangkan kalian dalam setiap kerja kelompok dan piket," jawab Calm tidak mau kalah. "Kalau bukan _partner_ , apalagi namanya?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Pemuda satu itu malah sibuk membereskan bukunya ke dalam laci dengan gerakan lambat yang tidak seperti Inaho. Melihatnya, Calm pun kembali mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Ia melirik Slaine yang kembali dikerubungi para gadis, sementara yang satu seolah tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Menyadari bahwa Inaho takkan menjawab pertanyaannya, Calm pun mencoba pertanyaan lain. Ia mendekati meja pemuda berambut dark brown itu dan berkata, "Apa hari ini kau bawa bekal, Inaho?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho. "Aku baru mau pergi ke Kantin."

Alis terangkat dan tanpa pikir panjang, Calm pun langsung berteriak. "Troyard! Inaho juga mau ke kantin, bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Inaho?"

Yang ditanya malah tergagap sekarang. Akibatnya, jawaban yang ia berikan pun membuat alis Calm semakin menukik dengan kerutan di dahi yang kian dalam. "A-a-apa benar? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mau ke Kantin! Aku harus ke... Toilet! Ya! Toilet dulu! Sampai nanti semua!"

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pemuda satu itu langsung pergi sebelum pertanyaan diajukan. Sikapnya yang mencurigakan membuat para gadis yang biasa mengerumuninya pun curiga. Mereka menatap satu-satunya orang yang biasa berinteraksi dengan pujaan hati mereka. Namun tak ada satu pun yang berani mengajukan pertanyaan. Sebagai gantinya mereka memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda di samping Kaizuka Inaho.

"O-oi," ucap Calm tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan para gadis yang terarah padanya. Perhatiannya masih terbagi antara pintu kelas dan sahabat baiknya. Ia pun berbalik pada sang sahabat dan berkata, "Ada apa dengannya? Sudah seminggu dia begitu terus!"

Inaho mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah! Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?"

"Biasanya kau orang yang diikuti dan mengikutinya ke mana pun, bukan?" Calm membalas tanpa maksud apa pun. "Kenapa kalian seperti menjaga jarak sekarang?"

"Kalau-kalau kau lupa, Miss Mizusaki yang membebankannya padaku," jawab Inaho singkat sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Bukan berarti aku senang mengikutinya."

"Well, apa pun itu, sebelumnya kalian terlihat dekat," jawab Calm cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menjauh bahkan kalian tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya?"

Manik merah Inaho menyipit beberapa mili. Pertanyaan Calm membangkitkan sesuatu di ingatannya, namun ia tidak mau membaginya dengan pemuda itu. Ia tetap menutup mulutnya dan mengangkat bahu. Kakinya sudah melangkah menuju ke pintu sementara Calm masih berusaha mengorek informasi.

Begitu ia sampai di pintu kelas, ia pun menghentikan ocehan Calm dengan berkata, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya, Calm?"

"Aku?" Calm menunjuk dirinya untuk ke sekian kali hari itu. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Dia tidak mungkin mau bicara denganku."

"Kalau-kalau kau lupa," balas Inaho tajam, "tadi ia baru saja mengajakmu bicara dan mengajakmu makan di Kantin."

"A-"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Calm, Inaho langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Awalnya, ia berniat pergi ke Kantin, tapi setelah menimbang beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Ia mengambil jalur melalui ruang fakultas, ruang kesehatan, ruang OSIS baru berakhir di Kantin. Sementara itu kedua matanya mengawasi, kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan orang yang belakangan ini memutuskan hubungan pertemanan dengannya.

"Lho! Inaho-san?"

Inaho menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut kuning terang berjalan di belakangnya. Alisnya terangkat sedikit sementara diam-diam ia menghela napas lega. Berarti orang yang dipikirkannya tidak bersama dengan gadis ini, setidaknya.

"Seylum-san," ucap Inaho ketika gadis itu sudah mendekat dan hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja darinya. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Senyum gadis itu selalu lebih dulu menyapanya sebelum menjawab. "Aku baru saja menyerahkan formulir untuk anggota baru OSIS."

"Formulir untuk anggota baru?"

Asseylum mengangguk. Namun melihat keheranan di wajah Inaho, dahinya pun berkerut. Ia menatap pemuda itu sebelum berkata, "Kukira Slaine sudah mengabarimu bahwa ia diterima sebagai anggota OSIS."

"Oh," jawab Inaho, cukup datar untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, "belum."

" _Well_ ," jawab Asseylum sambil memutar bola matanya. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, wakil ketua OSISnya cukup dekat dengan anggota baru mereka, terlebih mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama. Aneh mendengarnya bahwa Inaho tidak tahu Slaine sudah bergabung dengan OSIS. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu."

Inaho hanya mengangkat satu alis, yang bagi Asseylum terlihat seperti Inaho yang biasa. Tidak peduli siapa yang ada di sekelilingnya, Inaho hanya fokus pada tugas. Pikir Asseylum, mungkin kedua orang itu tidak begitu dekat seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Kudengar ia bergabung karena kau yang menyarankannya," lanjut Asseylum. "Apa itu benar?"

"Sejak awal ia memang ingin bergabung," jawab Inaho sedatar-datarnya, "aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ia bisa bergabung apabila kau setuju. Aku tidak menyarankan apa pun padanya."

Gadis di sampingnya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Memang benar, kelihatannya Slaine ingin mengikutimu, bahkan sampai bergabung dengan OSIS. Dia benar-benar sangat mengagumimu, Inaho-san."

Langkah Inaho terhenti mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Mengaguminya? Apa gadis itu tidak salah? Bukan dirinya yang dikagumi Slaine, melainkan...

"Tapi ke mana dia sekarang? Kenapa belakangan ini aku jarang melihatnya bersamamu?" Asseylum bertanya tanpa menyadari pandangan yang diberikan Inaho padanya. "Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho berusaha sebaik mungkin agar terdengar biasa. "Dia masuk. Tapi entah ke mana."

"Begitu," ucap Asseylum sedikit curiga, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyudutkan Inaho. Ia kembali berjalan dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, teman-teman sekelasku pun sering membicarakan Slaine-kun. Mereka bilang Slaine-kun seperti pangeran yang sering muncul di dongeng Dis**y. Banyak di antara mereka yang menanyakan nomor teleponnya padaku."

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha mendengarkan sementara tangannya mengepal erat.

"Tapi menurutku dibanding seperti Pangeran, Slaine lebih terlihat seperti Ksatria." Asseylum tiba-tiba berkata. "Waktu kecil, aku sering memimpikan diriku sebagai putri dan dikelilingi berbagai ksatria berbaju magenta. Kurasa salah satunya ada yang menyerupai Slaine. Mungkin karena itu aku menganggapnya sebagai Ksatria sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Oh?"

Nada sinis yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya membuat Asseylum menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh dan berkata, "Inaho-san?"

Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berkata sinis, Inaho pun menutupinya dengan berkata, "Menurutku, tidak seperti itu, Seylum-san."

"Oh ya?" Asseylum menyerukan ketertarikan saat mendengarnya. "Menurutmu ia seperti apa?"

Inaho menatap Asseylum sejenak. Cukup lama ia memandang sebelum mengalihkannya ke jendela yang berjejer di koridor. Kepalanya menengadah dan ia berkata, "Menurutku…"

* * *

Di bawah langit biru dengan awan berarak, seorang pemuda berambut perak tengah merutuki nasibnya. Kepala tertunduk, tangan berada di atas perut, berusaha menahan denyut dan bunyi tidak menyenangkan yang muncul setiap kali ia membayangkan nasi kepal yang seharusnya ia beli di kantin. Semakin lama bunyinya semakin nyaring hingga sang pemilik mulai tidak sabar dan mengumpat kesal.

"Nasi kepal," gumamnya di tengah-tengah penyesalannya, "seharusnya aku tidak melewati kantin begitu saja tadi. Dasar bodoh!"

Jam istirahat yang berharga sebelum pelajaran Matematika seharusnya ia gunakan untuk membeli nasi kepal berisi umeboshi. Namun ia malah melanjutkan perjalannya, menaiki tangga hingga sampai pada titik tertinggi bangunan sekolah. Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya ia berdiam memandangi langit di atas kepala hingga kelaparan menyadarkannya kembali.

"Aku lapar," keluhnya sambil memegangi perut, "ini semua gara-gara Kaizuka Inaho."

Ia mengeluh, merutuki pemuda itu. Sejujurnya, ia tahu semua ini kesalahannya sendiri. Namun ia membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk disalahkan. Tentu, ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa bila ia bersikap seperti biasa semua ini takkan pernah terjadi.

Seharusnya ia tidak menghindar dan malah mencoba bersosialisasi dengan temannya yang lain. Berteman dengan Kaizuka Inaho membuatnya mengira bahwa ia dapat bersosialisasi dengan semua orang di kelas. Padahal ia seringkali lupa bahwa yang selama ini mengajaknya bicara sebagai teman hanya Kaizuka Inaho. Sementara teman sekelasnya yang lain menganggapnya sebagai idola, atau sebagai orang asing yang harus dihindari. Ia lupa karena selama ini segalanya terasa begitu wajar seolah ia adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Apa… sebaiknya aku berbaikan saja dengannya?" Slaine mulai bergumam. "Dipikir-pikir ia juga tidak melakukan hal yang salah hingga patut kujauhi. Hanya saja…"

Slaine berguling dan kembali menatap langit. Perkataan Harklight kembali terngiang di benaknya sementara ia menunduk. Menurut Harklight-san, Kaizuka Inaho berbahaya untuknya. Hanya detailnya seperti apa, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Harklight-san tidak memberikan laporan detail atas hasil penyelidikannya terhadap pemuda itu.

Berguling sekali lagi, Slaine pun menghela napas. Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, seseorang mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Slaine menggerakkan kepala, penasaran untuk melihat orang yang datang. Namun begitu melihat sosoknya, seketika itu juga keringat dingin mengalir turun.

"Sudah kuduga," kata suara itu sambil berjalan mendekat, "kau ada di sini."

 _Apanya yang sudah ia duga?_ Slaine bertanya dalam hati sementara ia mundur selangkah. Ketika menyadari sikapnya, ia menyipitkan mata dan mengepalkan tangan. Aneh. Kenapa ia harus takut pada pemuda itu?

Sembari menekan kejanggalan yang ia rasakan, Slaine berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia melewatinya. Ia pun menghela napas lega dan hendak mengambil satu langkah ketika tangan pemuda itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Refleks, Slaine menggerakkan tangan, mencoba melepaskan diri. Sentakannya pastilah tidak begitu kuat karena pemuda yang menahan tangannya tetap bergeming. Ia pun mencoba tetap tenang dan memberikan tenaga lebih pada tangannya. Ia yakin tidak ada yang lebih kuat darinya di sekolah ini, bahkan Kaizuka Inaho. Tak lama lagi, pemuda itu pasti akan membebaskannya dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Ya, harusnya Kaizuka Inaho yang menyesal, bukan dirinya. Kini semakin lama Slaine mencoba membebaskan diri, semakin yakin dirinya bahwa Harklight-san benar. Cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin menguat hingga menorehkan jejak merah di sekelilingnya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan ini padamu," ujar pemuda itu begitu Slaine mencoba menatapnya, "aku bukanlah ancaman untukmu."

Bukan ancaman? Mananya yang bukan ancaman kalau orang itu menahan tangannya erat seolah tidak akan melepaskannya? Sikapnya sendiri yang membuat Slaine ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi," ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Slaine merinding mendengarnya, "larilah kemana pun kau suka, karena aku akan menemukanmu."

"A-apa?"

"Kau…," ujar pemuda itu yang membuat Slaine mematung di tempat, "tak bisa lari dariku."

"L-lari?" Slaine berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Untuk apa aku lari? Kau sudah gila? Lepaskan aku!"

Dalam hati Slaine berdoa semoga suaranya yang bergetar tersembunyi dengan baik. Tapi melihat Kaizuka Inaho tidak bergerak membuat Slaine gugup. Jangan sampai pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya takut.

"Terkadang…,"ucap Inaho sambil menatap tangannya, "kau itu seperti awan."

Alis Slaine menekuk tajam dan ia menatap pemuda berambut dark brown yang memegangi tangannya. Ia berharap mendapatkan penjelasan sehingga ia menutup mulut. Menunggu.

Sayangnya Inaho tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Slaine. Tangannya terangkat dan ia menyentuh hidung pemuda berambut perak itu. Kedua jarinya menjepit hidung Slaine sementara ia mendekat sedikit dan berkata, "Kau takut, ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau takut kukalahkan," ucap Inaho sambil menatapnya datar. "Makanya kau melarikan diri, betul?"

"H-h-Hah?" Slaine berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Inaho mengambil jarak selangkah. Topeng tanpa ekspresi kembali ia kenakan sementara ia melewati Slaine sembari berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah tahu seperti apa kau ini. Kau sengaja melarikan diri karena tahu bahwa aku jauh lebih pintar darimu, jauh lebih baik, sehingga kau malu mengakuiku sebagai partner. Aku tahu kau takut dianggap tidak bekerja sama sekali dalam kerja kelompok, yang kenyataannya memang selalu seperti itu."

Tak pelak, Slaine tak bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap Kaizuka Inaho, sejumlah sumpah serapah sudah siap untuk meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun ia masih mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpancing dalam perdebatan.

"Yah, tidak masalah," jawab Inaho sambil melewatinya. "Maaf saja, kalau aku memang lebih superior darimu dalam hal apa pun."

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Slaine sambil menahan bahu pemuda berambut dark brown itu. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa yang lebih superior dalam hal apa pun? Apa kau lupa siapa yang dihukum mengerjakan tugas sejarah dan kesenian sebelumnya?"

"Kau tak pantas bilang begitu. Kau kira siapa yang dihukum mengerjakan tugas Matematika, Fisika dan Ilmu Pasti lainnya?" balas Inaho sambil menggerakkan kepala. "Bukan aku yang jelas."

"Kau!"

"Terserahlah," jawab Inaho sambil berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Slaine. "Aku tidak mau membantumu mengerjakannya kali ini. Kerjakan saja sendiri!"

Tanpa disadari, langkah kaki Slaine justru mengikutinya. "Memangnya kapan kau pernah membantuku? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah melakukannya."

Langkah kaki Inaho terhenti, menunggu hingga langkah kaki si pemuda berambut perak tepat di sampingnya. Ia kembali berkata, "Apa sekarang kau punya penyakit Short Memory Syndrome? Apa kau lupa siapa yang menolongmu dari Cruhteo-sensei waktu itu?"

"Itu karena kau punya kunci jawabannya!"

Seulas garis tipis kembali muncul di wajah Inaho begitu mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan. Ia menatap ke langit, melihat awan yang tak bergerak di atas kepalanya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti Slaine. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu berceloteh sementara ia memandang dari belakang. Samar-samar, ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan sang Ketua OSIS beberapa saat sebelumnya.

 _Kedua manik hijau Asseylum menatap Inaho dengan keheranan. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu, hingga ia menanyakannya kembali. "Apa maksudmu, Inaho-san? Slaine seperti awan?"_

 _"Dia…," ucap Inaho sambil menatap ke jendela, memandangi langit, "selalu seperti itu. Berarak mengikuti arah angin, terbang ke mana pun ia suka dan hanya memandang matahari."_

 _Asseylum menyipitkan mata. "Apakah maksudmu, Slaine orang yang mengikuti arus? Ia tidak terlihat seperti i—"_

 _Tatapan Inaho padanya membuat Asseylum menutup mulut. Ia tidak paham, namun ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Inaho-san yang ia kenal._

 _"Dan semakin aku berusaha menangkapnya, semakin cepat ia melarikan diri," ujar Inaho sambil menatap tangannya yang terkepal. "Selalu seperti itu."_

 _Sekali ini Asseylum memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menatap. Saat ia mengira Inaho masih akan berkata-kata, pemuda itu justru menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak paham._

 _"Makanya, kali ini aku tidak akan mengejarnya," ucap Inaho sambil menatap langit._

 _"Inaho-san?"_

 _"Tapi sebagai gantinya," ucap Inaho sambil mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan senyum lebar yang membuat Asseylum kehilangan kata-kata, "akan kusingkirkan semua yang membuatnya lari dariku."_

 _"A-eh?"_

 _"Hingga ia tak punya pilihan selain kembali padaku."_

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Cyan di sini! Tanpa terasa, terakhir lanjut masih musim kemarau, sekarang tahu-tahu uda masuk musim hujan. Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga sehat selalu. Btw, saya kembali berhubung abis baca-baca review ulang, dan thank you buat reviewnya. Saya terhura, terutama buat :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: hola kawan, bang letnan tersayang masih lanjutin perang di tempatnya, tapi adek Slaine tersayang di sini juga nyebelinnya minta ampun. Belum lagi ditambah pengaruh bahwa dia harusnya nggak boleh deket-deket ama Inaho. Duh, uda perang susah, Dedek Slaine juga nggak ngasih support. Kasian Abang!_

 _Sementara itu, Student Inaho juga dijauhin, padahal dia cuman ngarep Slaine sehat. Sengsara bener ini duo Inaho :D_

 _ **Vilan616**_ _: dari lubuk hati terdalam, saia inget hutang saia banyak (lols, tapi malah numpuk hutang baru)_

 _ **ointF**_ _: th4nky0u V3ry mUc11_

 _ **Halphares**_ _: siap! Ini juga siap-siap buat chapter 10 (*boongajalu)_

 _ **SnowyFruitcake**_ _: halo Snowy! Wah! Baru aja saia bales review kamu di cerita sebelah, ternyata kamu uda tulis ripiu di sini. Salam kenal lagi! Reallifenya emang masih menyiksa, tapi berkat ripiu2 kalian, ane jadi semanget lagi buat nulis (walau kena wb juga T^T)_

 _Dan ehem, gimana ya? Slaine ketuker ama Count Slaine nggak ya? XD hihi, ane nggak bisa kasih jawaban, semoga di chapter depan dikit2 mulai keungkap yang sebenernya. Tapi tebakannya… hampirrrrrrr kena. Dikit lagi. XD_

 _ **Kuze**_ _: hola Kuze! Salam kenal lagi! Ane juga suka abang Letnan yang posesif dan suka lirik-lirik Slaine (walaupun dirinya sendiri juga), nungguin juga abang dijewer di dimensi sana karena ngejer-ngejer Slaine cilik._

 _Dan iya, dedek Slaine kalo dideketing malah takut, jadinya Abang nggak deketin dedek lgi. Tapi kalo ada yang deketin dedek selain Abang, kita lihat aja nanti. Mau dicincang pake Kataphrakts, atau diterbangin ke galaksi di luar bimasakti, bisa diatur~_

 _And also_ _for_ _ **all of passive or active reader**_ _thank you as always, i_ _f you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	10. Chapter 10

_Suara detik jarum jam yang berputar terus memenuhi gendang telinga sang Letnan saat ia mempelajari laporan yang diberikan anak buahnya. Beberapa data statistic yang telah ia baca disingkirkannya ke samping, sementara laporan berisi angka yang tak terhingga tengah berada di tangannya. Alisnya berkedut saat membaca laporan tersebut namun dengan cepat raut wajahnya berubah._

 _Manik merahnya terangkat dari laporan yang ia pegang. Diletakkannya setumpuk kertas itu ke atas meja sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi empuk. Diambilnya cangkir berisi teh yang ada di mejanya sementara ia berkata, "Kau datang lagi."_

 _Mendengar suaranya, sosok yang perlahan menghampirinya pun berhenti bergerak. Kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk akhirnya terangkat. Pandangannya tertuju pada kursi yang ditempati Inaho. Alisnya terangkat dan sekali lagi ia berjalan mendekat._

 _"Sekarang lebih mudah bagimu untuk datang ke tempat ini," lanjut Inaho sembari menyeruput tehnya. "Tidak heran. Ketika kedua gelombang otak telah bersinkronisasi tidak sulit untuk melakukan perpindahan."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang perlahan mendekat padanya. Hanya langkah kakinya yang menandakan bahwa ada pergerakan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Kehadirannya yang begitu tipis membuat Inaho akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sosok tersebut._

 _Kedua manik merah yang serupa dengannya itu menatap lesu ke lantai. Bersama dengannya, sang pemilik yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berdiri diam seolah kakinya dipaku di lantai. Melihatnya, Inaho pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Aneh rasanya melihat sosok itu berdiri bagaikan hantu di belakangnya._

 _"Inaho?"_

 _Mendengar namanya disebut, sosok berseragam sekolah itu menatap sang Letnan. Tiga manik merah saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang membuat suara hingga salah satu di antaranya berinisiatif menyentuh bahu yang lainnya._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _Sosok yang mengenakan seragam itu menggelengkan kepala. Untuk sesaat, kesedihan itu sirna dan sebagai gantinya seseorang yang menyembunyikan seluruh emosinya kembali muncul di permukaan. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi._

 _"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Inaho yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum kembali pada sang Letnan. "Di luar sepertinya sudah larut. Kenapa kau masih di sini?"_

 _Sang Letnan mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Seperti yang kau lihat, terkadang ruangan ini menjadi ruang kerjaku, terkadang menjadi ruang tidur. Tergantung seberapa parah keadaannya."_

 _"Parah?"_

 _Sang Letnan mengangguk. Diambilnya kembali beberapa lembar kertas yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan. Ditunjukkannya berbagai data yang ia pegang pada murid di hadapannya dan ia berkata, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri."_

 _Angka dan berbagai diagram rumit tampaknya tidak masalah untuk sang murid. Ia menyipitkan matanya sebelum bergumam, "Separah ini?"_

 _"Ini lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya," jawab sang Letnan sambil menyingkirkan kertas yang ia pegang ke meja kerjanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tepian meja sementara manik merahnya tertuju pada 'dirinya' yang lain. Menatap sosok itu, Inaho pun berkata, "Ada yang kau butuhkan dariku?"_

 _Sosok yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya menganggukkan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"_

 _Alis sang Letnan terangkat dan punggungnya mundur sedikit. Bukannya ia tak punya dugaan mengapa 'dirinya' sampai datang di hadapannya. Seperti yang ia katakan, 'dirinya' yang lain ini membutuhkan bantuan yang hanya dapat ia berikan dan begitu pula sebaliknya. 'Dirinya' yang berada di hadapannya memiliki sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan._

 _"Aku ingin kita bertukar," ujar sang murid sambil menatap sang Letnan mantap. "Beberapa hari, tidak, satu hari juga cukup."_

 _Waktu yang sangat panjang, pikir Inaho. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa keinginannya akan diberi bonus. Setengah jam saja ia sudah bersyukur, apalagi beberapa hari. 'Dirinya' tak menyadari betapa berharganya hal itu bagi Inaho. Walaupun di satu sisi ia bertanya-tanya apakah sang murid sanggup menggantikan posisinya sebagai Letnan dalam perang yang tengah berlangsung ini._

 _"Mungkin, aku tidak dapat membuat keputusan untuk perang ini, tapi—"_

 _"Tidak." Sang Letnan memotong ucapan 'dirinya' dengan cepat. Ia menatap sang murid dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Setidaknya aku selalu percaya pada 'diriku' sendiri."_

 _"Bagaimana bila aku salah membuat keputusan?"_

 _"Bukan masalah," jawab sang Letnan sembari menyandarkan dirinya ke meja kerja, "ini bukan pertama kalinya 'aku' membuat keputusan yang salah."_

 _Sang murid mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menunduk kembali. Sang Letnan menangkap pandangannya sebelum kembali bergumam. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengulurkan tangan yang membuat sang murid kembali menengadah._

 _` "Kau serius?"_

 _Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya, memberi tanda pada tangan yang terulur. "Lebih serius dibanding yang kau duga."_

 _Kali ini tanpa banyak pertimbangan, sang murid pun meraih tangan yang terulur padanya._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : School Festival-1**

Sapuan kuas di atas kanvas membuat Slaine mendekat pada sang pelukis. Melihatnya begitu bersemangat, membuat Slaine bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dikerjakannya hingga seserius itu. Ia pun berjinjit pelan berusaha membuat langkahnya tetap senyap hingga tiba di belakang sang pelukis.

"Oi," ucap Slaine begitu berhasil mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas, "kau sedang apa, Kaizuka?"

"Hm?"Si pelukis mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. Alisnya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Membuat latar belakang?"

Sembari menyandarkan siku pada sang pelukis, Slaine menunjuk gambar yang baru saja ia lihat dan berkata, "Apa-apaan gambaran anak TK ini? Kau mendengar tidak apa yang mereka katakan tadi?"

"Aku dengar."

"Lalu?"

"Sedang kugambar." Inaho menjawab sementara ia mengangkat kuas putih yang ia gunakan. "Yang menyeramkan, bukan?"

Slaine mengerutkan dahi dan ia berkata, "Aku malas bertanya, tapi berapa nilai kesenianmu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari dua," Inaho menjawab santai. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Slaine merebut kuas dari tangan Inaho dan mendorongnya dari depan kanvas. Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan merebut apron yang dikenakan Inaho. Sambil mengacungkan kuas, ia memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Inaho dan berkata, "Jangan mengujiku, Kaizuka!"

" _Hm_?"

"Kau sebut ini latar belakang?"Slaine berkata dengan nada tinggi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kuas yang baru saja dicelup cat putih. "Kau kira ini pertunjukkan anak SD? Kau kira—"

Suara tawa kecil membuat Slaine berpaling dan menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Inaho. Di belakangnya, para siswi yang sebelumnya mendengar percakapan mereka mencoba menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa. Salah satu dari mereka menunjuknya dan berkata, "Kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar. Kemarin kalian bertengkar soal band, kemarinnya lagi makanan, kemarinnya lagi-"

"B-bukan begitu," potong Slaine, "tapi Kaizuka-"

"Inaho?" Calm merangkul Inaho, membuat Slaine berhenti bicara. "Biasanya dia berperan sebagai anggota pasif bila ada acara seperti ini. Tahun lalu dia bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Tumben tahun ini dia bersedia membantu, sebagai dekorasi pula."

"Pantas saja!" Slaine berkata sinis, sambil menunjuknya. "Amatir seharusnya duduk saja di pinggir."

"Memangnya kau bisa melukis?"

"Melukis? Kau kira aku ini siapa?" Slaine berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tahu Leonardo da Vinci?"

Menggantikan Inaho, Calm yang menyambutnya lebih dulu dan berkata, "Tahu. Memang kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Slaine cepat. Namun begitu melihat cemooh di wajah Calm, sikapnya kembali defensif. Ia pun berkata, "Paling tidak, aku pernah melihat lukisannya dipajang di Louvre Museum. Taruhan, kau pasti belum pernah ke sana."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan melukis?" balas Inaho. Masih dengan ekspresi datar, ia membungkuk dan menghampiri Slaine. Ibu jarinya dengan cepat bergerak menghapus cat putih yang menempel di wajah Slaine. "Melihat saja tidak membuatmu mahir, Slaine."

"Berisik!" Slaine berkata sambil mengayun-ayunkan kuas untuk mengusir Inaho. "Paling tidak nilai kesenianku selalu di atas 4."

"Diam sebentar!" Inaho berkata sambil menghapus sisa cat dengan ujung lengan baju, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dirimu mahir kalau kau bahkan tidak sadar catnya menempel di wajahmu?"

"Justru itu bukti bahwa aku pelukis professional."

"Konyol!" balas Inaho mengabaikan fakta bahwa seisi kelas mulai memerhatikan tingkahnya dan Slaine. Bahkan Calm yang biasanya tidak peka saja sampai mengerjapkan mata melihat sikap pemuda beriris delima itu terhadap si murid pindahan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka menyaksikan seorang Kaizuka Inaho mau mengotori lengan bajunya untuk orang lain.

"E-eh, Inaho," ucap Calm yang akhirnya mendekat pada keduanya, "kurasa cat warna hitamnya habis. Mungkin kau bisa ikut membelinya denganku?"

Kerutan pun terbit di dahi si pemuda bermanik merah sementara alisnya menukik turun. Bahkan tak sulit bagi Calm untuk mengartikan ekspresinya. Biarpun begitu, Calm tetap merangkul tangannya hingga Inaho tak punya pilihan lain.

"Ayolah, Kawan!" Calm berkata dengan nada membujuk. "Kau tidak mungkin tega membiarkanku membawa kaleng-kaleng cat itu seorang diri, 'kan?"

Sepertinya hanya Calm seorang yang tidak tahu seberapa keji seorang Inaho Kaizuka bila sudah jengkel. Bahkan tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi pemuda bermanik merah itu, Calm langsung menariknya bangkit dan membawanya menuju ke pintu keluar. Untungnya pemuda itu tidak menolak, biarpun harus mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap ke belakang, berharap dicegah.

Sayangnya, Slaine malah membuat gerakan mengusir dengan kuas. Dalam sekejap mata, ia kembali fokus pada kanvas di hadapannya dan mulai menyapukan cat putih. Tampak jelas bahwa pemuda itu sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sementara itu Inaho terpaksa mengikuti Calm dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Mereka melewati lorong, turun melalui tangga yang mengarah ke pintu gerbang. Keduanya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah yang memang sengaja dibuka berhubung acara persiapan festival tengah berlangsung.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa Troyard bisa melukis," ucap Calm yang akhirnya membuka topik perihal si murid pindahan. "Dan bukannya selama ini nilai kesenianmu selalu di bawah rata-rata? Kenapa kau mengambil pekerjaan dekorasi?"

Inaho tak banyak bicara seperti biasa. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam toko cat yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Diambilnya beberapa kaleng cat hitam dan diserahkannya pada Calm. "Sudah, ' _kan_?"

Alis Calm terangkat. Ia membaca daftar yang diserahkan padanya dan berkata, "Belum. Masih ada titipan paku, minuman, kanvas, kuas, plastik dan beberapa cat warna lain."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan," jawab Inaho, tetap datar seperti biasa. "Atau kau bisa membawanya sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kawan?" Calm berkata sambil tertawa ringan, tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dirangkulnya tengah jengkel karena diseret keluar dari sekolah. "Plastik, minuman, kuas, kanvas, kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku membawa semuanya sendiri."

Inaho bergumam 'bisa saja' sementara ia menyelesaikan pembayaran untuk cat berwarna hitam. Di sampingnya Calm hanya tertawa, menganggap sahabatnya tengah berkelakar. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar serius akan meninggalkannya. Dengan santainya pemuda itu masuk ke dalam toko dan mencari sejumlah barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Aku tidak menemukan plastik di sini," ujar Calm setelah menjelajah beberapa saat. Ia menemukan sahabatnya di depan toko, masih menunggu. "Mungkin kita harus ke toko yang ada di bawah."

"Baiklah," jawab Inaho. "Aku duluan kalau begitu."

"Whoa-whoaaa!" Calm buru-buru berlari ke depan. Seluruh belanjaannya diletakkan di meja kasir sementara ia merangkul Inaho. "Ada apa denganmu, Inaho? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Kau juga tidak ada kegiatan bukan berhubung kau diusir dari tim dekor?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah!" Calm kembali menyeretnya mendekat. Sembari membayar barang-barang yang diperlukan, ia berkata pada Inaho, "Otakmu yang berharga tidak banyak membantu di sana. Biarkan tim kreatif bekerja sementara kau membantuku!"

"Aku tidak mau membantumu."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Calm menjawab dengan tenang. Begitu barang belanjaan selesai dihitung, keduanya berjalan ke luar toko. Dengan cepat Calm menoleh ke kanan, ke tempat toko selanjutnya. Ia berjalan turun sembari berkata, "Kurasa mereka pasti menjual plastik di sana. Ayo temani aku, Inaho!"

Sekali lagi Inaho diseret sekalipun ia benar-benar enggan. Mereka berjalan menuruni pertokoan hingga tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Calm. Sebelum mereka memasuki toko peralatan, Calm sempat berhenti sebentar di toko majalah. Ia membuka majalah olahraga terlebih dulu dan mengomentarinya sementara Inaho menatap tajam.

"Apa kita membutuhkan majalah itu juga?"

" _Hm_ ," jawab Calm sambil menatap majalah. "Tidak. Tapi kebetulan aku hendak mencari jadwal pertandingan sepakbola minggu ini."

"Letakkan!"

"Ayolah—"

"Letakkan!" ulang Inaho yang membuat Calm menghela napas. Sembari menggerutu, pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu pun meletakkan majalah yang baru beberapa detik dipegangnya. Baru setelah itu, keduanya berjalan menuju toko peralatan.

Calm lebih dulu memasuki toko sembari mencari bahan yang ia butuhkan. Sementara di depan toko, Inaho menunggui belanjaan mereka sambil menatap sekeliling. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Calm berhasil menemukan bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Ia membawanya ke kasir sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Inaho.

Tentu saja, temannya lebih fokus mengamati pemandangan di luar dibanding repot-repot mengawasi. Sembari membiarkan kasir menghitung nominal belanjaannya, Calm memandangi sahabatnya. Ia menyipitkan mata ketika teringat tingkah aneh Inaho beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Memang ia bukan tipe orang yang peka terhadap perubahan. Tapi bila sudah sejelas ini, Calm rasa siapapun akan menyadarinya. Terlebih beberapa siswi juga mulai menyebarkan gosip dan bahkan terdengar hingga ke kelas lain. Mungkin hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai orangnya sendiri mendengar gosip yang belakangan ini dibicarakan.

Mereka bilang Kaizuka Inaho, si pangeran es yang asosial mulai berubah sejak berteman dengan si murid pindahan. Kalau si murid pindahan, jangan ditanya. Gosipnya sudah banyak. Mulai dari Pangeran dari negeri tak terkenal, ksatria, dan banyak lagi macamnya. Tapi berkat Kaizuka Inaho, si murid pindahan punya julukan baru sebagai gadis korek api. Kenapa? Karena menurut para siswi, hanya Slaine seorang yang berhasil mencairkan Kaizuka Inaho yang seperti es.

Awalnya Calm sendiri tidak percaya, hingga ia menyaksikan dan mengalaminya sendiri. Kaizuka Inaho yang biasa, tidak akan peduli dengan festival sekolah, apalagi ambil bagian di dalamnya. Kalau bukan karena kakak perempuannya, pemuda itu juga tidak akan ikut dalam OSIS. Tapi sekarang? Berkat Slaine bergabung dengan tim dekor, pemuda itu akhirnya turun dari takhtanya dan ikut bergabung dalam persiapan festival.

Makanya Calm tidak mau memusingkan perubahannya. Ia sudah bersyukur sahabatnya mulai berubah. Ia pun tak berlama-lama dan menghampiri Inaho sembari membawa seluruh belanjaan. "Selesai. Ayo pulang!"

"Minuman?"

"Ada mesin penjual minuman di lantai bawah," jawab Calm. "Kita bisa membelinya di sana."

Inaho memicingkan mata. Ia berjalan lebih dulu sementara Calm menyusul di belakangnya. Sembari berlari, Calm berkata, "Troyard pasti masih sibuk melukis. Besar kemungkinannya dia akan mengabaikanmu. Kenapa kau harus buru-buru kembali, Inaho?"

Seperti biasa, sahabatnya tak akan menjawab, Calm sudah sangat paham. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Inaho akan membuka mulut dan berkata, "Bukan masalah."

" _Hm_?"

Calm menoleh, tapi kali ini mulut pemuda itu sudah terkatup rapat. Tak ada tanda bahwa Inaho akan melanjutkan ucapan sehingga Calm pun berhenti bertanya. Ia mengangkat bahu dan kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga tiba di gerbang sekolah, sebelum salah seorang dari mereka berhenti mendadak.

"Inaho?"

Menyadari Inaho tak menyusul membuat Calm menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengernyitkan alis saat melihat Inaho tengah memandangi sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Calm bahkan menggerakkan kepala sementara kakinya menghampiri Inaho.

"Oi, Inaho?" Calm berkata sambil menyentuh bahunya. "Ada a-"

"Ambil ini, Calm!" Inaho berkata sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaan yang dibawa Inaho sebelumnya. "Dan segeralah kembali!"

"Hah?"

Tanpa menunggu protes Calm, Inaho segera meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia menghampiri orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sembari memegangi ponsel. Selangkah demi selangkah, hingga orang yang bersangkutan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ng?"

Begitu mata keduanya bertatapan, ekspresi salah satunya sangat menarik untuk disaksikan. Calm yang masih penasaran mencoba mendekat. Ia mengerutkan dahi sambil mendekati sahabatnya dan berkata, "Siapa dia, Inaho?"

Inaho menoleh. Tangannya mendorong Calm dan berkata, "Masuklah!"

Biasanya Calm takkan semudah itu patuh. Hanya saja berhubung ia tengah memegangi barang belanjaan, ia pun mengalah. Diturutinya permintaan sang sahabat sembari sesekali mencuri pandang. Untungnya, minatnya langsung hilang setelah ia melewati gerbang dan masuk ke dalam bangunan. Kedua tangannya lebih meminta perhatian dibanding keingintahuannya.

Di luar gerbang, Inaho diam-diam menarik napas lega melihat Calm tak lagi di dekatnya. Ia kembali menatap orang asing di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara iris delimanya terpaku pada orang itu.

Orang asing itu menatapnya. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya hilang, digantikan dengan anggukan ringan sebelum kembali berbalik. Orang itu mengabaikannya dan kembali memandang ke depan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam jas panjang yang ia kenakan.

Manik merah Inaho menyipit. Tangannya diturunkan dan ia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Sikapnya membuat orang asing itu menoleh padanya sekali lagi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Orang asing itu bertanya dengan sopan.

Inaho mencengkeram pegangan pagar dengan jemarinya. Ia menatap orang asing berambut hitam dengan manik gelap di depannya. "Anda tengah menunggu seseorang?"

Alis si orang asing terangkat. "Begitulah. Apa kegiatan kalian sudah selesai?"

Kepala Inaho bergerak pelan, "Belum. Justru masih lama. Mungkin sebaiknya Anda pulang."

Orang asing itu mengangguk-angguk mencoba memahami. Namun di luar dugaan Inaho, si orang asing malah berkata, "Begitu. Kalau begitu biar kutunggu di tempat lain saja. Terima kasih…?"

Manik merah menyipit dan seketika itu juga si orang asing berhenti bicara. Ekspresi terkejut yang sebelumnya muncul kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Awalnya ia tidak yakin, tapi melihat manik merah itu membuatnya keraguannya lenyap. Tidak salah lagi, orang ini pastilah…

"Kukira aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ujar si pemuda bermanik merah dengan suara rendah yang nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa ucapanku hanya angin lalu saja, Sir Harklight?"

Menelan ludah, Harklight mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ia menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebelum kembali berkata, "Letnan…Kaizuka."

Pemuda bermanik merah yang disebut sang Letnan masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sementara lutut Harklight mendadak lemas seketika. Ia ingin mundur selangkah lagi, namun sang Letnan lebih dulu mendekat padanya. Satu tangannya yang bebas disentuhkan pada bahu Harklight, sementara yang bersangkutan menatapnya ngeri.

"B-b-bagaimana…" ucap Harklight terbata-bata, "bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah… perang sedang berlangsung?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau… tidak mungkin berada di tempat ini," ujar Harklight sambil meringis, menahan nyeri pada bahunya, "siapa… siapa yang memimpin perang? Sia-"

Tiba-tiba saja Harklight menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap sang Letnan dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau membiarkan… si murid yang mengambil alih?" Harklight menatapnya tak percaya.

Inaho menyipitkan mata dan berkata, "Bukankah kau pun sama saja?"

Kali ini Harklight tak berani bersuara. Ia menelan ludah dan menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia menduga pemuda itu akan mengucapkan sesuatu namun di luar dugaan, sang Letnan malah menarik diri.

"Kuberi kau waktu," ucap sang Letnan, "segera pergi dari sini dan jangan mendekatinya lagi, atau-"

Sebelum Inaho menyelesaikan ancamannya, suara seseorang lebih dulu menghentikannya. Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Manik merahnya menyipit sementara ia berjalan mendekat pada si pemilik suara.

Begitu ia sudah dekat, ditariknya tangan pemuda itu. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi pemuda berambut perak itu menyentak tangannya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Sekali dua kali hingga akhirnya Inaho terpaksa menyebutkan namanya keras-keras.

"Slaine!"

Manik biru laut tersentak dan menatap manik merah delima di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut dan ia bergantian menatap Inaho dan Harklight. Diperingatkan dengan suara keras seperti itu justru memicu amarahnya dan berhasil membuat alisnya menukik tajam.

"Kenapa kau ini?" Slaine berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Cengkeraman tangan Inaho semakin erat dan dengan suara rendah ia berkata, "Jangan ke sana!"

"Hah?" Kerutan di dahi Slaine semakin dalam dan ia kembali berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Kubilang, jangan kesana!" ulang Inaho yang berhasil membuat Slaine bungkam. Mendengarnya membuat Slaine gemetar hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan manik birunya perlahan-lahan mencoba berpaling dari si manik delima.

Inaho tak menunggu lagi. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu dan menarik Slaine kembali ke dalam sekolah. Awalnya Slaine masih memberontak, namun begitu sadar bahwa tenaganya tak bisa menyaingi, pemuda itu pun pasrah. Berkat itu, Inaho dengan leluasa menariknya hingga suara Harklight kembali mempersulit tindakannya.

"Slaine!'

Slaine pun berpaling dan menatap Harklight. Ia menggerakkan kepala sedikit, hendak bertanya. Untungnya Harklight lebih dulu membuka mulut sehingga Slaine tak perlu bersuara.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa pencuri ingatanmu?"

Manik biru Slaine membelalak. Ia mengambil satu langkah, berusaha mendekat pada Harklight. Sayangnya sentakan pada pergelangan tangannya membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh. Karenanya, ia pun membalas teriakan Harklight dan berkata, "Ya! Ya! Aku ingin tahu. Apa kau tahu siapa orangnya, Harklight-san?"

Harklight tersenyum dan ia menatap manik biru Slaine.

"Slaine!" inaho berusaha memanggilnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia!"

Sayangnya suara Inaho tak bisa menarik atensi si pemuda bermanik biru. Pemuda itu lebih fokus pada Harklight, menunggunya bicara.

"Akulah orangnya, Slaine," ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Slaine menatapnya tidak percaya. "Aku, si pencuri yang mengambil ingatanmu."

Slaine menatapnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Dan orang itu," Harklight menunjuk Inaho, "yang memaksaku melakukannya."

Kali ini manik biru itu menatap Inaho. Ia menatapnya dengan bingung dan berkata dengan ragu, "Kaizuka… Inaho?"

* * *

Sebelumnya tak pernah menjadi masalah bila ia harus membaca berbagai grafik dan angka. Ia sudah terbiasa membaca berbagai grafik yang lebih rumit yang bahkan sulit dimengerti oleh pemuda sebayanya. Namun ketika ia dihadapkan dengan segudang grafik, terlebih semuanya berlabel 'very important matter', semua pengalamannya menjadi tak berarti.

Mendesah lelah, Inaho melemparkan grafik yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Satu tangannya memijat pelipisnya, berusaha mengatasi rasa sakit yang mulai timbul di seputar kepala. Terkadang rasa sakitnya akan menyebar ke mata kirinya sehingga ia harus menggerakkan tangan dan menutup kedua mata.

"Istirahat, Inaho?"

Kepala Inaho terangkat dan ia melihat sahabatnya, Calm Craftman, meletakkan sekaleng minuman dingin di atas meja. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil minuman itu sementara sahabatnya mengambil kursi tamu. Mereka mengangkat kaleng masing-masing sebelum menenggaknya.

"Ada kemajuan?" Calm bertanya sembari menenggak kaleng kopinya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bergelut dalam gulungan grafik selama ini."

Inaho memilih untuk tak berkomentar. Ditenggaknya lagi isi kopi dalam kalengnya sementara pandangannya terarah ke tempat lain. Ia menatap jendela di sebelah meja dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Sudah malam? Cepat sekali."

"Kau tidak keluar-keluar ruangan sejak tadi," jawab Calm, "kukira kau tewas tercekik gulungan grafik-grafik ini."

"Sialan!"

Calm tertawa sementara Inaho tetap diam. Pemuda satu itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum salah seorang prajurit mengetuk kantornya dan meminta atensi. Otomatis Inaho dan Calm menoleh, membiarkan prajurit itu bicara.

"Lapor, Letnan Kaizuka!" Prajurit itu berkata setelah memberi hormat, "Tahanan di sel isolasi khusus mulai mengamuk. Apakah Anda ingin kami memberinya obat penenang seperti biasa?"

Alis Inaho berkerut, sementara Calm tampak tidak peduli. Sahabatnya kembali menenggak kopi seperti biasa sehingga Inaho tak yakin bisa meminta jawaban darinya. Namun memberikan obat penenang tanpa tahu sebab akibatnya membuatnya tak nyaman hingga Inaho pun menjawab, "Biar kulihat dulu! Tunjukkan jalannya!"

Calm tersedak sementara prajurit yang baru saja melapor kembali mematung. Ia tergagap sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "B-Baik, Letnan!"

Inaho bangkit dari kursi sementara sang Prajurit membukakan pintu. Di belakangnya, Calm berusaha membersihkan kopi yang tumpah ke seragamnya. Ia menyusul Inaho secepat yang ia bisa seraya berkata, "Oi, Inaho! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin melihat kondisinya? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti siapa yang mereka maksud dengan tahanan ini. Kejahatan apa yang diperbuatnya sehingga mereka harus memberikan obat penenang setiap kali orang itu mengamuk? Begitu ekslusif kah tahanan satu ini hingga mereka menghambur-hamburkan obat penenang untuknya?

Menyadari bahwa Inaho tidak memberi jawaban membuat Calm tutup mulut. Ia tetap diam selama sisa perjalanan mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka berada di depan ruang tahanan yang dimaksud pun ia tak berkomentar. Ia menunggu Inaho berbicara lebih dulu.

Manik merahnya menemukan tulisan berlabel 'Harklight' di depan ruangan. Samar-samar ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu, hanya ia tidak tahu di mana pernah mendengarnya. Inaho pun menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengikuti prajuritnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dari balik kaca tebal anti peluru dan tubrukan setelah lima sentimeter, Inaho menatap sosok kurus berbaju biru tahanan. Sosok itu berambut hitam dengan pipi cekung dan manik gelap. Tingginya mungkin lebih tinggi darinya sedikit. Ketika manik mereka berhadapan, manik hitam orang itu membelalak. Dengan segera ia menubrukkan diri ke kaca dan menghantamkan tangannya.

Tak ada suara yang bisa ditangkap oleh Inaho. Namun ia menyipit begitu berhasil membaca gerak bibir si tahanan. Bila dugaannya benar, orang itu berkata, 'Lepaskan aku! Kalian semua sudah gila! Kenapa kalian menangkapku?'

 _Apakah mereka salah menangkap orang?_ Inaho membatin. Tapi rasanya mustahil mengingat sang Letnan bukan tipe orang ceroboh seperti itu. Apalagi hingga memboroskan obat penenang untuk orang yang salah. Hanya saja, apa alasannya hingga orang ini ditahan? Kejahatan apa yang ia lakukan hingga mendapatkan ruang isolasi khusus?

"Sepertinya gosip itu benar," Calm berdiri di sebelahnya dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke kaca, "Orbital Knight yang satu ini sepertinya sudah gila."

Inaho menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

Calm mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Terus meracau. Ia bilang, dirinya seharusnya tidak berada di tempat ini. Terus berteriak bahwa kita menangkap orang yang salah."

Manik delima Inaho menatap pemuda bermanik raven dengan pipi cekung. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Bila orang ini Orbital Knight, maka besar kemungkinan bahwa pemuda ini adalah salah satu tawanan perang. Kalau demikian, bukankah itu artinya mereka tidak salah tangkap?

"Aneh sekali," komentar Calm sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sejak kami memberinya arus listrik, ia terus menerus berkata begitu."

"Apa… kau bilang?"

Calm menoleh dan kembali menatapnya. "Kubilang, orang ini orang aneh."

"Setelahnya," tuntut Inaho. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya."

Manik cokelat Calm berputar dan ia berkata, "Ah! Kami memberinya arus listrik?"

Inaho mundur selangkah. Satu tangannya bersandar pada dinding di belakang sementara kedua manik semerah delimanya menatap sang tahanan. Ia menelan ludah. Kini ia mengerti kenapa sang tahanan berlaku demikian dan seharusnya sang Letnan pun mengerti. Penyebabnya jelas sekarang.

Hanya pertanyannya, kenapa?

Kalau sang Letnan mengerti, kenapa ia memberinya obat penenang? Seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa ia menangkap orang yang salah. Kenapa orang ini tidak dibebaskan?

Kenapa… sang Letnan memilih menahannya?

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Holla! Selamat hari Maulid Nabi bagi yang merayakan! Berhubung dapet libur di tengah minggu, akhirnya saya bisa lanjut. Yay! Btw, apa ada yang tahu kelas Slaine ngadain festival apa? XD

Aniway, thank you buat yang uda nyempetin baca n ripiu, buat :

 **Fujoshi desu XD** : Ihiyyy, pertanyaan pertamamu terjawab ya sekarang XD terus soal Lemrina, tentu aja Lemrina sodaraan ama Asseylum hanya belum dapet giliran muncul aja :D

Dan selamaaattt, Anda berhasil menebak dengan tepattt XD cuman si Letnan yang bisa posesif cem begini, nggak perlu dikasih clue lagi buat sifat posesifnya yang uda kelewat jelas. Korsleting kebanyakan perang, bisa jadi. Tapi dugaan ane sepertinya sih korsleting karena kurang kasih sayang Dedek Slaine.

 **Snowy Fruitcake** : holaa Snowy! Iyaa, pastinya ada flashbacknya, dan terima kasih sudah diingatkan XD doakan kemunculannya di chapter-chapter depan ya

Buat tuker peran, kali ini Inaho student yang ambil inisiatif. Berhubung Inaho student bingung, akhirnya doi serahin ke Letnan. Belum sampe seminggu, karena Abang Letnan nggak akan mau didiemin Slaine selama seminggu XD minimal pasti kasih kode-kode ke Dedek biar di notis. Makasihhhh buat doanya Snowy! Semoga kamu juga sehat selalu XD

 **Ryuuhi Akira** : Holla Ryu-san :D ane juga suka banget bagian itu, tossss! Kita sama! Si Abang emang bikin melting. Dedek Slaine, percuma aja mau lari ke mana pun, sebaiknya menyerah aja ke pelukan Abang, biar cepet XD

 _And also for_ _ **all of passive or active reader**_ _thank you as always, if you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	11. Chapter 11

Dengusan pelan terdengar diikuti dengan tawa ringan dari pemuda yang berdiri di samping Inaho. Pemuda berambut perak platina itu memegangi perutnya sembari terpingkal-pingkal begitu mendengar cerita yang baru saja disampaikan Harklight. Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu memindahkan tangannya dari perut ke bahu Inaho.

"Jadi menurut Harklight-san, orang ini penyebabnya?" Slaine berkata sambil menunjuk Inaho yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya. "Orang yang tidak punya emosi semacam dia?"

"Slaine," panggil Harklight ketika melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Kewaspadaan muncul di wajahnya sementara ia berkata, "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ada di sampingmu. Orang itu berbahaya. Aku sungguh-sungguh!"

Melihat keseriusan di wajah Harklight, tawa Slaine kembali terdengar. Sekali lagi ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Inaho untuk memegangi perutnya. Salah satu tangannya menepuk lutut dan berkata, "Harklight-san, itu tidak mungkin."

Manik obsidian menyipit sementara ia berkata, "Tidak mungkin?"

Sekali lagi kulit pucat merangkul bahu Inaho. Sembari menunjuk wajah pemuda yang minim ekspresi, Slaine berkata, "Jelas tidak mungkin. Apa kau tidak lihat ekspresinya yang tetap datar sekalipun kau menuduhnya ini dan itu?"

"Slaine, itu—"

"Lagipula, dia ini orang yang rasional dan menilai segala sesuatu dari untung dan rugi," lanjut Slaine memotong ucapan Harklight. "Dia tidak mungkin tahu seberapa berarti ingatan bagi orang lain, baik atau buruk ingatan itu. Betul 'kan, Kaizuka?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya memilih untuk bungkam. Manik merahnya menatap Slaine yang masih mengumbar senyum sementara kelopak matanya menyipit. _Tidak tahu betapa berartinya ingatan bagi orang lain_ , katanya?

"Slaine, kau salah!" Harklight maju selangkah, berusaha mendekat pada dua orang di hadapannya. Ia menunjuk salah satunya dan berkata, "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Orang ini jauh lebih jahat dibanding dugaanmu dan kau bilang ingatan tak berarti untuknya? Kau salah, Slaine! Dia selalu mengingat perbuatan orang lain dan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat."

Tangan si pemuda berambut perak terangkat membuat gerakan mengusir. Masih sambil tertawa ia berkata, "Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin, Harklight-san!"

"Slaine, dengarkan a—"

"Dan," kali ini pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Inaho. Ia maju selangkah, salah satu tangannya meraih dasi yang dikenakan Harklight. Manik sebiru lautnya memberikan pandangan mengancam dan ia berbisik, "Jangan coba-coba membohongiku dengan mengaku bahwa kau lah si pencuri, Harklight-san!"

Harklight mengerjapkan mata. Ia ingin menjawab namun sekali ini ia memilih menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak suka leluconmu kali ini," ucap Slaine sambil melepaskannya. "Pilihlah lelucon yang lebih baik lain kali!"

Tanpa menatap manik sebiru lautan, Harklight pun berkata, "Aku mengerti."

Mengangguk puas, Slaine mundur selangkah. Baru setelah beberapa saat ia menyadari, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kau di sekolah, Harklight-san? Kau bilang kau ingin menemuiku?"

Harklight menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Tidak jadi."

Alis Slaine terangkat. Ia hendak menanyakan lebih lanjut, namun pemuda itu tidak berniat menjawab. Tak punya pilihan, Slaine pun mengangguk saat pemuda itu pamit dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Inaho. Ia mengangkat bahu, sebelum berbalik menatap pemuda berambut _dark brown_ yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka.

Kepalanya bergerak sementara satu alis kembali terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Inaho menatapnya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya berpaling dan berjalan lebih dulu. Tanpa menunggu Slaine, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kerutan pun muncul di dahi Slaine. Langkahnya dipacu lebih cepat sehingga ia sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Begitu mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan, Slaine menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau ini?"

Langkah Inaho terhenti, membuat Slaine turut menghentikan langkah. Manik sebiru lautnya bertemu dengan manik semerah delima sementara rambut perak bergerak mengikuti kepalanya. Di hadapannya, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu terus memerhatikannya sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu? Dia benar."

" _Hm_?"

"Ingatanku sangat bagus," ucap Inaho sambil menatap datar, menyembunyikan emosinya, "dan aku membalas berkali-kali lipat perbuatan orang padaku."

Kepala Slaine bergerak miring, masih tidak paham."

"Apa menurutmu-," Inaho mengambil jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "orang seperti itu tidak mengerti betapa berharganya sebuah ingatan?"

Manik biru melebar, sekarang ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah berbalik arah dan melanjutkan langkah. Di belakangnya, Inaho menundukkan kepala sementara tangannya mengepal erat, melukai telapak tangan.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Inaho kembali mengangkat kepala. Ia mendengar sesuatu, sepertinya.

Di hadapannya, pemuda berambut perak platina itu telah menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik menatap Inaho seraya berkata, "Apa menurutmu aku harus marah seperti anak kecil, marah dan ikut menuduhmu?"

"Itu—"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya," Slaine berkata, membuatnya tak lagi meneruskan ucapan. Ia memandang bingung pada Slaine hingga pemuda berambut perak itu berkata, "Lagipula aku percaya padamu."

Inaho mengerutkan alis. _Apa katanya?_

"Kau bilang, kau bukan ancaman bagiku," ujar Slaine sambil menatapnya. "Jadi biarkan aku memercayaimu."

Manik merah menatapnya, tak bisa menjawab. Ia menelan ludah dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kuharap," ujar Slaine sembari melanjutkan langkah, "kau tidak mengecewakanku."

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : School Festival – 2**

Inaho menghela napas. Seperti kata Calm, otaknya yang jenius tak banyak membantu di tengah persiapan festival. Sementara murid lain bekerja, ia justru duduk di pinggir, bersandar pada meja sementara manik merahnya mengawasi satu-satunya siswa yang mengundang atensi.

Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa pemuda itu akan memercayainya. Padahal di antara mereka, percaya adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin terpikirkan. Slaine yang ia kenal selalu menganggapnya musuh, bukan rekan atau bahkan rival di mana pemuda itu bisa meletakkan kepercayaan padanya.

Masih begitu segar di ingatannya ketika ia pertama kali berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana tatapan pemuda itu masih begitu jelas terpatri hingga ia menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan tawa miris. Andai pemuda itu memiliki ingatan Slaine yang ia kenal, jelas tidak mungkin kata _percaya_ akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Begitu juga yang ia pikirkan saat pertama kali bertemu Slaine di balik jeruji bar.

 _Hal pertama yang diingatnya saat melihat pemuda itu adalah putih dan biru. Warna biru membosankan yang ia kenakan tidak serasi dengan kulit pucat dan rambut peraknya. Sangat berbeda dengan warna biru dominan militer dengan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan._

 _Pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya dengan manik biru yang berkabut. Di antara mereka papan catur terbentang, mengawali rutinitas. Tiga puluh menit, dua minggu sekali, itulah waktu yang ia tetapkan. Ia bahkan ingin menjadikannya tiga puluh menit dalam satu bulan. Hanya, teringat permintaan sang Ratu Vers, ia pun memutuskan untuk menambah toleransinya. Toleransi yang baginya sangat besar, untuk seseorang yang dulu pernah melubangi kepalanya._

 _'Giliranmu', hanya itu satu-satunya percakapan di antara mereka. Tidak ada keinginan untuk membuka percakapan lebih. Informasi dari dunia luar tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sementara Inaho sendiri orang yang minim bersosialisasi. Tak mengherankan bila salah satunya semakin terpuruk tanpa ada yang menyadari._

 _Setelah beberapa bulan dengan rutinitas yang sama, Inaho mulai jenuh. Ia mengurangi intensitas kunjungannya. Alasannya sederhana, ia sibuk. Sibuk menyeimbangkan rutinitas sekolah dan pekerjaan di militer. Ia harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, belum lagi kesehatannya sendiri terkadang bermasalah. Ia benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk mengurus orang lain._

 _Lambat laun, waktunya semakin panjang. Dari tiga puluh menit dalam dua minggu menjadi tiga puluh menit dalam tiga minggu. Lalu berkembang menjadi tiga puluh menit satu bulan dan berkembang lagi menjadi tiga puluh menit dua bulan. Bila dikalkulasi, dalam satu tahun total kunjungannya hanya lima belas kali dan Inaho merasa puas dengan itu. Sangat puas._

 _Namun, segalanya berubah pada kunjungannya yang ke enam belas. Awalnya ia pikir, ia salah orang. Hanya saja tak banyak tahanan yang memiliki rambut perak platina, kulit pucat dengan manik sebiru lautan seperti Slaine. Melihatnya, Inaho pun tak punya pilihan selain memercayai bahwa para petugas telah menggiring tawanan yang benar. Walaupun manik merahnya terus menyipit tatkala melihat pemandangan di depan mata._

 _Seingatnya, pemuda itu tidak sekurus ini. Di dalam ingatannya, tidak ada garis hitam di bawah manik sebiru lautan. Cekungan pun seharusnya tidak ada di pipi pemuda itu. Bahkan gelang yang menunjukkan nomor tahanan harusnya tidak begitu longgar. Sekali lagi ia berusaha mengesampingkan dugaan bahwa para petugas mempermainkannya dengan menghadapkannya pada tahanan yang berbeda._

 _Fisik dapat menipu namun papan catur di antara mereka tak akan berbohong. Orang di hadapannya memang Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Penjahat besar yang memicu perang antar Vers dan UFE. Karena ulahnya, entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia. Tapi, di mana penjahat besar itu sekarang?_

 _Tidak ada lagi keangkuhan, tidak ada lagi kejernihan dan kecerdasan di manik biru yang Inaho lihat. Yang ada hanya kabut, hingga ia tak tahan untuk berkata, "Apa… kau mau mengganti permainan?"_

 _Tangan putih pucat di atas papan catur terangkat, namun manik biru tidak menatapnya. Tanpa jawaban, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kursinya. Penjaga di belakang mereka bersiap menggiringnya kembali ke dalam sel. Melihatnya, membuat Inaho menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menitnya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Inaho tak puas dengan waktu tiga puluh menit yang ia tetapkan sendiri._

* * *

 _Mulai sejak itu, Inaho kembali pada rutinitasnya yang lama. Tiga puluh menit dalam dua bulan kembali menjadi tiga puluh menit dalam dua minggu. Namun kali ini ia turut membawa sesuatu untuk menemani kunjungannya. Dua buah buku favoritnya tersimpan aman dalam kantung kertas yang ia bawa._

 _Begitu melihat pemuda berambut perak itu datang, manik merah Inaho pun langsung beralih. Tak ada perubahan signifikan dari dua minggu lalu. Kulit pemuda itu masih pucat, pipinya masih cekung dan garis hitam di bawah matanya masih begitu jelas. Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk tanda salib menempel erat di dadanya. Bersarang di antara kulit yang membungkus tulang._

 _"Aku membawakan buku," ujarnya ketika melihat pemuda itu duduk. Ia tidak menggerakkan bidak putihnya lebih dulu dan sengaja menunggu hingga Slaine menaruh perhatian pada buku yang ia bawa. "Bukankah kau ingin tahu soal Rayleigh?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Selama bidak putih belum bergerak, pemuda di hadapannya tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Ia terus membisu, hingga Inaho mencoba percakapan lainnya._

 _"Kubawakan juga novel," Inaho mengeluarkan buku kedua yang ia bawa. "Kuharap kau suka."_

 _Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk, pandangannya tidak terarah pada Inaho. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan hingga membuat Inaho menghela napas. Tangannya kembali mengarah pada salah satu bidak putih dan menggerakkannya di atas papan catur._

 _Barulah saat itu Slaine mengangkat kepala. Tangannya terulur mengambil bidak hitam._

 _Namun kali ini, Inaho tidak ingin mengatakan 'Giliranmu'._

* * *

 _Pertemuan ketujuh belas mereka membuatnya sangat tidak puas. Ia sudah membawakan buku dan meninggalkannya, namun Slaine bahkan tidak meliriknya. Pemuda itu baru bergerak saat ia memainkan catur. Apakah hanya itu yang pemuda itu pedulikan? Apa orang-orang Vers hanya mengajarinya bermain catur saja?_

 _Inaho mencoba untuk tak mengambil pusing. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah berbuat lebih dari yang diperlukan. Kewajibannya sudah cukup sampai di situ. Hidupnya adalah urusannya, tapi hidup pemuda itu bukan urusannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk pemuda itu. Dari dulu pun begitu._

 _Awalnya ia berniat untuk mengembalikan jadwal kunjungannya ke tiga puluh menit dalam dua bulan. Namun di minggu kedua, tepat di hari jadwal kunjungan, ia menemukan dirinya mengendarai mobil menuju ke sel Slaine. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan berkunjung ke galeri bersama Inko dan Rayet._

 _Ia tidak membawa apa pun bersamanya. Ia benar-benar datang tanpa persiapan, bahkan menghubungi para penjaga pun tidak. Ia hanya masuk menggunakan otoritasnya, berjalan ke dalam sel tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak tahu di mana Slaine ditahan, namun ia bisa mencarinya. Keputusan yang buruk melihat tak ada orang waras yang memutuskan melancong di penjara._

 _Langkah kaki perlahan membawanya hingga ke sel paling ujung. Sel dengan jeruji di mana sinar matahari masih dapat merangsek masuk ke dalam. Ketika ia mendekat, beberapa penjaga di depan terkejut dan langsung bangkit untuk memberi hormat. Namun ia menempelkan telunjuk di bibir sementara ia mendekat pada jeruji._

 _Ketika itulah ia melihatnya._

 _Slaine Saazbaum Troyard meringkuk di ujung cekungan dengan beton keras sebagai tempat tidur. Punggungnya dihadapkan pada Inaho, membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun kehilangan satu mata membuat pendengarannya jauh lebih tajam dibanding indera yang lain._

 _Suara isakan terdengar begitu jelas dari balik sel. Pemuda itu menangis dengan bahu bergetar. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya ada isakan semata. Tangisan yang tak kunjung reda yang bahkan tidak susah payah diredam oleh penciptanya._

 _Di balk jeruji, Inaho hanya diam membisu. Mendengarkan hingga waktu kunjungannya habis. Begitu petugas mengingatkan, ia pun mundur selangkah dan berbalik._

 _Lagi-lagi ia tak puas dengan tiga puluh menit kunjungannya._

* * *

 _Sejak saat itu, intensitas waktu kunjungannya bertambah. Tanpa ia sadari, dua minggu berubah jadi satu minggu dan satu minggu berubah menjadi tiga hari. Terkadang, ia bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk pergi, namun tanpa sadar ia justru menyetir ke daerah terlarang. Tak jarang ia bahkan mengingkari janji dan berbohong hingga Yuki menegurnya._

 _Walaupun begitu, kakaknya sekalipun tak dapat menghentikannya. Tidak lagi._

 _Ini berlaku saat kunjungannya yang ke tiga puluh lima, tepat pada malam Tahun Baru. Ia memutuskan untuk membawakan sesuatu yang lain bagi pemuda itu. Kelihatannya Slaine tidak suka membaca buku, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya soal itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawakan selimut. Belakangan ini cuaca jauh lebih dingin dibanding biasanya._

 _Sayangnya, ia sedikit ragu hingga tanpa banyak pertibangan dikeluarkannya lagi selimut itu dari mobil. Pada akhirnya Inaho langsung berangkat tanpa membawa apa pun. Selalu seperti itu belakangan ini. Semua barang yang dipikirnya akan berguna, pada akhirnya ia turunkan dari mobil. Ia merasa semuanya sia-sia bagi Slaine._

 _Seperti dugaannya, hari itu jauh lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Mantelnya dirapatkan sementara ia menyalakan penghangat mobil. Ia duduk di kemudi, bersiap untuk menjalankan mobil ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke handphone. Tak punya pilihan, Inaho pun mengangkat telepon lebih dulu._

 _Ia menggumamkan 'halo' singkat sebelum lawan bicaranya menyahut. Telinganya mendengarkan beberapa informasi sementara ekspresinya tetap datar. Di akhir sambungan telepon, Inaho bahkan tidak mendengarkan lagi. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang persneling dan kemudi. Yang ia tahu, ia harus tiba secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit militer karena ke sanalah mereka membawa Slaine._

 _Menyetir tidak pernah sulit, terutama baginya yang lebih dari mahir bermanuver dengan Kataphrakts jingganya. Namun saat ini, secepat apa pun ia melaju, ia merasa bahwa ia tak pernah sampai. Bahkan ketika ia sampai pun, ia merasa dirinya melambat. Ia berlari, tergesa-gesa, hingga tiba di ruang gawat darurat._

 _Ia menunggu di depan ruangan, menatap tanpa suara. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri. Hanya keheningan semata yang menemani dan bau rumah sakit._

 _Tangannya merogoh ke kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan kembali pesan yang tertera pada ponsel. Dibacanya lagi kata demi kata hingga akhirnya ia menurunkan benda tersebut. Diraihnya tempat duduk sementara ia menyandarkan kepala pada tembok._

 _'Slaine Troyard terkena pneumonia' hanya itu pesannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia menyesal._

 _Andai saja ia memberikan selimut jauh sebelumnya._

* * *

 _Penyesalan demi penyesalan terus berlanjut. Kunjungannya yang ke tiga puluh delapan berada di salah satu ruangan khusus di rumah sakit militer. Ruangan yang begitu terang, dipenuhi dengan cahaya mentari. Di seberangnya, terbaring pemuda berambut perak dengan beragam selang di tubuh. Kepalanya bergerak lemah tatkala Inaho menghampiri._

 _Manik birunya mengawasi dalam diam hingga Inaho berada di samping ranjang. Tangan Inaho menyentuh dahinya sementara ia memejamkan mata. Begitu tangan diangkat, manik birunya kembali terbuka, memandang penuh tanya pada Inaho._

 _"Aku membawakanmu buku dan stereo," ucap Inaho sambil mengeluarkan isi kantung kertasnya. Diletakkannya kedua barang itu di meja yang letaknya di samping ranjang Slaine. "Aku juga membawakanmu beberapa pilihan musik, hanya instrumental."_

 _Tidak ada suara. Slaine menatapnya sekilas, sebelum berpaling ke arah lain. Ia menatap tembok yang berseberangan dengan Inaho._

 _"Dalam kondisi sekarang, sedikit sulit bagimu untuk menyetelnya sendiri," lanjut Inaho, mengabaikan reaksinya. "Jadi akan kuminta perawat menyetelnya berkala untukmu."_

 _"… dak."_

 _Tangan Inaho berhenti bergerak. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu. "Apa kau yang bicara barusan?"_

 _Hening sejenak, Inaho hampir mengira bahwa ia berhalusinasi. Ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengarnya kembali._

 _"…dak perlu."_

 _Ia menatap sosok pemuda berambut perak yang berbaring memunggunginya. Seulas senyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat mampir di wajahnya dan ia berkata, "Akan kubawakan yang lain kalau begitu."_

Hampir satu setengah tahun ia berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu namun Slaine hanya berbicara sepatah kata padanya. Sementara di dunia ini, Slaine hanya berbicara padanya kurang dari satu bulan tapi sudah memercayainya. Apa itu mungkin?

Guncangan di bahunya membuatnya berhenti berpikir. Di hadapannya Calm Craftsman berdiri sambil menatap khawatir. Tangannya berada di atas bahunya sementara sahabatnya itu berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Inaho? Daritadi kau diam saja dan tidak menyahut walau sudah kupanggil berulang kali."

Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan Calm dan ia berkata, "Baik."

Alis Calm terangkat. Sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah sangat memahami sifatnya. Semakin ditanya, semakin tidak akan menjawab atau malah akan menjawab dengan sinis. Tak heran Calm lebih suka mengalihkan pembicaraan, seperti kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dipanggil divisi kostum," ucap Calm sambil menunjuk keluar kelas. "Mereka bilang kau harus mencoba sesuatu."

Manik merah Inaho menyipit. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau serius?" Calm berkata seraya memanjat naik pada meja yang terletak di samping tempat Inaho. Kepalanya bergerak ke pintu sekali lagi dan berkata, "Padahal Slaine pergi dengan antusias begitu anak-anak itu mengatakan mereka punya kostum untuknya."

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Ia tetap diam, tanpa emosi sebelum akhirnya ia meloncat dari meja yang ditempatinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, ia pun segera beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar. Selalu saja Calm yang harus bertanya perihal aksinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau ke mana, Einstein?"

Inaho menghentikan langkah. Menghela napas, pemuda itu berbalik dan berkata, "Bukankah kau bilang mereka punya kostum untukku?"

Calm mengerjap pelan sebelum berkata, "Ah, ya, sepertinya aku bilang begitu. Mereka ada di kelas sebelah, Inaho!"

Mengangguk pelan, Inaho menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kelas. Langkahnya beranjak menuju ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah kelasnya. Ia tak perlu menebak ruangan yang mana berhubung ia mendengar suara tawa di tempatnya menuju. Dugaannya tak mungkin salah, Slaine pasti ada di sana.

Pintu digeser dan ia pun masuk sembari menggumamkan kata _permisi_. Begitu melihatnya, para siswi yang tengah berurusan dengan kostum Slaine langsung menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka pun beranjak menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Kami kira Kaizuka-kun tidak akan datang." Salah satu dari mereka berkata sembari membawanya menghadap ke sebuah meja tempat kostum miliknya diletakkan. Pakaian itu diangkat dan dihadapkan padanya, "Hampir saja kami memilih kandidat lain untuk mengerjakan kostumnya."

Inaho tidak berkomentar apa pun. Paling tidak hingga Slaine meletakkan satu tangan dan mengintip dari balik bahunya. Sembari menunjuk kostum yang akan dikenakan Inaho, pemuda berambut perak itu pun berkata, "Kenapa Kaizuka yang mengenakan kostum Dracula? Padahal kupikir aku yang berkulit pucat jauh lebih pantas dibandingkan dengannya."

Suara Slaine membuat Inaho menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia menatap Slaine sebentar dan menilai penampilannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini mengenakan aksesori tambahan di kepala. Di sela-sela rambut pirangnya terpasang kuping anjing sementara mereka memberikan sarung tangan berbentuk telapak anjing di tangannya. Alih-alih menyeramkan, manusia serigala satu ini malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kupingnya lucu."

Alis Slaine terangkat dan ia menatap Inaho dengan tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi itu berubah menjadi jengkel. "Apa maksudmu, Kaizuka? Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho jujur. "Kostumnya cocok untukmu."

Dahi Slaine berkerut mencari pembuktian bahwa kata-kata Inaho bukan ejekan untuknya. Namun saat manik merah itu balas menatapnya, ia malah mengalihkan pandangan. Tangannya diangkat dari bahu Inaho sementara ia berjalan mendekat pada salah satu siswi.

Sementara itu, Inaho masih memandangi punggungnya hingga salah satu siswi memanggil. Ia pun mendekat pada siswi tersebut dan menerima kostumnya. Dipandanginya kostumnya sebentar baru ia bergerak ke ruang ganti. Di sana ia berkutat selama beberapa saat dengan kostum yang mereka berikan sebelum menyibakkan tirai yang membatasi ruangan.

Hal pertama yang ia cari saat ia menyibakkan tirai hanyalah manik sebiru lautan. Dan ketika menemukannya, langkah kakinya secara refleks bergerak mendekat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa para siswi mengamati interaksi mereka dan jelas takkan melewatkan yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana?" Inaho bertanya saat melihat Slaine. "Aneh?"

Hampir seratus persen Inaho mengira hanya ejekan yang akan keluar dari bibir Slaine. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa pemuda itu akan terpana menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Bahkan setelah ia menggerakkan kepala, Slaine masih belum juga menutup mulut.

"Tuh ' _kan_ ," salah seorang siswi berkata pada temannya, "kostum Draculanya lebih cocok dikenakan Kaizuka-kun."

Temannya yang lain mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui ucapannya. Inaho pun turut mendengarkan namun tak mengambil pusing. Ia hanya menunggu satu komentar, namun orang yang ia tunggu tak segera memberikannya.

Lama berselang barulah pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatian dan berkata, "Sialan! Kenapa kostum itu cocok sekali untukmu?"

Inaho mengangguk dan mendekat pada Slaine. Begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan, barulah salah satu siswi menjelaskan pada mereka tujuan kostum tersebut. Seraya memberikan papan nama pada keduanya, siswi tersebut pun berkata, "Ini! Jadi kalian berdua akan membawa papan itu berkeliling sekolah."

Alis Inaho terangkat, sama halnya dengan Slaine.

"Slaine-kun menuju ke lintasan lari, sampai ke dekat gerbang sekolah, sementara Kaizuka-kun akan berkeliling di dalam gedung sekolah."

"Tukar!"

"Tidak bisa," salah satu siswi protes, "Dracula tidak bisa bergerak saat matahari di atas kepala, ' _kan_?"

" _Werewolf_ juga tidak." Inaho membalas argument siswi tersebut.

"Kau salah, _werewolf_ masih tidak masalah dengan sinar matahari," jawab Slaine sembari menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi sinar matahari bisa membunuhmu, Kaizuka. Sebaiknya kau menyerah kali ini!"

Inaho menyipitkan mata. Ia tidak suka pengaturan ini. Jelas ia masih ingin berdebat. Namun Slaine menghentikannya karena terlihat begitu antusias. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan selama membawa papan?"

"Hanya ucapkan saja bahwa ada atraksi rumah hantu di kelas kita," jawab salah satu siswi. "Itu cukup."

Slaine mengangguk, terlihat sangat ingin mencoba. Melihatnya membuat Inaho menyerah. Ia pun mengatupkan mulut dan menatap papan miliknya. Papan yang dibuat jelas tidak se _stylish_ kostumnya, namun ia tidak ingin berkomentar. Ditatapnya papan itu sembari menghela napas.

"Boleh kucoba berkeliling dengan kostum ini?"

Salah satu siswi menjawab Silakan sehingga Slaine pun langsung bergegas tanpa menunggu lagi. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Inaho pun turut mengikutinya, paling tidak hingga ia berhenti mendadak dan menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Begitu ia menoleh, barulah ekspresi jengkelnya yang biasa kembali muncul.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Kaizuka?"

"Berkeliling."

Slaine menyipitkan mata, tetap tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Inaho mengikutinya. Ia berusaha berjalan lebih cepat namun sepertinya percuma. Inaho tetap berada paling jauh satu langkah darinya.

"Mau ke mana?" Inaho bertanya ketika mereka menuruni tangga. Sejauh itukah mereka harus berkeliling?

Pemuda yang berjalan di depannya memilih tak menjawab. Sembari melangkah cepat Slaine memandunya menyusuri koridor anak kelas satu, mengabaikan setiap pandangan yang terarah padanya. Siswa maupun siswi bahkan sampai berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka hanya untuk melihat pemandangan unik yang baru saja lewat. Dracula dan _werewolf_ berjalan berdampingan? Ini baru berita namanya.

Ketika mereka berbelok menuju ruang fakultas dan berjalan terus hingga ke ujung, Inaho akhirnya sadar ke mana tujuan mereka. Tentu saja! Apa yang ia harapkan dari _werewolf_ di hadapannya?

Sayang ia tak berkuasa menghentikan. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu berjalan lebih dulu ke ujung ruangan sementara ia tetap bertahan di tempat. Manik merahnya mengawasi saat pemuda itu menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia memerhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu, mulai dari cerah hingga kerutan mewarnai wajahnya. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Pikirnya.

Inaho pun mengambil langkah mendekat. Dalam beberapa detik, ia tiba di belakang Slaine dan memerhatikan apa yang pemuda itu lihat. Ketika memandang ke depan, ia pun terhenyak. Satu masalah lagi muncul tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Halo!" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat pada Slaine sementara pemuda berambut perak berdiri terpaku.

Slaine tak menjawab sehingga Inaho menariknya mundur. Begitu gadis itu melihat Inaho, dahinya berkerut dan kelopak matanya memicing sedikit. Hanya sedetik yang singkat namun sudah cukup bagi Inaho. Sayang, lawannya tak dapat menangkap semua hal itu dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Orang yang tak berkepentingan dilarang masuk ke ruang OSIS,"ucapnya sambil menahan pintu menggantikan Slaine yang tak mampu bicara. "Sebaiknya kau segera keluar!"

Manik safir itu menyipit ketika bertemu manik rubi Inaho. Cukup lama mereka berpandangan sebelum salah satunya mendenguskan tawa dan berkata, "Halo! Maaf apabila aku seenaknya. Aku mencari Kakakku."

Inaho memicingkan mata. Ia hampir tertawa begitu menyadari betapa identiknya hubungan darah di dunianya dengan dunia ini. Sekali lagi, apa yang ia harapkan?

"Kakakku Asseylum vers Allusia," ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Inaho. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Pemuda bermanik merah delima di hadapannya tak mengatakan apa pun. Ekspresinya tetap sama, sekalipun ingatannya melayang, pada saat itu. Saat gadis ini mencoba merebut apa yang berarti baginya.

 _"Aku bersumpah akan merebutnya darimu," gadis itu menyemburnya dengan sejuta makian ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia menggagalkan rencana penculikannya. "Aku bersumpah untuk itu."_

Kala itu, Inaho memilih mengabaikannya. Namun melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu sekarang, Inaho tak yakin lagi. Bila gadis itu benar-benar menjalankan ancamannya sekarang, Inaho benar-benar tak berdaya menghadapinya.

Apa… yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Ihiy, today is weekenddd, terlebih saya uda kepengen banget lanjutin cerita ini dari hari Selasa kemaren! So, enjoy the story, minna! For :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: hahaha, seperti biasa instingmu bagus, Fujocchi! As expected from my partner in crime XD dan betulll, Harklight lebih dulu pindah, dan selanjutnya akan disingkap di… maybe next chapter. Lols._

 _Kali ini, mereka belum banyak adu mulut, tapi so far, ane harap interaksi keduanya lumayan buat mengobati absennya debat mereka :P_

 _Nah, buat pertanyaan yang satu itu, ane nggak bisa jawab. Tapi ane bisa kasih clue seperti biasa, kenyataannya itu lebih simple daripada yang bisa diduga. Dan, tenang aja Fujocchi, Bang Letnan nggak pernah jadi antagonis kok di mata ane. :P (jadi antagonis pun, ane tetep cyntah, Bang!)_

 _ **Snowy Fruitcake**_ _: Halo, Snowy! Kulagi bertualang di ff AZ buat nyari mood, eh nemu salah satu komenmu di karya yang ane favorit XD Ane juga suka karya Icinks yang Shattered Chains. Baru aja kemaren ane nangis Bombay dini hari sambil baca itu._

 _Lolz, soal campur tangannya Bang Naho, sebenernya simple kok. Bang Naho nggak pernah kerja sama ama Harklight, cuman itu yang bisa ane bilang. Selengkapnya, semoga di chapter selanjutnya ya XD_

 _Dan makasih banget buat doanya, walaupun ane mau siap-siap pindah kosan, ane juga berdoa moga bisa apdet teratur, aminnn XD_

 _And also for_ _ **all of passive or active reader**_ _thank you as always, if you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	12. Chapter 12

Susah payah Slaine berusaha bernapas. Satu tangan mencengkeram erat kerah baju, sementara satu tangan mencengkeram benda terdekat yang dapat ia raih. Tiba-tiba saja semua terasa sesak hingga lutut tak kuasa menampung beban.

"Slaine?"

Slaine bahkan tidak berpaling. Ia tertunduk menghadap lantai. Tangan seseorang disentuhkan pada lengan, mengguncangnya. Namun ia tak bergerak, tak bisa bergerak. Sesak napas ini begitu mengganggu, belum lagi visualisasi yang kemudian menghantam.

 _Ia berada di ruangan yang putih bersih. Ketika ia mengangkat tangan, gerakannya begitu lambat dan sulit. Begitu salah satu tangan melewati pandangan, ia pun bingung. Tangan siapa ini? Kenapa begitu pucat dan begitu banyak selang di sana?_

 _Bernapas lagi-lagi membuatnya nyeri. Ia berusaha mengambil udara namun ia malah terbatuk. Terus terbatuk seperti tercekik dan muntah. Saat ia mencoba menahan dengan tangan, cairan itu meluncur dari bibir menodai telapak tangan dengan warna merah._

 _Tangannya gemetar, ia ketakutan. Napasnya menjadi tak teratur dan ia kembali batuk. Setiap kali ia melakukannya dan menutup mulut, darah terus mengalir. Melewati celah di antara jari dan turun ke selimut kotak-kotak di atas tubuhnya. Selimut yang tampaknya lebih hangat dibanding selimut putih di bawahnya._

 _Dan saat itulah orang itu memegang tangannya._

 _"Dokter dan Perawat akan segera datang," janjinya sambil menggenggam tangan Slaine. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Slaine mengangkat kepala. Aneh. Segala kecemasannya lenyap dan mendadak ia tenang kembali. Bernapas masih menyakitkan, namun ia tak lagi batuk. Ia tahu, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah orang itu pun berkata demikian?_

"Slaine?"

Manik biru mengerjap pelan. Ketika sadar, ia menemukan manik rubi tengah menatap padanya. Walaupun terlihat nonekspresif, Slaine jelas tidak dapat mengabaikan kerutan di wajah pemuda itu. Jelas baginya, pemuda itu khawatir.

"Kaizuka," ucapnya lemah seraya menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya. Ia menarik napas sekali. _Tidak menyakitkan_. Pikirnya. Ia pun kembali menatap sekeliling. Seingatnya ia melihat seseorang tadi sehingga ia berkata, "Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang tadi."

"Oh," pemuda di sampingnya menjawab sambil membantunya bangkit, "orang itu salah ruangan."

"Salah?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Adiknya Seylum-san."

Alis Slaine terangkat. "Yang benar? Yang tadi itu adiknya?"

Manik merah menyipit tanpa emosi menyertai. Ia menatap Slaine sejenak sebelum berpaling. Satu tangan diletakkan di atas kepala si perak platina sembari menyeretnya berjalan ke arah berlawanan. "Iya."

"Aku tidak tahu dia punya adik," lanjut Slaine, tidak sadar bahwa Inaho telah menggiringnya berjalan berlawanan dengan tujuannya."Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

Untuk apa dia mengatakannya padamu? Batin Inaho yang takkan pernah disuarakannya pada Slaine. Ia terlalu malas memicu perdebatan panjang. "Ayo kembali!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Slaine mendadak sadar dan menghentikan langkah. "Aku belum memperlihatkan kostum ini pada Seylum-san."

"Besok saja." Inaho menjawab singkat. Satu tangan memaksa Slaine melanjutkan langkah sekalipun orang yang bersangkutan terlihat enggan. "Kau juga akan bertemu dengannya saat berkeliling nanti."

Tentu saja Slaine tidak akan menerima argumen semacam itu. Apa gunanya ia berlarian di sepanjang koridor melewati orang-orang yang tak ia kenali tapi tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari? Tak heran, ia menepis tangan Inaho dan berkata dengan gegabah. "Biar kucari sekarang! Kau duluan saja, Kaizuka!"

Slaine melepaskan diri sementara ia berlari melintasi koridor. Di belakangnya Inaho memandangi dalam diam. Tangannya mengepal erat sementara ia menatap punggung Slaine yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela napas sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah. Pilihan apa yang ia punya selain terus mengawasi dalam diam?

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : School Tour**

Hari Festival lebih ramai dibanding dugaan Inaho sebelumnya. Awalnya ia kira takkan ada banyak pengunjung di sekolah mereka, tapi kenyataannya ia salah. Begitu banyak penduduk sekitar, orang tua, juga siswa sekolah lain sengaja datang untuk melihat festival sekolah mereka. Paling tidak sudah ratusan orang sejak ia mengamati di pintu gerbang.

Inaho sendiri tengah memutar-mutar papan dalam genggaman tangan. Dibanding berkeliling seperti ide awal, ia memutuskan untuk berjaga di depan pintu masuk bangunan. Manik merahnya terus mengawasi lekat _werewolf_ yang berkeliaran dari satu _booth_ ke _booth_ yang lain. Senyuman lebarnya membuat Inaho sedikit jengkel.

Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu tersenyum begitu lebar pada orang asing sementara ia hanya diberikan ucapan ketus plus sinis. Ia heran, begitu mudahnya Slaine di dunia ini berakrab ria dengan orang lain sementara di dunianya, Slaine bahkan tidak bisa berinteraksi dengannya.

Semua perhatian yang ia berikan sia-sia. Bagi Slaine, semua itu hanya rasa kasihan. Padahal Inaho sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian.

 _Rumah sakit selalu sama. Warna putih mendominasi dengan ranjang di sudut atau di tengah ruangan. Sekalipun di samping ranjang selalu ada meja pendek untuk menyimpan buah tangan, suasana rumah sakit masih seperti yang diingat Inaho. Kalau ada yang berbeda, paling kehadiran pemuda perak platina yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang._

 _Inaho mengambil selimut bernoda darah yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan di atas tubuh Slaine dan menggantinya dengan selimut baru. Menurutnya selimut rumah sakit tak cukup untuk menghalau udara dingin belakangan ini sehingga ia menambahkan sendiri. Belum lagi ia teringat bahwa penghangat di ruangan ini masih perlu diperbaiki._

 _Ketika ia melakukannya, manik sebiru lautan itu terbuka. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, ia pun menatap ke samping dan menemukan Inaho di sana._

 _Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Ia hanya memandang sambil lalu sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya terpejam, berharap kantuk akan mendatanginya kembali._

 _Inaho menghela napas. Ia tahu Slaine akan mengabaikannya. Interaksi mereka memang hanya sebatas itu. Walaupun sayangnya, setelah mendengar suara Slaine, ia terus berharap lebih. Berharap pemuda itu akan menoleh dan berbicara padanya. Umpatan pun tak apa, ia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya._

 _"Aku sudah mengganti selimutnya dengan yang baru," ucap Inaho sebelum ia sadari. "Istirahatlah!"_

 _Tak ada tanggapan. Tentu saja, apa yang Inaho harapkan? Slaine tetap diam, mengabaikannya._

 _"Apa bernapas masih menyakitkan?" Inaho kembali bertanya, tak peduli sekalipun Slaine tidak membalas ucapan sebelumnya. "Dokter bilang, mereka sudah memberimu obat namun bila kambuh lagi, kau harus segera memanggil Dokter."_

 _Itu kalimat bertanya dan biasanya orang normal akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi sekali lagi Inaho harus mengingatkan diri bahwa ia berhadapan dengan Slaine. Slaine yang selama satu setengah tahun lebih telah mengabaikannya._

 _Beberapa saat berlalu namun keheningan di antara mereka tak berubah. Ini membuatnya kembali menghela napas. Permintaannya terlalu berlebihan bila menginginkan Slaine bicara lebih dari sepatah kata untuknya._

 _Ia pun mundur selangkah dari ranjang. Tangannya mengambil kantung kertas berisi selimut yang ia ganti dan beranjak keluar. Begitu ia berada di depan kamar, punggungnya menyentuh ambang pintu sementara pandangan mengarah ke langit-langit. Baru ia sadari, betapa lelahnya dia._

 _Menyetir ke tempat jauh hanya salah satunya. Belum ditambah dengan kurang tidur karena terus menjaga Slaine, khawatir bila sewaktu-waktu penyakitnya kambuh dan tak ada pihak yang akan memanggil dokter karena yang bersangkutan terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Belum lagi ditambah tugas sekolah dan pekerjaan yang menumpuk._

 _Sebaiknya ia pulang saja kali ini. Lagipula kehadirannya tak dibutuhkan. Ia akan mengambil cuti sehari dan tidur di rumah selama delapan jam sebelum kembali pada rutinitasnya besok._

 _Ketika ia melangkah di koridor, seorang perawat melewatinya. Sepertinya ia tak mengenali perawat yang baru saja lewat. Kakinya hendak berputar mengikuti si perawat, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala. Kecurigaannya terlalu berlebihan._

 _Biar kesannya sama dengan rumah sakit pada umumnya, rumah sakit militer jelas memiliki standar pengamanan yang berbeda. Pasien yang mereka tangani berbeda dan tentu saja keamanan adalah prioritas utama di samping kesehatan. Tak mungkin ada penyusup yang dapat semudah itu masuk karena penjagaannya yang ketat._

 _Puas dengan itu, Inaho pun beranjak pulang ke rumah. Tiga jam lebih ia menyetir sebelum akhirnya tiba di rumah. Ia masih ingat, Yuki-nee lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sementara ia berjalan setengah sadar ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri, Yuki-nee mengurus segalanya hingga ia berada di ranjang. Mengambil selimut, Inaho pun memejamkan mata dan tertidur._

 _Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Yang jelas, begitu ia membuka mata ponselnya sudah kehabisan daya. Ia pun mendekat ke meja belajar, mengambil charger dan menyambungkannya dengan ponsel. Sembari melakukannya ia melirik ke jam mungil yang ada di meja belajar._

 _Jam 4 dini hari? Sudah selama itu ia tertidur? Dipikirnya ia hanya tidur satu hingga dua jam saja. Pantas semua keletihannya langsung lenyap tanpa sisa._

 _Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, ponselnya pun kembali aktif. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat banyaknya panggilan masuk ke ponsel. Belum lagi semuanya berasal dari nomor darurat yang hanya akan menghubungi bila keadaan mendesak. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

 _Tangannya membuka fitur pesan yang tertinggal di ponsel. Keletihan yang sebelumnya lenyap kini berubah menjadi kekhawatiran. Ia membaca sekali lagi pesan itu, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca. Begitu ia yakin bahwa pesannya sudah benar, ia pun menekan tombol darurat yang hanya dimiliki olehnya._

 _"Magbaredge-san," ujar pemuda itu pada orang yang ia hubungi, "ini darurat, tolong berikan aku perintah untuk mengeluarkan Deucalion."_

 _Permintaan yang tak biasa, tapi siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Sudah pasti ini situasi darurat bila seorang Kaizuka Inaho sampai mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan Deucalion. Dan memang, itu dibuktikan ketika Inaho mengirimkan pesan berisi penjelasan singkat, bahwa tahanan perang mereka diambil alih pihak pemberontak Vers._

* * *

 _Ketika Inaho keluar dari Deucalion, ia terkejut melihat pemuda yang diculik oleh para pemberontak Vers itu tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa pemberontak Vers menghalanginya mendekat namun yang paling parah adalah sang putri. Gadis itu memeluk Slaine erat hingga membuat Inaho terpaksa menyingkirkannya._

 _"Lepaskan!" Sang putri berteriak marah ketika Inaho meminta beberapa penjaga menyingkirkan gadis itu. Kedua penjaga yang mendengar perintah Inaho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyakiti sang putri, berhubung gadis ini merupakan anggota kerajaan Vers. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berharap sang Letnan punya alasan bagus untuk menahan gadis ini. "Lepaskan aku, Kaizuka! Kau dengar aku? Aku ini putri kerajaan Vers. Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku demikian, kau-!"_

 _Inaho bahkan tidak meliriknya. Ia mengambil Slaine lebih dulu dan mengangkatnya. Pemuda itu kesulitan bernapas seperti yang ia duga. Sayangnya ia tak punya jaket atau selimut untuk membungkus pemuda itu sehingga Inaho harus bergegas membawanya ke tempat yang lebih hangat._

 _"Kaizuka Inaho!" Sang putri akhirnya berteriak, membuat Inaho menghentikan langkah sementara Slaine susah payah bernapas dalam pelukannya. Manik merahnya menatap murka pada gadis itu._

 _Melihat amarah yang tak biasa di wajah sang Letnan, kedua penjaga yang menahan sang putri berinisiatif untuk tidak melonggarkan pegangan mereka. Sang putri mungkin tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya sang Letnan sekarang dan merupakan tindakan bijaksana untuk tidak mendekat. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sang Letnan pada sang Putri Kerajaan Vers?_

 _Begitu Inaho berdiri di hadapan sang Putri sembari membawa Slaine, gadis itu sekuat tenaga memberontak. Ia menatap Inaho marah dengan sejumlah sumpah serapah di mulutnya. Ia memaki pemuda itu, menyebutkan pembunuh dan menyemprotnya habis-habisan. Namun Inaho tetap bergeming hingga sang Putri berkata, "Kau membuat Slaine menderita! Kau membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang! Kau seharusnya mati saja!"_

 _Tangan Inaho mencengkeram erat pemuda di pelukannya. Silakan sebut dia pembunuh massal, orang gila, atau apa pun, tapi membuat pemuda ini menderita bukan salah satu sebutan yang ia sukai. Faktanya, ia terganggu dengan sebutan itu. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat pemuda ini menderita. Ia justru menginginkan sebaliknya._

 _"Slaine bilang dia lebih memilih mati dibandingkan ditawan olehmu!" Sang putri kembali berteriak. "Slaine tidak butuh semua belas kasihanmu! Slaine hanya ingin kebebasan! Apa kau tidak mengerti itu?"_

 _Tangan Inaho mencengkeram erat si pemuda berambut perak. Apakah yang selama ini ia lakukan hanya terlihat seperti belas kasihan saja di mata Slaine?_

 _"Ia lebih memilih mati dibandingkan kembali padamu," Lemrina berteriak keras membuat para penjaga menahannya. Kepalanya tak mau tunduk dan ia menatap galak pada sang Letnan._

 _Namun di luar dugaan, Inaho hanya berkata, "Begitu."_

 _Perkataan singkatnya membuat Lemrina mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sudah menyampaikan semua yang Slaine katakan padanya dan hanya itu tanggapan pemuda ini? Benar kata Slaine, pemuda ini memang bukan manusia._

 _"Sayang sekali," ucap Inaho sambil berbalik dan membawa Slaine dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak berniat melepaskannya."_

 _Manik safir membelalak, Lemrina siap mengumpat kembali. Ia jengkel sekali._

 _"Kalau baginya mati lebih baik, silakan dicoba!" Inaho berkata sambil menatap pemuda di pelukannya. "Tapi jangan harap ia akan menjumpai Dewa Kematian semudah itu."_

 _Lemrina berteriak murka dan sekali ini ia mengumpat. "Aku bersumpah akan merebutnya darimu, Kaizuka Inaho. Aku bersumpah untuk itu."_

 _Inaho bahkan tak mendengarkan ancaman itu. Ia berbalik dan terus berjalan, bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disiapkan bagi para petinggi militer. Dibawanya Slaine masuk bersamanya sementara ia memeluknya erat._

 _Udara hangat pelan-pelan menyadarkan Slaine. Manik birunya terbuka dan kepalanya bergerak. Ia mengerjap sedikit menatap matahari sebelum berpaling. Saat itulah ia merasakan cengkeraman seseorang di lengannya._

 _"Kau sudah sadar," ujar Inaho saat melihat Slaine membuka mata._

 _Manik biru mengerjap sebelum beralih. Ia kembali menatap sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela dan memejamkan mata. Tangannya mengepal erat sementara air mata mengalir dari pipinya._

 _"Kau tahu," ucap Inaho lagi tak peduli bahwa ia akan diabaikan setelahnya, "aku tidak pernah kasihan padamu."_

 _Slaine membuka matanya. Inaho tahu pemuda itu mendengarkan hanya memilih untuk tak menjawab._

 _"Dan sekarang pun aku tak menaruh belas kasihan padamu." Inaho berkata lagi dengan suara serendah mungkin yang dapat didengar Slaine._

 _Saat itulah Inaho mendengar suara. Suara serak yang nyaris berupa bisikan. "…lu belas kasihan."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Tak perlu," ucap suara itu sedikit lebih keras, "belas kasihanmu."_

 _Inaho mengangguk. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak berencana memperingan hukumanmu."_

 _Pemuda di pelukannya tak bicara apa pun. Ia tetap diam, menutup mata, seolah tidak mendengarkan._

 _"Kau bilang kau tidak mau kembali padaku, bukan?"_

 _Manik biru terbuka. Kepala Slaine bergerak ke arahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka saling bertatapan._

 _"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau akan dipindahkan ke penjara lain." Inaho berkata sambil mendekat padanya. "Penjara yang lebih dekat dengan tempat tinggalku."_

 _"A-"_

 _"Setiap hari aku akan mengunjungimu," lanjut Inaho. "Minimal satu jam."_

 _Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar. Inaho bisa merasakannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu marah. Dan entah kenapa Inaho malah tertawa sinis melihatnya._

 _"Kau akan melihatku setiap hari," ucap Inaho tanpa emosi, "tak peduli seberapa benci kau padaku. Hanya aku orang yang akan kau lihat seumur hidupmu."_

 _Slaine Troyard membuka mulut, sepertinya ia mengatakan sesuatu. Inaho tahu pemuda itu marah, manik sebiru lautannya sudah mengatakan itu. Pemuda itu membencinya. Pemuda itu tidak suka padanya. Dan ia pun tak punya pilihan lain, selain memainkan perannya._

 _"Jadi biasakan dirimu mulai sekarang!"_

"Oi, Kaizuka!"

Lagi-lagi lamunan Inaho terputus. Namun sekali ini sang _werewolf_ sendiri yang menghampirinya. Papan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menarik tamu kini digunakan sebagai senjata untuk memukul kepalanya. Tanpa belas kasihan _werewolf_ satu itu berkata, "Kau harusnya berkeliling! Bukannya hanya diam di depan pintu!"

Inaho menatapnya. Ia menggerakkan kepala sedikit dan berkata, "Aku tidak punya energi untuk berkeliling, Slaine."

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang Dracula lemah terhadap sinar matahari?" Inaho membalas argumennya. "Makanya aku tak banyak bergerak dan tetap di tempat."

"Banyak alasan!" Slaine berkata setengah jengkel. Ia pun mengambil tempat di samping Inaho, menaiki salah satu tong yang digunakan kelas lain sebagai properti dan duduk di atasnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok dan kakinya bergoyang pelan. "Sementara aku berkeliling di bawah sinar matahari, kau malah malas-malasan di sini."

Tangan Inaho terulur, mengusap keringat yang jatuh dari dahi Slaine. Setelahnya ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala pemuda itu dan berkata, "Kau terlalu bersemangat."

Alis Slaine terangkat sementara ia membiarkan pihak satunya mengelap keringatnya. Manik birunya menyadari sesuatu ketika ia menatap lurus pada pemuda di depannya. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit dan ia berkata, "Kau kurang tidur, Kaizuka?"

 _"Hm?"_

"Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata," ujar Slaine sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Pantas saja kau malas berkeliling."

Inaho mundur selangkah. "Tidak."

Slaine tidak mau memusingkannya. Ia mengingatkan diri bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Namun apabila sekedar menawarkan, ia rasa tak ada salahnya. Ia pun menoleh pada si bungsu Kaizuka dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi aku istirahat, apa kau mau kuantar ke UKS?"

Selama beberapa saat Inaho menimbang sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Tidak."

"Oh, ya su—"

"Di atap," ujar Inaho pelan. "Di atap saja. Tidak mau UKS."

Mendengar itu Slaine mengerjap pelan sebelum menunjukkan senyum mengejek. Ia menunjuk Inaho seraya berkata, "Kenapa dengan UKS? Apa kau takut bertemu dengan kakakmu? Apa sebaiknya kita ke sana saja?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam sambil mengawasi pengunjung yang melewati mereka. Beberapa di antaranya berhenti melihat penampilan keduanya dan sesekali meminta untuk foto bersama. Slaine menjawab mereka dan tidak lupa mempromosikan kelasnya. Berbeda dengan Inaho yang menatap datar hingga tak ada yang bertanya padanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Slaine melompat turun dari tong yang ia duduki. Ia menarik Inaho sedikit sebelum berkata, "Ayo! Kurasa sekarang sudah tidak banyak pengunjung."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Inaho membiarkan Slaine menuntunnya. Mereka melewati koridor, sementara Slaine di depannya tersenyum atau sekedar melambai pada siapapun yang memanggil. Untunglah tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mencegat mereka dan setelah meminta izin pada panitia kelas, keduanya langsung bergegas ke atap.

Pintu didorong sementara Slaine mengamati sekeliling. Ia mencari-cari tempat di bawah bayang-bayang sebelum berlari ke sana. Di belakangnya, Inaho mengikuti setengah sadar. Begitu Slaine berhenti, barulah ia berhenti dan duduk di samping Slaine.

"Oi, Kaizuka!"

 _"Hm?"_

"Jauh-jauh sana!" Slaine berkata sambil mendorong kepala Inaho yang mampir di bahunya. "Kau berat."

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia mengangkat kepala tanpa banyak bicara. Selama beberapa saat, ia membisu menatap langit. Sebelum angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya, memberinya perasaan nyaman dan membuatnya tertidur.

Di sampingnya, Slaine hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa cepatnya pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Ia pun turut menatap langit yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Kaizuka Inaho. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa mudah sekali pemuda itu tertidur?

Sayangnya sebelum kantuk menguasai, seseorang mendorong pintu atap. Ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu dan kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Saat itulah pandangan mata Slaine dan gadis itu bertemu. Begitu melihatnya, gadis itu pun terlihat lega dan berkata, "Kau yang kemarin."

Slaine tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sopan. Memang ia masih ingat, gadis berambut merah muda ini kalau tidak salah adalah adiknya Asseylum.

Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu mendekat padanya. Langkahnya pelan, tak bisa terlalu cepat, seolah ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan kakinya. Begitu ia tiba di depan Slaine, ia pun berkata, "Sedang apa di sini?"

" _Ah_ ," Slaine menjawab sambil menyentuhkan tangan ke belakang kepala. "Kau-?"

Menyadari pertanyaan Slaine gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Lemrina. Namaku Lemrina vers Envers."

"Oh, namaku Slaine. Slaine Troyard." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah adiknya Asseylum?"

Lemrina mengangguk senang. Namun tiba-tiba kekhawatiran menyelimutinya dan ia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kakak, apakah kau melihat Kakakku?"

Slaine menggerakkan kepala. Dipikir-pikir, ia juga belum melihat Asseylum hari ini. Di mana gerangan sang Ketua OSIS?

 _"Uh-oh_ , begitu." Lemrina memegangi roknya sedikit. Slaine bisa melihat jelas bahwa gadis itu bingung. "Apa mungkin kau tahu ia pergi ke mana? Ia bilang akan menemaniku berkeliling."

Sebetulnya Slaine pun tidak yakin. Ia sendiri belum bertemu Asseylum hari ini karena sibuk berkeliling. Kemarin pun ia belum bertemu dengan gadis itu dan belum sempat menunjukkan kostum yang ia kenakan. Mungkin ada baiknya ia ikut mencari bersama sang adik?

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani mencari?" Slaine berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Kebetulan aku juga sedang istirahat."

Wajah Lemrina langsung cerah ceria. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan menunggu hingga Slaine bangkit berdiri. Begitu pemuda itu sudah berada di sampingnya, tangannya secara refleks melingkari tangan Slaine dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Awalnya Slaine sedikit terkejut. Namun berhubung ia pikir tidak sopan langsung menolak, ia pun memasang senyum di wajah dan membiarkan gadis itu menginvasi tangannya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam bangunan, meninggalkan Inaho sendirian.

Inaho sendiri bukan orang yang terlalu lelap saat tidur. Ia mudah terbangun bila mendengar suara dan tidak pernah lelap seperti kakaknya. Tapi kurang tidur selama beberapa hari memang membuat semua kebiasaannya tak berlaku. Apalagi bila mimpinya terhubung dengan dirinya yang satu lagi.

 _"Akhirnya!" Suara itu menyambut Inaho begitu ia tiba. Ruangan di sekelilingnya jelas sangat ia kenal. Rak buku, beberapa layar monitor, juga sofa berwarna kelabu dan piagam penghargaan memenuhi pandangan matanya, hingga ia berlabuh pada sumber suara yang pertama menyapa. "Aku sudah menunggumu."_

 _"Inaho." Ia berkata, menyebut namanya sendiri. Melihat dirinya sendiri dalam tubuh orang lain rasanya aneh. Terlebih saat manik merah yang hanya tinggal satu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau membahasnya."_

 _"Aku ingin penjelasan," tuntut sosok yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Perang ini, tahanan itu, semuanya tidak masuk akal untukku."_

 _"Tidak ada penjelasan."_

 _"Letnan Kaizuka!" Orang di hadapannya berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Tolong! Jelaskan padaku!"_

 _Sang letnan menatap sosok di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum mundur selangkah. Mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa miliknya, ia pun berkaa, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

 _"Perang ini." Sang murid berkata sambil melempar beberapa berkas di tangan ke atas meja. "Kau berperang dengan bangsa Vers, apakah ada hubungannya dengan tawanan bernama Harklight?"_

 _Sang Letnan menyipitkan mata sebelum menjawab, "Harklight menghasut pemberontakan di kalangan bangsawan Vers. Mereka berniat menggulingkan pemerintahan Ratu Asseylum sehingga UFE terpaksa ikut campur."_

 _"Dengan menawan orang yang tak bersalah sebagai gantinya?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan orang yang tak bersalah?" Sang Letnan menyipitkan mata._

 _Namun murid di hadapannya tak mau kalah dan malah berkata, "Jiwanya berbeda. Orang itu adalah orang dari duniaku. Kau tahu itu."_

 _Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, sang Letnan menyadari. Inaho sang murid sudah menemui Harklight rupanya. Ia pun menatap sang murid dan berkata, "Lalu kenapa?"_

 _"Kau menangkap orang yang salah," sang murid berkata lagi. "Seharusnya yang kau tangkap itu bukan orang dari duniaku. Tapi—"_

 _"Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Sang murid terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang Letnan. Beberapa saat lamanya mereka bertatapan sebelum akhirnya salah satu mundur. Memang betul, apabila ia berada di posisi sang Letnan, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada cara lain untuk menangkap pihak yang bersangkutan bila mereka tidak menahan tubuh aslinya._

 _"Baguslah kalau kau paham," sang Letnan berkata dengan cepat._

 _"Ya, tapi," jawab Inaho sang murid, masih ragu, "ada satu hal lagi yang awalnya tak kumengerti. Tapi semakin kupikirkan, sepertinya aku mengerti alasanmu."_

 _Alis sang Letnan terangkat naik, menunggu pemuda di hadapannya bicara. Beberapa saat lamanya ia menunggu hingga salah satu akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepala, menatapnya._

 _"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Slaine."_

 _Sang Letnan tetap diam._

 _"Slaine yang ada di dunia ini," ucap sang murid sambil menatapnya, "adalah Slaine yang ada di duniaku, bukan?"_

 _Di hadapannya, sang Letnan memilih bungkam. Melihatnya sang murid pun kembali berkata, "Kau membuatnya tertidur lelap, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Harklight. Kau tidak menyakiti mereka, tapi kau menawan tubuh asli keduanya._

 _"Kenapa-" tanya sang murid sambil menatapnya ragu, "kau melakukannya?"_

* * *

"Hm," ujar Slaine sambil menatap ruang OSIS yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana. "Kukira ia ada di ruang OSIS, tapi sepertinya ia tidak ada di sini."

" _Oh, ya_?" Lemrina berkata, terdengar sedikit kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya. "Lalu di mana Kakakku?"

Slaine pun mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak tahu ke mana perginya Asseylum. Mereka sudah berkeliling mulai dari ruang kelas, ruang praktikum, ruang fakultas, gym, tetap saja mereka tak menemukan gadis itu. Padahal sosoknya yang mencolok seharusnya membuat mereka tak sulit mencarinya.

Melihat Slaine hanya mengangkat bahu membuat Lemrina menghela napas. Gadis itu bersandar sedikit pada tembok, menahannya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih dan bibirnya mengerucut. Sedikit menggerutu ia berkata, "Di mana dia? Padahal _Nee-chan_ sudah berjanji akan mengajakku berkeliling."

Sebetulnya Slaine tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga. Namun ia merasa perlu untuk memberikan pembelaan bagi Asseylum. Karena itu ia berkata, "Mungkin Asseylum-san ada urusan yang tidak bisa ia tinggal. Menjadi Ketua OSIS pasti sibuk sekali, apalagi di tengah Festival begini."

Lemrina mencoba mengerti, namun tetap saja perkataan Slaine tidak bisa menghilangkan kekecewaan di wajahnya. Melihatnya membuat Slaine mendekat dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari di lapangan? Kita belum mencarinya di sana, bukan?"

Mendengarnya membuat Lemrina mengangkat kepala. Untuk sesaat, Slaine tertegun saat melihat gadis itu. Selama sesaat, Slaine merasa melihat visualisasi yang membuatnya kembali mundur selangkah.

 _"Slaine adalah milikku!"_

 _"Kembalikan Slaine padaku!"_

 _"Aku bersumpah akan merebutnya. Kau dengar itu, kaizuka Inaho?"_

Sayangnya tangan Lemrina menahannya hingga ia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh. Kerutan pun muncul di dahi Slaine dan ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, gadis itu lebih dulu menariknya mendekat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Slaine.

"Bangun," ucap gadis itu begitu bibir mereka terpisah, "Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard!"

(t.b.c)

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Aww, weekend berakhir dan besok saya nggak libur T^T. Apa kabar, minna? Masih bersama Cyan di sini, di Ordinary Days chapter 12. Siapa yang kemaren bilang kalo Slaine yang di dunia student Inaho itu Count Slaine? Selamat! Anda benar! Hadiahnya? Dapet pelukan maut dari Slaine! Silakan! (*Sleipnir siaga1! Letnan kaizuka siaga 1)_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: hey, partner! I guess, you're already guessed it, right? XD_

 _Nah, si Abang itu awalnya emang jahat banget, makanya mari kita nistakan Bang Letnan, biar kapok. Kalo nggak mau, Slaine nya buat ane aja Bang! Tapi kokoro si Abang juga retak-retak itu gegara nggak dinotis ama Dek Slaine. Satu setengah tahun cuman dikasih sepatah kata. Segitu aja ampe cukup buat bikin seneng._

 _Hihi, dan sekali lagi, Fujochi benarr, si rambut gulali juga transmigran dan Letnan Kaizuka harus bertarung sendirian ngadepin antek-antek Vers itu._

 _ **Ryuuhi Akira**_ _:Lols, Ryu-chan ternyata sadis. Kasian itu Ryu, kokoro Bang Letnan uda nggak kuat ngadepin dek Slaine. Kalo lebih parah, bisa depresi dia :P_

 _Makasihhhh buat pujiannya! Ane juga dapet ide karena review-review kalian juga kok :D jadi… sama-sama makasih?_

 _ **Snowy Fruitcake**_ _: oho! Tentu saja! Si rambut gulali kita pasti muncul buat merebut Slaine. Tapi, tidak semudah itu, Ferguso! XD Abang Letnan nggak akan biarin semudah itu buat ngerebut Slaine dari kayaknya Abang Letnan kalah sekutu kali ini._

 _Ihiy, mini Dracula ama werewolfnya nggak ada gambarnya, kalo ane sempet (nggak berani janji tapi ya) nanti ane sketch ;D gambar saia bukan kelas mahir, tapi masih cukup kalo buat bayangan XD_

 _Nah, itu dia asiknya fangirlingan :D ketemu temen satu OTP itu berasa nemu nakama (kalo make istilah onepiece). Malah kadang bisa nemu ide dari temen-temen satu OTP XD makanya seneng banget saia kalo review dan sama-sama fg an :D_

 _Saia juga ngebombay abis yang Shattered Chain, dan di 60 seconds sayang cuman sedikit. Haha, Shattered Chain itu awalnya ngetrigger aku buat bikin Obsession, makanya ane baca sekali lagi. Siapa tau ngetrigger lagi buat chapter berikutnya :D_

 _Makasihhh, minggu depan ane pindahannya, sekarang uda mulai nyicil beresin barang, tapi rasanya malas, jadinya dibiarkan dulu dan menunggu waktunya tiba saja :D (pemales memang)_

 _And also for_ _ **all of passive or active reader**_ _thank you as always, if you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N : Slow down, guys! Banyak break nya XD_

Manik biru sejernih lautan membelalak lebar begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Ia mundur selangkah dari gadis di hadapannya. Tercengang sembari menutup bibir yang sebelumnya bersentuhan dengan gadis itu.

Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, sekelebat visualisasi kembali menghantam. Napasnya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak sehingga ia harus memegangi kerah baju yang ia kenakan. Begitu menyesakkan hingga Slaine terpaksa membebankan tubuh pada meja terdekat. Mundur selangkah sementara kedua manik biru menyipit.

 _Giliranmu!_

Siapa itu? Siapa yang bicara?

 _Giliranmu!_

Napasnya sesak. Ia terbatuk. Jemari erat mencengkeram tepian meja sekalipun kedua lutut sudah tak sanggup menahan beban.

 _Apa… kau mau mengganti permainannya?_

Slaine mengangkat kepala. Di sekelilingnya terbentang pemandangan yang terasa begitu familiar. Sosok berseragam biru langit, dengan kedua penjaga bersenjata berdiri tak jauh. Slaine tak memandang sosoknya. Ia justru menatap pada jeruji yang berada di belakang orang itu.

 _Hei!_

Orang itu memanggil yang diacuhkannya dengan senang hati.

 _Kubawakan buku untukmu. Kudengar kau ingin tahu soal Rayleigh._

Rayleigh? Ah! Bukankah itu yang ingin diketahui Asseylum-sama? Asseylum-sama pasti akan senang mendengar—tidak, mungkin tidak lagi. Asseylum-sama tidak peduli padanya. Mengetahui soal itu pun tak ada gunanya.

Keheningan yang biasa kembali melanda namun Slaine sama sekali tak terganggu. Ia telah beradaptasi dengan baik, lebih baik daripada yang diharapkannya. Sebagai orang yang seharusnya sudah mati, ini adalah hal yang wajar. Orang mati tak seharusnya berbicara, bukan?

Tangan orang di hadapannya bergerak. Bidak putih mengambil tempat di salah satu kotak. Tanpa banyak bicara Slaine pun mengikuti. Jemarinya meraih bidak hitam, meletakkannya pada salah satu kotak. Begitu bidak bergerak, barulah Slaine menyadari siapa orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kaizuka Inaho. Si pemilik bidak putih.

Kenangan kembali bergulir. Sekali ini Slaine memegangi dadanya. Sesak. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sakit yang awalnya selalu ia abaikan, kini tak lagi tertahankan. Ia memegangi dadanya, meluputkan isak tangis dari bibir.

 _Sakit! Tolong! Seseorang! Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Asseylum-sama! Asseylum—_

Realita menamparnya lebih cepat dibanding dugaan. Apa yang ia lakukan? Memanggil nama Asseylum-sama? Seorang penjahat besar seperti dia tak pantas memanggil namanya. Ia pendosa besar. Orang yang seharusnya dihukum mati. Sang putri harusnya menjatuhkan hukuman mati dan bukannya membiarkannya hidup. Sang penjahat seperti dia…

Slaine berhenti. Benar! Ia seorang penjahat. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan belas kasihan. Mati adalah pengampunan untuknya. Padahal orang seperti dia tak layak diampuni. Hukuman seperti ini jauh lebih layak untuknya. Terkurung kesakitan, hingga ajal menjemput.

Ketika kegelapan datang, ia menyambutnya, menduga bahwa inilah akhir. Tapi perlahan, manik birunya kembali terbuka. Sinar menyilaukan terpancar di atas kepala dan semua orang berbicara dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tak paham apa yang diributkan semua orang. Kepalanya menoleh dan ia mendengar bunyi statis diiringi dengan angka terpampang di depan mata. Tangannya terulur, namun lagi-lagi kegelapan datang. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya hanya,

 _"Masa kritisnya sudah berlalu. Anda bisa tenang sekarang, Letnan Kaizuka."_

Tak ada satu pun yang ia mengerti. Kenapa orang itu menyebut nama Kaizuka. Apa urusannya Kaizuka di sini? Apakah orang itu berbicara pada Kaizuka yang ia kenal? Dan… siapa yang sedang kritis?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bermunculan di kepala, namun Slaine memilih menyimpannya sendiri. Tahu pun tak banyak guna nya. Mau itu Kaizuka yang ia kenal atau bukan, ia tak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya.

Setidaknya ia kira begitu hingga bau rumah sakit kembali memenuhi indera penciuman. Manik biru terbuka dengan pemandangan berwarna putih terbentang di depan. Tembok putih, langit-langit putih, hanya lemari dan meja di samping yang berwarna kayu. Sisanya begitu putih hingga menyilaukan mata.

Ia pikir menoleh ke samping pun tak ada bedanya, jadi ia pun berpaling. Tak pernah ia duga, seseorang akan berada di samping ranjang. Sarung tangan putih disentuhkan pada dahi dan untuk pertama kalinya manik birunya menatap wajah orang itu.

Kaizuka Inaho ada di sana. Tak berekspresi seperti yang diingat Slaine. Kantung hitam menghiasi bagian bawah manik merah yang hanya tinggal satu, bagaikan awan mendung di kala fajar. Membuat Slaine tak dapat berpaling sekalipun ia tahu itulah yang terbaik untuknya.

 _"Aku membawakanmu buku dan stereo."_

Suaranya mengembalikan Slaine pada realita. Manik birunya menatap pemuda itu sebelum berpaling. Ketertarikannya lenyap.

 _"Dalam kondisi sekarang, sedikit sulit bagimu untuk menyetelnya sendiri,"_ lanjut pemuda itu _. "Jadi akan kuminta perawat menyetelnya berkala untukmu."_

Dahi Slaine berkerut dalam. Ia tidak mengerti. Apakah pemuda ini sudah gila? Apa gunanya membawakan buku dan musik bagi orang yang sudah mati? Orang mati takkan bisa membaca ataupun mendengarkan musik. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu melakukan itu.

".. _dak_ ,"gumamnya, terkejut sendiri karena tenggorokannya begitu kering dan serak. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

 _"Apa kau yang bicara barusan?"_

Slaine memegangi tenggorokannya dan sekali lagi ia mengulangi perkataannya. Ia harap pemuda itu menyerah. " _Tidak perlu."_

Tapi sepertinya ia salah. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menyerah. Seharusnya ia tahu itu.

 _"Akan kubawakan yang lain kalau begitu."_

Visualisasinya berhenti. Ruangan putih bersih berganti menjadi ruangan dengan jendela besar di ujung ruangan. Matahari sore membuatnya mengangkat tangan menghalangi pandangan. Di hadapannya, gadis berambut merah muda memandangnya. Sabar menunggu dengan senyuman terkembang tak henti. Senyumnya membuat Slaine pun tak kuasa menahan dorongan untuk membentuk lengkungan yang sama. Ia pun menyentuhkan tangan pada bahu kanan, menekuk kaki seraya berkata, "Salam, Putri Lemrina vers Envers."

Sang Putri mengangguk senang dan mengulurkan satu tangan untuk membantu Slaine bangkit. Ia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. Manik biru safir berkaca-kaca saat tangannya berpindah menyentuh pipi Slaine. Ia pun berkata, "Kukira, aku takkan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Slaine tak dapat menjawab. Ekspresinya tersembunyi di balik senyuman.

"Selama tujuh tahun ia menyembunyikanmu sedemikian rupa," ujar Lemrina dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi, "akhirnya hari ini aku dapat bertemu denganmu."

Tujuh tahun? Sudah selama itu kah? Kenapa ia tak pernah menyadarinya?

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Harklight," ujar sang Putri. "Tanpanya, mungkin hari ini takkan pernah tiba."

Sekali ini Slaine tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan satu senyum simpul. Tangannya tetap berada di atas tangan sang putri, sementara ia menatap gadis itu. Samar-samar, ingatannya mulai terkumpul terutama perihal keterlibatan bawahan setianya yang baru saja disebut oleh sang putri. Memang betul, tanpa bawahannya mungkin ia takkan menghirup udara bebas seperti ini. Hanya saja ada perasaan janggal yang tak dapat ia enyahkan.

Terlebih ketika sang Putri berkata, "Ayo! Sudah waktunya untuk menepati janjiku pada manusia bumi itu."

"Manusia… bumi?" Slaine berkata lambat. "Maksud Anda—?"

Lemrina vers Envers menoleh padanya. Slaine bersumpah ia melihat kilatan di balik manik safir yang membuatnya merinding. Senyuman sang putri sedikit menakutinya.

"Siapa lagi?" Sang putri berkata, "Kaizuka Inaho, tentu saja."

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Classroom**

Letnan Inaho Kaizuka menghela napas beberapa kali. Ia tak percaya ini. Betapa mudahnya anak itu mengelabuinya dan berganti posisi. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa itulah yang akan dirinya lakukan bila berada dalam posisi sang murid.

Menghela napas, Inaho bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ia tempati. Perasaan janggal menyelimuti ketika ia memandang cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya. Setelah berhari-hari mengenakan seragam, memandang melalui kedua bola mata, aneh rasanya melihat pemuda tinggi dengan manik merah yang hanya sebelah. Seolah-olah ia tengah memandangi orang lain.

Ia memutuskan untuk tak berlama-lama. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan cermin dan menghadap pada tumpukan berkas di meja. Sudah pasti inilah yang akan ia temukan bila membiarkan posisinya diambil alih oleh orang lain. Ia tak mengharapkan dirinya yang satu lagi untuk dapat memecahkan persoalan, terlebih dengan dunia sedamai itu. Justru ia terkejut karena tumpukannya lebih sedikit dibanding yang ia kira.

Diambilnya tumpukan kertas paling atas dengan simbol UFE yang teramat familiar. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa tumpukan ini cukup penting hingga dirinya yang satu lagi meninggalkannya di tumpukan teratas. Tanpa banyak bicara manik merahnya menelusuri setiap kata dan membalik halaman dengan cepat. Begitu ia tiba di halaman terakhir, ia pun menghela napas.

Pertempurannya berkembang lebih gawat dibanding yang ia duga namun masih terkendali. Dengan segera ia mengetikkan pesan pada para petinggi dan menunggu jawaban. Sementara ia menunggu, ia pun beranjak dari ruangan menuju ke koridor.

Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Calm di jalan. Pemuda berambut cepak berantakan itu hanya mengangkat tangan singkat. Rokok tersungging di bibir sementara pemuda itu berlalu. Melihatnya membuat Inaho membayangkan sosok pemuda itu di dunia yang satunya hingga tanpa sadar ia berhenti.

"Calm!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh. Alis terangkat sebagai ganti pertanyaan. Biasanya mereka bahkan tidak bertegur sapa bila Calm tidak memulai percakapan. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ujar Inaho tanpa ekspresi, "kau harus berhenti."

Manik keemasan Calm mengedip beberapa kali. Jemarinya mengepit rokok, mencabutnya dari bibir. Kepala bergerak miring dan ia berkata, "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Einstein?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya," jawab Inaho. Tanpa mengindahkan Calm yang berusaha keras memikirkan perkataannya, sang Letnan pun berlalu. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga tiba di sebuah pintu kaca yang hanya terbuka bila ia menempelkan satu tangan di panel samping. Begitu ia melakukannya, pintu pun mengayun membiarkannya masuk dan langsung menutup kembali.

Inaho berjalan dalam diam. Beberapa penjaga bersenapan sudah mengenali sosoknya hingga tak lagi bertanya. Dalam diam, mereka memberi hormat sementara ia terus berjalan. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga tiba di koridor terujung. Ia menghadap pada dinding di samping dan menempelkan tangan pada panel untuk kembali membuka pintu. Saat ia melakukannya, pintu di hadapannya kembali terayun membiarkannya masuk.

Bunyi statis menyambutnya ketika ia datang. Diambilnya selangkah demi selangkah menuju satu-satunya kursi berlengan yang diletakkan di samping ranjang. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menempati kursi itu dan memulai rutinitasnya.

Satu jam. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya untuk menemui orang itu. Sekalipun orang yang ia temui tak pernah bicara, janji tetaplah janji. Dan seperti biasa ia memulai dengan berkata,

"Apa kabar, Slaine?"

Pertanyaannya disambut oleh bunyi mesin dan tetesan air yang mengalir dari botol infus. Jawaban yang sudah biasa ia terima setiap kali ia datang. Ia pun takkan bicara lagi dan duduk diam di sana menghabiskan waktu satu jam nya. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Semua hal kecil menarik perhatiannya. Ketika ia menyentuh helaian rambut perak platina pemuda itu, ia pun kembali berkata. "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, kau harus memotongnya."

Ia tahu tak akan ada yang menanggapi. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia memutuskan untuk terus bicara. Ia tak pernah sebawel ini sebelumnya.

"Ada tukang cukur yang bagus. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya." Ia berkata lagi. Terbayang di benaknya, pemuda berambut perak itu akan menggerutu saat mereka menuju tukang cukur langganannya. Biarpun begitu ia akan berkata pada pemuda dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan tersilang di depan dada itu, "Salonnya tak jauh. Kau juga akan suka hasilnya."

Tersenyum sendiri ia membayangkan bagaimana pemuda itu akan menyerah ketika dibujuk beberapa kali. Ia akan menunggu pemuda itu di kursi pelanggan dan memberikan acungan jempol ketika Slaine selesai. Lalu mereka akan lanjut berjalan, mengitari daerah tempat tinggalnya. Matahari hangat memantulkan kulit Slaine yang pucat, keringat mengalir hingga mereka terpaksa berhenti di kedai eskrim.

"Hei," ujar Inaho tiba-tiba. "Apa rasa eskrim favoritmu?"

Seperti sebelumnya pemuda itu tak menjawab. Namun Inaho tak mengambil pusing. Di benaknya, ia akan memesan rasa jeruk dan pemuda itu akan memesan rasa mint. Tak ada yang akan bicara selama beberapa saat sementara mereka menikmati eskrim hingga akhirnya Slaine akan bergidik merasakan betapa dinginnya eskrim itu di lidah. Melihatnya, ia pun tergoda untuk mencicipi eskrim pesanan Slaine, mencaploknya besar-besar hingga membuat pemuda itu jengkel.

Inaho mendengus pelan membayangkannya. Jemari mengusap pelan, menyingkirkan rambut perak yang menutupi dahi sementara imajinasinya terus berlanjut. Slaine yang masih marah mengejarnya, menuntut agar haknya dikembalikan. Sayang ia takkan semudah itu memberikan. Ia justru mengulur waktu, menuntun mereka hingga tiba di depan bioskop. Saat itu ia akan berhenti hingga membuat Slaine menabraknya dan ia akan berkata,

"Film apa yang ingin kau tonton?" Inaho kembali berkata pada pemuda yang terbaring itu. "Apa kau suka biografi?"

Apa yang ia harapkan? Slaine pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah, mengatainya bahwa ia kolot dan kurang kekinian. Pemuda itu pasti memilih film _superhero_ populer, membuat mereka terpaksa mengambil kursi paling depan karena Slaine sangat ingin menontonnya. Inaho yakin ia akan menggelengkan kepala, terpaksa maklum sembari membiarkan Slaine menguasai dua bungkus _popcorn_ ukuran medium yang ia belikan.

Ia akan membiarkan Slaine menonton film. _Action_ tidak pernah menarik minatnya, tapi ia senang menonton Slaine begitu hidup. Ekspresinya lebih menarik dibanding aktor dan aktris di layar. Ketika ia tegang, terharu atau berteriak senang, Inaho akan mengingatnya baik-baik. Sehingga bila suatu saat hari berakhir, ia masih bisa mengenang semua ekspresi pemuda itu.

Dentum mesin kembali membawanya pada kenyataan. Ia menatap Slaine yang saat ini terbaring kaku di atas ranjang. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan dahi pada tangan yang terhubung dengan selang.

Berada di sisi pemuda itu membuatnya memimpikan hal-hal sederhana. Membuatnya mengharapkan dunia yang takkan pernah ia dapatkan. Membuatnya ingin meninggalkan semuanya dan melarikan diri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal dilahirkan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menginginkan situasi yang lain bagi mereka berdua.

Mereka pasti bisa jadi teman baik bila berada di pihak yang sama. Slaine yang penuh ekspresi sangat cocok dengannya yang tak dapat merasakan emosi. Takkan ada rintangan yang tak dapat mereka hadapi, bila mereka berdua bersatu.

"Slaine," ujarnya sambil menangkupkan tangannya di jemari Slaine. Dikecupnya punggung tangan pemuda itu lembut dan setitik air mata jatuh saat ia melakukannya. "Slaine…"

Ketika ia melakukannya, jemari yang ia pegang mulai bergerak. Membuat Inaho mengangkat kepala dan menatap wajahnya. Kerutan muncul di wajah pemuda yang terbaring diikuti dengan kelopak mata yang bergerak memunculkan manik sebiru lautan. Untuk pertama kalinya manik biru itu menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya sebelum menoleh ke samping.

Menatap lemah, manik sebiru lautan menatap manik rubi miliknya. Beberapa saat mereka bertatapan hingga si pemilik manik biru membuka mulut. Dari balik tabung oksigen, bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kata. Inaho tak perlu mendengarkan untuk tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

 _'Kau siapa? Di mana ini?'_

* * *

Slaine tak dapat memercayai pendengarannya. Ia menatap dua sosok di hadapannya bergantian seolah keduanya sedang bercanda. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis ketika salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Slaine-sama?"

Lidahnya kelu. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benak namun ia tetap membisu. Manik birunya menatap keduanya dan menelan ludah sebelum menyusun kata-kata.

"Jadi," ucapnya perlahan sambil menunjuk diri sendiri,"ini dunia yang berbeda dibanding dunia yang biasa? Dunia parallel?"

"Penelitian menyebutnya begitu, kebetulan saja kita terdampar di sini," jelas Harklight. "Daripada itu, apa kau sudah paham intinya Slaine? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Sedapat mungkin Slaine berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa ia gemetar. Ia memastikan suaranya tetap tenang sebelum berkata, "Maksudmu, karena dunia ini terhubung dengan dunia sana, maka bila persona di dunia ini lenyap—"

Harklight melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum Slaine menjawab. Ia berkata, "Persona yang lain pun akan merasakan akibatnya. Jantungmu akan berhenti berdetak sekalipun kau tidak menderita penyakit apa pun."

"Tapi—"

"Kaizuka Inaho di dunia ini hanyalah murid biasa," potong sang putri sembari tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan _handgun_ ke tangan Slaine yang tampak seperti mainan anak-anak. Pada Slaine, ia berkata, "Kau sudah menembaknya sekali, kali ini pastikan kau menembaknya dengan benar."

 _Handgun_ terasa berat di pergelangan tangannya. Slaine tak dapat menjawab. Ia tetap diam dengan pandangan terarah pada pihak yang bersangkutan. Perasaannya campur aduk, begitu pula memorinya. Kembalinya ingatan tak lantas membuatnya menemukan jati diri, sebaliknya malah.

"Slaine-sama," Harklight berkata sambil merapatkan tangannya di atas tangan Slaine, "hanya kau seorang yang bisa melakukannya. Baik aku maupun Putri Lemrina tidak dapat mendekatinya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tapi lain halnya denganmu."

Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap Harklight dan sang Putri sekaligus. "Kenapa?"

Harklight menghela napas. Ia terlihat enggan namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk berkata, "Karena hanya kau satu-satunya keberadaan yang takkan dicurigai olehnya."

* * *

Manik merah sang Letnan menatap pemuda yang terbaring. Disadarinya bahwa yang berada di dalam tubuh itu bukanlah orang yang ia tunggu. Namun tak ada gunanya membuat orang itu cemas. Ia pun menyentuhkan tangannya di atas dahi orang itu dan berkata, "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku."

Orang itu menatapnya dan sebelum ia bertanya Inaho sudah melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ini hanya mimpi," jawab Inaho, menurunkan tangannya menutupi manik sebiru lautan. "Kau akan melupakanku begitu bangun nanti."

"Hanya…," ujarnya pelan, "mimpi?"

Inaho mengangguk, walaupun pemuda di hadapannya tak dapat melihat. Pandangannya tertuju pada cairan infus yang mengalir melalui selang ke tubuh Slaine. Cairan itu sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur dengan dosis tertentu yang takkan membuat pemakainya sadar. Pastilah seseorang telah menukar cairan itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan yang mungkin melakukan itu hanyalah…

"Aneh," ujar suara itu yang membuat Inaho kembali mendengarkan, "tanganmu terlalu hangat untuk sebuah mimpi."

Inaho tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk tetap bungkam dengan tangan berada di atas kepala pemuda itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu orang yang terbaring itu mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh jemarinya yang dibalut sarung tangan.

"Hei," ujar suara itu sambil menurunkan tangan Inaho, "jangan tutupi mataku!"

Untunglah wajahnya selalu tak berekspresi. Sembari memulihkan diri dari kekagetannya, Inaho membiarkan pemuda itu menurunkan tangan dari wajah. Manik rubinya menatap manik biru, seolah berabad-abad telah berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan, hingga akhirnya keheningan dipecahkan oleh pemuda yang terbaring. Umumnya pemuda itu bahkan takkan memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuh Slaine jauh lebih berjiwa sosial dibanding Slaine yang ia kenal.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Dan sekalinya bertanya membuat Inaho tak habis pikir. Walau bukan berarti ia tak bisa menjawab. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap pelan. Ia hanya menatap sosok di hadapannya hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Seragammu juga penutup mata di sebelah kiri, seperti seseorang yang kukenal."

"Oh ya?" Inaho berkata. Nadanya datar, tak ada kesan bahwa ia tertarik walaupun itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Orang itu selalu berkata padaku bahwa ia bukan ancaman untukku," ujar pemuda itu sambil menatapnya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku begitu keras kepala."

Tanpa sadar alis Inaho berkedut.

"Dan orang itu selalu terlihat sedih sekali," ujar pemuda itu. "Seperti ekspresi yang kau berikan saat ini."

Manik merahnya kembali bertatapan. Lidahnya kelu.

"Apa kau juga sedang sedih?"

* * *

Ruang kelas begitu sepi. Setelah dekorasi gila-gilaan yang dilakukan satu kelas, akhirnya tiba saat untuk membereskan perlengkapan. Tak bisa dibilang rapi, tapi mereka melakukannya secepat mungkin berhubung setiap murid ingin berpartisipasi dalam acara api unggun yang akan disusul dengan kembang api nanti malam.

Berkat itu, dalam waktu singkat ruang kelas pun kembali ke fungsinya semula. Hanya onggokan kain dan sampah yang ditumpuk di sudut ruangan yang menjadi saksi hidup bahwa pernah ada atraksi rumah hantu di kelas mereka. Sisanya lenyap tak bersisa di balik kursi dan meja yang ditumpuk di sudut lainnya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Slaine duduk di atas salah satu meja yang terpisah dengan yang lain. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela di ruang kelas yang memantulkan lapangan di depan gedung sekolah, tempat acara api unggun tengah berlangsung. Hampir seluruh murid berada di sana, bersorak sorai sembari mengitari api unggun. Pastilah menyenangkan untuk mereka.

Dalam mimpi sekalipun Slaine tak pernah membayangkan dunia semacam ini. Dunia yang begitu damai di mana ia berperan sebagai murid sekolah. Alih-alih memegang senjata, kedua tangannya justru menggenggam buku dan alat tulis. Gadget yang selalu berisi analisa kekuatan musuh diganti dengan media sosial, tempat menggosipkan hal-hal yang tak penting, meng _update_ status menggemparkan seolah hal itu menyangkut hayat hidup umat manusia.

Awalnya sulit untuk membayangkan, namun nyatanya ia menjalaninya dengan normal. Seolah wajar bahwa ia berada di tempat ini, belajar dan menjadi murid salah satu sekolah. Mengerjakan peer, bekerja sama dengan siswa lain dalam festival budaya, berkeliling dan melambai pada orang asing hanya untuk mempopulerkan atraksi kelas adalah hal-hal yang lumrah ia lakukan.

Tak seharusnya ia mengikuti ayahnya ke mana pun ia pergi. Terdampar di negeri orang lain, menjadi pelayan dan digunjingkan di sana sini seolah ia tak layak berada di sana. Menerima cambuk karena mengatakan kebenaran dan dicap sebagai penjahat karena menginginkan yang terbaik bagi orang yang paling berharga baginya. Dunia seperti itu sungguh tak adil untuknya.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Slaine dari lamunan dan ia berbalik. Pintu bergeser terbuka dan orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat pandangan Slaine langsung terkunci. Sementara tangan mencengkeram erat _handgun_ yang ia sembunyikan di balik seragam sekolah.

"Rupanya kau di sini," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi."

Slaine tetap diam. Ia menunggu hingga pemuda itu mendekat. Kedua manik birunya menatap pemuda itu tanpa berpaling.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu terulur begitu ia berada di hadapan Slaine. Tangan diletakkan di bahu dan ia berkata, "Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi aku berhasil menebak siapa yang mencuri ingatanmu."

Keheningan menyambut Inaho ketika ia bicara. Ia kira pemuda di hadapannya akan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, namun betapa kecewanya ia ketika melihat tak ada ekspresi dari orang itu. Alih-alih berekspresi sesuai yang ia harapkan, orang itu berkata dengan sangat tenang, "Begitukah?"

Manik merah menyipit beberapa nanomilimeter, hampir tak dapat dilihat oleh mata. Justru dialah yang terkejut dengan ketenangan pemuda di hadapannya. Ragu-ragu ia mengangguk seraya berkata, "Kau mungkin takkan percaya penjelasanku, tapi sejak awal ini memang tak masuk akal."

"Aku mendengarkan," ujar Slaine, tenang.

Suaranya yang tenang membuat Inaho merasa janggal. Slaine tak pernah tenang, ia selalu meledak-ledak ketika bersamanya. Namun ia mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan sebagai gantinya, ia pun mulai menjelaskan mulai dari saat ia terkena sengatan arus listrik hingga bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya. Ia mengamati ekspresi Slaine, sedikit heran karena tak ada yang berubah sekalipun ia berkata bahwa ia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya.

"Jangan tersinggung," ucap Inaho setelah menceritakan semuanya, "tapi kupastikan kau adalah orang yang ada di dunia itu. Orang yang terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit sementara dirimu yang di dunia ini menggantikan tempatmu."

Inaho hampir yakin bahwa Slaine yang biasa setidaknya akan berteriak 'APA?' dan tak memercayai ucapannya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, mengapa Slaine di hadapannya justru begitu tenang mendengar fakta yang ia beberkan. Apakah tak ada satu pun yang membuatnya terkejut? Atau jangan-jangan…

"Kau… sudah tahu?"

Kepala Slaine terangkat. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Inaho. Sebagai gantinya, ia justru memberikan jawaban lain dengan berkata, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Alis Inaho berkedut. Lagi-lagi ia yang dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Slaine.

"Pernahkah kau terpikir untuk tinggal di dunia lain?" Slaine bertanya. "Dunia yang penuh dengan peperangan dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengharapkanmu?"

Manik merah Inaho mengerjap. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun langsung berkata, "Tidak. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Slaine pun tersenyum. "Ya, aku pun setuju."

* * *

"Kesedihan adalah emosi yang ditandai dengan perasaan kehilangan, ketidak beruntungan dan ketidak berdayaan," jawab sang Letnan mendengar pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya. "Apakah itu yang kau maksud?"

Manik biru mengerjap. "Jadi kau merasa tidak berdaya, tidak beruntung dan kehilangan?"

Kembalinya pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan adalah hal baru bagi Inaho. Ia yang terbiasa mendapat tanggapan dingin kini tertegun mendengar bahwa pertanyaannya dikembalikan. Terlebih pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

"Aku selalu ingin bertanya," ujar pemuda itu sambil menyentuhkan tangan pada wajah sang Letnan, "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku yang membuatmu merasa tidak berdaya, tidak beruntung atau kehilangan?"

Lagi-lagi ia tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang baru berusia lima belas tahun mengerti perasaannya? Itu mustahil.

"Apa aku ini orang jahat?" Ia bertanya lagi. "Apa aku yang melakukannya?"

Setelah tiga kali diberikan pertanyaan yang sama Inaho akhirnya membuka mulut. Cukup lama ia memandang si manik biru yang menuntut jawaban. Ia pun menjawab, "Tidak. Bukan kau orangnya."

Manik biru menatapnya terkejut. "Jadi ada orang lain yang membuatmu begitu? Siapa dia? Kenapa kau membiarkannya melakukan itu padamu?"

"Mungkin-," Inaho kembali diam, menyusun kalimatnya, "karena aku melakukannya lebih dulu, padanya."

"Ng?"

"Aku merebut kebahagiaan darinya, eksistensiku membawa sial untuknya dan membuatnya kehilangan hal yang paling berharga," jawab Inaho, "sehingga ia melakukan ini padaku."

Gantian, pemuda di hadapannya yang tertegun, tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Mungkin ini karma untukku dan kupikir inilah keadilan bagi kami berdua." Inaho berkata sembari menundukkan kepala, menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut perak menatapnya prihatin. Manik birunya memandang ke atas, merasakan kehangatan ketika bibir sang letnan menyentuh dahinya. Anehnya ia tak merasa takut sekalipun orang itu asing baginya.

"Tapi andai bisa," ujar Inaho sembari menundukkan kepalanya, "aku ingin menukar takdir."

Dahi berkerut, manik biru menatapnya bingung.

"Dibanding mengemudikan kataphrakts, aku ingin kedua tanganku menggenggam pegangan pada kereta. Belajar di kelas alih-alih menghadiri rapat dengan para petinggi militer, mendiskusikan tokoh sejarah alih-alih musuh. Pergi ke toko, menonton film, memakan eskrim…," Inaho berhenti sejenak, memandangi manik biru di hadapannya, "aku ingin melakukannya bersama orang itu."

"Itu…"

"Apakah," ucap sang Letnan, "itu keinginan yang terlalu besar?"

* * *

"Slaine?"

Pemuda berambut perak itu turun dari meja yang ditempatinya. Senyumnya terlihat begitu ganjil bagi Inaho. Seolah-olah ia tidak mengenal Slaine yang ada di hadapannya. Padahal mereka sudah lebih dari sebulan berkenalan.

"Terkadang aku berandai-andai, membayangkan bila kita bukan musuh bebuyutan," ujar pemuda itu sambil menundukkan kepala, kedua tangan menyilang di belakang punggung. "Kita pasti akan menjadi teman baik."

"Apa maksudmu dengan—," ujar Inaho berhati-hati, "musuh bebuyutan?"

"Kita akan mengerjakan peer bersama, berdebat merasa paling benar, membandingkan nilai," ujar Slaine sembari mengambil satu langkah. "Mungkin juga aku akan menertawakanmu yang tak punya kecintaan terhadap seni dan mencibir saat kau tidak tahu tokoh sejarah yang kuketahui."

Sebentar! Kapan ia tidak tahu tokoh sejarah? Inaho hafal semua tokoh sejarah dunia dari A sampai Z. Siapa itu yang Slaine maksud?

"Saat liburan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, membaca buku atau menonton film," ujar Slaine dengan kepala tertunduk. "Berdebat karena kau ingin menonton biografi sementara aku lebih suka horror dan _superhero_."

Lho! Tahu dari mana bahwa Inaho lebih suka film biografi daripada film horror atau pun _superhero_ yang baginya tak masuk akal?

"Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?"

Inaho menatapnya dan ia berkata, "Tentu menyenangkan. Kau bisa melakukannya mulai sekarang kalau kau ingin."

Lagi-lagi Slaine melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Inaho bingung. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, membuat Inaho harus menebak mengapa ia melakukannya Bukankah baru saja Slaine mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan? Kenapa Slaine harus menggelengkan kepala?

"Tidak bisa," Slaine berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku _sweater_ putih yang ia kenakan. Airmata menetes di pipi pemuda itu saat ia mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkan benda di tangannya ke kepala Inaho. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Inaho menelan ludah. Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang ia baca sebelumnya dari dokumen sang Letnan? Slaine di dunia sana adalah—

"Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya," ujar Slaine sambil menatapnya, "tapi kau juga alasan mengapa aku ingin melakukannya."

"Tunggu sebentar, Slaine!" Inaho berkata, tak dipungkiri ia merasa panik. "Kau pasti bercanda! Ini hanya mainan, 'kan?"

Slaine tidak bersuara membuat nyali Inaho semakin ciut. Ia ingin bertindak, tapi ia bukan Inaho sang Letnan. Ia hanya siswa berusia lima belas tahun yang tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi seseorang dengan _handgun_ terarah padanya.

"Slaine…" panggil Inaho lirih. "Hentikan ini!"

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar. Airmata mengalir, namun ia menatap Inaho mantap.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap pemuda itu, "Orenji."

* * *

"Tidak kok!" Pemuda yang terbaring itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari sang Letnan. Menatap sang Letnan ia berkata, "Itu bukan keinginan yang besar."

"Apa?"

"Pergi saja," jawab pemuda itu. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau—" ucap Inaho sambil menggelengkan kepala, "tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?" Sosok itu berkata dengan bingung. "Apa di sini tidak ada bioskop? Tidak ada penjual eskrim? Tidak ada tokoh sejarah yang bisa kau diskusikan? Atau hanya kau yang tidak tahu cara melakukannya?"

"Bukan itu, tapi—"

"Berarti ada 'kan," ujar sosok itu, memotongnya sebelum ia bisa memberikan alasan. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja? Itu 'kan tidak mustahil!"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya tidak pernah mencobanya," jawab sosok itu yang membuat Inaho tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. "Betul 'kan?"

Lama berselang mengiringi ucapan pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Di hadapannya, sang Letnan hanya dapat memandangnya. Semua kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan tertahan. Tersegel oleh kata-kata seorang siswa berusia lima belas tahun.

Pemikirannya yang begitu simpel membuat Inaho meluputkan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika ada seseorang yang mengatakan itu padanya. Padahal sederhana sekali.

"Kau benar," ucap Inaho sambil menunduk dan menyentuhkan dahi pada dahi pemuda di hadapannya, "aku tidak pernah mencobanya."

Sosok di hadapannya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Kau tidak perlu membuat permintaan atau menukar takdir untuk melakukannya. Itu bukan permintaan yang besar."

Sekali lagi Inaho mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

"Makanya, kau harus—" perkataan pemuda itu terputus ketika menyadari sang letnan menyandarkan seluruh tubuh padanya, " _ng_ , Letnan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sang Letnan tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam dan seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan kehilangan bobot. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh itu jatuh dan mengejutkannya.

"Oi Letnan? Letnan?" Sosok itu berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja? Letnan?"

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Ho!Ho!Ho! Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan! Dan buat yang tidak merayakan selamat menikmati libur Natal! Natal identik sama kado, dan sedikit kado dari saya buat hari ini. Semoga kalian suka! Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: ini pasti acting ini! Acting! LOL! Pasti Fujocchi pura-pura nggak tau ini! XD Fujocchi yang serba tahu, gimana bisa nggak sadar bahwa itu Count Slaine :P pastilah diem-diem uda bisikin si Letnan, ancem sana sini ato sogok pake foto Dek Slaine buat dikasih jawaban bener ama si Letnan. Banyak cara buat seorang Fujocchi buat menebak jawabannya. Ya 'kan? :P_

 _Oke, kembali serius! Seperti dugaan Fujocchi, doi pengen jadi student Inaho, tapi tenang saja Fujocchi, kesuciaan dedek Slaine masih aman selama jiwa Count Slaine yang ada di tubuh student Slaine. #eh?_

 _ **Snowy Fruitcake**_ _: j-jangan-jangan Snowy-chan salah satu Orbital Knights yang mengancam UFE? Astaga, gawat ini! Situasi darurat! Harus info Letnan! Tapi eh, Letnannya malah nggak sadar. Oi, Letnan?_

 _Lol, Aldnoah di sini belom jelas fungsinya, tapi Lemrina bisa pake kekuatan itu buat bangkitin ingatan Orbital knightnya, kayaknya lebih efektif dibanding Omega 3 ato Minyak Ikan. Kalo ada Aldnoah kayaknya nggak akan gampang lupa :P_

 _Asseylum? Ke mana dia gerangan? Aku pun penasaran. Tapi betulll, ketiadaannya sangat mencurigakan. Ke mana putri yang suka PHP itu :P #kidding #asseylumcentricplisjangantampolsaya_

 _ **u'kyuhun**_ _: Holla Kyu-chan, salam kenal. Siap! Silakan menikmati update selanjutnya :D_

 _ **Yuyu arxlnn**_ _: Fufufufufu! Yuu, terkadang ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya kita nggak ketahui, terutama yang berhubungan sama si Putri dan Orbital Knightnya. Kita nggak pernah tahu apa yang mereka rencana makanya pepatah bilang ignorance is a bliss (author ngeles mode on)_

 _XD iyaa, abang beneran jahat ama dedek, di sini saia setuju. Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mantan musuh yang siap saling bunuh? Stockholm syndrome kayaknya nggak terjadi d kasus Orenbat ini :P_

 _Btw, akhirnya ada yang bilang juga :P serius, saya menyadari banget romensnya kurang berasa. Cuman, masih butuh waktu buat ane sampe terbiasa dengan chara Slaine yang cowok. Sedikit curcol, walaupun bacaan ane yaoi hc (thanks to Fujocchi) tetep aja begitu nulis, sho-ai aja nggak nyampe. Orz_

 _Mohon doanya semoga saya ke depannya bisa meningkat minimal sho-ai, LOL :D_

 _ **Kuze**_ _: XD nggak ada kata damai buat Letnan Kaizuka, ya? Yang satu mau gelindingin dari jurang, dibenci sampe penduduk bumi terpaksa mihak Vers saking jahatnya si Letnan :P_

 _Tapi Kuze-chan, mari kita bayangkan perasaan si Letnan. Di depannya itu orang yang dulu lubangin kepalanya, masih ada simpati aja uda bagus kayaknya :P_

 _Dan ehem, Slaine tanpa peperangan adalah manusia secerah mentari, senyumnya manis, tak tergantikan, dan polos juga naif melebihi apapun. Aaaa, mari kita lestarikan makhluk langka satu ini. Endangered species. #saveslainesmile #saveslaineinnocents_

 _ **Ryuuhi Akira**_ _: Ryu-chan, harus kamu ketahui, banyak yang antri untuk nyium dedek Slaine, dan sang Putri ini kebetulan berada di urutan pertama ngelangkahin Bang Letnan. Kamu boleh ikut antri juga kalo mau, tapi hati-hati ya, gosipnya yang berada di belakang urutan si Letnan bakal ditembak pake Kataphrakts oren XD #kidding_

 _LOL, penggemar angsa rupanya :D sama, ane juga penggemar angsa-angsa kok, kadang-kadang suka greget sendiri karena mencari angsa ( oi) Tapi diusahakan angsanya nggak terlalu banyak, soalnya sebenernya harusnya ini romance, tapi Sho-ai aja nggak dapet, *cry_

 _Aniway for_ _ **all of passive or active reader**_ _thank you as always, if you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	14. Chapter 14

_Kilauan warna jingga menyambutnya ketika memasuki ruangan. Langkahnya perlahan bergema memecah keheningan. Dikelilingi bau chlorine pekat, Kaizuka Inaho duduk di samping ranjang. Menatap pada sosok yang terlelap dengan selang menjerat tubuh._

 _Satu jemari menelusuri selang di tangan pasien hingga ke pergelangan. Dengan lembut, disentuhnya perban yang membungkus pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum membawanya mendekat._

 _Menatap perban di tangan lekat, sang Letnan yang terkenal berwajah datar kini tak lagi dapat mempertahankan ekspresinya. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga menubruk tepian ranjang sementara bibirnya bergumam. Sekalipun ia tahu takkan ada yang mendengar._

 _"Hei," ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepala, "mari kita hentikan semua ini."_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Pertanyaannya disambut oleh bunyi mesin pendeteksi aktivitas jantung di sisi kanan pasien. Bunyi statis dan stabil yang melegakan sekaligus membuatnya kesepian._

 _"Sedari awal, seharusnya kita tak pernah bertemu," Inaho berkata lirih. "Kau tak perlu mengenalku dan aku pun takkan mengenalmu._

 _"Dengan begitu," ujar Inaho sembari mengangkat lengan pemuda yang terbaring tak bergerak,"kau tak perlu melarikan diri dariku, Slaine."_

 _Sekali lagi perkataannya tenggelam bersama dengan detik jarum jam. Suaranya pun lenyap sementara kepalanya tertunduk. Sesaat ia tak bergerak, hingga suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya._

 _Seiring dengan berakhirnya bunyi ketukan, pintu mengayun terbuka dan seorang pria masuk. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke tengah ruangan di mana sang Letnan dan pasien yang terbaring di atas ranjang berada. Berjalan mendekat hingga kakinya berhenti di samping sang Letnan._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja, Einstein?"_

 _Inaho tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan pria itu meletakkan tangan di bahunya dan malah bertanya, "Kenapa kau di sini, Calm?"_

 _Calm Craftman menarik napas pelan sebelum balas menjawab, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sahabat baikku. Apa seharusnya aku tak boleh datang?"_

 _Sekali lagi, Inaho tak menggubris pertanyaan Calm. Ia tetap diam di kursinya dengan pandangan tertuju pada si pasien. Untungnya Calm cukup sabar, ia tak ambil pusing dengan sikap sang Letnan._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Calm menepuk pundak Inaho dan mendekat pada pasien. Sikapnya membuat Inaho menaruh perhatian padanya._

 _"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu semarah itu."_

 _Manik merah Inaho menyipit. Ia tetap bungkam._

 _"Bahkan ketika Ratu Asseylum nyaris terbunuh oleh Rayet pun kau tidak semarah itu," Calm berkata sembari menarik diri, memicingkan manik gelapnya ketika melihat data aktivitas jantung si pasien. "Tapi kemarin, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu."_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkannya tetap sama._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah pada para penjaga karena seorang tawanan mencoba bunuh diri." Calm berkata lagi. "Kau sendiri tahu bahwa tak ada yang peduli pada tawanan ini. Bahkan eksistensinya disangkal oleh dunia dan kelompoknya, tapi kenapa kau begitu marah ketika ia mati?"_

 _Inaho menghela napas. Ia sudah bosan dengan perdebatan ini. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun berkata, "Keluar!"_

 _"_ _Einstein!"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Inaho berkata, tegas dan dingin. "Keluar!"_

 _Calm mengerjap. Baru kali ini sang Letnan berbicara dengan nada yang enggan dibantah. Mendengarnya cukup membuat Calm terkejut, namun ia berusaha tidak menunjukkan. Sembari mendengus pelan, ia menyeringai sinis pada sang Letnan dan berkata, "Sungguh! Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa, Einstein!"_

 _Inaho tetap diam mengabaikan komentar Calm sepenuhnya. Melihatnya, Calm pun tak mau mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. Diletakkannya satu tangan di bahu Inaho sambil berkata, "Aku akan keluar, tapi ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu sebelumnya."_

 _Kepala sang Letnan bergerak sedikit. "Soal apa?"_

 _Calm mengedikkan kepala, "Tawanan itu, tentu saja. Sesuai instruksi yang kau berikan untuk menyelidiki CCTV dan mengecek jalur keluar masuk dalam dua bulan ini."_

 _"Dan hasilnya?"_

 _"Sesuai dugaan, salah seorang petugas yang mengawal Slaine adalah imposter," ujar Calm. "Setelah bekerja sama dengan kepolisian setempat, kami menemukan bahwa orang itu sudah meninggal sekitar dua bulan lalu dan jasadnya ditemukan seratus kilometer dari tempat tinggalnya."_

 _Tangan Inaho mengepal. Calm yang melihatnya pun memutuskan untuk menjauh sedikit. Menegakkan badan, pria itu menyipitkan mata menatap Slaine._

 _"Orang itu pula yang menyelundupkan benda tajam dan membuat tawanan kita mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya," lanjut Calm. "Tapi entah apa yang dikatakannya hingga tawanan kita ini memutuskan untuk menyayat pergelangan tangannya._

 _"_ _Tak perlu," gumam Inaho pelan, "Tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun,"_

 _Calm menoleh padanya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Einstein?"_

 _Sang Letnan kembali menutup mulutnya. Menggelengkan kepala, Inaho berkata, "Dia tidak punya catatan mengenai kesehatan mental."_

 _"Oh?"Calm berkata dengan alis terangkat. "Kalau begitu kuharap kau punya teori yang lebih bagus atas percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan, Einstein."_

 _"Dia...," ujar Inaho sambil menatapnya, "hanya mencoba melarikan diri."_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Dan kali ini pun, ia gagal." Inaho berkata sambil menatap sang tawanan._

 _Calm memikirkan perkataan Inaho. Dengan serius ia berkata, "Jadi maksudmu, ia mencoba melarikan diri dengan petugas yang menyamar itu, tapi karena upayanya gagal maka ia memilih untuk bunuh diri? Begitu? Perfeksionis sekali."_

 _Tidak. Inaho ingin menyanggah, namun ia tak melakukannya. Dalam diam, ia kembali menatap pemuda yang terbaring. Satu tangannya membungkus erat jemari pemuda itu. Bersama dengan itu ia pun menundukkan kepala._

 _Slaine Troyard tidak pernah menderita penyakit mental. Dan dia juga tidak perfeksionis sehingga memilih untuk bunuh diri karena upayanya gagal. Inaho mengenalnya lebih baik dari itu. Itu sebabnya ia tak terkejut mendengar bahwa pemuda itu langsung menyayat tangannya ketika seseorang memberinya senjata tajam._

 _Ternyata, setelah semua upaya yang ia lakukan, pemuda itu masih tetap menganggapnya musuh. Dan bagi pemuda itu, berada di sisinya adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa ditolerir. Hingga ia memilih untuk melarikan diri ke tempat yang takkan bisa dijangkau Inaho._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._

 **Aldnoah Zero** _by_ **Gen Urobochi**

 **Ordinary Days** _by_ **cyancosmic**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Day 14 : Classroom Window**

Suara letupan senjata menghiasi ruangan. Keheningan melanda untuk sesaat sebelum terdengar bunyi tubrukan besi dengan lantai. Menyusul setelahnya, seorang pemuda pun tumbang dengan tubuh menghantam permukaan ubin yang dingin.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri. Keduanya mendekat sementara pandangan mata mereka mengawasi tubuh yang tak bergerak. Untuk sesaat keduanya tetap bungkam hingga mendadak Slaine kehilangan keseimbangan dan salah satu dari mereka harus menopangnya.

"Slaine-sama!" Harklight yang terkejut langsung menyangga tubuhnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk pelan, pemuda berambut perak platina itu meletakkan satu tangan di atas lengan Harklight. Manik birunya tertuju pada tubuh yang tak bergerak di hadapannya. Menyipitkan mata ia pun berkata, "Aneh."

Harklight mengulangi ucapannya sementara Lemrina menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu pun tak sabar mengungkapkan keingintahuannya dengan berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Slaine? Apa yang aneh?"

Slaine mengangkat satu tangannya yang gemetar, menghadapkannya ke depan dan berkata, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menembaknya, tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Ada yang salah," ujar Slaine sambil menatap tangannya yang bergetar tak henti, "mungkin aku seharusnya tak menembaknya."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Lemrina dengan cepat menyahut. Ia pun berkata, "Dia ini rival yang menyusahkan. Bagus bila akhirnya kau berhasil membunuhnya, Slaine."

Alis Slaine berkedut. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa keputusannya untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah pemuda itu sudah benar? Bila itu benar, mengapa ia merasa tak tenang setelah membunuhnya?

"Ayo!" Lemrina berkata sambil bergerak menarik Slaine, "Kita tidak punya waktu, sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

Di sampingnya, dengan suara gemetar Slaine berkata, " Apa … aku benar-benar membunuhnya?"

"Tentu sa—"

"Biar aku yang mengecek," ujar Harklight memotong ucapan Lemrina. Ditinggalkannya Slaine bersama dengan sang Putri sementara ia mendekat pada Kaizuka Inaho. Diambilnya satu tangan pemuda itu dan ia mendengarkan.

Di belakang, Slaine menyipitkan mata. Tangannya gemetar dan ia tak punya alasan bagus untuk menjelaskan. Ia tak mengerti, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menembak pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa tangannya terus bergetar tak henti dan tubuhnya menggigil. Perlahan-lahan napasnya menjadi sesak dan ia harus memegangi tenggorokannya untuk mengurangi siksaan yang mendera.

"Slaine!" Lemrina berteriak panik begitu melihat pemuda itu memegangi tenggorokannya sendiri. "Slaine!Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia menoleh pada Lemrina, mengulurkan tangan yang disambut segera oleh gadis itu. Namun sekalipun gadis itu menggenggamnya erat, paru-parunya tetap sesak, menolak mengambil udara.

Samar-samar, Slaine bisa mendengar Lemrina memanggilnya. Sayang kegelapan menariknya lebih kuat. Suara Lemrina semakin tenggelam sementara ia masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

Gelap. Dingin. Sesak. Ini cara terburuk untuk mati. Sebagai salah satu Orbital Knight tak pernah terbayang bahwa pneumonia akan menjadi dewa kematian baginya. Mati di tangan musuh jauh lebih terhormat dibanding ini. Sejelek-jeleknya, mati di tangan rivalnya akan jauh lebih baik.

Rival? Dulu ia memang punya seorang tapi sepertinya sebutan itu sudah tak cocok lagi untuknya. Orang yang dulu menembaknya jatuh dari Sky Carrier justru adalah orang yang paling dulu menghampirinya ketika ia tersiksa meraih udara. Orang yang ia lubangi kepalanya hingga menyisakan rongga kosong, justru menjadi orang yang tak pernah melepaskan pandang darinya. Orang yang dianggapnya telah merebut hal yang paling berharga untuknya, justru memberikan semua waktunya hanya untuk berada di sisinya. Bila demikian, apakah ia masih pantas disebut rival?

Aneh.

Sungguh aneh.

Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Kaizuka Inaho adalah penjara hidup yang menghalangi kebebasannya. Melenyapkannya berarti satu langkah menuju hidup bebas yang selama ini ia impikan. Tapi setelah semua ia lakukan, kenapa ia justru tersiksa? Kenapa ia justtu menderita dan bukannya merayakan kebebasannya? Di mana kebebasan bila ia sendiri tak bisa merasakannya? Apa gunanya ia menarik pelatuk dan melubangi kepala pemuda itu sekali lagi?

Tidak ada.

Sekarang sudah terlambat. Di dunia ini mungkin hanya Kaizuka Inaho seorang yang akan berada di sisinya. Tapi ia malah menghabisi orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia membunuh orang yang paling menginginkan keberadaannya di dunia ini.

Slaine menjerit. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Kebodohannya membuatnya melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Sedari awal seharusnya ia mati saja. Seharusnya ia tak pernah ada.

 _"Tenanglah!"_

Kaget. Slaine membuka mata. Sekelilingnya masih gelap gulita namun ia yakin ia mendengar suara sebelumnya. Siapa gerangan yang berbicara?

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

Manik birunya menyipit. Suara itu tak asing. Ia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

Untuk sesaat, suara itu tak terdengar. Tapi sebagai gantinya, sinar terang yang ia lihat semakin membesar dan suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang sama yang membuatnya mengangkat satu tangan, mencoba meraih si pemilik suara.

'Siapapun itu,' pikirnya sembari mengulurkan tangan, 'tolong aku.'

Ketika berpikir demikian, tangan yang kokoh menarik tangannya. Saat itu juga kegelapan sirna dan sinar terang menyelimutinya. Mendadak tangannya diselubungi kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

 _"Aku di sini."_

Terkejut, manik birunya terbuka. Mengerjapkan mata, Slaine menatap sekeliling. Di sekitarnya pemandangan sudah berganti. Tidak ada ruang kelas dengan bangku bertumpuk di sudut. Tidak ada Lemrina, tidak ada Harklight, yang ada hanya selimut kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan pemiliknya.

"Hei!"

Slaine menggerakkan kepala, berusaha mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik. Manik birunya menyipit melihat orang yang duduk di samping ranjang. Orang itu menggenggam tangannya erat dan mendekat ketika melihatnya terjaga.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Orang itu bertanya. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Slaine menggeleng. Pandangannya masih terkunci pada sosok itu. Ia membuka mulut namun suaranya tak terdengar.

"Biar kuambilkan minum!" Bangkit dari tempat duduk, pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu mengambil air dari sisi tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Slaine. Dengan sabar ia menunggu hingga Slaine selesai mencecap dan menghabiskan isi gelasnya. "Berikan padaku gelasnya!"

Dengan patuh, Slaine menyerahkan gelas pada pemuda di hadapannya. Manik birunya tak sekejap pun lepas dari pemuda di hadapannya. Sikapnya membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan menggerakkan kepala, menatapnya langsung.

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Sekali lagi Slaine membuka mulut. Ia tak terkejut menemukan suaranya terdengar sangat parau dan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"...Ho."

"Hm?"

"I... naho Kai...zuka."

Manik merah pemuda itu melebar, walaupun demikian tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap setenang biasa. Ia diam menunggu Slaine melanjutkan ucapan.

Namun demikian, ketika melihat airmata menetes dari bola mata Slaine, ekspresinya berubah. Sementara Slaine bersusah payah menghapus airmata, pemuda di hadapannya mendekat, menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus airmata dengan ibu jarinya. Kekhawatiran mulai tampak walau ia menunggu hingga airmata Slaine berhenti.

" Ada apa?" Ia berkata dengan cemas, "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Slaine menggeleng sementara lawan bicaranya mengerutkan alis. Ia menatap Slaine sesaat dan seolah tersadar akan sesuatu ia pun bergerak mundur. Menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari tepian ranjang. Ekspresinya kala itu membuat airmata Slaine berhenti, namun ada rasa nyeri yang menusuk dadanya tatkala melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu berkata sambil melangkah mundur. "Akan kupanggilkan Dokter."

"Tung—"

Sebelum Slaine sempat menghentikan, pemuda itu telah, meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkannya sendirian. Airmata yang semula terhenti kembali mengalir. Sekali ini Slaine bahkan tak repot-repot menghapusnya.

Mengapa ia bisa lupa? Ia yang menarik pelatuk menembus kepala pemuda itu. Tentu saja inilah yang pantas ia terima. Pemuda itu berhak meninggalkannya. Setelah rasa sakit yang sedemikian besar yang ia torehkan, tak pantas bila ia terus mengharapkan perhatian pemuda itu. Justru pemuda itu bertindak benar dengan meninggalkannya.

Ia tahu inilah ganjaran akan perbuatannya. Tapi ia tidak mengira akan melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah pemuda itu. Ini membuatnya sakit, lebih dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

Kenapa harus Kaizuka Inaho? Di antara semua manusia di dunia kenapa ia harus menyakiti orang yang paling memerhatikannya selama ini?

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kehadirannya membuat Slaine menggerakkan kepala dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosoknya. Dengan rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi di belakang kepala dan senyum mengembang yang sama, gadis itu masih sama seperti yang diingat Slaine.

Masih sedikit gagap, Slaine pun berkata,"H-Hime-sama..."

Orang yang dipanggilnya Hime memberikan senyuman penuh arti padanya. Ia pun berkata, "Aku sudah bukan seorang Hime, Slaine, apa kau sudah lupa?"

Slaine menggeleng. Ekspresinya sedikit melembut mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Sudah jelas siapa yang berada di dalam tubuh gadis berseragam SMA di hadapannya. "Ternyata Anda juga berada di sini."

Asseylum mengangguk. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, menghampiri tepian ranjang dan mengambil tempat di salah satu sisi. Senyumnya tetap tersungging di bibir dan manik hijau zamrudnya melembut ketika melihat teman masa kecilnya. Padanya ia berkata, "Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang-bincang."

Anggukan diberikan dan Slaine berkata, "Suatu kehormatan, bisa berjumpa dengan Anda lagi."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat alis. Pandangannya menyapu dinding dan terus naik hingga ke langit-langit. "Aku pun senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Slaine."

Mengerjapkan mata, Slaine tak menyangka akan mendengar sang Ratu berkata demikian. Ia tetap diam hingga Sang Ratu memanggil namanya dan memintanya mendekat. Dengan patuh, ia pun menuruti permintaan sang Ratu.

"Hi..-M-maksudku, Ratu Asseylum," ujar Slaine terbata-bata ketika kedua tangan sang Ratu melingkari tubuhnya, "apa yang Anda laku-"

"Hm...," Sang Ratu hanya memberikan gumaman pelan sementara ia memeluk Slaine erat. Slaine yang pasrah hanya dapat membiarkannya sembari bertanya-tanya, mengapa sang Ratu memeluknya.

"Slaine," panggil sang Ratu dengan nada yang sama seperti saat sang Ratu tersadar dari koma dan memanggil namanya berulang kali. "Slaine, Slaine, Slaine..."

"Y-ya," jawab Slaine bingung, "aku mendengarmu, Ratu, aku-"

"Slaine...," ucap sang Ratu memotong ucapan Slaine. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala. Manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik biru Slaine. Lalu ia berkata, "Terima kasih karena tetap hidup."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih," ucap sang Ratu sambil memeluknya erat, "terima kasih."

"R-Ratu?"

"Maafkan aku," ujar sang Ratu. "Aku pikir kau akan lebih aman bila berada di Bumi. Tak pernah kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Itu... bukan salahmu, Ratu." Slaine berkata. "Aku pun tak mengira akan jadi seperti ini."

"Seandainya aku mempertahankanmu di sisiku, aku... aku..."

Slaine menggeleng. Dengan lembut ia memegang tangan sang Ratu. Ia pun berkata, "Tidak apa. Ini bukan salahmu, Ratu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi!"

Ratu Asseylum menatapnya. Melihat ekspresi lembut di wajah sahabatnya, ia pun kembali tersenyum. Diambilnya tangan pemuda itu dan diselubunginya dengan tangannya. Ia menatap tangan yang saling bertaut itu dan ia tertawa kecil.

"Slaine yang dulu kukenal sudah kembali," ujarnya. "Slaine yang sangat kusukai."

Di hadapannya, Slaine hanya bisa tertawa kaku. Dulu, ia pasti akan memberikan apapun untuk mendengar gadis itu mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi sekarang, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, terlebih gadis ini sudah menjadi istri orang.

"Aku sudah merundingkannya dengan UFE," ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba, "dan kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan membawamu kembali ke Vers."

Butuh waktu bagi Slaine untuk mencerna ucapan Asseylum. Ia mengulang perkataan gadis itu dan ketika Asseylum mengangguk, Slaine tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Begitu kita kembali, aku akan segera membawamu dan aku akan membersihkan namamu. Kau akan diangkat sebagai Count Slaine." Asseylum berkata lagi. "Kau tak perlu lagi menjadi tawanan UFE. Kau sudah bebas."

Kalimat demi kalimat membuat mulut Slaine terbuka. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Slaine?"

Menyadari Asseylum masih menunggu jawaban, tergagap Slaine berkata, "I-itu luar biasa, Ratu. Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

Tapi apa? Slaine juga tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakannya. Tawaran Ratu Asseylum sangat menggiurkan dan selama ini ia selalu ingin kembali ke sisi sang Ratu. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa tiba harinya Asseylum sendiri yang mengizinkannya untuk kembali ke Vers.

Apakah ini betul-betul kenyataan? Atau ini hanya mimpi belaka dan ia akan terbangun dan menemukan dirinya masih berada di sel?

"Slaine," panggil sang Ratu lembut, "ada apa?"

Manik biru Slaine menatapnya. Satu tangan mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat. Sakitnya mengatakan bahwa tawaran ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia pun hanya bisa terpana sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Slaine?"

Ia membuka mulut. Tak ada lagi keraguan.

"Ratu Asseylum, aku—"

* * *

Semilir angin musim semi yang menembus melalui celah jendela membuat Inaho menggerakkan kepala. Sekilas ia menatap ke samping, ke arah jendela berderet menampilkan pemandangan di luar. Jemarinya menyentuh kaca dan membiarkan udara dingin merambat naik.

Manik merahnya menatap ke depan, memandangi beragam siswa di lapangan. Melihat mereka dengan warna seragam yang berlainan, berhiaskan peluh, bergerak begitu hidup. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan dunianya.

"Berbeda sekali, bukan?"

Inaho menoleh, terkejut mendengar ada orang yang menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Namun ketika menyadari identitas pemuda di sampingnya, ia kembali menghadap ke depan. Tanpa mempertanyakan kehadiran orang tersebut, ia berkata, "Aku tak paham."

Senyum mengembang dan orang di sampingnya kembali berkata, "Lapangannya. Tak ada kataphrakts di sana. Hanya ada anak-anak dan segala jenis cabang olahraga."

Kepala Inaho terangkat, manik merahnya menyipit. Ia pun berkata, "Anda juga di sini rupanya, Raja Klaincain."

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda berambut pirang pucat. Manik birunya membentuk senyuman lembut dan ia menatap lapangan, mengikuti pandangan Inaho. Ia pun berkata, "Dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunia kita. Bukan begitu, Letnan Kaizuka?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dunia tanpa ada perang, tempat yang damai bagi anak sekolah. Tidak ada Kataphrakts dan tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang dipaksa mendalami latihan militer." Klaincain berkata seraya menatap sendu ke lapangan. "Aku benar-benar iri dengan orang-orang di dunia ini."

Mulut Inaho terbuka dan ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Baginya, ini dunia yang membosankan. Dunianya yang terlalu biasa, dengan hari-hari yang juga biasa."

Klaincain menatap Inaho dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum. "Begitukah?"

Sang Letnan tidak menjawab.

"Kau sepertinya tidak setuju," ujar Klaincain begitu melihat Inaho bungkam. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Letnan? Apakah dunia ini dunia yang nyaman untuk ditinggali?"

Sang Letnan mengangkat kepala, menatap langit. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap bungkam sehingga Klaincain pun menyerah. Menghela napas, pemuda itu kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau tahu," ujar sang Raja yang tak kapok-kapoknya melibatkan Inaho dalam percakapan, "di sini aku melihat ayahku. Hidup dan sangat bersemangat sebagai Guru Matematika." Ia tertawa kecil sebelum lanjut berkata, "Benar-benar profesi yang cocok untuknya."

Inaho menoleh. "Aneh."

" _Hm_ ," Klaincain mengangguk. "Kurasa juga begitu. Padahal seharusnya ia sudah lama mati, tapi di dunia ini ia hidup dan bergerak.

"Itu berarti, teori Harklight dan Lemrina tidak seratus persen benar," lanjut Klaincain. "Mereka meyakini bahwa orang yang dibunuh di dunia ini, akan terbunuh juga di dunia satunya. Tapi baik ayahku, Thrillam dan Marilcian tetap hidup di dunia ini."

"Bukan itu."

 _"Ng?"_

"Kau tahu bahwa teori itu tidak seratus persen benar," ujar Inaho sambil menatap sang Raja, "tapi kau menukar senjata yang digunakan Slaine dengan senjata lain."

"Ah!"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

Klaincain tersenyum. Ia menyentuhkan dagu pada satu tangan dan menatap ke depan. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kukira tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa aku yang menukar senjatanya."

Inaho mengeluarkan peluru bulat putih dari dalam saku dan menunjukkannya. Manik merahnya terpaku pada Klaincain ketika ia berkata, "Senjata ini hanya peluru BB biasa, orang awam takkan menyadari bahwa senjata yang dibawa Slaine adalah senjata sungguhan. Hanya orang yang mengerti permasalahan yang terjadi yang tahu senjata apa yang dibawa Slaine dan menukarnya."

"Wah…"

Tanpa berkedip Inaho menatap sang Raja Vers dan berkata, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Yah..." Klaincain menggerakkan bola mata menghindari tatapan Inaho. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan senjata yang ia sembunyikan di balik baju. Dikosongkan dan dikeluarkannya peluru dari senjata tersebut sebelum menyerahkannya pada Inaho. "Kita tidak mau ada mayat seorang siswa, bukan?"

Manik merah Inaho masih menatap sang Raja. Memaksanya memberikan jawaban. Membuat sang Raja tak bisa berkutik hingga terpaksa menjawab.

"Kau sudah mengetahui rencana mereka," lanjut Inaho. "Kau tahu senjata yang akan mereka gunakan."

Klaincain tersenyum. "Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mau memusingkan bagaimana caramu melakukannya," tukas Inaho. "Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau menukar senjatanya?"

Selama sesaat Klaincain tidak menjawab. Manik birunya tertuju pada pemandangan yang ia lihat dari kaca jendela. Beberapa menit kemudian baru ia membuka mulut untuk berkata, "Mungkin aku hanya tidak suka bertaruh dan mengambil resiko."

Inaho memicingkan mata mendengar ucapan sang Raja.

"Kau tentunya tahu seberapa tinggi nilaimu di mata kami, para Orbital Knights," ujar Klaincain sembari menggerakkan kepala dan menatap Inaho. "Dan kau juga tahu bahwa tanpamu kesempatan menang kami akan sangat tipis."

"Hanya karena itu?"

Mendengus, Klaincain pun berkata, "Jangan bilang hanya karena itu, bila teori mereka terbukti padamu, maka pemberontak-pemberontak itu akan menguasai Vers dengan mudah dan sia-sialah semua perjanjian yang kita buat selama ini.

"Apabila aku ingin membangun dunia seperti dunia ini, jalan yang harus kutempuh masih sangat panjang," ujar Klaincain. "Dan karenanya, aku tak boleh kehilangan pion terbaikku untuk menang. Apa jawabanku cukup, Letnan Kaizuka?"

Mendengus, Inaho memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Tentu saja. Apalagi yang diinginkan seorang Raja Vers dari diriya selain sebagai senjata perang? Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya.

"Lagipula, kau juga jaminanku untuk satu hal."

 _"Ng?"_

Klaincain mengedipkan mata dan ia melompat dari meja yang sebelumnya ditempati. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum ia keluar, ia berkata, "Kutunggu kalian di dunia sana."

Inaho mengernyitkan dahi. _'Kalian_?' Apakah maksudnya UFE? Entah. Inaho tidak bisa memahami orang itu.

Menghela napas, Inaho kembali menggerakkan kepala. Pandangannya tertuju ke langit dan ia menatapnya sedih.

Dunia ini memang damai dan kedamaian adalah sesuatu yang didambakannya sebagai orang yang hidup di masa perang. Namun kedamaian tak berarti apa-apa bila ia hanya sendirian. Tanpa orang itu di sisinya, semuanya tak berarti lagi.

Ia tidak mau menghabiskan hari-hari yang membosankan. Menatap kebahagiaan orang lain seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan. Bila itu kedamaian yang dimaksud maka ia rela melakukan apa pun untuk kembali ke waktu di mana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang itu. Tiga puluh menit sehari pun tak apa. Asalkan bersama orang itu...

Suara pintu yang digeser menyadarkan Inaho. Kepalanya diangkat dan ia mengira akan menemukan sosok Klaincain. Namun ia tak menyangka akan menemukan orang itu di hadapannya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih mencoba mendekat padanya.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."

Alis Inaho terangkat, "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku?"

Pemuda berambut perak platina yang baru saja tiba itu mengangguk. Ia pun berkata, "  
Kita...harus bicara, Orenji."

Manik merah Inaho melebar sedikit mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun turun dari meja yang ia tempati. Mendekat pada pemuda itu dan berkata, "Aku mendengarkan, Bat."

Orang yang dipanggilnya Bat pun mengangguk. "Jadi yang ingin kukatakan adalah—"

.

.

.

 _(t.b.c)_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Holla All, Cyan hadir! Akhirnya di tahun 2019 ini Ordinary Days kembali lanjut:D_

 _Sebelumnya, mau curcol dikit. Kemaren ini pas mau lanjut, tiba-tiba, laptop rusak T^T dan setelah dibawa ke service centre butuh waktu seminggu. Oh no! Jadi terpaksa update pake hape. Sedikit nggak nyaman, tapi finally berhasil selesaiin satu chapter XD Yay!_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: hola partner! Apa kabar? Mari kita tengok chapter sebelumnya. Astaga! Dek Slaine emang gegabah ya, untuk ada Aa Klaincain yang uda paham banget kecerobohan Dek Slaine._

 _Hem, iya, Bang Naho mau ajak nikah, tapi uda ditikung aja ama Hime-sama. Abang Nao mau-maunya ditikung dua kali, masa? Moga-moga uda kapok dan segera sadar atau menyadarkan Dedek dari tikungan tajamnya Hime-sama._

 _Untuk dunianya, memang berbeda banget. Dunia student Slaine dan student Inaho sama dunia A/Z. Moga-moga Aa Klaincain berhasil menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik._

 _Umurnya, ehem, ini keinginan terpendam ane aja, yang pengen umur mereka sama :P makanya di dunia yang student umurnya mirip:D biar kalo Ultah, bisa rayain sama-sama di bulan Februari, dibarengin ama ultahnya Bang Nao dan kuenya cukup satu berhubung umurnya sama. XD_

 _ **Onyx Dark Angel:**_ _oh, tentu tidak semudah itu, Ferguso. Hoho! Kalo Bang Nao uda cukup menyesal, ane pertimbangin kok :p_

 _ **u'kyuhyun**_ _: hem, memang sebenernya tindakan si Letnan manusiawi kok, begitu juga sama tindakan Dek Slaine, sayangnya waktu sama tempatnya aja yang nggak mendukung (apa ini? Jawaban diplomatis apa ini?)_

 _Tapi anyway, semoga ke depannya dunia mereka jadi lebih baik, tentunya setelah dipegang sama Bang Klaincain dan HIme-sama._

 _Ehem, mending angsa-angsa atau jangan ya? :P_

 _ **Saoirsey**_ _: hola Kuze, apa kabar? XD Awalnya kubertanya-tanya siapa Saoirsey, ternyata Kuze XD kujuga pake appsnya, tapi sama, masih ndeso, cuman untuk baca jadi lumayan nyaman, apalagi formatnya bisa buat mobile (malah promosi :P)_

 _Ehem, iya, itu dia, si Abang yang mulai duluan sebenernya. Slaine malah dikira musuh. Jadi jangan marah ya Bang, kalo Dek Slaine iseng nembak Abang :p_

 _Aniway, for all of you, thank you for reading this fic. Hope you enjoy reading my ff, and if you don't mind, kindly leave a review so we could talk and have fangirling time with this pair._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Suara jeritan sang putri membuat Harklight berhenti memeriksa pemuda yang seharusnya sudah mati itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari, secepatnya menghampiri sang Putri. Begitu berada di samping gadis itu, Harklight pun mengambil alih tempatnya dan mulai memeriksa._

 _Walaupun tak pernah mengambil lisensi kedokteran, Harklight tahu bahwa tubuh Slaine di dunia ini seharusnya sehat-sehat saja. Gejala ini hanya terjadi bila mantan atasannya itu menempati tubuh sang tawanan. Tapi ia sendiri heran bagaimana atasannya bisa sesak napas dan pingsan di saat tubuh inang yang ditempati tak memiliki riwayat penyakit tersebut._

 _Seperti yang sebelumnya ia katakan, ia tak punya pengalaman medis. Mungkin sekadar memeriksa bisa, tapi menangani orang yang sesak napas jelas tak ada di riwayat hidupnya. Ia pun tak punya pilihan selain mengangkat tubuh Slaine dan bergegas membawanya pada orang lain yang berpengalaman di bidang kedokteran. Pikirnya, mungkin sedikit banyak dokter di UKS sekolah dapat membantu._

 _Sesaat sebelum ia melangkah, ada sesuatu menempel di dahinya. Benda dingin yang membuat kakinya berhenti di tempat dan tak berkutik. Terlebih ketika melihat manik merah yang sebelumnya dikira takkan dilihatnya lagi. Seharusnya, pemuda itu sudah mati, bukannya menodongkan senjata seperti ini._

 _"Kaizuka...," gumam Harklight getir. Di belakangnya ia mendengar sang putri menggumamkan kata yang sama dengan penuh kebencian. Tangannya yang dicengkeram sampai terasa ngilu karenanya._

 _Bagi Harklight, sosok yang pendek dan mengenakan seragam putih bersih dengan lengan panjang digulung sebatas lengan itu tidaklah menakutkan. Yang menakutkan justru jiwa di dalamnya. Jiwa seorang veteran perang berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang telah menghabisi hampir seluruh Orbital Knight seorang diri._

 _Ini aneh. Sebelumnya, ia melihat sendiri bahwa Slaine telah menembak pemuda itu di dada hingga jatuh tersungkur. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menodongkan senjata seperti ini? Bukankah luka di— Tunggu sebentar! Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih bersih namun Harklight tidak bisa melihat bercak merah di mana pun. Lalu di mana lukanya? Bukankah Slaine mengenainya tadi?_

 _"Turunkan dia!"_

 _Harklight bergeming. Ia menyadari ancaman dari sepatah kata yang diucapkan dengan suara seorang remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Makanya ia memilih tidak bergerak, lain halnya dengan sang Putri._

 _Melihat musuh bebuyutannya masih hidup, dengan gegabah ia mencoba mengambil pistol yang tergantung di pinggang Harklight. Tangannya hampir mencapai penyangga senjata api tersebut, sebelum sebuah peluru ditembakkan dan tepat mengenai tangannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, jeritan sang putri kembali membahana di ruangan._

" _Putri!" Harklight langsung berbalik menghampiri sang Putri. Namun sebelum ia beranjak, pemuda di hadapannya lebih dulu menembak kakinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan terpaksa membuatnya berlutut. Walaupun kepalanya terangkat murka._

 _"Memang hanya peluru BB biasa," gumam pemuda itu sembari mengangkat senjata, "tapi kalau ditembakkan dari jarak dekat lumayan sakit 'kan?"_

 _Menyadari peluru yang ditembakkan takkan melukainya, Harklight langsung mengambil tindakan. Hanya saja, Inaho menyentuhkan satu tangan di pundaknya. Begitu kasualnya pemuda itu saat mengambil senjata api yang ada di pinggang Harklight dan menukarnya dengan peluru BB yang ia pegang._

 _"Nah, kurasa dengan ini kau akan lebih mendengarkanku," gumam Inaho padanya. Sembari menyentuhkan moncong senjata untuk kedua kalinya pada dahi Harklight, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Turunkan dia! Sekarang juga!"_

 _Kalau sudah begini Harklight tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan terpaksa ia menurunkan kedua tangan dan membaringkan Slaine di lantai. Walaupun demikian, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah mendekati atasannya. Diawasinya pemuda itu dengan harapan bahwa ia dapat merebut kembali senjatanya._

 _Lain halnya dengan Inaho. Sekalipun ia menyadari pandangan Harklight, pandangan dan seluruh fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Slaine. Ia bahkan tak membuang waktu dan segera menghampirinya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Slaine ketika ia berpura-pura sebelumnya, sekarang ia khawatir bahwa keputusannya membiarkan pemuda itu adalah kesalahan besar. Walaupun ia sendiri heran karena setahunya gejala tersebut hanya terjadi pada Slaine di dunianya. Tubuh Slaine di dunia ini seharusnya baik-baik saja._

 _Sama seperti yang dilakukan Harklight, Inaho pun mengecek denyut nadi pemuda itu. Ia tak mendengar sesuatu yang janggal dan tak ada masalah, semuanya baik, namun untuk memastikan sebaiknya ia membawa Slaine ke klinik sekolah. Kakaknya pasti dapat melakukan sesuatu._

 _Saat ia membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membawa Slaine, seseorang memukul tengkuknya, membuat wajahnya mencium lantai. Secara refleks, ia mengangkat senjata hendak menembak, namun tangannya dipelintir membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Sebelum ia menyadari, senjatanya sudah direbut dan moncongnya justru diarahkan ke dahinya._

 _"Semuanya sudah berakhir," ucap orang yang menodongkan senjata padanya, "begitu juga dengan masa-masa keemasanmu, Kaizuka Inaho."_

 _Manik merah Inaho menyipit mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Benaknya mencoba mencari peluang untuk lolos dan sementara itu ia harus mengulur waktu dengan mengajak bicara lawan. Katanya, "Aku tak pernah ingat memiliki masa keemasan."_

 _"Kau mungkin pilot yang handal dan ahli taktik yang jenius," lanjut Harklight, "tapi kau bukan petarung yang tangguh."_

 _Memang perkataan Harklight tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sewaktu bangsa Vers menginvasi Bumi untuk pertama kalinya, ia memang berhasil mengusir mereka dengan bermodalkan kataphrakts latihan dan kejeniusannya. Namun tetap saja ia kalah bila harus bertarung jarak dekat. Jangan bandingkan dengan saat ia melawan Slaine yang sudah lama berpredikat tawanan._

 _"Nah!" Harklight berkata sembari menarik pelatuk, "Selamat tinggal! Kaizuka Inaho."_

 _Inaho mengerjap. Ini gawat. Ia bahkan belum sempat memikirkan cara agar lolos dari Harklight. Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain. Kalau begini, ia takkan sempat bertemu Slaine sekali ia begitu ingin bertemu dan mendengar suaranya sekali lagi._

 _Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin._

 _Dentum senjata terdengar di telinga disusul bau mesiu bercampur dengan bau besi yang pekat. Beberapa detik lamanya Inaho Kaizuka menunggu rasa sakit atau hilangnya kesadaran namun sensasi demikian tak kunjung ia rasakan. Sebaliknya semua inderanya justru semakin maksimal hingga ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tak sedikit tengah memasuki ruang. Mengangkat kelopak matanya pelan-pelan, Inaho pun mulai memandangi sekeliling._

 _Rasa dingin yang menempel di dahinya menghilang digantikan angin hangat yang menerpa tengkuk. Bunyi berdebum keras menyusul di samping dan Harklight pun jatuh menubruk lantai. Senjata yang sebelumnya mengancam Inaho terlepas dan berpindah ke tangan gadis berseragam SMA Shinagawa. Menyusul d belakangnya para guru, siswa dan beberapa orang yang Inaho kenali sebagai para Orbital Knights di dunianya._

 _"Senjata api sungguhan," ujar gadis itu sambil menimbang berat dan menakar keunggulan benda yang ia pegang, "tidak terlalu berbeda dengan pistol semi otomatis yang biasa kubawa tapi ini jauh lebih ringan."_

 _Melihat kedatangan gadis itu disertai dengan kemunculan beberapa orang dari berbagai usia dan golongan, Inaho tidak mungkin melihatnya sebagai siswi SMU biasa. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan dan kemungkinan itu menegaskan dugaannya mengenai keabnormalan yang terjadi selama ini._

" _Kemunculan yang ramai, Asseylum-san," komentarnya sembari bangkit berdiri dan menatap gadis itu._

 _Manik hijau si gadis berpindah dari pistol yang digenggamnya ke arah Inaho. Ekspresinya melembut sedikit dan ia berjalan mendekat. Senjata milik Harklight tak sekalipun ia lepaskan, sementara para Orbital Knightsnya membekuk si pemilik senjata._

 _"Inaho-san!" Gadis itu berkata lagi. "Lama tak berjumpa!"_

 _Inaho tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mengangguk sekali lagi sementara gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu ceria layaknya bertemu teman lama._

 _"Aneh sekali!" Komentarnya begitu berdiri berhadapan. "Ini pertama kalinya kita berjumpa setelah tujuh tahun, tapi wujud kita berdua masih sama seperti dulu."_

 _Sekali lagi Inaho memilih untuk bungkam. Kenyataan bahwa tubuh yang mereka tempati kebetulan berusia sama dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu tidak menarik minatnya. Ia justru lebih tertarik untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di dunia ini, Ratu Asseylum?"_

 _Ratu mengangkat alis. "Kau juga berada di dunia ini, Letnan Kaizuka. Jadi apa masalahnya?"_

 _Masalahnya? Apakah Ratu satu ini tidak memikirkan apa yang Inaho pikirkan? Cara kedatangan ke dunia ini bukan cara yang paling nyaman untuk berpergian, terutama untuk orang sekelas Ratu Kerajaan Vers. Inaho tak yakin ada yang mau menyetrumnya dengan arus listrik. Apabila disebut kecelakaan pun orang yang melakukannya sudah pasti dihukum gantung._

 _Tapi melihat kedatangan Ratu dan para Orbital Knights, jelas bagi Inaho bahwa bangsa ini tahu cara berpergian yang lebih aman dan nyaman. Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang membuat mereka dapat berpergian senyaman mungkin. Terlebih dengan memanfaatkan DNA yang ada di tubuh sang Putri._

" _Kalian memanfaatkan Aldnoah," ungkap Inaho pada sang Ratu, "untuk datang ke dunia ini."_

 _Asseylum menggerakkan kepala. Alisnya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari salah seorang letnan terbaik UFE."_

 _Tanpa menggubris pujian sang Ratu, Inaho melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aldnoah sebelumnya untuk sebagai pengisi energi Kataphrakts. Kesimpulanku, ada Kataphrakts baru yang kalian kembangkan, hanya saja berbeda dengan yang lain, kataphrakts ini tidak untuk bertarung, melainkan—"_

" _Untuk berpindah dimensi," potong Asseylum sambil mengangguk puas. "Tidak buruk, Letnan. Analisismu luar biasa."_

 _Sekali lagi Inaho tidak terpengaruh dengan pujian sang Ratu. Ia memicingkan manik merahnya dan berkata, "Melihat Orbital Knights yang kau bawa, aku bertaruh bahwa Kataphrakts ini cukup besar untuk menampung dan memindahkan jiwa di saat yang bersamaan."_

 _"Itu juga tepat sekali," puji Asseylum sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Serius! Kau merebut semua bagianku untuk menjelaskan, Inaho-san! Padahal kupikir teknologi ini kejutan untukmu."_

 _Inaho tidak setenang Asseylum. Ia tidak terlalu senang sekalipun hipotesanya betul. Masalahnya, untuk apa bangsa Vers mengembangkan teknologi seperti itu? Inaho justru berharap, kali ini dugaannya salah._

 _Perhatiannya sedikit teralih saat seseorang berjubah putih, berpakaian seperti seorang Dokter menghampiri tempatnya, menuju ke arah Slaine. Ia pun mendekat pada keduanya, sebelum sang Dokter memberi anggukan padanya. "Tenang saja, Letnan! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya."_

 _"Dokter...," gumamnya sambil menatap pria itu, "Yagarai Soma."_

 _Pria itu tersenyum mendengar Inaho mengenalinya. Ia menepuk bahu Inaho pelan dan berkata, "Nah, jangan khawatir! Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dulu."_

 _Inaho tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan sang Dokter menghampiri Slaine sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Asseylum. Ia pun berkata, "Aku mengerti teknologinya, hanya aku tidak mengerti apa motifnya. Maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku, Asseylum-san?"_

 _Kepala sang Ratu bergerak dan ia bergumam kecil sebelum menjawab, "Untuk kesejahteraan bangsa Vers tentu saja."_

 _"Aku," ucap Inaho dengan tangan terkepal, "tidak bisa melihat sisi baiknya sepertimu, Asseylum-san."_

 _Asseylum memicingkan mata. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Letnan."_

 _"Memindahkan jiwa orang di dunia ini dengan dunia militer," ucap Inaho sambil menggerakkan jemari, "bagaikan pedang bermata dua."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Di satu sisi, kau mungkin bisa menginvasi dunia ini, tapi bagaimana kalau duniamu sendiri yang terinvasi karenanya? Bukankah sama saja kau mengirim orang asing untuk masuk ke dalam teritorimu sendiri?"_

 _"Itu juga benar, tapi takkan terjadi apabila kita memiliki pencegahan yang cukup," jawab Asseylum. "Kekhawatiranmu sudah kupikirkan sebelumnya."_

 _"Kuharap begitu," jawab Inaho dingin. "Kuharap juga kau sudah memikirkan, konsekuensinya bagi dirimu sendiri setelah melihat contoh yang adikmu berikan."_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Adikmu mengira, dengan membunuhku maka ia akan berhasil menyingkirkan diriku yang di dunia sana," jelas Inaho sambil menunjuk Lemrina yang tengah dibekuk oleh salah seorang Orbital Knight wanita. "Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan, bila hal yang sama terjadi padamu? Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan solusi selain memercayakan keselamatanmu pada para Orbital Knights ini. Mereka sudah pernah mengkhianatimu sekali, kau tahu?"_

 _Para Orbital Knights di belakang sang Ratu tidak nyaman mendengar tuduhan Inaho. Namun sang Ratu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun berkata, "Kau benar, Inaho-san. Tapi teori itu hanya berlaku untuk sebagian orang."_

 _Inaho memicingkan mata. Ia tidak tahu bahwa teori itu berlaku untuk sebagian orang._

 _"Kau mungkin melihat bahwa di dunia ini ada Count Cruhteo, Count Saazbaum dan bahkan Kakek juga Ayahku masih hidup," ucap sang Ratu, "sementara kau tahu bahwa di dunia yang lain mereka semua sudah tiada."_

 _Betul. Inaho juga merasa aneh melihat mereka di dunia ini. "Makanya kau mengatakan bahwa teori itu hanya berlaku untuk sebagian orang?"_

 _Asseylum menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka masih hidup karena sebelumnya mereka belum terhubung dengan dunia ini."_

 _Inaho mengulang kata-kata Asseylum dalam benaknya. Belum terhubung? Jadi itu sebabnya mereka masih hidup? Tapi kalau begitu teori yang dikemukakan Lemrina..._

 _Seolah memahami apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Sang Ratu kembali berkata, "Teori Lemrina mungkin berlaku apabila orang itu sudah terkoneksi dengan dimensi yang lain. Misalnya saat ini, untuk membunuhku di dunia ini sangat mungkin sekali. Begitu juga dengan Orbital Knights yang berencana untuk membunuhku di dimensi sana."_

 _Manik merah Inaho menyipit. "Kau mengembangkan teknologi yang sia-sia."_

 _Asseylum tertawa. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia, Inaho-san. Kupikir pengembangan teknologi ini cukup bagus, hanya akan sangat berbahaya bila jatuh ke tangan yang salah."_

 _"Tidak ada tangan yang benar atau salah," ucap Inaho sambil menatap sang Ratu. "Tubuh yang kau tempati bukan milikmu. Baik kau dan aku sudah sama-sama mencuri tubuh ini dari pemilik aslinya."_

 _Perkataan sang Letnan membuat Asseylum terdiam. Cukup lama ia berdiri sambil menatap manik merah di hadapannya. Mereka tetap diam hingga akhirnya sang Ratu menundukkan kepala. Menghela napas dan berkata, "Mungkin kau benar._

 _"Akan kukatakan pada para peneliti untuk menghentikan eksperimen mereka," lanjut Asseylum. "Kau juga sebaiknya segera kembalikan tubuh itu pada pemiliknya."_

 _Inaho tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mengangkat satu tangan, menutupi manik merah di sebelah kiri, seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri._

 _Sayangnya, ia tak dapat bermuram diri terlalu lama. Suara jeritan seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan membuatnya menoleh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus meronta membuat penahannya sedikit kerepotan._

 _"Jangan seenaknya!" Gadis itu menjerit. "Kau tak bisa menghentikannya seperti itu! Aku akan melenyapkannya. Aku akan membunuh orang itu. Aku—"_

 _"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa, Lemrina!" Asseylum berkata tegas. "Aku terpaksa minta maaf pada gadis lain yang menempati tubuhmu karena telah mengurungnya seperti itu. Tapi kurasa ia akan mengerti begitu kau sudah kembali menempati tubuhmu sendiri."_

 _"Aku tidak akan kembali!" Lemrina kembali membantah. "Aku akan menempati tubuh ini. Aku takkan menyerahkannya. Begitu juga dengan Harklight dan Slaine. Kalau saja kau tidak muncul dan mengganggu, Letnan yang satu itu—"_

 _"Tanpa kehadiranku pun kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Letnan yang satu itu," potong Asseylum. "Lalu soal Slaine juga, aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu."_

 _"Apa kau bilang?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Slaine padamu," ulang Asseylum tegas. "Count Slaine bukan milikmu."_

 _"Dia juga bukan milikmu!" Lemrina menyemburnya dengan penuh emosi. "Kau sudah menelantarkannya. Kau membuangnya. Apa hakmu bicara seperti itu tentangnya?"_

 _"Aku?" Sang Ratu berkata sambil berjalan mendekat pada adiknya. "Aku adalah Ratu bangsa Vers, apa kau sudah lupa itu?"_

 _Suara sang kakak yang tidak biasa membuat Lemrina tak lagi menyemburkan kata-kata berbisa. Ia menahan lidah, sekalipun bila diberi kesempatan, ia pasti akan menyemprot lagi sang Ratu. Sayangnya Asseylum tahu itu dan takkan membiarkannya._

 _"Siapa pun dan apa pun yang kuinginkan akan menjadi milikku," ujar sang Ratu sambil menatap Lemrina tajam. "Termasuk Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard."_

 _Lemrina memicingkan mata mendengar ucapan sang Ratu. "A-pa? Kau menyebut Slaine apa?"_

 _Sang Ratu berbalik dan ia tersenyum. "Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, salah satu dari Orbital Knights yang akan melayaniku."_

 _Suara jeritan Lemrina mengikuti setelahnya. Jelas bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa menerima ucapan sang Kakak. Ia terus memaki dan menuduh Asseylum sekalipun Orbital Knights yang menahannya terus berupaya untuk mendiamkan gadis itu._

 _Namun, bukan hanya Lemrina saja yang ingin menjerit. Di samping sang Ratu, Inaho bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Manik merahnya membatu dan ia menatap Asseylum tak percaya. Ekspresi yang bahkan tak dilewatkan oleh Asseylum dan membuat sang Ratu memberi perhatian padanya._

 _"Kenapa, Inaho-san?" Asseylum berkata sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa._

 _Inaho ingin menjawab, tapi kata-katanya tak ada yang terucap. Ia membuka mulut, namun suaranya begitu lemah. "...mendadak sekali."_

 _"Apa boleh buat," ucap Asseylum,"aku tahu dari laporanmu bahwa Slaine terus menerus memanggilku dalam mimpinya dan kupikir, sebaiknya aku membawanya kembali ke Vers dan membersihkan nama baiknya agar ia tidak bermimpi buruk terus."_

 _Inaho menelan ludah. Tidak. Ia tak ingin jadi begini._

 _"Kau juga berpikir bahwa ini yang terbaik untuknya 'kan?" Asseylum berkata lagi. "Slaine akan bahagia kalau berada di dekatku."_

 _Tangan Inaho mengepal erat. Kata-kata Asseylum membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia menelan ludah. Hanya saja, ia tahu bahwa itulah kenyataannya. Itulah yang terbaik bagi Slaine._

 _"Ya," jawabnya getir. "Kau benar, Asseylum-san."_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

 **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Day 15 : OSIS Room**

"Jadi," Inaho berkata saat melihat pemuda berambut perak platina berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Pertanyaannya membuat pemuda di hadapannya sedikit gelagapan. Ia ragu-ragu sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berjalan mendekat pada Inaho, ia berkata, "Kukira kau sudah mati tertembak tadi."

Menggerakkan kepala Inaho berkata, "Kau berharap aku mati tertembak?"

Slaine terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu namun pada akhirnya ia malah menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung bajunya. Ia ragu-ragu sebelum berkata, "Iya. Tadinya."

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Slaine membencinya hingga membunuhnya adalah hal yang lumrah dilakukan pemuda itu. Tapi mendengarnya langsung dari pemuda yang bersangkutan tetap saja membuat tangannya mengepal erat. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan tanpa ia sadari suaranya sedikit berbeda saat ia mengucapkan, "Oh. Begitu."

"Ya," balas pemuda berambut perak itu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kupikir, segalanya akan berakhir setelah aku membunuhmu. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu."

Sekali lagi keheningan panjang menyelimuti sebelum mereka angkat bicara. Hingga akhirnya Inaho turun dari meja yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekat. Ia terus berjalan sampai tiba di hadapan si pemuda berambut perak platina.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

"Ng?"

Inaho menarik tangan Slaine dan menyerahkan pistol yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya digunakan Slaine. Pistol yang sebelumnya ditukar oleh sang Raja dan diganti dengan peluru mainan. Ia menyerahkan senjata itu pada Slaine, memaksanya menggenggam senjata itu erat dan menodongkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa," ucap Slaine hati-hati, "yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membuktikan?" Inaho berkata tenang. "Apakah semuanya akan berakhir atau tidak?"

Slaine menggeleng, "Ini tidak lucu, Orenji!"

"Aku pun tidak sedang bercanda," jawab Inaho dengan ekspresi datar yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya. "Aku pun ingin tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Slaine bersikukuh sembari berupaya melepaskan jemarinya dari cengkeraman tangan Inaho. "Kau tidak perlu memaksaku membuktikannya."

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu, tapi aku tidak." Inaho berkata lagi. "Kau mungkin menemukan jawaban, tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya."

Dahi Slaine berkerut, ia memandang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah di hadapannya itu. Satu pun ia tak mengerti maksudnya dan ia berharap pemuda yang minim bicara itu bersedia menjelaskan.

"Apakah semua ini akan berakhir ketika aku mati?" tanya pemuda itu. "Apakah akhirnya semua penderitaan ini akan berhenti dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu?"

"Orenji ...?"

"Aku sudah sangat lelah," ucap pemuda itu sambil mencengkeram jemari Slaine erat-erat. "Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti."

Slaine menatapnya lagi kali ini. Ia masih tidak paham, tapi melihat ekspresi yang muncul di pemuda bermuka teflon itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit, seolah ada benda berat yang disangkutkan di sana. Padahal ia belum makan apa pun dari pagi.

"Apa maksudmu...," ucap Slaine pelan-pelan. "Apanya yang lelah? Apanya yang tak bisa berhenti?"

Manik merah Inaho terangkat dan ia menatap Slaine. Sungguh aneh. Melihatnya tetap hidup dan sehat seperti ini, justru membuatnya tersenyum. Sekalipun bukan dirinya yang mengukirkan senyum di wajah pemuda it., berhubung ia takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Lagipula apa-apaan kau ini?" Slaine berkata tiba-tiba sambil menarik tangannya. Upayanya berhasil, paling tidak jemari Inaho tak lagi menahannya. Diletakkannya senjata itu ke lantai sebelum kembali menatap sang Letnan, "Aku tak mau membunuhmu. Apa itu tidak cukup jelas untukmu?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia tetap bungkam. Bahkan manik merahnya pun begitu redup, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Kau salah, Slaine," ucapnya pelan. "Setelah ini pun, kau akan membunuhku."

"Hah?"

"Jadi kupikir akan lebih baik bila kau benar-benar melakukannya sekarang," ucap Inaho dengan kepala tertunduk. "Setidaknya itu akan lebih baik untukku."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Orenji?" Slaine hampir berteriak karenanya. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari perkataanku yang begitu harafiah?"

Inaho tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menundukkan kepala hingga membuat Slaine mengerutkan dahi. Bingung. Bahkan Slaine harus memanggilnya berkali-kali sebelum Inaho mengangkat kepala. Itu pun tanpa menatap Slaine.

Ketika pemuda itu bicara, ia pun tidak menjawab ucapan Slaine dan hanya berkata, "Kau sudah bertemu Seylum-san?"

Meskipun bingung karena pembicaraan tiba-tiba berubah, Slaine tetap menjawab, "Ah, ya! Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Itu pun hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Inaho mengangguk. Ia menelan ludah dan berkata, "Ceritakanlah!"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan, Slaine menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Asseylum. Manik birunya yang berbinar membuat Inaho tak dapat melepaskan pandangan darinya. Sekalipun yang bersangkutan sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa Inaho tengah menatapnya.

 _'Biarlah,'_ batin Inaho sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya. _'Seperti ini pun tak apa. Ini yang terbaik.'_

"Dan ia juga menawariku untuk kembali ke Vers," ucap Slaine di akhir cerita. "Bahkan menawarkan untuk membersihkan nama baikku. Luar biasa!"

Mengangguk, Inaho hanya dapat berkata, "Bagus. Akhir yang bagus untukmu, Slaine."

Slaine menatapnya. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru mundur selangkah dan selangkah lagi sebelum berbalik. Dengan punggung dihadapkan pada Slaine, Inaho berkata, "Ini kesempatan yang baik. Kau harus mengambilnya."

Manik biru Slaine mengerjap. "Ternyata pikiranmu sama denganku."

Inaho menelan ludah. Manik merahnya menatap warna jingga yang terpantul dari jendela ruang kelas. Silaunya membuat Inaho memicingkan mata. Begitu lama ia menatap hingga setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Selama," ucapnya sembari menutup mata, "itu yang terbaik untukmu."

Slaine mengangguk, "Kalau begitu pembicaraanya jadi cepat."

Inaho membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, mengusir tetes air yang tersisa. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Kalau soal administrasi yang kau khawatirkan, aku bisa membantumu mengurusnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Oh?" Slaine sampai terkejut dibuatnya. "Suatu tawaran lain yang tak kusangka. Aku sampai tak memercayai keberuntunganku."

"Ya," ucap Inaho, "sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sekali ini Slaine tetap bungkam. Ia menatap Inaho dan berkata, "Kubilang, ini suatu tawaran lain yang tak kusangka. Apa kau tidak dengar, Letnan Kaizuka?"

"Aku dengar," jawab Inaho cepat.

"Kalau kau sudah dengar, tentu kau paham ke mana maksudku," balas Slaine, "atau kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Bila sebelumnya Slaine yang tak paham, kali ini Inaho yang tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Slaine. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dibuat bingung dengan ulah Slaine. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari cara Slaine mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kau pernah memberiku tawaran pertama," ujar Slaine sambil menjelaskan, "jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah lupa."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau mengatakannya!" Slaine bersikukuh. "Kau pernah mengatakan padaku sebelum ini. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai berubah pikiran."

Dahi Inaho berkerut. Ia betul-betul tidak paham. Tawaran apa yang ia berikan pada Slaine? Seingatnya banyak sekali ia bertanya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang dijawab pemuda itu. Tawaran macam apa yang ia berikan hingga membuat Slaine memaksanya untuk mengingat?

"Maaf, tapi kurasa aku—"

Ekspresi kekecewaan muncul di wajah Slaine. Pandangannya kala itu membuat Inaho begitu menderita. Apapun, asal tidak ekspresi itu.

"Kalau kau sudah lupa, aku takkan mengatakan apa-apa lagi," ucap Slaine sambil menunduk dan berbalik, "mungkin itu bukan tawaran yang penting untukmu."

Inaho mengerjapkan mata. Apa? Apa sebenarnya yang ia tawarkan hingga Slaine terlihat begitu sedih ketika ia melupakannya? Memangnya sebelum ini apa yang ia katakan? Ada banyak sekali yang ia tawarkan tapi tak ada satu pun yang digubris pemuda itu. Bahkan tawaran untuk tinggal bersamanya juga ditolak men—

Sebentar!

Sebentar!

Ini tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin!

Manik merah Inaho terbuka lebar. Ia pun mengambil satu langkah mendekat dan berkata, "Tawaran yang kau bilang itu, jangan-jangan...tawaran soal menjadi tahanan rumah?"

Langkah kaki Slaine terhenti dan pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh. Manik biru yang menatap Inaho terlihat begitu memesona terlebih ketika seulas senyum ikut menyertai. "Rupanya kau hanya pura-pura lupa."

"Tapi, tawaran itu—," Inaho tidak menyelesaikan ucapan, sebagai gantinya ia menggeleng dan berkata, "lupakan! Kau bukan lagi seorang tahanan. Tidak seharusnya kau menjadi tahanan rumah."

"Apa?" Slaine berkata dengan gusar, "Kenapa kau memutuskannya sendiri?"

"Seylum-san sudah berkata akan membersihkan namamu," ujar Inaho sembari menatapnya. "Kau sudah bukan lagi seorang penjahat. Predikat itu tak pantas lagi untukmu."

Slaine menatapnya dan manik biru yang memesona itu sedikit meredup ketika berkata, "Jadi menurutmu, lebih baik aku tinggal di Vers dan menjadi salah satu dari Orbital Knightsnya?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu?"

"Sebelumnya kau bilang begitu," protes Slaine. "Dan sekarang pun kau mengatakannya."

"Kubilang kau bukan tahanan," ulang Inaho sembari mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Tapi aku tidak mengatakan bahwa rumahku tidak terbuka untukmu."

"A—"

"Hei," panggil Inaho sambil menatapnya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh, Slaine?"

Slaine tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau sangat kejam kalau memberi harapan palsu seperti ini," panggil Inaho lagi. "Dan bagiku lebih baik kau melubangi kepalaku dibanding memberikan kata-kata manis."

Sekali ini Slaine menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku."

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Apa yang perlu kusesali, Kaizuka Inaho?" Slaine berkata sambil menatapnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang sedang menipuku?"

"Aku tidak—"

Slaine memotongnya dengan cepat, "Coba ceritakan padaku dengan detail supaya aku bisa menimbang ulang tawaranmu!"

Menghela napas, Inaho akhirnya berkata , "Rumahku hanya rumah dua tingkat di kawasan perumahan dan aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku."

 _"Uh-huh_ ," Slaine mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu itu. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kami biasa makan sehari tiga kali," jawab Inaho sambil mendekat selangkah demi selangkah, "pagi hari biasanya aku yang memasak, siang dan sore tergantung giliran, begitu juga dengan jadwal membersihkan rumah."

Manik biru Slaine meringis. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk menyewa jasa asisten rumah tangga saja?"

"Untuk apa?" Inaho berkata seolah dia benar-benar terkejut. "Bukankah ada tambahan satu orang untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Soal kamar," lanjut pemuda itu sambil mendekat sementara satu tangannya terulur meraih jemari Slaine. Diraihnya jemari itu dan dibawanya satu tangan ke bibirnya, "Aku bisa membersihkan satu kamar di lantai atas. Tapi kamarku pun cukup luas untuk ditempati dua orang."

"Kamarmu? Kenapa—"

"Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk berbagi dengan seseorang," ucap Inaho sambil mengecup jemari pemuda itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mulut Slaine sampai terbuka tidak percaya. Ia menatap Inaho beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala. Ucapan Inaho membuat wajahnya memerah hebat. Ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Slaine?"

Dengan suara yang samar, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Apa pun, selain sekamar denganmu."

Inaho mengangguk puas kali ini ia tak mungkin salah.

"Maaf," jawabnya sambil menarik pemuda itu dan memeluknya, "rumahku, peraturanku."

* * *

Sosok berambut pirang menatap lapangan dari dalam ruangan yang dipakai sebagai ruangan osis. Di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut cokelat chestnut berdiri dengan sikap patuh. Tak jauh darinya, para ksatrianya dalam balutan seragam sekolah maupun jas lab menunggu perintahnya.

"Ratu," panggil gadis yang berambut cokelat, "apa Anda serius ingin menjadikan Count Slaine sebagai salah satu Orbital Knight lagi? Bukankah dia itu..."

Sang Ratu hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar perkataan pelayannya. Manik hijaunya menatap langit-langit ruangan seraya berkata, "Tentu saja aku serius, Edderrituo. Lagipula, semua ini terjadi karena kesalahpahaman semata dan Slaine pun sebenarnya hanya dimanfaatkan."

Sang pelayan tak yakin dengan pendapat Ratunya. Hanya ia memilih bungkam, tak berkomentar. Sebagai gantinya ia berkata, "Tapi dia tetap menolak tawaran Ratu."

"Ya...," jawab sang Ratu sambil menunduk. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit sedih kala itu. "Sayang sekali."

Kerutan pun muncul di dahi sang pelayan. "Bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan Ratu? Semestinya ia berterima kasih dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Ratu, bukan?"

Ratu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia menoleh pada sang Pelayan dan berkata, "Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku saat aku menawarkan untuk tinggal di Vers?"

"Eh? Ng," sang Pelayan bingung ketika ditanyai. Ia bergumam dan menjawab, "mungkin ia akan kegirangan sebelum menolak?"

Sang Ratu menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya dari awal dia sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Er, apa yang Count Slaine katakan, Ratu?"

Mengangkat bahu sang Ratu berkata, "Dia bilang sudah ada orang yang lebih dulu menawarkan hal itu, walaupun tak persis sama."

"Eh? Oh ya?"

Sang Ratu tersenyum. "Kira-kira siapa orang yang ia maksud ya?"

"Tidak mungkin, apa itu Lemrina-hime? Atau jangan-jangan Harklight-san?"

" _Hm_ ," ujar sang Ratu, "bagaimana ya?"

Sang pelayan mengerutkan alis, tak bisa memahami ke mana arah tebak-tebakan sang Ratu. Ia masih berupaya berpikir keras hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dan menghampiri sang Ratu. Kehadirannya membuat para Orbital Knights menyingkir, membiarkannya berjalan mendekat pada sang Ratu Vers.

"Kutebak," ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja datang dan ikut bergabung dengan sang Ratu,"seseorang dengan inisial K dan I?"

Ratu menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya ia pun berkata, "Kupikir juga begitu, Klaincain."

Mereka berdua tertawa sementara para Orbital Knight dan Edderrituo saling bertatapan dan tak mengerti. Namun mereka tak mempermasalahkannya, terlebih ketika sang Raja dan Ratu tertawa saat membicarakannya. Hal itu berarti takkan ada masalah serius yang menuntut perhatian mereka.

"Ayo pulang, Asseylum," ajak sang Raja sembari mengulurkan tangan, "waktu bersantai sudah usai."

Ratu menyambut uluran tangannya. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi yang ia tempati dan berkata, "Sayang sekali. Aku akan sangat merindukan dunia ini."

Mendengarnya, sang Raja pun menoleh. Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang Ratu dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir! Kita akan melihatnya lagi dalam beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Ng?"

"Walaupun tak persis sama," lanjut sang Raja sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Maukah kau membantuku, Asseylum vers Allusia?"

Tertawa sang Ratu menepuk tangan sang Raja dan berkata, "Itu bukan namaku lagi, Klaincain. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Ah," ujar Klaincain sambil tersenyum. "Benar juga."

"Dan jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membantumu." Asseylum berkata lagi. "Karena aku pun seorang Cruhteo."

Senyum melebar di wajah Klaincain saat ia berkata, "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Tamat!_

 _Pengennya sih, tapi nggak salah juga :D arc nya kali ini cukup singkat dan ane memang gak kepengen buat arc yang panjang. Tapi, tentu aja saya masih nyisain satu chapter terakhir buat penutup :P_

 _Oh yah, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa sebelumnya untuk yang merayakan, semoga diberi kekuatan untuk menjalankan puasanya dan meraih kemenangan! AMIN! Kemudian, mohon doakan juga biar author satu ini nggak males bikin epilogue (apa ini? Author macam apa kau cyan?- innerheart berkata)_

 _Aniway untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: daku memanggilmu dari lembah antah berantah XD siapkan dirimu buat epiloguenya Inasure :D_

 _Semoga kali ini gambarmu uda kelar, dan mari kita puter lagu A/Z yang Genesis :D sampai kapanpun itu lagu emang bikin ane ng feel parah. Apalagi sekarang Count Slaine ama Letnan bakal tinggal bareng. Ufufufufufufu, ada Yuki-nee nggak ya? :P (oi, Cyan, sadar!)_

 _Btw, Fujocchi, tikungan sang Ratu nggak berhasil kali ini, sekalipun uda bikin Letnan Kaizuka kita harap-harap cemas. Puja Count Slaine! Mari kita doakan keselamatan Count Slaine setelah ini XD_

 _Dan jangan sembah sujud dlu ama si Raja itu Fujocchi, dia bakal tagih utang budi nanti sma dua harta karun negara itu :P bantuannya harus dibayar mahal karena doi berperan jadi cupid buat dua orang itu :D_

 _And last but not the least, for_ _ **all of passive or active reader**_ _thank you as always, if you want to talk, you can leave me a message, or just write a review. I'll try to reply asap so we could have fun fg._

 _Cheers,_

 _Cyan._


	16. Epilog

Sinar mentari menembus masuk melalui jendela ruangan yang terletak persis di bawah atap. Terangnya yang hangat membuat ruangan menjadi terang benderang sekalipun debu bertebaran dan nyaris menghalangi pandangan. Begitu tebalnya hingga sang empunya rumah harus mengosongkan penyedot debunya beberapa kali sebelum mengatur barang-barang yang sudah ditumpuk di pojokan sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang," ujar pemuda bermanik merah yang mengambil jatah cuti tahunannya untuk membantu beres-beres itu, "sebaiknya kau pakai kamarku yang di bawah. Aku tidak keberatan berbagi ruangan denganmu."

"Aku yang keberatan," jawab si rambut perak sambil mulai membongkar kardus berlabel IKEA yang mereka tumpuk sebelumnya. Dengan semangat ia menarik _parts_ dari dalamnya dan membaca buku petunjuk cara menyusun furniture. "Lagipula di sini lebih banyak sinar mataharinya. Aku lebih suka di atas."

"Suhu di bawah atap cenderung lebih tinggi, apalagi waktu musim panas," lanjut sang pemilik rumah sembari kembali menyedot debu untuk kesekian kalinya di lantai, "kau tidak akan betah lama-lama di dalam kamar."

"Kalau panas, aku bisa turun ke ruang keluarga," jawab Slaine cepat sembari mulai membuka plastik dan mengatur _parts_ sesuai gambar yang tercantum di buku pedoman. "Oi, Kaizuka! Bantu aku sebentar!"

Bukannya menghampiri, Kaizuka junior memilih untuk asyik dengan kegiatannya. Ia malah berkata, "Seharusnya kau tidak membuka kardusnya dulu sampai lantai benar-benar bersih, Slaine! Kau harus ganti baju lagi nanti."

"Berisik!" Slaine membalas dengan jengkel. "Kau mau bantu atau tidak?"

Tak punya pilihan, Inaho pun meninggalkan penyedot debu yang tengah melakukan tugasnya. Dicabutnya kabel dari stop kontak sementara ia menghampiri Slaine. Duduk di samping pemuda itu, Inaho turut mengamati buku pedoman yang ditunjukkan Slaine padanya. Ditatapnya sekilas buku pedoman itu sebelum mulai menyusun.

"Yang ini kakinya," ujar Inaho sambil mengambil _parts_ yang tak jauh darinya, "tolong ambilkan obeng dan papan itu."

Slaine bangkit berdiri mengikuti arahan Inaho. Disambarnya obeng yang tergeletak di atas meja juga papan yang dimaksud Inaho. Dibawanya kedua benda itu dan diletakkannya di sisi yang mudah diraih oleh si pemuda berambut dark cokelat itu. Ia sendiri duduk menunggu sembari mengamati Inaho bekerja.

Menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang bekerja, Inaho pun mengangkat kepala. Ketika melihat Slaine hanya menekuk lutut sambil mengamati, ia pun memberikan ekspresi datar terbaiknya. Lalu ia berkata, "Jangan bilang kau mau berpangku tangan saja?"

Mengangkat bahu Slaine berkata, "Aku tidak mahir menyusun furniture IKEA. Kau saja yang melakukannya."

' _Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengeluarkannya bagai anak kecil membuka kado?'_ batin Inaho jengkel. Hanya berhubung ia tidak begitu ekspresif dan minim kata, ia memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan maupun menunjukkannya pada yang bersangkutan. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya berkata, "Ambilkan kakinya yang satu lagi."

Sekali lagi tanpa banyak bicara Slaine bangkit dan mengambil bagian yang diminta Inaho. Ia menyerahkan benda itu sebelum kembali duduk, mengamati saat Inaho menyusun furniture yang ia bongkar menjadi sebuah ranjang berukuran seratus enam puluh yang nyaman. Ini merupakan hal baru baginya yang lebih banyak tinggal di Vers. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang ingin dicapai para terran itu dengan menyusun furniture dari _parts_ seperti ini.

Melihat bahwa Slaine sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk menonton, Inaho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiataannya. Dengan mahir pemuda itu menggunakan obeng dan menyatukan _parts_ demi _parts_ hingga rangkanya terbentuk. Sembari melakukannya ia berkata, "Apa di Vers tidak ada IKEA?"

Pertanyaan itu sepertinya ditunjukkan untuknya. Slaine menatap Inaho sebentar sebelum membuka mulut. "Tidak. Apa mereka berminat membuka cabang di sana?"

"Apa orang Vers tertarik merakit furniture?" Inaho kembali membalas. "Kulihat sepertinya mereka lebih mahir menggunakan tangan untuk mengemudikan Kataphrakts."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu saja," balas Slaine. "Selama ini kau 'kan hanya melihat mereka dari sudut pandang militer. Kalau kau bepergian ke kotanya, kau akan terkejut karena banyak barang yang tak ada di Bumi dijual di sana. Tapi kupastikan IKEA tak ada di antaranya."

"Kukira juga demikian," jawab Inaho sambil menyatukan tiang-tiang penyangga ranjang sebelum membalikkannya. Setelahnya ia kembali berkutat lagi untuk menyusun kepala ranjang yang terpisah dari _parts_ yang ada. "Kukira karena mahir mengemudikan Kataphrakts maka mereka akan mahir membaca manual perakitan IKEA. Ternyata tidak juga."

Cemberut, Slaine pun membalasnya dengan berkata, "Kau akan terkejut kalau kuminta Hime-sama mendatangi IKEA dan menyuruh mereka membuka cabang di sana."

"Oh?" Inaho berkata dengan tak acuh, "Memangnya bisa?"

Kali ini Slaine tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir dulu sebelum berkata, "Bisa pun, sepertinya mereka tak bisa merakitnya."

Alis Inaho terangkat dan berkata, " _You've got the point."_

Mendengar itu Slaine justru jengkel karena merasa Inaho memenangi perdebatan mereka. Ia hendak membantah pemuda itu ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu. Sunyi sejenak sebelum gagang pintu diturunkan dan seseorang masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat siang!" Wanita yang berambut hitam gelap dengan manik cokelat berbeda dengan sang adik masuk sembari membawa nampan berisi dua buah gelas berisi cairan berwarna biru. Di dalamnya, ia mencampurkan es dan lemon yang tampak segar untuk mengisi dahaga di siang hari yang panas. Diletakkannya nampan tersebut di antara sang adik dan pemuda yang tengah menonton sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana beres-beresnya?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ranjang yang tengah ia rakit sang adik menjawab, "Buntu. Seseorang memilih untuk menonton dibanding melanjutkan membersihkan ruangan."

Alis Yuki terangkat dan ia menatap sang adik. Ekspresi sang adik masih datar, tapi biasanya pemuda itu takkan repot-repot menegur orang yang bukan keluarganya. Pastilah pemuda ini sudah dianggap keluarga oleh adiknya itu.

"Mau kubantu?" Yuki akhirnya bertanya. "Kebetulan aku juga sedang senggang."

"T-tidak perlu," jawab Slaine sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Yuki-san."

"Tenang saja," jawab Yuki sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju kemeja yang belum sempat ia ganti. Mengedarkan pandangan, ia memutuskan untuk menaruh perhatian pada _box_ bertuliskan buku yang belum sempat dibuka dan berjalan mendekat. "Kalau hanya sekedar membantu merapikan saja, aku masih bisa."

"Sebaiknya jangan kau rapikan dulu, Yuki-nee," Inaho kembali berkata sebelum Yuki mulai membuka kotak, "aku belum selesai menyedot debu lantainya."

Yuki mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan sang adik dan ia berkata, "Kok belum selesai? Memangnya sejak tadi kau tidak menyedot debunya?"

"Sudah kulakukan daritadi," jawab Inaho yang masih asyik merakit, "tapi seseorang membuatku berhenti melakukannya dan memintaku merakit."

"Perhitungan sekali kau, Kaizuka!" Slaine berkata sambil mencibir dan mulai berjalan ke arah penyedot debu. "Ya sudah, biar aku yang menyedot debunya!"

"Jangan!" Inaho tiba-tiba berseru membuat Slaine berhenti berjalan. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Kau baru saja sembuh dari pneumonia, sebaiknya kau tidak menyentuh penyedot debu."

Mengerutkan dahi Slaine pun berkata, "Siapa bilang? Aku sudah dirawat sebulan dan sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Dokter juga bilang begitu."

"Kalau-kalau kau lupa, Dokter bilang kau tetap harus berhati-hati karena pneumonia tidak bisa disembuhkan sepenuhnya." Inaho kembali membalas. "Apa ingatanmu sebegitu buruknya, Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard?"

Mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut ditambah embel-embel gelar Versnya membuat Slaine ikut jengkel. Sembari berkacak pinggang ia berkata, "Apa masalahmu,Letnan Kaizuka Inaho?"

"Masalahku?" Inaho berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Stop!" Yuki akhirnya berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan menengahi keduanya. Sambil memberikan tatapan mengancam pada keduanya akhirnya ia berkata, "Apa kalian berdua harus bertengkar dulu untuk pekerjaan sepele? Kau juga, Nao-kun! Kau tidak seharusnya _childish_ begitu. Kau juga, Slaine!"

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Kaizuka senior sambil mengangkat tangan dan tidak mau mendengar, "untuk urusan debu dan kesehatanmu, aku setuju dengan Nao-kun. Tapi Nao-kun juga, sebaiknya kau berhenti sebentar dan selesaikan menyedot debu sebelum kembali merakit."

Mendengar perintah sang Kakak yang biasanya tak bisa dibantah, Inaho akhirnya menurunkan obeng dari genggaman tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia kembali mengambil penyedot debu dan menarik stekernya untuk dihubungkan ke stop kontak. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati kabelnya yang sedikit aus namun ia menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan menuju stop kontak.

"Nah, karena kalian berdua sudah akur," ujar Yuki sambil mengangkat minuman yang tadi dibawanya, "ayo silakan diminum, minuman spesial buatan Yuki Kaizuka."

Dihampirinya Slaine yang paling dekat dengannya lebih dulu dan diserahkannya minuman itu sebelum menuju ke adiknya. Setelah Slaine menerima gelas, barulah Yuki bergerak mendekat pada Inaho yang tengah mencolokkan kabel ke stop kontak. Tadinya ia bermaksud untuk berdiri di samping sang adik dan menunggunya. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya hingga tumpah dan mengenai tangan Inaho.

"Nao-kun, tunggu seben—"

Ucapannya terpotong. Inaho lebih dulu menghubungkan kabel dengan tangan yang basah dan memegangi kabelnya yang aus. Alhasil arus listrik kecil merambat naik menuju ke tangan pemuda itu dan membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

"Nao-kun!"

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini : )_

.

. **Ordinary Days** by **cyancosmic**

 **Aldnoah Zero** by **Gen Urobochi**

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

"Nilai sejarahmu selalu bagus ya, Inaho?" Calm berkata sambil melirik pada nilai ujian yang baru saja dibagikan. "Seperti mimpi rasanya melihat nilai ujianmu yang sebelumnya. Apa ada rahasia yang bisa kau bagikan untuk orang-orang yang nilainya jelek sepertiku?"

Inaho, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang memegangi nilai ujian bernilai sempurnanya melirik pada selembar kertas di tangan Calm. Dengan tenangnya ia berkata, "Maaf, Calm. Yang sebelumnya bukan diriku."

"Hah?" Calm menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

Seseorang menyelak di antara kedua pemuda itu dan berkata, "Maksudnya, sekalipun kau berusaha keras atau pun terlahir kembali, kau takkan bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Nilai Inaho sudah sempurna karena dari lahir sudah seperti itu."

"Inko!" Calm menyeprotnya. "Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan? Lagipula, memangnya nilaimu lebih baik dariku?"

Mengibaskan rambut hitam pendeknya, gadis bermanik merah itu mengangkat nilai ujiannya di hadapan Calm dan berkata, "Setidaknya aku lulus standar rata-rata."

Calm menggeram melihatnya. Ia maju selangkah hendak menyambar kertas ujian Inko. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, Inaho bangkit berdiri dari kursi, meninggalkan keduanya. Ia menghampiri pemuda bermanik biru yang baru saja kembali ke tempat duduk sembari memandangi nilai ujiannya.

Inaho mendekat pada pemuda itu. Wajahnya muncul di samping si pemuda dan berkata, "Bagaimana ujianmu?"

Terkejut, pemuda bermanik biru itu terlonjak sedikit. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mengerutkan alis melihat Inaho. Nilai ujiannya ditunjukkan dan ia berkata, "Buruk. Sejarah Jepang bukan keahlianku."

"Oh," ujar Inaho dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ditunjukkan Slaine. Nilai yang tertera di sana hampir sama buruknya dengan nilai Calm. Namun pada Slaine ia berkata, "Tak heran, kau memang tidak tahu. Di buku Sejarah memang tidak banyak dijelaskan mengenai Taira no Kiyomori, tapi aku tahu sumbernya."

"Betulkah?" Slaine berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Kau tahu sumbernya? Aku diminta menuliskan essai tentangnya sebagai ujian perbaikan. Bagaimana kalau kau pinjamkan padaku sumbernya, Kaizuka?"

Alis Inaho terangkat dan ia berkata, "Boleh saja. Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku sekalian mengerjakan? Aku bisa membantumu."

"Wah, itu bagus sekali!" Slaine berkata dengan ceria. "Kalau kau mau membantuku, aku akan sangat ter—"

"Whoa, tunggu sebentar, Einstein!" Calm tiba-tiba menyerobot mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ia menyusup di antara Inaho dan Slaine lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau sangat baik pada anak baru sementara kau tidak punya belas kasihan pada temanmu satu-satunya? Aku merasa diperlakukan tidak adil di sini."

Slaine hanya tertawa mendengar protes Calm terhadap Inaho. Dengan santainya ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut, Calm? Kaizuka mau membantu kalau kita mengerjakan di rumahnya."

"Serius? Yang benar, Einstein?" Calm langsung berubah ceria, sementara aura mendung menyelimuti Inaho. Hebatnya, dua orang pemegang nilai terendah untuk ujian Sejarah itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Malah dengan tak tahu dirinya Calm merangkul Inaho dan berkata, "Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau menghargai persahabatan kita, Einstein. Sungguh! Kau ini selalu saja membuatku salah paham."

Inaho mendorong kepala Calm dan berkata, "Kau tidak salah paham, Calm."

Masih sambil tertawa Calm berkata, "Apanya?"

Sekali ini Inaho tak menjawab dan kembali ke bangkunya. Di depannya, Calm dan Slaine masih saling bercerita bahkan bersenda gurau. Melihatnya, ia pun kembali mendung. Walau ia tak mengatakan apa pun, beberapa teman di kelasnya yang lebih peka, memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya dan menjauh, termasuk Inko. Malah dengan baik hatinya, gadis itu menarik Calm dan membawanya menyingkir.

Selama sisa hari itu, Inaho menghabiskan waktunya hampir tanpa sadar. Bahkan ia hampir melewatkan waktu pulang bila Slaine dan Calm tidak menghampirinya. Berkat kedua orang itu, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Oh! Inaho-san!"

Inaho menoleh dan menemukan sang Ketua OSIS berjalan menghampirinya. Di belakang, Edderrituo, anak tingkat satu pengagum sang Ketua itu turut mengikuti. Begitu mereka sudah berhadapan ia berkata, "Aku baru membaca proposalmu soal klub disiplin. Aku tahu itu sudah lama, tapi apa kau masih tertarik untuk menjalankannya?"

Inaho berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Kurasa tidak lagi."

Asseylum tertawa, "Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya aku terlambat membaca proposalmu. Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah," jawab Inaho. "Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

Menganggukkan kepala, Asseylum berkata, "Ya sudah kalau kau bilang begitu." Ia pun menoleh pada dua orang yang hanya memerhatikan tanpa banyak bicara sebelum berbalik pada Inaho dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku," jawab Inaho singkat, "mereka diminta menulis essai soal Taira no Kiyomori."

"Oh!" Asseylum menepuk kedua tangannya mendengar penjelasan Inaho. "Pasti habis ujian sejarah ya? Memang sulit ya menjelaskan Taira no Kiyomori. Aku pun hampir salah waktu itu."

"Tidak sesulit itu." Inaho berkomentar yang lagi-lagi cukup singkat.

Mendengarnya Asseylum hanya tertawa. Ia menoleh pada dua orang yang tadi mengikuti Inaho dan berkata, "Kau juga akan menulis essai bersama Inaho-san, Slaine?"

Slaine yang tiba-tiba ditanya mendadak kebingungan. Ia menatap sang ketua OSIS dan berkata, "I-iya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil, ya?" Asseylum berkata sambil tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu sudah hendak berlalu sebelum berbalik pada Slaine dan berkata, "Oh, ya, Slaine, kapan-kapan ceritakan lagi soal cerita horor dari London, ya?"

"Eh?" Slaine menatapnya bingung. "Cerita horor?"

"Iya, yang kemarin ini kau ceritakan sangat menarik," ujar Asseylum. "Waktu itu kau bilang kau punya banyak cerita semacam itu. Kapan-kapan ceritakan lagi padaku, ya?"

Slaine semakin bingung. Ia hanya mengangguk ragu sebelum Asseylum melambai dan berlalu dari pandangan ketiganya. Setelah sang Ketua OSIS pergi, barulah Slaine bergumam, "Memangnya aku pernah menceritakan cerita horor padanya?"

Calm mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Mana kutahu kau pernah menceritakan cerita horor."

Merasa pertanyaan tak terjawab, Slaine pun beralih pada Inaho yang lebih mengenal sang Ketua OSIS. Ekspresi bertanya yang ia gunakan cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu berbalik. Ia kira Inaho takkan menjawab, tanpa menduga bahwa pemuda itu akan berbicara sambil jalan.

"Kau pernah menceritakan beberapa cerita horor," jawab Inaho. "Dan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak."

Sekali ini Calm yang berkomentar dan berkata, "Cerita horor macam apa yang membuat seseorang terbahak-bahak?"

"Entah," jawab Inaho sembari melirik si pemuda berambut perak yang tengah memikirkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak ikut mendengarkan."

"Aneh."

Slaine pun mengulangi ucapan Calm dan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh padanya. Ketika merasakan tatapan keduanya, barulah ia berkata, "Ah, maksudku, aku tak suka cerita horor. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku merinding ketakutan. Jadi aneh rasanya kalau aku menceritakan cerita horor yang lucu?"

Inaho menatapnya cukup lama sebelum kembali melangkah. Di sampingnya Calm tidak mengambil pusing dan turut berjalan mengikuti Inaho. Ketika keduanya menyadari tak ada suara langkah kaki tambahan, barulah keduanya menoleh. "Slaine?"

"Ah, iya! Tunggu aku!"

Bersama-sama ketiganya berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju ke pintu gerbang. Ketiganya mengganti sepatu terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak keluar. Mereka berjalan dengan santai hingga ke stasiun dan menaiki kereta dari Shinagawa menuju ke kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal Inaho. Setelah perjalanan selama empat puluh lima menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah mungil milik pemuda itu.

" _Shitsurei shimasu_!"

"Masuk saja," jawab Inaho yang tengah mencopot sepatu pada kedua temannya. "Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yuki-nee, dan dia belum pulang."

Keduanya mengangguk pengertian. Mereka melepas sepatu sesuai instruksi Inaho dan mengenakan sandal yang diberikan oleh pemilik rumah. Setelahnya baru keduanya mengikuti sang tuan rumah menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamar sang pemilik rumah.

Tepat di samping tangga, Inaho membuka pintu menuju ke kamarnya. Ruangannya cukup luas, hanya ada satu tempat tidur dengan sebuah meja kotak di tengah ruangan dan meja belajar di seberang ranjang. Beberapa colokan kabel berseliweran berhubung beberapa _gadget_ , ponsel dan tab diletakkan berbarengan di satu tempat.

"Mau minum apa?" Inaho menawarkan sementara kedua temannya mengambil sudut favorit masing-masing. "Hanya ada _orange juice_."

"Untuk apa kau menawarkan?" Calm balas berkata. " _Orange juice_ saja kalau begitu."

Setelah bergumam sejenak, Inaho pun menghilang di balik pintu dan beranjak ke dapur. Diambilnya jus jeruk dari kulkas dan dituangkannya untuk tiga gelas yang sudah ia siapkan di atas nampan. Diambilnya juga biskuit kering sebelum membawanya kembali ke atas.

"Asyik!" Calm berkata sambil mengambil jus jeruknya begitu Inaho sudah meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menghabiskannya separuh sebelum menaruhnya kembali dan membuka buku PR nya. Di sampingnya Slaine berbuat serupa dan mulai membuka buku untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menoleh pada Inaho.

"Mulai dari biografinya saja," jawab Inaho yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buku referensi. "Kalian bisa menyalin dari sini. Sangat menarik membaca kisah hidupnya dan pencapaiannya."

"Baik," Calm mengangkat tangan, menyetopnya. "Menyalin buku saja, 'kan? Mudah untukku."

"Mulai dari sinopsisnya saja," Slaine mengusulkan saat mengambil buku yang tebal. "Buku setebal ini mana mungkin bisa dirangkum dalam waktu setengah hari."

"Lebih cepat lewat Wiki" Calm berseru sambil membuka ponsel. "Kita menyalin dari sana sa—"

Inaho mengambil ponsel Calm sebelum pemuda itu protes. Dengan tatapan datar, pemuda itu berkata, "Marito-sensei bilang ia akan memberi nilai F pada siapa pun yang mengutip naskah dari sana. Dia menyarankan agar kita membaca literatur dan bukan menyalin dari internet."

"Tapi—"

"Nah, silakan dimulai!" Inaho berkata sambil mengambil salah satu buku lain untuk dibaca. "Aku bisa membantu kalau ada bagian yang tidak kalian mengerti."

Menjerit frustasi, baik Calm maupun Slaine tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti cara Inaho. Walaupun enggan keduanya terpaksa membuka buku referensi yang disarankan dan membaca. Satu dua lembar mereka masih bersemangat, mulai halaman ketiga, salah satu dari mereka mulai menguap hingga akhirnya di halaman kesepuluh, wajah Calm menempel rata dengan bukunya.

"Ada kemajuan?" Inaho bertanya ketika melihat Slaine masih serius membaca.

"Sedikit," jawab Slaine yang mulai mencatat tanggal lahir dan saudara-saudara dari Taira no Kiyomori. "Aku masih membaca."

Inaho tidak bertanya lagi. Ia pun membalikkan halaman yang ia baca sebelum fokus pada bacaannya. Walaupun sesekali ia akan menoleh pada Slaine, mengamati betapa seriusnya pemuda itu mengerjakan tugasnya. Sangat berbeda dengan pemuda satunya yang langsung tertidur setelah membaca biografi seseorang.

"Taira no Kiyomori juga dikenal sebagai orang yang memiliki kontribusi besar dalam membangun Itsukushima Shrine," jelas Inaho saat melihat Slaine mulai menulis. "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak," jawab Slaine sembari mengangkat kepalanya. "Di mana itu?"

"Hiroshima," Inaho kembali menjawab. "Kuil yang bagus, di mana gerbang _torii_ nya terletak di tengah air. Untuk mencapai ke sana kita harus menyeberang dari Hiroshima menuju pulau Miyajima. Untuk mencapai _torii_ kau harus ke sana saat surut, biasanya terjadi sebelum pukul sembilan."

"Kau tahu banyak, ya?" Slaine berkata setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Inaho. "Apa kau pernah ke sana?"

"Belum," jawab Inaho singkat, "Hiroshima cukup jauh."

"Tapi sepertinya menarik," jawab Slaine. "Walaupun takut hantu, aku suka tempat bersejarah. Di London pun aku suka sekali mengitari kastil-kastil di sana. Walau hanya melihat dari luar, seperti Buckingham Palace, Windsor Palace—"

"Kau suka istana?" Inaho kembali berkata. "Di Osaka juga ada Osaka Castle, dan tempatnya sangat menakjubkan. Dari atas kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Osaka."

"Kedengarannya keren," ucap Slaine jujur. "Kau pernah ke sana, Kaizuka?"

"Tidak," jawab Inaho, "aku membacanya. Yuki-nee sibuk bekerja dan jarang bepergian jauh."

"Oh, ayahku juga," Slaine kembali berkata. "Waktu di London, ia pun sering pulang malam dan hari Minggu pun kadang harus kerja. Tapi apa boleh buat, memang begitu pekerjaannya."

Inaho pun mengangguk.

"Oh, berhubung kita di Jepang, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita ke Osaka atau Hiroshima?" Slaine berkata sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Bersama yang lain-lain juga?"

Mengabaikan kata 'yang lain-lain', Inaho mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyum di wajahnya yang selalu berekspresi datar dan berkata, "Boleh juga."

Slaine sampai mengerjapkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Selama _sebulan_ sejak ia membuka mata dan kembali menempati tubuh barunya, ia tidak mengira bahwa orang ini adalah android yang menyamar saking datarnya ekspresi yang ia tampilkan. Ia kira karena di Jepang banyak anime mengenai android yang serupa dengan manusia, maka akhirnya mereka memutuskan membuat satu dan memasukkannya ke sekolah dalam wujud Kaizuka Inaho.

"Kau serius? Bateraimu tidak perlu di charge 'kan kalau pergi seharian?"

"Baterai?"

"Ah, lupakan," jawab Slaine sambil menekuni tugasnya kembali. "Kabari saja kalau jadi. Nanti kuajak yang lain. Pasti seru! Ketua OSIS-mu juga nanti bisa kau ajak."

"Oh," Inaho menjawab, terdengar sangat tidak tertarik. "Boleh juga."

Bila nada suara sebelumnya sudah terdengar datar, kali ini nada pemuda itu terdengar teramat bosan bagi Slaine. Ia curiga bahwa ia telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah dan hendak menanyainya. Sayang ketika itu Inaho malah bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Kau mau tambah minum? Sepertinya Calm sudah menghabiskan isi gelasnya."

"Ah, aku tidak per—"

"Kuambilkan air putih," ucap Inaho sambil beranjak berdiri yang tak dapat dicegah oleh Slaine. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan tatapan tamunya dan terus melenggang melewati meja kecil yang mereka pakai untuk belajar. Hanya saja Inaho tak menyadari adanya kabel laptop yang ia letakkan sembarangan sebelumnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan menabrak lantai dengan keras.

Mendengar suaranya, Slaine pun buru-buru menghampiri. Ia menyingkirkan lebih dulu kabel listrik di sekitar kaki Inaho dan memindahkannya ke samping baru mendekat. Diguncangnya tubuh pemuda itu sebentar sembari memanggil namanya. Sedikit panik karena seharusnya sang tuan rumah takkan terjerat kabel di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kaizuka? Oi, Kaizuka! Kau baik-baik saja?" Slaine kembali berkata sambil mengguncangnya. "Kaizuka?"

Manik merah si pemuda yang terjatuh akhirnya terbuka setelah beberapa kali Slaine memanggil. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari posisi, memicingkan sebelah mata sebelum menatap pada Slaine. Begitu melihatnya, pemuda itu langsung mengangkat alis dan berkata, "... Slaine?"

"Ya?" Slaine bertanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Kau baik-baik saja? Dagumu terbentur cukup keras tadi. Apa kau mau kuambilkan kotak P3K? Di mana tempatnya?"

Sembari mengelus-elus dagunya Inaho menggumamkan 'tidak perlu' singkat. Sementara itu pandangannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan sebelum kembali pada Slaine. Ia pun berkata, "Kalian sedang belajar bersama?"

Mengerjap bingung Slaine pun berkata, "Ya?"

Ditunjuknya dirinya sendiri dan pemuda bermanik merah itu berkata, "Kau dan dia."

Melihat pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menunjuk Slaine membuatnya langsung mengerti. Bahu Slaine pun merileks sedikit saat mereka berhadapan. Dipandanginya si pemuda bermanik merah seraya berkata, "Letnan Kaizuka, rupanya."

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan tangan untuk menutup mata kirinya. "Rupanya tubuhku masih terus beresonansi dengan tubuhnya. Kukira koneksi di antara kami sudah terputus, seperti yang lain."

"Apakah yang lain sudah terputus?"

"Begitulah," Inaho menjawab sembari menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, "Lemrina, Harklight, Asseylum bahkan Klaincain sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan orang-orang dunia ini."

Slaine menatapnya sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Dan dia?"

"Dia juga," jawab Inaho sambil menatapnya serius.

Kepala Slaine menunduk dan ia berkata, "Padahal, dia sangat ingin berada di dunia yang damai seperti ini. Begitu juga kalian. Sementara kami menganggap hari-hari di sini membosankan. Tidak adil rasanya."

Inaho menggerakkan kepala, "Memang, dunia tanpa perang terdengar lebih baik."

Slaine mengangguk.

"Tapi di mana pun kurasa tak masalah," lanjut Inaho. "Selama dia bersamaku, di mana pun tak masalah bagiku."

Manik biru Slaine mengerjap sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Ia pun membalas perkataan Inaho dan berkata, "Ekspresimu melembut, Letnan. Apakah cara yang kuajarkan berhasil?"

"Tidak persis berhasil, tapi setidaknya kehidupan sedikit lebih baik untuknya," ucap sang Letnan. "Aku bisa memaksanya memakan masakan rumahan, bisa berdebat dengannya hanya karena tata letak furniture, dan bersama-sama mempelajari bahasa Perancis, Jerman juga sedikit bahasa Rusia."

"Apa..." Slaine bertanya ragu-ragu, "dia bahagia?"

Inaho menatap langit-langit sebelum kembali menatap Slaine, "Iya. Kuharap begitu."

Slaine mengangguk puas. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Inaho di hadapannya mulai memegangi kepala. Melihatnya Slaine pun mendekat dengan ekspresi khawatir, namun Inaho justru menghentikannya. "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya koneksinya akan segera terputus," ucap sang Letnan. Ia mengangkat kepala menatap Slaine dan berkata, "Kau begitu, sebelum ini semua berakhir, aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mengatakan?"

"Terima kasih dan maaf," ucap sang Letnan sambil menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkan tubuhmu pada Slaine dan maaf karena aku menahanmu dengan obat-obatan selama kau berada di sana. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Slaine menggerakkan kepalanya dan ia berkata, "Aku menerima ucapan terima kasihmu. Tapi maaf bukan kata yang kusukai."

Inaho mengerutkan dahi, berusaha memahami. "Slaine?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau minta maaf," jawab Slaine. "Kau harus menebusnya."

 _'Menebusnya?'_ pikir Inaho bingung. "Kau sadar 'kan, bahwa koneksiku dengan anak ini sudah akan terputus? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan bila aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya?"

"Kau harus berjanji, takkan memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali ke sini dan mengambil alih tubuhku." Slaine berkata sambil menatap Inaho. "Ciptakanlah dunia yang lebih baik sehingga ia tak akan berpikir untuk kembali ke sini."

"Itu—"

"Kalau tidak," pemuda itu berkata sambil menatap Inaho, "aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikannya."

Inaho menatapnya tidak mengerti. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, namun Slaine lebih dulu bertindak. Ia mendekat pada Inaho dan memeluknya erat. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh pemuda itu seolah enggan melepaskannya.

"Selamat tinggal," kata pemuda itu sembari menunduk, "Letnan."

Beberapa saat lamanya tak ada yang bergerak hingga akhirnya seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Sembari mengguncang sedikit bahunya pemuda itu berkata, "Hei? Ada apa? Slaine?"

Slaine mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar. Ia menatap pemuda bermanik merah di hadapannya. Hanya saja tak ada lagi sosok dewasa kesepian yang terkadang menempati tubuh itu dan menghantui setiap mimpinya. Sosok dewasa yang membuatnya terpesona tanpa ia sadari.

"Tidak," jawab Slaine akhirnya sambil memberikan senyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaizuka."

"Oh...," ucap Inaho, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut sekalipun ia cukup penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" Slaine membalas pertanyaannya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Inaho mengerjap sebentar sebelum memalingkan wajah. "Begitulah."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Slaine bertanya lagi. "Apa dia masih terkurung di rumah sakit?"

Mengerjap pelan, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu memandangi langit-langit dan berkata, "Tidak. Dia tidak ada di sana. Sebaliknya dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar di atas loteng yang penuh dengan sinar matahari. Kamar yang sangat hangat dan nyaman."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," ucap Slaine sembari mengangguk. "Kuharap keduanya berakhir bahagia."

"Kelihatannya begitu," jawab Inaho pelan sembari menyentuh pipinya.

Menyadari itu Slaine pun penasaran dan ia berkata, "Ada apa? Sesuatu menempel di pipimu?"

Inaho mengerjap pelan dan berkata, "Tidak."

Slaine menatapnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik, tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Meskipun ia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dijumpai Inaho sang murid di dunia sana. Apa gerangan yang membuat pemuda itu memegangi pipinya berulang kali sembari termenung bingung?

Sementara Inaho sendiri ragu untuk bercerita. Ia memang bertemu dengan Slaine seperti yang ia katakan, tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kejadiannya akan seperti ini,

 _"He?" Pemuda bermanik biru lautan itu terkejut melihat Inaho yang baru saja sadar dan seperti orang linglung. Di sampingnya, Yuki yang baru datang segera memutuskan untuk mencari kotak P3K dan meninggalkan keduanya. "Kau Inaho si murid?"_

 _"Dan kau Slaine si tawanan," ujar Inaho sambil menunjuknya. "Kulihat kau sudah bukan tawanan sekarang."_

 _"Beraninya kau bicara begitu," komentar Slaine sambil mengacungkan salah satu kayu penyangga headboard ranjangnya. "Kau sendiri tidak banyak berubah sepertinya, Kaizuka. Baru lima belas tahun saja kau sudah sama sombongnya dengan sang Letnan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau masih aktif di OSIS?"_

 _"Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Inaho membalasnya dengan pertanyaan kembali. "Kau takkan kembali ke sana 'kan?"_

 _"Bagaimana ya," Slaine berkata sambil menatapnya, "aku tertarik sih."_

 _Inaho menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "Kalau kau datang, Asseylum pun pasti akan senang."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Dia bilang, dia ingin mendengar cerita-cerita horor mu lagi. Hanya Slaine di duniaku tak bisa menceritakan kisah semacam itu. Kurasa ia juga tak semahir itu melukis, apalagi berakting. Dia tak semurah senyum kau saat para gadis-gadis mengerubungimu bagai tawon."_

 _Slaine malah tertawa mendengarnya. Ia memegangi perutnya sebelum berkata, "Dia takut kisah horor? Wah, itu baru bagiku. Kukira selama ini hanya Letnan Kaizuka saja yang takut pada kisah horor. Apa ini karma? Kau takut horor tidak, Kaizuka?"_

 _"Tidak," jawab Inaho jujur. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan koneksi mereka mulai terputus-putus. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan berpisah dari dunia ini. Karena itu ia pun berkata, "Kalau aku yang di sini, aku akan bisa menemanimu menonton film horor."_

 _"Hm?" Slaine bertanya sambil menatapnya, "Kau bilang sesuatu, Kaizuka junior?"_

 _"Tidak," balas Inaho sembari memalingkan wajah. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'junior'. Kau juga tidak lebih dewasa dariku."_

 _"Hei! Aku ini sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun!" Slaine berkata sambil menyentil dahinya. "Kau harus bicara sopan padaku."_

 _"Kau lebih cocok berusia lima belas tahun," balas Inaho tak mau kalah. "Mentalmu seperti anak-anak."_

 _"Anak-anak selalu mengatai orang dewasa sebagai anak-anak," ucap Slaine sombong. "Kau memang masih bocah, Kaizuka junior."_

 _"Seenaknya sa—"_

 _"Tapi, aku tidak membencimu," ujar Slaine sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sebaliknya malah. Memang terkadang kau tidak ekspresif, tapi itu pun salah satu kelebihanmu. Berdebat denganmu selalu menyenangkan."_

 _Inaho tertegun, ia menatap pemuda itu tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya perlahan mendekat. Pemuda yang dalam mimpinya selalu terlihat kesakitan dan bersedih itu kini bisa berekspresi begitu ceria. Pemuda yang seringkali membuat hatinya tercabik kini tersenyum dan bahagia, apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan?_

 _"Kau tahu," ujar Slaine sambil mendekat pada Inaho, "Kalau suatu saat aku kembali, maukah kau berteman denganku lagi?"_

 _Inaho menatapnya cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Jangan! Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali."_

 _Slaine mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. Cukup lama ia terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kukira kau mau menemaniku menonton film horor tadi?"_

 _"Memang," jawab Inaho sembari menyentuh dirinya sendiri, "tapi 'dia' juga bisa menemanimu menonton."_

 _"Hm, bagaimana ya?"_

 _"Dia akan sangat sedih," lanjut Inaho, "kalau kau kembali ke duniaku."_

 _Sekali ini Slaine terdiam. Ia menatap Inaho kembali sebelum berkata, "Mungkin kau benar."_

 _Inaho pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya aku pergi."_

 _"Ah, ya," jawab Slaine sambil mengangkat kepala. "Kemarilah sebentar! Aku akan memberimu sesuatu untuk kau ingat."_

 _Dalam hati Inaho bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih bisa menyimpan benda yang akan diberikan pemuda itu. Namun ia tak mengucapkannya dan mengikuti saja perkataan pemuda itu. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya sedikit seraya berkata, "Apa yang mau kau ber—"_

 _Satu kecupan ringan di pipi membuat Inaho berhenti bicara. Kecupan yang begitu cepat berakhirnya itu membuat Inaho memegangi pipinya dan menatap Slaine bingung. Bahkan pemuda yang ditatap turut memberinya senyuman paling lebar yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini._

 _"Selamat tinggal, Inaho," ujar Slaine sambil menatapnya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Slaine di dunia sana."_

Sebelum Inaho sempat membalas, energi tak kasatmata lebih dulu menariknya dan membawanya kembali pada realita miliknya. Ia kebingungan saat menemukan Slaine tengah menunduk dan menyandarkan kepala ke dadanya. Namun pemuda itu tak memberinya jawaban mengapa ia melakukannya. Inaho pun tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sendiri tak mau ditanya-tanya mengenai pertemuannya dengan Slaine di dunia sang Letnan.

"Kurasa, kali ini mereka benar-benar tidak akan kembali lagi," ujar Slaine setelah keduanya memberi ruang yang cukup bagi masing-masing.

"Ya," gumam Inaho. "Kelihatannya begitu."

"Aneh," ujar Slaine mendengar komentar Inaho, "entah mengapa aku merasa akan merindukan dunia sana."

Inaho menatapnya sebelum menganggukkan persetujuan. "Kupikir juga begitu."

Slaine mengangguk. "Hei, apa cita-citamu di masa depan, Kaizuka?"

Pertanyaan mengenai cita-cita sama sekali tidak terbesit di pikiran Inaho. Bahkan secara refleks ia lebih memilih bertanya dan bukannya menjawab. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak, hanya kepikiran saja," jawab Slaine sambil kembali menoleh pada buku pelajarannya, "kukira kau akan sangat terkenal sebagai Dosen Sejarah, Profesor bidang teknologi, atau— apa kau tertarik berkarir di bidang militer?"

Inaho menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum berkata, "Tergantung. Kalau kau juga tertarik di bagian kedokteran, aku akan memikirkannya."

Slaine menatapnya. "Aku? Kedokteran?"

"Spesialis paru-paru, mungkin?" Inaho berkata dengan wajah serius. "Bagaimana?"

Mendengarnya, Slaine pun tertawa dan berkata, "Kedengarannya boleh juga."

Inaho balas memandangnya. Seulas senyum mampir di wajahnya dan berkata, "Aku menantikannya, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

(End)

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Holla! Cyan kembali! Setelah musim puasa lewat, Lebaran lewat, dan di sinilah saya, baru update setelah orang lain pada bayar puasa_

 _Finally, cerita ini akhirnya tamat XD so far, saya harap semoga semua pertanyaan uda terjawab. Dan apabila ada yang masih gantung, belum kejawab (mungkin karena saya miss atau amnesia dadakan) saya serahkan kembali pada imajinasi agan reader tercintah XD semoga ship ini terus berlanjut sekalipun filmnya uda entah ke mana._

 _Aniway untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu XD**_ _: ane ingin menyempatkan diri mengucapkan makasih sedalam-dalamnya buat Fujocchi, partner in crime ane yang selalu mengikuti ane ke mana pun (Ahem!). Tanpa Fujocchi, mungkin ane hanya debu di lautan (lebay mode on). Makasih selalu Fujocchi XD_

 _Fufufu, jadi sebenernya induk ayamnya itu Slaine jangan-jangan. Kutub magnet yang selalu menarik si Bang Nao tercinta kita, yang bisa bikin si Abang gelisah nggak keruan kalo sampe belahan jiwanya terpisah 225 jt km (ini rata-ratanya) sama dia. Tapi asal Dek Slaine bahagia, Abang diapain aja rela (katanya sih gitu :P )_

 _Semoga kamu suka endingnya dan mereka sama sekali nggak dihapus ingatannya XD Kita nantikan aja Letnan Kaizuka dan Dokter Slaine di dunia baru yang nggak ada hubungannya ama Aldnoah ;D_

 _ **Yuyu arxlnn**_ _: Holla Yuu-chan XD, iya finally tamat dan sudah disertakan epilogue sebagai penutup :D semoga kamu suka._

 _Nasib student Inaho, dia sih tenang-tenang aja balik ke dunia sana. Uda pengalaman di militer dan kayaknya jalur dia buat jadi Letnan lumayan mulus berkat didikan langsung di dunia AZ :D_

 _Dan, ehem, ratingnya nggak saya naikkin nih. Ternyata sampe akhir, saya cuman bisa sun-sun an di pipi doang T_T tapi gapapa deh, next time sun-nya di dahi :P (apa ini)_

 _Makasih selalu buat Yuu-chan juga yang uda dukung di sini maupun ff ku yang lain. Semoga kita ketemu lagi di fandom-fandom lain yah :D_

 _Akhir kata, buat_ _ **para reader**_ _yang uda menikmati baca sampe sejauh ini, makasih selalu untuk dukungannya. Begitu juga buat yang uda_ _ **like, favorite, follow**_ _, baik saya maupun ff ini. Sampai ketemu di ff saya yang lain. Kalau ada kesempatan dan mau ngobrol lebih lanjut, saya ada di fb a.n Arciane Kosmik, or di ig dengan nama cyancosmic._

 _Ciaossu,_

 _Cyan._


End file.
